Healing
by acemaclove88
Summary: Kate is not a fugitive, The island never happened...well not yet at least. Jack and Kate meet under differant circumstances. give it a chance, its a JATE! i suck at summary's so its better than it sounds. Note..its rated M now.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, DONT OWN LOST OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Stitches are a bitch

Jack Shephard walked robotically through the doors of St. Sebastians hospital doors.

"Hello Dr. Shepard!" A nurse chiperly greeted as she handed him the file containing his patients for the day.

"Hi" Jack dully responded. He didnt mean to be rude, but the truth was after Sarah left him, he wasnt himself anymore

It was 9:00 pm and he was nearing the end of his shift, however he had no desire to go home to his empty house. He opened the file 'Room 2342, Katherine Austen' it said

He walked into the room and was instanty startled by her beauty. He was looking into the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.

"Hello?" Kate called breaking him out of his reverie

"Hi, my name is Jack" he introduced himself. No matter how rude he was to people, Jack always had good bedside manner. It was the one thing he picked up on from his drunken father.

"I'm Kate" she said smiling

"So you feeling okay?" he asked while looking over her chart. "No numbness in your toes or hands?"

"Yeah i'm fine, I can feel everything" Kate said nodding

"Good...alright mind if i have a look?" he asked

Kate nodded "Sure, of course"

Jack walked around the side of the bed until he was facing her back. He carefully untied the drawstring that held her gown together. The gown fell open revealing her stitches. Jack sighed and cursed under his breath as he looked at Kate's infected stitches.

Kate heard Jack swear and became concerned.

"Wh--Whats wrong?" she asked timidly

Jack heard her nervousness and realized he probably freaked her out. After all when a doctor curses, there has to be something wrong.

"Nothing...you're fine, your stitches are infected, thats all. Dont worr--" he was abruptly cut off by Kate letting out a sigh of relief.

"OH MY GOD! Dont do that to me! you really had me worried. Damn I think my patiends would murder me if I did that to them" she ranted

Jack surprisingly felt his lips tug upwards into a small smile "you're a doctor?" he asked

"Oncologist" she replied

"Interesting, well you already know I'm a spinal surgeon" he said while walking over to get a bottle of alcohol and some gauze pads.

"you really scared me there you know" Kate deadplanned

"Sorry" Jack aploligized "So, where do you work?" he asked while snapping on his gloves

"I used to move around a lot, my last job was at the childrents hospital in New york, I was coming to L.A. to look for a job and in the process found out i had a tumor in my spine." she explained

"Alright, this might sting a little" Jack said

"A littl? Jack, I'm a doctor. A little is an understatement" she said chuckling

Jack laughed "Okay, sorry" he responded before beginning to clean her stitches with alcohol. Kate hissed in pain as he cleaned her infected stitches.

"So, where were you thinking of getting a job?" he asked hoping to distract her from the pain.

"Uhm...I was thinking maybe the UCI medical center or St. Judes Childrens hospital." She gasped

"Sorry" Jack said sympathetically "I'm almost done"

"mmhmm" Kate said "So Jack, Whats your last name?" she asked once she got used to the pain

"Shepard" he answered

"you married?" Kate asked

"No" he said roughly and Kate immediatly back off of the subject.

"Sorry" She muttered

"Its fine" Jack said "you married?" he asked

"nope..too busy with school and work" she said nonchalantly

Jack chuckled, this woman was repeating his life story.

"What about now?" he asked

"Mm, i've tried but they just dont stick around long enough. Apparently I work too much and dont care enough about them, I mean seriously -- they were compareing themselves to my patiends...dying children for gods sake" she rambled

"What about you? Why not now?" she asked hoping she hadnt struck a nerve

Jack swallowed thickly "I was married, didnt work out too well. And now...well i just havnt met the right one I guess. And then add in Long hours at work and its almost a lost cause" he said

Kate chuckled "Sounds like my life story" she said as he finished up. Jack tied the gown back up and discarded of his gloves. He walked around to face her and sat down in the chair across from the bed.

"Alright mmh, I'm not going to take the stitches out and replace them today because it'll hurt like a bitch if I do it today" Kate raised her eyebrows at his choice of words "Hey...You're the one who said not to lie and hold back. Anyway back to the stitches, I'll have someone come buy and do it tommorrow" he finished

"you'll come do it tommorrow" she stated

"What?" Jack asked confused

"I said _you _will do it" She reiterated

"Why me?" he asked

"Why not? You are my doctor for the remainder of my recovery and I want you to do it" she explained

"Okay fine--I'll come by tommorrow" Jack gave in

"Thank you" Kate said smiling

"Of course" Jack said before getting up and making his exit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, what did you think? should I continue or not? Telll me pleasee----------Review.


	2. Chapter 2: wear a bell or something

Chapter 2: wear a bell or somthing

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Jack had been swamped. Apparently everyone heard he was a 'miracle worker.' He wondered though 'why now?' it had been a couple years since Sarah had left him, and sure he'd successfuly removed some supposedly inopperable tumors but it seemed like everything was catching up to him. He cast his thoughts aside and looked at the time. 12:30 am. 'shit!' he thought. He still had to replace the stitches for Kate. Jack was surprisingly looking forward to spending more time with her.

He quickly walked over to her room and went in hoping she was still awake. Surprisingly he found her engrossed in a book.

"Hey" he said while walking inside

Kate jumped a little "Jesus -- Make some noise next time" she said startled

Jack smiled "Sorry" he said

"its fine" Kate assured him "Busy day?" She asked while putting her book down.

"Yeah. Sorry I couldnt get in here sooner. Do you still want me to do it now? We could wait until tommorrow if you want..." he trailed off

"No, We can do it now. Unless you have somewhere to be" she said

Jack chuckled and thought of his empty apartment "no, nowhere to be..." he said while he prepped everything

"So, anything new today?" he asked while removing one stitch, cleaning it and replacing it with another stitch.

Kate almost screamed as he did this. Jack paused after the first one was done to let her catch her breath.

"Kate? You okay?" Jack asked concerned

"Yeah...uh...sorry, it just hurt and I wasnt expecting it to" She panted

Jack raised an eyebrow "you werent expecting this to hurt?" he asked motioning to her back

"Well...yeah i knew it would hurt but not that bad..." she countered

Jack smiled sympathetically "i know. I'm sorry." he puased before saying. "Just focus on somthing else, do you want me to turn on the T.V.? Some music maybe?" he asked trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

Kate shook her head "Just keep talking" she said surprising Jack.

As if reading Jack's confusion she went on "You're interesting Jack, I want to know more about you"

Jack cleared his throat and said "Okay" he puased trying to think of what to talk about

"uhm, what do you want me to talk about?" he asked

"anything." she responded

"Okay, I graduation from Columbia University..." he began as he continued replacing her stitches.

"...And apparently I wasnt there for her. She had been dating behind my back and i felt bad for kissing someone..." he said as he finished with the last stitch.

"Right, sorry for dumping that all on you. I'm done. So how do you feel?" he asked

"Its okay Jack...I'm glad you told me, it seems that you needed to talk about it. And my back feels like its on fire..." she said sniffling a little

"Yeah it'll feel like that for a bit" he grimaced. He heard her sniffle and didnt know whether it was from his story or because of the pain in her back...he decided to go with the latter.

"Its okay -- nothing unbearable" she said optimistically.

"So Jack, How about when I get out of here, we get a cup of coffe? Maybe dinner?" Kate asked nervously

Jack smiled at her timidness "I'd like that" he said

"Great, So Dr. Shepard" she teased "How much longer am I going to be stuck in here?" she asked

"Well Dr. Austen...I'd love to tell you but It all depends on how your stitches will be doing. If they dont get infected again, I'd say mmmmmm...about 2 weeks?" he estimated

Kate pouted "Jack" she whined "2 weeks!"

Jack chuckled "cute. Kate. Very Cute. But no, I cant send you home early" he said

"Fine!" Kate said in mock anger "Jack?" she called out sweetly just as he was leaving

Jack smirked at her change of tone "Yes Kate?" he asked in the same tone

"Could you uhm help me turn over on my other side? This arm's killing me" she asked a little embarressed

"Sure of course" Jack said smiling at her embarressment.

Jack helped her gently roll on her stomach and then to her side.

"Is that okay?" Jack asked

"yeah thanks" Kate said, a little flushed from Jack's hands on her

Jack smirked "No problem. I'll come by and see you tommorrow Kate" he said before walking out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soooooooooooooooo what'd you think...REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3: I want you

Chapter 3: I want You

Jack opened the door to his empty house. He sighed thinking this house was too big for just him alone. He walked to his bedroom, stripped down to his boxers and collapsed on his bed, instantly falling asleep.

Jack walked into Kate's room the next day and greeted her. He sat on the edge of her bed facing her.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked

"mm tired" she responded sleepily

"Tired?" he chuckled before looking at the time, 1:30 am his watch read

"I'm sorry, I always manage to lose track of time. I'll just leave and let you get some rest" he said while getting up.

Suddenly he felt a weight on his arm pulling him back down.

"Stay" the voice commanded

Jack looked down at Kate "Kate? What?" he asked confused

"You want me, I know you do. I want you too. Just stay" she said more awake now

"But...K...Kate...I ...I cant just...stay" he stuttered as Kate shifted over and pulled him down so he was laying down next to her.

"Shh" was all she said before she crashed her lips to his. Their tongues dueled in a fiery passionate kiss until both pulled back from lack of oxygen. He rested his forehead against hers and smirked as he felt Kate's hand moving lower on his body. Jack moaned as she cupped him through his pants and began carressing him. She kept his up for a while and stopped momentarily to slip her hand through his pants and boxers.

Jack groaned at the loss of contact but hissed in pleasure as he felt her thumb carress his tip.Kate smirked and kissed his neck. Jack was close he could feel it.

"Kate, Kate..." he panted "You, You have to stop, I'm gonna ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh" he moaned as he came

Kate smiled and kissed him before slipping her hand out of his pants.

"incredible" Jack said once he caught his breath.

He began showering her neck with kisses as he moved his hands lower down her body stopping to carress her breasts.

Jack smiled as Kate moaned when he took her nipples between his fingers and rolled them around before continuing down.

Kate let out a whimper as one of Jack's hands came to cup her burning core but did not make any attempt to continute. Jack ran a finger over her panty clad slit and smiled as she squirmed almost begging him to bring her release. He could very easily do that but he wanted to tease her some more first. He continued lightly grazing her through her panties until Kate couldnt take it anymore.

Kate began grinding down on his hand to try and relieve some of the pressure. Jack chuckled and held her hips steady with his other hand and continued his feather like minstrations making her dripping wet.

"Easy Kate, Relax" He whispered as she let out a frustrated growl.

Jack slowly moved her banties aside andfinally entered one finger into her making Kate moan in pleasure. He let her get used to the feeling of one finger before adding another. He pumped his fingeres in and out and angled them to hit her g-spot each time while he thumb rubbed her clit.

As soon as he did this Kate writhed in the painful pleasure and attempted to move out of his embrace. The pleasure was too much, too intense, she felt like she was on fire.

Jack sensed this and held her tight, slowing his actions a little.

"shhh. Relax, just let yourself go" he whispered soothingly before speeding up his minstrations, sending Kate over the edge.

Kate screamed in ecstasy and bucked wildly into Jack's hand as she came.

Just as he was pulling his hand away from her, he heard a beeping sound.

'odd' he thought 'no one calls me at 2:00 in the morning' He pulled out his cell phone and checked it but the beeping did not seize.

Jack suddenly jolted up and realized it had all just been a dream. he shut off his alarm clock and looked down.

'I need a cold shower' he thought to himself

Jack groaned and got out of bed, heading for the shower.

As Jack was driving to work, he kept thinking to himself 'what the hell is wrong with you Jack...She's still your patient for gods sake'

He shooks his head to clear his thoughts as he parked his car.

Today had been dead for Jack. He had few patients who he already assisted and was not needed on ER rotation. He rid himself of his scrubs and took a shower before making his way to Kate's room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this chapter was short, and I'm sorrrrrrrry! but the next couple chapters will definitely be longer. uhm yeah basically just smutt in this chapter, dont worry we get some real stuff in the next chapter. Please review, I've decided i'm not going to post until i get at least 10 reviews...so yeah. Tell me what you think.

Next chapter: Pizza and 20 questions?


	4. Chapter 4: Run me over with the gurney

SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LONG CHAPTER GUYS BUT I JUST THOUGHT ANY OTHER PLACE WOULD BE WEIRD TO END IT... ANYWAYS ENJOY

Chapter 4:run me over with the gurney

Jack made his way into Kate's room and smiled when he saw she was sleeping. He was almost relieved he didnt have to talk to her just yet...He still couldnt believe the dream he had the night before...she was his patient, nothing more he kept having to tell himself.

He sat down in the chair in front of her bed and pulled out some paperwork from his briefcase to do while he waited for her to wake up. Kate had always been a light sleeper, she became confused when she kept hearing a faint clicking sound coming from next to her. She let out a sleepy sigh and stretched out herarms before opening her eyes only to find the noise coming from Jack. Jack chuckled at her antics.

"What?" Kate asked, her voice still raspy from just being asleep

"Nothing -- You looked like a cat" Jack said grinning

Kate rolled her eyes "Isnt it a little early for you to be here" she said, glaring playfully

"Well, if you dont want me here...today's been dead, I thought i'd come see you, but I can go if y--" He was interrupted by a sharp "NO" coming fom Kate.

Jack smirked, amused and waited for an explanation.

"I...I Just get bored here, ya know? I wouldnt want to pass up any human interaction" She stuttered while blushing furiously

Jack slowly nodded, obviously not buying it "Uh huh" he muttered

"So are you saying the nurses here arn't human?" he asked completely forgetting about his dream from the previous night.

"Well..." She trailed off wearing a grin

Jack laughed in response.

"How's your back?" He asked

"Its okay...I love morphine" She answered immediatly

"Yeah--dont get too dependant. wouldnt want to see you in rehab here now would we? especially since you're so adamant about going home after a spinal surgeory--who knows what you would do to break free from rehab." he teased

"Speaking of getting out of here..." she said suggestively

"NO" Jack deadplanned

"But Jack.." she whined "The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can go get dinner" She tempted.

"Kate, you have _at least _25 stitches going down your spine...remember, hospitals are where the drugs are...not to mention, you love morphine as I recall you telling me just a minute ago. And, you dont want dinner with me! You're just sick of hospital food!" He accused waiving a finger at her.

"Can you blame me!" Kate said guiltily "I mean its onot like i have a condition that would be opposed to leting me eat decent food!" She said sheepishly

"True..." Jack said

"Hey Jack..." She asked sweetly

"OH no, what do you want?" He groaned

"Why would you think I wanted something?" She asked

"The sickly sweet voice, doe eyes and fluttering eyelashes" he quickly responded

Kate ignored him "So where are you going for dinner? Or are you cooking?" She asked

"Oh no, Me? Cook? No way...I'll probably just grab some pizza on my way home." he said fully knowing why she asked

"Pizza..mmm I love pizza" she hinted trying to be subtle..obviously not working

"Yeah me too" Jack said grinning

"JACK!" Kate whined frustrated

"What?" He asked innocently

"Oh shut up, you know exactly what! Please bring me some pizza!" she asked

"I dont know..." Jack teased. He was already going to, but it was fun watching her beg.

"PLease? just bring it here, we'll eat it together" She pleaded

"Alright fine. What do you want?" he asked in mock exasperation

"Oh no, not now Jack. I dont want you to get in trouble, you can get it later tonight" She said

Jack smiled at her concern "I'm cheif of surgery, I'm pretty sure i wont get in trouble Kate...Thanks for the concern though" He assured her

Kate grinned "Oh okay...I'm not picky, just no meat" she said

"You're a vegetarian?" Jack asked surprised

"yup" Kate said

"Huh" Jack responded bemused

"What?" IS there something wrong with that?" Kate asked defensively

"No No" Jack recovered "I...just ----You're not some...uh are you religous?" He finished

"No!" Kate said laughing

"good" Jack said letting out a long sigh of relief "I was beginning to think you were religous buff" He explained

Kate smiled "not a believer?" She asked

"No, never saw the point?" he said before he got up

"Hey where are you going?" She asked dissapointed

"To get your pizza, unless you dont want me to go" he asked

"NO!" Kate said quickly "Go, I'll wait here" she told him

Jack laughed "Like you could go anywhere..." He taunted

"Come back here so i can kick you!" She said in mock annoyance

"And on that note, I'll be back with the pizza" He said quickly making his exit.

Kate grinned when she saw Jack walk in with a large box of pizza.

"What'd you get?" She asked impatiently

"Meatlovers" he said nonchalantly

"WHAT!" Kate Shrieked "Jack I swear I'll kill you" she said in a low voice

"How?" He challenged "you gonna run over me with your gurney?" He managed to get out while cracking up

Kate glared at him "Shut it Jack." She snapped

"Relax..." Jack soothed "I'm more of an olives and cheese type of guy anyway" He said watching her face light up again

Kate took a deep breath and let out a contented sigh as the aroma of the pizza filled her nose.

Jack watched amused "Damn woman...the food here isnt THAT bad.." he trailed off

"Shh! Less talking, start eating!" She said as she grabbed a slice and nearly inhaled it.

"So Kate..." he asked after she slowed down. "You know my story, how bout we here yours?" he asked

Kate shook her head "We'd be here all night. How about a game of 20 questions since I'm already too drugged up to do I never" she suggested

Jack nodded "okay, I'll go first"

"where'd you go to college?" Jack asked

"Berkely for undergrad, UCSF for Grad" she responded

"I knew it! Hippie!" he said grinning while flashing the peace symbol.

"HEY! shut it. Favorite color?" she asked

"green" he asnwered "your favorite color?"

"Orange" she said immediatly

Jack laughed "orange?"

"Yeah Jack Orange! Do you enjoy making fun of me?" she demanded

"Is that one of your questions?" Jack asked cheekily

"Ugh nevermind. Where were you born?" She asked letting it go. 'god sometimes guys are just so retarded' she thought

"Colorado, Coffee or tea?"

"COFFEE! you cant get through med school with tea" She admonished "favorite pastime?"

Jack thought about this for a while before saying "Sleeping" making Kate laugh "Where did you grow up?"

"Idaho" she said "The thing you like least about yourself" 

"I have issues with letting people go" Jack said quietly "What about you?"

"I cant hold a relationship for more than 2 months at a time" she said grimly "black or white?"

"Black" Jack said "Chocolate or vanilla"

"mmm Chocolate for sure" Kate said dreamily

"So i guess I'll add that to the list of things I'm suposed to bring out..." jack said grinning

"oh my god, you would be my favorite if you did!" she squealed

"You mean I'm already not?" he pouted

Kate rolled her eyes "Right, back to the game -- favorte feature about yourself?"

Jack grinned "Uhm...hmm------I think i'd have to say my ability to think rationally in tense situations." Favorite place to be massaged?"

"Planning something are you? I'd have to say lower back" She said "What about you?"

"Neck and shoulders, favorite drink?" he asked

"Tequila, you?" she asked

"I'm more of a vodka kind of guy. "Favorite book?"

"OH god, theres too many, I'll name a few. Anything by Proust or Tolstoy, I also love 'The catcher in the Rye' and 'The stranger', I could go on for hours though." she finished "Favorite fruit?"

"OF all the questions...Mangos, you?" Jack asked

"Guavas" She said "any siblings?"

"Nope. you?" he asked

"Nope. Dream job when you were younger?"

"Astronaut. You?" Jack said

"Police officer. We were way off track huh" She said finishing her slice of pizza.

Jack grinned "So how was it?" he asked

"Amazing. Thank you so much!" She said sincerely

"No problem. I'm gonna head out. I have an early start tommorrow" he said apoligetically

"Sure, see you tommorrow? And how much do I owe you for the pizza? she asked

Jack shook his head "Pizza's on me. And dont even think of arguing" he added when she opened her mouth to protest "I'll come by tommorrow but it'll be late" he said

"Thats fine. I'll see you tommorrow" she said

"Bye Kate" He said before walking out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEASE...THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE FASTER I'LL UPDATE


	5. Chapter 5: mmm Chocolate

Chapter 5: mmm Chocolate

The next day was hell for Jack. He had his usual load, pus an ER Rotation. All he wanted to do was go hom eand collapse on his bed, but he remembered he told Kate that he'd go see her.

Sighing, he looked at the time 2:34 am. He quickly walked to Kate's room and quietly peered in, afraid he would wake her if she was asleep.

What he saw surprised him, Kate was sitting up on her bed clutching her stomach and rocking herself back and forth.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jack asked concerned

"Hi, ye...Yeah" came her strangled voice

"You're clearly not. Whats wrong?" He pried

"Its nothing. I just have cramps" She said, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink

Jack winced "Oh" he said awkwardly before taking out his keys and increasing her morphine drip.

"Give it a few minutes to kick in" he told her

"Thank you" she said as she continued to wince in pain

A few minutes later, th epain had decreased to a dull ache. She turned to Jack and gave him a weak smile. Jack took in her appearance, she was pale and sweatly, and overall--she looked exhausted, like she hadnt slept at all.

"Kate...has anyone been in here recently?" he asked

"No" Kate whispered

"How long were you in pain?" He asked concerned

"Its nothing Jack -- just cramps. They started this afternoon" She said trying to write it off.

Unfortunately for her, Jack had other plans "You didnt use the call button?!" he asked with a stern note in his voice

Kate shook her head "People have more important things to worry about" She explained

Jack groaned "you're as stubborn as I am" he said

Kate smiled "guess we found eachother huh" she said quietly

Jack grinned "yeah" he paused before continuing "No one's looked at your back today. Can you lean forward so I can take a look?" he asked

"As if you'd let me say no" She teased while leaning forward

Jack took a few moments to examine her stitches "Doesnt itch or hurt? Nothing is sore?" he asked

Kate shook her head "Nope"

Jack tied her gown back together and motioned she could lean back again "good. They dont show any signs of getting infected again, you should be out of here soon"

"Thank god" Kate muttered making Jack chuckle

"Oh I almost forgot, I brought you something." he said as he reached int ohis breifcase. Before he pulled it out however, he asked Kate to close her eyes. Once she complied he quickly pulled it out and unwrapped it. He stood up from his current position in the chair and walked beside her bed.

"Keep your eyes closed and open your mouth" he instructed

"Jack..." She protested but Jack quickly shoved a small piece of chocolate into her mouth making her moan in delight.

"Oh my god...Amazing" she said as she opened her eyes

Jack handed her the rest of the chocolate and once again sat down.

"You are officially the greatest man ever!" She said as she enjoyed the chocolate.

Jack grinned "I know." he said smugly

Kate laughed "Thanks Jack. Why are you here so late?" she asked

"ER Rotation" he said dryly

"Ahh. Yeah I feel for you" She sympathized. "thanks for the durgs Jack, now I can actually get some sleep" She said grinning

Jack chuckled "Morphine Kate...its not like i handed over some crystal meth. You should hae used the call button, thats what its for..." he scolded

Kate rolled her eyes "yes Dr. Shepard..."

"i'm serious Kate..." he continued

"if I didnt know any better, I'd say you were worried about me Jack..." She said flirtatously

Jack smiled "So what if I am..." he countered making her blush.

Their moment was interrupted by a knock on the her door.

'odd' Kate thought 'no one knows me here'

"Come in" She said curious to find out who was here to see her.

"Kate!" The stranger said excitedly

Kates face ell as she came face to face with the one person she never wanted to see again.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" She spat venemously before anyone could get a word in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEASE.


	6. Chapter 6: high school sweethearts

So i guess I'm continuing this story...lol. anyways, enjoy

CHAPTER 6: highschool sweethearts

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Kate spat venemously before anyone could get a word in.

"I...uh...I work here" he stuttered

Jack eyebrows knit together in confusion but remained silent, not wanting to get involved

"Yeah I got that" Kate said sardonically "I meant here, in my room!" She demanded

"I wanted to see how you were doing...Katie--" He was cutt off by Kate

"Dont! you dont get to call me that anymore!" She said as her eyes filled with tears. She turned her head towards Jack and willed the tears not to fall.

"I'm sorry Kate" She heard him said quietly

"Please!" Kate cried out as her tears spilled ovre. "Can you please just go TOM! Go home to your familY!" she spat.

Tom nodded defeated and left the room.

Jack was still insanely confused but pushed all those thoughts out of his mind when she saw Kate break down sobbing.

Jack sighed. what was he supposed to do? Did she want him there or did she want to be alone?

"Kate" He tentatively called out while making his way beside her bed. When he didnt get an answer, he sat down on the edge of her bed and tried again.

"Kate? Are you okay?" He asked. He mentally kicked himself for asking that question 'of course she's not okay you moron, she's sobbing...' he thought

Jack sighed and took one of her hands in his while the other gently ran up and down her arm.

Eventually her cries subsided and she slowly lifted her head to look at Jack. Jack saw her tear streaked face and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay" he said softly

Kate nodded "I know. Sorry" She said embaressed about showing so much emotion

"Why are you sorrr..."Jack asked

"Well for breaking down on you like that" she said quietly

"You dont have to be sorry for that" Jack assured her "you know, if you want to talk...I'm here" he added

Kate nodded "Thanks" she said before laying down again

After what seemed like eternity to Jack, Kate finally spoke up.

"He left me" She said quietly. Jack gave her hand a reassuring squeeze to let her know he was listening.

"He just left...tom and I, we were best friends since we were 3. He was my highschool sweetheart...we were so good together -- I dont know what happened. Everyone always said we belonged together...if _felt _like we belonged together. I thought everything was going great...I mean I was happy! One day, I came hom eand waited for Tom to come home, but he never did." She whispered weakly "By 3 am, I had tried everyone...finaly as I was about to call the police when I saw a note. He didnt even have the decency to tell m ehe had been cheating on me and was leaving because she got pregnant. He didnt respect me enough to do that." She finished, her voice sounding hollow.

Jack stayed silent, not knowing waht to say. Sure Sarah had cheated on him and left him, but she had the decency to do it in person. Realizing she was waiting for some kind of response or reaction...

"Hey...his loss Kate. From what I can tell so far, You're a wonderful person and if he couldnt respect you enough to come clean, screw him. He isnt worth it" He said sincerely

Kate nodded and smiled "I know Jack, believe me I know. but it just hurts to see him after all these years...Thank you" She said gratefully

"No problem. You know...he says he works here, but I have no clue who he is..." Jack said bemused

"Yeah, well, he's an immunologist, I doubt you'd ever have to work with him" She explained

"Ahh I see" Jack said "Why dont you go to sleep, It's late" he told her

Kate suppressed a yawn "Right, will I see you tommorrow, or rather later today?" She asked hopefully

"Well I'm not working tommorrow, but i'll drop in for you" he said smiling

"That'd be great, thanks again" she said

"You're welcome, goodnight Kate" He said

"Night Jack" She said before he left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEASE! Dont worry Kate will be out of the hospital if not the next chapter then DEFINITELY the one after that.


	7. Chapter 7: water water water

Chapter 7: water water water

It was finally the day Kate was being released from the hospital and she couldnt be happier. Jack had come to visit her everyday and they had become pretty good friends. She thanked god that there hadnt been any more encounters with Tom, and hoped it stayed that way. She was planning on settling in L.A. permanantly. Jack walked into her room interrupting her thoughts.

"Kate" he greeted "how are you?" he asked

"Great, ready to get out of here" She said happily

Jack smiled "I'm sure, lets just get all this tubing out of you, and i'll escort you home"

"Oh no Jack, you dont have to do that, I dont want to pull you away from work" she protested

Jack smirked "Shut up Kate" He teased "Its not an inconveniance. Do you think I _want _to be here more than I have to?" he asked

"Okay fine..." She relented

Jack turned off all of her machines and disconnected the IV from them.

"This might hurt a little" he said as he pulled the IV from her hand "Alright" he exclaimed as he finished

"Here are your clothes, just call out for me when you're done" he said before leaving

Kate quickly put on her clothes and called out to Jack. Jack came back in and smiled at Kate.

"uh you can just put the gown on the bed, nurse's will take care of that" he told her

Kate nodded and tossed it on the bed.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked

Kate nodded "Definitely" She said eagerly

"Okay, lets go" he said picking up her suitcase and following her out the door.

Once they got to Jack's car, he motioned for her to get in as he placed her suitcase in the trunk. When he got in, he found Kate fiddling around with the controls on the console of his car.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked amused

"Trying to put some music on" She said distractedly

Jack laughed "you might want to hit audio...Right now all you're doing is messing with the Navigator" he explained as he did it himself

Kate scoffed "Your car hates me" she said

"Excuse me" Jack chuckled, his eyes dancing with amusement

"You heard me, you have a mysogenistic car!" She exclaimed

Jack cracked up laughing at this point.

"Kate, my car is _not _sexist..." he said trying to control his laughter

Kate glared "uh huh. Sure. I bet its a stick shift huh" she stated

"Yeah...hence the gears" he teased

Kate ignored him "Stick shifts hate me...always have" she said seriously

"What? Kate...Cars dont have the ability to hate...' he said while grinning

Kate laughed "Thats what you think"

"Right so where to?" he asked

"Corner of Ocean and Surf crest please!" she told him

Jack laughed surprised "SeaCrest apartments?" he asked

Kate nodded "you live there?" she asked

Jack shook his head "No, my house is a few blocks away" he said smiling

"Thats great!" Kate said excitedly as Jack pulled out and headed for their destination.

"So, have you ever been to L.A. before?" Jack asked

"Nope...first time" she told him

"Well then, I'll just have to show you all the sights. Ever been to Disneyworld?" he asked

"Nah, never had time" she said

"Thats just wrong, tommorrow, I'm going to take you to Disneylad! That is if you're up to it" he told her.

"That would be awesome Jack! Of course I'm up to it!" She squealed excitingly

Jack laughed "we're here" he announced as he parked

"What floor?" He asked as they got into the elevator

"12th Penthouse" she said

Jack opened the door for Kate and placed her suitcase down.

Kate looked around at her new home and sighed 'well this is home' she thought

"you want something to drink?" she asked

"Sure, what do you have?" he asked while looking around

"You planning on going back to work?" she asked

"No, why?" Jack asked

"Well then, we have...beer, water, soda, Or I can mix you a cocktail if you want" she said

Jack raised an eyebrow "well what can you make?" he asked

"Anything you want, I'm a licensed bartender" She said

"Wow, in that case, lets test those skills! make me your best drink!" he said

Kate laughed and nodded while stepping back into the kitchen. After a few moments Jack thought of something.

"Kate?" he called quickly

"Jack?" She asked

"You're not going to drink anything." he stated

Kate came out holding a glass out to Jack. She smiled "I know, I'm not stupid" she assured him

"I know you're not, I'm sorry. Its just that the morphine..." he trailed off "you can drink tommorrow?" he finished lamely

Kate laughed "Right, at disneyland. Jack...I think i can live without drinking" She said sarcastically

Jack took a sip of her drink and looked up at Kate "Amazing! What is it?" he asked

"Mojito" Kate said sitting down next to him

"Its great" he complimented again

"thanks. So what do you want to do?" She asked

Jack shrugged "Do you need to get anything? I could take you to get groceries if you need them" he offered

"That would be great actually! All I have is alcohol in this place right now...its the only thing that doesnt expire" She said

Jack nodded and finished his drink "Okay, well actually we could always get your groceries deslivered...thats what I do...not to mention I just had a drink...I dont really want to drive, not to insinuate that I'm drunk because that is _definitely_ not the case..." he rambled

"Jack! its okay...ordering them sounds more conveniant anyway" she said

"Great, got a computer?" he asked

"yup, lemme get my laptop" she said, getting up and walking to her bedroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn woman...I'm glad we did this online" he said sighing

Kate smiled "hey! I happen to find what brand of water to buy extremely important!" she deadplanned

Jack laughed "water is water..."

"NO WAY! I love water! I drink like 5-6 bottles a day, and let me tell you water _does _taste differant!" she said

"Well please, enlighten me" he said smiling at her antics

"Fine. Dasani is by far my favorite. Fiji water is good, but only chilled...drink it at room temperature and it is disgusting. Aquafina's good either way...and evian tastes like tap water. Deja blue is a hard one...i dont know what to think of it, iI think overall that its okay though..." She explained seriously

Jack was so amused he could barely suppress his laughter. "Oh my god. How long di--You know what...I'm not going to ask" He finished

Kate smiled "I know, i'm weird...but its true. Try it out yourself one day"

Well, I'll see you tommorrow, you sure you're okay with going?" Jack asked

Kate rolled her eyes "Yes Jack! Plus does it matter? I'm going with my doctor after all..." she said

Jack chuckled "Yeah I guess you are, bye Kate" He said walking out the door

"See you tommorrow!" She shouted before closing her door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEASE.


	8. Chapter 8:CLOWNS?

Chapter 8: CLOWNS?

The next morning Kate was woken up by a loud banging on the door. She groaned and glanced at the clock -- 8:15 am. She grabbed a pillow and put it over her head in attempt to drown out the sound and hoped whoever was disturbing her would go away. No such luck. The knocking only got louder and more consistant. Kate growled, rolled out of bed and padded her way to the door. she quickly swung it open and glared at the intruder.

"What!" She hissed

"you should be ready by now...I take it you're not a morning person?" Jack said grinning

"Jack...it's 8:15 in the morning--did I mention I LOVE sleep..." She growled stealing Jack's cup of coffe out of his hand and taking a long drinki.

"Hey!" Jack protested "I was drinking that you know!"

"Well consider it payback for waking me up!" She said finishing off his coffee

She sighed feeling a little more awake now "What are you doing here?!" She asked impatiently

Jack smiled "Disneyland ring any bells?" he asked

Kates eyes widened "SHIT!" she shrieked

Jack laughed "Sorry, I guess I should have called...we have to get there early though. you go get ready, I'll wait out here..." he said

Kate nodded and quickly began walking to her room.

"Nice pajamas by the way!!" he teased

"Owe!" Jack exclaimed when a shoe came in contact with his head "wretched women" he muttered

20 minutes later Kate came out dressed and ready to go "Lets go!" She squealed

"Come on..." Jack said leading her to his car

They finally reached their destination making good time despite L.A. traffic. Jack parked and they began making their way to the main gates. When they bypassed the ticket counter and got straight into line, Kate became confused.

"Jack? you know we cant get in without tickets..." She reminded him

"I have season passes" he said as he showed the ticket collector the passes.

"Jack, I could have bought a ticket..." Kate protested

"Why? I have 2 season passes..." he told her

"Fine" Kate muttered and smiled as they came to main street.

"So what first Kate?" Jack asked, loving the way her face lit up as she took it all in.

Kate smiled "Mmh...I dont know. You've been here before -- whats good?" She asked

"Okay well I think we should go ahead and get fast passes for space mountain first so we dont have to wait in line later on" he said

"Off we go then!" She said as they started walking

"So you want to go to 'The Haunted mansion' first?" Jack asked after obtaining the fast passes.

"Sure" Kate said

As they were walking Kate suddenly blubbered "No clowns right!"

Jack smiled amused "What? Clowns?" he asked

Kate blushed "yeah, i have a thing...err a phobia of clowns..." she said more confidently

Jack laughed but stopped upon seeing kate's glare

"I'm sorry, I shouldnt laugh. uhm, there shouldnt be any clowns...Although, you should know, the haunted mansion isnt actually scary at all" he assured her

"Then why is it called the haunted mansion?" Kate asked confused

"Kate, its disneyland -- it's probably scary for like 5 year olds" Jack said smiling

Kate walked through the exit of the haunted mansion with a scowl on her face. "Did I mention, I hate when things pop out at me?" She said

"Nope, but you have to admit, it's not scary" Jack said

"Nah, not scary -- it was fun overall" She smiled

"good, we should get back to Space mountain, almost time to use our passes" he told her

"Right! We have to eat afterwards, I'm starving!!" she exclaimed

"no problem lets go" Jack said

Kate jumped out of space mountain practically glowing.

"LOVED IT!" she told him

Jack grinned at her excitement "i'm glad, So how about that food"

"Yeah definitely I saw a pizza port over there, that place any good?" she asked

"Yeah its good, lets go" jack said leading the way

They spent the rest of the day going on all the rides and just getting to know eachother better. they were in pirates of the carribean when kate saw the restaurant.

She grabbed Jacks arm to get his attention "LOOK Jack! We _have _to eat there!" She said excitedly.

Jack laughed "Whatever you want Kate"

By the time they got off Pirates, it was already 8 pm So they made their way over to the restaurant. Jack walked up to the window and said "Reservation for Shepard"

The lady nodded and led them to their table.

Kate raised her eyebrows at Jack.

Jack grinned "I knew you'd love to eat here, and you have to make reservations in advance for this place" he said

Kate smiled shyly "Thank you Jack, for all of this...it's great" she said sincerely

Jack smiled "you're welcome. So how was it so far?"he asked

"Amazing..no wrong word. Magical? does that sound to cliche oh well whatever...yeah magical" she ranted " I cant believe I've never been here before!" she exclaimed

"Your parents never took you?" he asked

Kate got a cold look in her eyes when Jack mentioned her parents but quickly shook it off "No" she said quietly

Jack saw the hurt in her eyes but decided it would be better not to pry "Wine?" he asked

Kate was relieved when Jack didnt ask any more questions about her parents and said "that would be great..."

The waitor came and Jack ordered the wind including some appetizers.

"mm this place is amazing Jack" Kate said as she took a bite of her food

"Yeah, this place is great" he replied

"So, I know I already asked, but where were you thinking of working again?" Jack asked

"At this point -- anywhere but maybe St. Judes Childrens hospital or the UCI medical center" She replied

Jack nodded "mmm...those shound good but they're pretty far away. The traffic in L.A. will kill you" he warned her

"Come on, it cant be that bad..." she tried

Jack shook his head "No Kate, trust me...its downright horrible..." he said "And I'm _not _exaggerating" he added

Kate sighed "Then I dont know. Maybe I'll apply to St. Sebastians...who knows?" she said

Jack smiled "working at St. Sebastians is pretty nice actually, not bad at all. If not there then theres glendale..." he offered

Kate nodded "Okay, I'll try those out" she said

"Would you like dessert?" Jack asked

Kate shook her head "Too much food" she complained

Jack chuckled and nodded "Check please" he told the waitor

"So do you want to go home, or watch the parade?" Jack asked once they got out of the restaurant.

Kate suppressed a yawm "mm home." she said lazily

"okay lets go then" Jack said leading her towards the exit

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate pulled out her keys and unlocked her door. "thanks Jack, today was great" she said softly

"Yeah it was. Good night kate" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek before turning around towards the elevator.

"Night Jack" Kate whispered happily

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-SO THERE IT IS..DONT FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE. IT MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER!


	9. Chapter 9: escargot? Caviar?

Chapter 9: Escargot? Caviar?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

During the past week jack and Kate had talked a few times occasionally and gone out for coffee. It was finally Saturday night and Kate was waiting happily in her apartment for Jack. She was so nervous, she literally jumped a foot in the air when she heard a knock on the door. Kate took a deep breath and smoothed out her dress before swinging open the door only to find a very sexy looking Jack.

Jack grinned and let his eyes wander over her. "You look georgous" he complimented

Kate blushed a little "you're not so bad yourself Jack" she countered

"Ready to go?" Jack asked

"Yeah, lets go" she said closing the door behind her

"So Jack, where are we going?" Kate asked once they were settled in his car.

"We have a little bit of a drive ahead of us, Were going to La Jolla" he told her

Kate smiled "Sounds nice, where is it?" she asked

"San Diego" he said nonchalantly

"JACK!" Kate protested "you didnt have to drive all the way to San Diego for our fist date!" she exclaimed

Jack smiled "First date huh? You already made up your mind...there's going to be more" he teased trying to get her off the topic.

"If i'mlucky" she said simply. they settled into a comfortable silence for a while before Kate spoke up.

"I really like this car! I didnt even realize it was differant!" she said astonished that she didnt notice before. She looked down at Jack's hand resting on the gear stick and rolled her eyes. "Do you ever just buy automatics?" she asked

Jack chuckled "Yes I have an automatic" he said

Kates eyes widened "How many cars to do you have?" she asked

"3" he asnwered

"why?" Kate shrieked

Jack riased an eyebrow "Is there something wrong with that? And _please_ dont go on about the whole o-zone pollution thing...Its not like i'm driving all three cars at the same time." he warned her

"Uh. no I guess. but you really need 3 cars? And I wasnt going to say anything about pollution...although it is an issue" she added as an afterthought

"I dont _need _them. But i'll admit, I have a thing for cars." he responded

Kate nodded "Whats this one?" she asked

"Aston Martin. This is my life" he said proudly

Kate laughed "Its a nice car, i'll admit. But your life?...Seriously?" she teased

Jack playfully glared at her "Hey! I love this car! Dont tell me you've never heard of an Aston Martin before" he said astonished

Kate shook her head "Of course I have. But i've never really been that into cars...which reminds me. I need to go buy one." she said excitedly

"I'm coming with you!" he said immediatly and laughed when kate gave him a funny look "Hey! You dont know much about cars...and any excuse to go car shopping" he pointed out.

Kate laughed and once again settled into a comfortable silence.

Kate gasped "Jack!" she shrieked "We're going over a bridge!"

"Yes I'm aware of that Kate...Its the coronado bridge" he deadplanned

"What...why!" she asked in a high pitched voice

"Because thats where were eating" he said calmly

"You said La Jolla!" she accused

"Well I lied" Jack simply said grinning

kate pouted "Mean!"

Jack smiled "were here" he said as they parked

Kate remained silent, not knowing what to say. it was beautiful, the restaurant overlooked the ocean and gave a magnificent view of the bridge and downtown san diego. Kate was so lost in thought, she didnt even realize they were already sitting at their table.

"Jack, this is amazing! for lack of better phrasing" she said breaking out of her trance.

Jack smiled "it is beautiful isnt it..." Jack replied taking a long look around himself

Just then the waitor came and put down some appetizers in front of them. "Would you like some wine? maybe champagne?" he asked giving them menu's.

Jack nodded and ordered a bottle of wine. After the waitor left, Jack turned his attention back to Kate. "i hope you dont mind...I ordered some appetizers in advance thinking you might be hungry from the drive" he explained

Kate smiled and shook her head "no I dont mind at all. Are you always this uhh whats the word...attentive?" she teased

"its a gift!" Jack said

Kate let out an appreciative moan after biting into one of the appetizers "mmm good! What is this?" She asked

"Its called escargots facon" he told her

Kate stopped eating "did you just said escargot...as in fish eggs..." she asked narrowing her eyes.

Jack laughed "No Kate...not fish eggs, thats caviar, escargot is snail but dont worry I havnt forgotten you're a vegetarian" he assured her "its just the name, it just has tomatoes, garlic butter, and some sweet vermouth in it" he added

Kate let out a sigh of relief "Good because I could do a hell of a lot more than run you over with a gurney right now" she teased

The rest of dinner went smoothly and they were now on their way back to Los Angeles. Jack parked outside of Kates building and walked around to the other side of his car to help Kate out. They walked to the elevator hand in hand with content smiles on their faces.

When they finally reached her floor, Kate turned to Jack with a smile on her face. "hey" she said nervously

"Hi" Jack chuckled at her timidness

"Tonight was great jack. Really...thank you" she said quietly

"I had a great time too. We should do it agian sometime?" he asked while rubbing circles into the palm of her hand, sending shivers down her spine.

"I would love to" she said with a grin

Jack smiled "good" he whispered before lowering his head and Kissing her. He had meant for it to be a short kiss, but Kate had other ideas as her hands when around his neck pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Jacks hands immediatly went to her hips pulling them into him and kneading the skin there. Finally when they broke apart due to lack of oxygen Jack smiled and kissed her one last time before whispering "good night Kate" and turning to walk back to the elevator.

Kate couldnt speak. She just stood there and watched him walk back. After a few minutes she regained her composure and unlocked her door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEASE


	10. Chapter 10: Way to ruin a moment

CHAPTER 10: WAY TO RUIN A MOMENT

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate put in 4 applications and recieved a call back from 3 of them. St. Judes, St. Sebastians and Glendale. All had flexible hours and practically an identical salary. She groaned...she had to choose one soon! She picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number...she needed advice -- she had been sitting there staring off into space trying to come up with a conclusion for at least 4 hours.

"what?" a groggy voice snapped

Kate cursed under breath for not realizing what time it was.

"Jack?" She asked

Jack instantly sat up "is something wrong?! Its 3 in the morning, Are you okay?" he asked concerned

Kate rolled her eyes, trust Jack to make that assumption "no Jack, I'm sorry, I didnt realize the time until after you picke dup and I didnt just want to hang up without saying anythinng because I hate it when people do--" her rant was cut off by Jack.

"Kate!" Its okay...did you need something?" he asked

"uhm...yeah. but it can wait till morning dont worry" she told him

:you sure?" Jack asked

"Yeah, hey are you owrking tommorrow?" she asked

"Okay, how about you come over tommorrow morning" she asked

"okay sure, Goodnight Kate" he said trying to suppress a yawn

"good night...not to early!" she reminded him.

Jack laughed "dont worry. I've learned my lesson" he said before hanging up

---------------------------------

The next morning at 11:30 Jack came by. They were sitting on the couch casually talking until Jack asked what she needed help with.

"uh, my job. I got offered a job from 3 places...St.Judes, St. Sebastians and Glendale...but I cant make a decision." she explained

Jack nodded "okay well I'd say cross off St. Judes because you'll never make it there on time -- traffic here is too unpredictable" he told her

Kate nodded "okay...that leaves either St. Sebastians or Glendale..."

"well what are the hours and pay like at each?" he asked

"Well, they're practically identical I mean, there arnt really hours per say, but the pay is the same" Kate responded

"Okay...well here's the thing, glendale is more of a public/community hospital. If you catch my drift. St. Sebastians is a specialty hospital, yes we still do have an ER but they're usually taken to glandale. So it all depends on what you want" he told her

Kate sighed and nodded "hmm...I'm leaning towards St. Sebastians as of now" she admitted

Jack raised his eyebrows "Really? why?" he asked

"well I'm guessing fewer ER rotations, you work there, _and_ you guys probably get all those hott med students and interns" she joked

Jack laughed "Good choice..." he said "it'll be nice having you there" he added

Kate frowned "but I dont know...Tom" she sputtered

Jack sighed "To be honest, he's an immunologist...I had never seen him before that night. But you dont want to be working in a situation that you're not comfortable with. So if you're not comfortable, I would say take the job at Glendale." he advised

Kate groaned "Ugh! This is so ridiculous. It's been years -- I can work in the same hospital as him for gods sake...As long as I dont have to work _with _him" she said

"Then go for it. If later on, its making you uncomfortable, you can always transfer" he assured her.

Kate let out a sigh of relief, happy she had finally made a decision "Thank you Jack" she said sincerely

"No problem, when do you start?" he asked

"monday" she said "i'm going to miss being unemployed!" she added with a pout.

'damn that pout is hott' Jack thought "It bet...but at least we have our own hours" he said brightly

"Eh, I guess. Oh by the way -- So sorry I called you at 3 am..." she said sheepishly

"It's okay" Jack said with a slight chuckle "well I've got a few things to do today. How about we go to dinner? It can be our second date" he asked

Kate smiled "Sure, but i'm picking the restaurant this time...Lord knows what you would have planned. Island hopping? Take a tour of paris?" She teased

Jack chuckled "you loved it" he stated "But okay, you can choose" he relented

"okay, So i'll pick you up at 7" she asked

Jack looked surprised "Uhm. what are you going to pick me up in?" he asked

Kate smiled "I have a rental until I find the time to go shopping" she said

"Okay, well do you know where I live?" he asked

"NO...but I will if you could give me your adress...what are you afraid that I'm some sort of serial killer or somthing" she teased

Jack shook his head "No, sorry. Its just i've never had a girl pick _me _up before..." he admitted while writing his adress down on a piece of paper.

"Wow interesting. Okay well i'll let you go, see you at 7" she said before closing her door.

-----------------------------------------------

Kate pulled into Jacks driveway at promptly 7:10. She slipped out of the car and walked up to the front door to ring the doorbell.

"you're late" was the first thing Jack said after swinging the door open.

"you're over it" she shot back

Jack laughed "do you want to come in?" he asked

"Sure" Kate said

"If we have time, I'll give you a tour and we can get out of here..." Jack offered

Kate nodded "yeah, we have time" she assured him

"Okay then, well thats the living room...the family room version and across from that is the kitchen" he said pausing to lead her down the hall. "This is the guest room and across it is my room, the master" he said

Kate gasped as she stepped into jacks' room. It was huge. He had at least 10 windows including 2 veranda doors which led to the backyard. "bathroom?" she asked pointing to the closed double doors.

Jack nodded and openeed them, leading her inside. This time Kate just shrieked "Oh my god!" as she saw the bathroom was practically as big as his bedroom. it had a large jacuzzi tub and a glass encased double shower.

"just you live here?" she asked incredulously

Jack nodded "What can I say...my dad always went all out" he said

"Amazing" was all she said

"come on, lets go upstairs" he told her. Kate just followed, mesmerized by his house, but she couldnt help but think he'd get lonely here all alone.

"this is the game room...its uh a little underdecorated" he said looking around the empty room.

"ITs huge!" Kate exclaimed

"Yeah, but I dont have time to think about what to put in there" he said as he led her to the next 3 rooms.

"and these 3 rooms are...well they're just rooms" he said

"wow Jack. This house is beautiful." she complimented while leading him out to her car.

"thank you. So where are we going?" Jack asked

"To a hookah bar!" Kate said

"Hmm. Really? Never been to one" he admitted

Kate gasped "Damn. Well dont worry, it'll be fun...really though, never?" she asked surprised

"nope" he said

"have you ever done hookah?" she asked

"nope" he said again

"wow okay, well we're here" she said as they pulled up

-----------------------

"anything to drink?" the waitress asked as they got situated.

"ill have an iced tea" kate said

"i'll just have some sprite" jack said

"Oh and can we get 2 glasses of water?" Kate added

"Sure coming right up" the wator siad before leaving to place their orders.

"So Jack you look at the hookah flavors yet?" Kate asked

"wheres the hookah menu?" Jack asked feeling stupid

Kate rolled her eyes "turn your menu over" she instructed

Jack turned his menu over and studied it for a bit. "uhh. I have no clue what's good and whats not, so why dont you order" he said

Kate smiled "Chocolate Hazlenut in a milk filter sound good to you? She asked

"That sounds great" Jack said

"So Jack, how come you've never done hookah. Were you straight edge in college and high school? Were you the kid who would go straight home after school, finish all his homeowrk, have dinner with his family and then go to sleep at 8 every night?" Kate teased

Jack smirked "No Kate...I wasnt Socially inept or anything. Just never thought to try Hookah" he explained

"Ahh I see, So how about we play a game...you tell me something you tried, and i'll do the same" Kate proposed, wanting to get to know him better.

"Alright with me, I'll go first?" Jack asked. Kate nodded. "Okay cigarettes" he said

Kate scoffed "Jack almost the entire population has tried smoking, but fine...I've tried Cigarrettes plust Pot..." she said

"Okay ...Pot and amphetamines" he admitted sheepishly.

Kates eyes widened "Amphetamines? For what?" she asked curiously

"I played football...never good enough for the old man you know? So i tried sterioids and Amphetamines. That lasted all but 3 days" he said

"Why what happened?" Kate pried

"I collapsed on the field, had to be rushed to the hospital." he said

"Wow...what did your dad say?" She asked

"He never found out...Amphetamines wash out quickly. The doctors proposed that idea to him, but he refused to believe his precious son would stoop so low" Jack said

"Okay wow. I'm sorry" Kate said sincerely "Well, I've never done steroids...but I've dont Ex" She said with a tinge of regret in her voice.

Jacks eyes widened in shock "EX! Kate thats insane! But if I give you a lecture I'd be a hypocrite. The last and probably worst I've ever done is Acid" He said quietly "Guess we were pretty stupid huh..." he said trying to lighten the mood.

Kate chuckled "Jack, it's college and high school. We were meant to be stupid. At least we got it out of our system" She assured him

Just as she finished, their hookah arrived "Here you go, anything to eat?" The waitress asked

They ordered their food and got back on topic. "Well, I can top acid...And Ex is as far as I've gone. Other than that -- I just got drunk a lot" She said grinning.

"Not at the same time I hoped" Jack joked, his jaw dropping at Kate's guilty look "Damn! You're insane! Were you _trying _to die!" he said incredulously.

Kate just took another puff from her hookah. She sighed and let it out slowly before handing Jack the pipe. "It was once...and trust me, I know I was stupid" She said

Jack took a long puff from the pipe and let out an appreciative moan "mmm. Thats damn good" he said

Kate smiled "Yup. Now hand over the pipe" She said trying to grab the pipe from Jack.

Jack grinned "Why? You've done this plenty, I have some making up to do!" He said taking another puff.

Kate frowned "Jack! you're such a hog!" She pouted

Jack laughed and handed her the pipe.

The rest of the night went smoothly and now Jack and Kate had reached Jack's house.

Jack had his arm around Kates waist as he led them to the front door.

"So this is weird...me walking you to the door" Kate joked

Jack smiled "your choice not mine. You want to come in?" Jack asked as they reached the front door.

"Sure" Kate said grinning.

"So tonight was great" Jack said turning around once inside. "A very interesting date" he added placing his hands on her hips. Kate grinned and whispered "I'm glad" Just before Jack grashed his lips to hers in a bruising Kiss. Kate moaned as Jack's tongue caressed her own, and slipped his jacket off of him. Jack suddenly pulled back and looked at her.

"Kate, are you sure?" He asked, not wanting to rush things.

Kate rolled her eyes "yes Jack, i'm sure" she said before bringing his head down for another kiss. Jacks hands made quick work of her Jacket and shirt. Jack pulled back from her and grinned when he heard Kate whimper. His eyes scanned over her body, making her blush before she pulled his shirt over his head and did the same.

"mm. Lets move this to the bedroom" he said in a low voice making kate shudder. Kate didnt trust her voice, so she just nodded.

Jack grinned and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her to his room.

"Jack!" Kate yelped

Jack gently laid her down on his bed and crawled over her. Kates hands went straight to his back as he latche dhis mouth to her neck. He was fiddling with the buttons on her pants when he felt something vibrate in her pocket. He stopped what he was doing, looked up and smirked at her.

"What's that? My competition?" he teased

Kate blushed scarlet as her jaw dropped "Shut up!" She muttered before digging around her pocket for her cell phone. She cursed when she saw the caller ID and dismissed the call before turning back to Jack who looked quite amused. "Where were we now..." she said seductively.

"mmm right here" he said as he once again took her lips before kissing his way down to her chest. He layed open mouthed kisses along the edge of her bra before fiddling with the clasp on the back to take it off. He moved back up to her shoulders and slid the straps down, kissing where they had been before. Just as he was about to slip the article of clothing off, Kate's cell phone vibrated against the table again. Jack groaned and rolled off of her. Kate growled and knew the person that was calling wouldnt let up until they talked.

"What!" She snapped into the phone, sending an apolegetic look to Jack who was sitting back trying to get himself under control.

"Stop calling me! You have NO right to anymore. Hell! you never did!" She yelled into the phone.

"Yeah well you lost that right the minute you ca--" she cut herself off abruptly suddenly remembering where she was. "Look, just stop calling me... I dont want anything to do with you" She said before snapping her phone shut. She turned to Look at Jack who was staring back at her quizically.

"I'm sorry" Kate said...the moment clearly gone. She re-did her bra and crawled over to where Jack was laying and sat next to him.

"It's okay" Jack said, pulling her down so she was laying in his embrace.

"So, who was that?" Jack asked after a while

"That was...uhm that was Wayne. Look I dont really want to talk about him" She said

Jack nodded "Okay. But if you change your mind, I'm here." he told her

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SO SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER AND A DAY TO UPDATE. WELL I STARTED TYPING IT AND THEN I GOT LAZY, AND AFTERWARDS I JUST GOT LAZY. BUT HERE IT IS NOW, SO YEAH ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW. I'LL TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP IN THE NEXT COUPLE DAYS.


	11. Chapter 11: Hott fantasies

Chapter 11: Hott fantasies!

---------------------------------------

It was monday and kate was getting ready for her first day at St. Sebastians. After Wayne interrupted their moment the other night, they just laid in eachothers embrace for a while before Kate announced to Jack that she needed to go home to reply to St. Sebastians about their job offer. Kate groaned as she glanced at the clock, she couldn't be late...at least not on her first day. she put the finishing touches on her make-up and rushed out the door.

Kate made it to work with less than a minute to spare, she hurried through the doors of the hospital and made her way to the front desk, motioning for one of the receptionists to come over and help her.

"May I help you?" One asked

Before Kate could answer, someone answered for her.

"Hey Brenda!" Jack said sweetly, laying on the charm thickly. Ever since he had met Kate, he seemed to be in a better mood. Booth women rolled their eyes at his antics. "This here is Kate, our new oncologist. Kate, this is Brenda" He introduced

Thanks for the introduction Jack, but I'm Late...I just need to know where the oncology ward is so I can find my office" she said frantically

Jack chuckled and motioned for her to follow him, "Relax Kate, Everyone's pretty laid back here...you being a few minutes late isnt _that _big a deal" he assured her

"Jack! I cant be late for my first day..." she protested

"You already are..." he said amused

"Okay fine...I shouldnt be then, and I'm glad you find this funny!" She said while glaring at him

"It is funny...watching you get all worked up like this...well here's your office, need help getting set up?" He asked as they walked in

Kate looked around before turning back to him and shaking her head. "No thanks Jack, but i dont want to keep you from work" she declined

Just as Jack was about to respond, a tall brunette walked in. "Lisa!" Jack greeted sweetly "How are you?" Jack asked politely

Lisa smiled "I'm fine Jack, what are you doing here?" She asked

"I was escorting Kate to her office" He told her before introducing them "Lisa, this is Kate...Kate this is Lisa, your new boss"

"Hi, nice to meet you" Kate said politely

"You too, well I was going to give you a tour, but since you know Jack already, he can do it. It was nice meeting you, bye Jack" She said before leaving

"Well...you want that tour now?" Jack asked

"Actually, you can help me unpack my boxes from the car!" She said while grinning

Jack snorted "Mm...you said you didnt need any help getting settled" he reminded her.

Kate chuckled "no, I only declined because I thought I'd be keeping you from work, thats not the case anymore! Come on...Please" She pouted "you can give me a tour later..." she added

"Fine fine, lets go" he relented

-----------------------------------------

"I should get paid extra for this" Jack said exhausted before collapsing in one of the chairs.

Kate laughed "Sorry, I guess I have a lot of stuff" she said sheepishly

Jack scoffed "You _guess_? anyways, sorry but I gotta run. I have an appointment at one" he said

Kate nodded "Okay, I'll see you later?" She asked

"Yeah, drop by my office...bye Kate" he said before giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking out.

Kate spent the next few hours unpacking her boxes and setting up her new office. She hadnt booked any patients on her first day so she was now bored. She sighed and looked around her office...'what the hell' she thought before getting up. She fished her keys out of her pocket and locked her office before looking down the hallway. 'maybe I should have taken that tour with Jack when he offered' she thought. 'oh well I'll just pick a direction' she said to herself. She walked down the hallway until she found a desk.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Dr. Shepard?" Kate asked

"Sure, 8th floor" The receptionist said

"Thank you" Kate said before making her way towards the elevator. Once she reached his floor, she debated which way to go.

"Hi, can you tell me where Dr. Shepard is?" Kate asked

"He's right behind you" Jack said before the nurse could reply.

Kate blushed and turned around "Hi" She said quietly

Jack smirked at her shyness "How's your first day Kate?" he asked enjoying her embaressment

"it's so boring! I didnt book any patients today!" Kate whined

"So what do you want _me _to do about that?" Jack asked slowly

"Make it more interesting since I cant technically leave until 5 today...?" She suggested

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Jack asked reminding her that they were in a work environment.

"Uhm...uh...I um" She stuttered

"Spit it out" Jack said amused

"Can I hang around with you the rest of the day?" She said quickly, all in one breath.

Jack smirked "I'm sorry, I didnt hear that" He said trying to muster up a serious tone

"Jack!" Kate whined

Jack laughed "Sure Kate..But I dont know how much fun you'll have -- I do have patients today" he warned her

Kate shook her head "anything beats sitting alone in my office" she assured him

"Okay. Have you eaten yet? I dont have my next patient for a while" he offered

"Oh! I'm starving, that would great..." she said happily

"Oh my god! I completely despised doctors when I was younger, I dont know how I became one" She said while taking a bite of her mac n cheese.

"Who didnt? Hell I _still _hate some doctors!" he admitted

"So, how has it been so far?" Jack asked

"Working here? Eh, well I've been holed up in my office for the majority, so I dont really have an accurate view, but I think i'm gonna like it here" she said smiling.

"Good. You sure you want to hang out with me? I dont mind but its not that exciting" he said

"i'll be the judge of that! Come on, lets go!" She said while getting up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Clinic duty!" he said annoyed. After taking his last appointment for the day...he had clinic duty, unbelievable.

Kate laughed "Come on..." she said as they made their way to the first patient

"Hi, I'm doctor Shepard and this is Doctor Austen...what seems to be the problem?" He said quickly, getting formalities out of the way

"Uh well, I've been having really bad headaches for the past 3 days...and nothing is working..." The teenager replied

Jack sighed "okay. Do you have blurry vision? Any nausea or dizzyness?" He asked

"Nope...I think its a migraine?" The boy tried

"You sensitive to light and sound?" Jack asked

"Yeah..hey listen is there anything you can give me?" The boy asked impatiently

Jack ignored his previous statement and went on "you allergic to anything?" he asked

"No" the kid drawled out

"Okay, I'm going to prescribe you some immitrex..." Jack said while taking his prescription pad out, only to be interrupted by the kid.

"No...uh, that didnt work before" he said quickly

"Okay...what worked last time?" Jack asked

"uhm, I think I was prescribed Vicodin" he said

Jack chuckled "okay Kid...how old are you?" He asked

"17" he asnwered

"No doctor in their right mind would prescribe a 17 year old with a headache Vicodin..." Jack said "its not legal" he added

"Fine whatever man..." The kid said before leaving. Jack turned to look at a smirking Kate.

"Why does this always happen to me!" He said dramatically

Kate rolled her eyes "Oh stop Jack...besides seeing you work is pretty hott..." she said seductively

Jack smirked and moved towards her "mm, really..." he whispered. Kate nodded "uh huh" was all she managed to get out before Jack's lips met hers in a bruising kiss.

"mm it's the stark white coat" he mumbled pulling out of the kiss "everyone goes nuts"

Kate raised an eyebrow "Everyone...?" She asked "What do you mean EVERYONE?"

Jack grinned amused "Awww you jealous baby?" He teased "Dont worry, there hasnt been anyone in a long time" he added seeing the look on her face.

Kate merely grinned and pulled him back into a heated kiss in response.

"mmh Kate we have to stop" Jack panted when he felt Kate slide her hands under his shirt.

"Why?" Kate asked breathily

"Because, were in a hospital exam room, and while this may be a _very _hott fantasy, I dont want our first time to be here" He explained

Kate groaned as she watched Jack fix himself up. "Fine. What time do you get off?" Oh uhm, I mean are done with work..." She corrected blushing

"Well now" Jack said looking at his watch

"Great, lets go" Kate said pulling him out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JEX coming up in next chapter...i think. lol anyways review!


	12. Chapter 12: 7128

Chapter 12: 71/2-8

It was a wonder to both Kate and jack how they managed to keep their hands off of eachother the entire car ride home, but they managed. As soon as Jack shutt he door, he turned around and backed Kate into the wall before he once again crashed his lips to hers. they wasted no time this time. Jack quickly lifted Kate's shirt up while she practically ripped open his shirt. They both graoned at the contact of eachothers bare skin. jack's hands moved down to her thighs and pulled her up so she had no choice but to wrap them around his waist. Holding her securely against him, he started making his way to his bedroom, but faltered a little when Kate began trailing kisses along his jaw and neck. Once they finally reached the bed, Jack gently laid Kate down on it and crawled on top of her, smiling slightly when her hands immediatly began fiddling with the zipper of his jeans.

"Kate...relax okay?" He said softly

Kate ignored him and let out a content moan when she finally managed to undo his jeans.

Jack chuckled but let her push them off before stopping her once agian. "Hey...lets slow down" he whispered gently "We're not there...nowhere near there yet" he added

"Jack!..." Kate whined "Stop teasing me. I need you" She begged, desperate for some release.

"Shhh...calm down, you'll have that but I want this to last" he told her before he unzipped her pants and pulled them down, revealing a black lacy thong to match her bra. Jack pulled back a bit and took all of her in before lowering his mouth to her stomach and began kissing his way upwards. Kate moaned at the sensation and clawed at the sheets trying to fight off the desire to flip them over and impale herself onhim. When jack's mouth reached her bra, his hands went around her back and fiddled with the clasp until it sprung free. He lifted his head and looked into Kate's eyes as he slipped it off.

Once it was off, Kate's first instinct was to cover herself, but before she could, Jack caught her arms and layed them back down to her sides.

"Relax..." He soothed "it's just you and me now, You're gorgous" he assured her.

Kate calmed a little and mentally cursed herself, she was acting like a shy virgin...and well, she wasnt. All coherant thoughts went flying out of her mind as she felt Jack gently nibbled and suck on her breasts. Kate moaned and arched into him, silently begging for more. Jack continued to lavish her breasts for a while, making Kate go crazy before moving down. Jack teased her a bit through her panties before sliding them off. Kate sucked in a breath realizing what Jack was about to do.

"Hey...just relax and let go" He told her in a soothing tone.

Kate nodded, not realizing she was holding her breath.

Jack chuckled "Oh Yeah, and breath" he said before plunging his tongue inside of her, making Kate cry out in pleasure. Jack placed his hands on her hips to hold her violently bucking hips steady as he continued his assault.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh god Jack, Ohh...I cant!" Kate panted between moans

Jack ignored her pleas and removed one had from her hip and replaced his tongue with two fingers while his mouth moved up to suck on her clit, making Kate write in the painful pleasure.

The combination of Jack's tongue on her clit, and his fingers thrusting mercilessly inside of her was making Kate's head spin. She couldnt control the tiny whimpers and moans that escaped her lips every few seconds. Jack sped up his actions and added a third finger when he felt Kate was close, sending Kate over the edge. Kate screamed Jack's name as her release finally overtook her. Jack removed his fingers and moved to lay down next to her, letting her ride out her orgasm.

Finaly coming down from her high, Kate lifted her head from the crook of Jack's neck to look up at him.

"oh my god" she panted making Jack smirk "Wha--how..." She stuttered trying to think straight once again.

Jack smiled "What can I say...I'm a doctor" he said smugly..."good with my hands" he added cockily

"Yeah well so am I" Kate muttered before moving to straddle him. Jack hissed in pleasure as his hard length made contact with her burning core. Kate slowly impaled herself on him while laying open mouthed kisses across his chest. Once he was fully inside her, Jack slid his arms down to her hips and guided her movements, making Kate whimper in pleasure. Hearing Kate whimper alone nearly sent jack over the edge, as Kate's movements began to get more frantic, Jack knew she was close agian. he began thrusting his hips upward into her making Kate cry out.

"Oh god Jack...I'm going to ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Jack!" She cried as she came. Her orgasm setting off his, Jack let out a low grunt as he emptied himself inside her. Kate collapsed on top of him and they both lay there, clinging to eachother until jack finally caught his breath.

"Kate...baby you have to move" He whispered, chuckling as she whined in protest.

"Please, come on. I'll be right back" he said lifting her off of him at the same time, sliding out of her. Jack walked to the bathroom to clean himself up while kate lazily slid under the covers.

"Its too hott Jack, do something" Kate whined as he came out of the bathroom. Jack looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

:why are you under the covers then?" He asked while checking the thermostat.

"Because I'm naked." She stated while blushing a little.

"Nothing I havnt seen...by the way, it's like 60 degrees in here" he said

"So make it like 50!" Kate said

Jack chuckled and walked towards the bed "or...I could just do this" he said before quickly ripping the covers off of the bed causing Kate to shriek as the cool air hit her.

"Jack!" She gasped, desperately attempting to cover herself up "thats not fair!" she protested as she pointed out he had put boxers on.

"hey, I'm not the one that was hott" he reminded her as he crawled back in bed, taking her back in his arms.

"At least give me a shirt..." she said

"Awww...but why! I kind of like you like this" he whined and instantly stopped when he saw her glare. "okay okay" he surrendered grabbing one of his shirts and handing it to her.

"you know, I like you wearing my clothes" Jack said cheekily once Kate finished putting it on.

"Sooo...what now?" Kate asked while making herself more comfrotable in his embrace again.

"well...it's still pretty early, um..you want to eat?" Jack proposed

"oh! I'm starving!" She squealed hopping out of bed, heading towards the kitchen leaving Jack to follow her.

"Damn Jack, you have NOTHING to eat! What do you live off of?" Kate asked while desperately trying to find some food.

"Uh! Pizza?" Jack offered

Kate laughed "eh, I never learned to cook either, but I at least have some cereal at my place" She told him

Jack smiled "I have cereal Kate, here" He said walking over to the pantry and handing her a box

"OH thank god!" She said while taking milk out of the fridge

"I dont want any...I think i'll have some chinese" he said while taking out cartons from the fridge.

"Ohh save me some!" Kate said

Jack made a face "you're going to eat cereal, and then eat chinese?" He asked

"why? Something wrong with that?" Kate asked

"yeah. its disgusting" jack deadplanned

"well you wont be the one eating it will you.." she countered

"Okay, whatever you say" Jack said while waiting for the chinese to heat up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just realized something...we left your car at work" Jack said while eating.

"huh, yeah we did. Well I dont have work tommorrow, I took it off thinking i'd need help setting up the office, but everything's done" she said while eating some chicken off of Jack's plate.

"Hey!" Jack protested batting her hands away "Get your own. I just have clinic duty tommorrow, other than that nothing" He said

"hmm okay, well then you can just drop me off before work tommorrow, and if you want to...we could go car shopping? I'll just have the rental company pick up the car from the hospital" She planned.

"sounds perfect. What now?" He asked as he saw they were both finished eating.

"Well..dessert?" Kate stated

"Again? Damn you're a nympho" Jack teased

Kate blushed as she caught the double meaning "Oh god! DO NOT Call me a nympho! Thats just...its mean!" She said lamely

Jack laughed hysterically "mean? Kate..you 10 again?" He joked

"Ugh! What I meant was I want something sweet..you know! Cake! Chocolatey goodness" She whined

Jack watched amused as she dug through cupboards, finding nothing. SHe went to the fridge and smirked at what she found.

"Hm, planning something were you?" Kate asked

Jack looked at her confused "What?" He asked

"Strawberries, chocolate sauce and whipped cream?" She asked cheekily.

Jack grinned unfazed "Oh! I guess Melissa wont mind if I use it on you instead" He said seriously

"Melissa!" Kate shrieked "Who the hell is Melissa?!" She asked spitting her name with disgust.

Jack couldnt stop the grin forming on his face "Why? You jealous?" He asked teasingly

"NO. I just...I'm curious" She said curtly

Jack laughed, walked over to her and took her into his arms "I'm kidding baby, You're the only one. By the way...I wasnt planning anything, is it a crime to have strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate sauce in my fridge?" He asked, loving the way she blused.

"NO" She muttered "And I wasnt jealous" She added defiantly

Jack chuckled "Yes you were, and its okay" He said before leaning down to kiss her.

"You want to watch a movie?" Jack asked once they pulled back.

"Sounds good" She said following him to the living room.

"What do you want to watch?" Jack asked showing her what he had.

"Eh I dont care, whatever you want" Kate said as she made herself comfortable on the couch.

"Okay..." Jack said while popping one in.

He walked over to the couch she was sitting on and raised an eyebrow as she had left no room for him.

"You have 2 more couches, and I'm comfortable" Kate whined

"You sure?" He asked before turning out the lights.

Kate nodded "Okay.." he said smirking

Kate nearly jumped a foot in the air and screamed as a clown popped up on the screen before the title menu for Stephen King's IT Came up.

Jack cracked up laughing at her reaction. "I asked if you were sure...And before you say anything, you have to watch it -- its a classic!" He said

Kate shifted on the couch nervously as Jack selected play. She expected him to come join her but to her surprise he sat back.

"Jack! What are you doing!" She yelled

"uhm...watching the movie?" Jack asked innocently

"You get your ass here now! You're forcing me to watch this, the least you could do is come sit by me!" She whined

Jack laughed and walked over so he was sitting next to her. He threw an arm around her shoulders as the movie started. He chuckled at how tense she was -- 'she really does have a fear of clowns' he thought. Jack rubbed her shoulders soothingly trying to get her to relax.

"Relax kate, I'm pretty sure the movie doesnt open with flesh eating clowns" he teased

Kate sighed and leaned into his embrace holding him tighter.

By the time the movie was over, Kate ended up in Jack's lap.

"I cannot believe you made me watch that, I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life" she said as the credits rolled.

Jack squeezed her tighter and kissed her forehead "But it was good, admit it" he said

"Whatever dont blame me for 4 am phone calls" she said off handedly

Jack smiled "never have before" he said smugly

Kate rolled her eyes and they both layed in a comfortable silence just enjoying eachothers company.

Their silence was interrupted by Kate's cell phone. Kate looked at the caller ID and grinned.

"hey" she answered

_"well at least I know you're still alive!" the voice on the other line say "where the hell have you been!"_

"I'm sorry Beth! I've been busy" Kate tried

_"uh huh, busy with work?" Beth asked_

"uh yeah..." Kate said glancing at Jack who could hear every word.

_"Right, work huh? Anything else got you busy?" Beth asked knowingly_

"no" Kate asked weakly

_"Okay then where are you?" Beth demanded_

Kate panicked "I uh..uhm you dont know him" Kate finished lamely making Jack laugh.

_"Kate! Is that a guy! NO! I thought you had a thing for that doctor!" Beth questioned_

Jack smirked amused at the last comment.

"OH MY GOD! THis is _not _happening" Kate muttered turning beet red.

_"What was his name? Dr. Shepard, you said he was hott and --" Beth was cut off by Kate who finally found her voice again._

"Stop! Beth I'll call you back!" Kate snapped

_"Whoa calm down, why are you so uptight -- unless...he's there isnt he?" Beth squealed._

Kate groaned "yess..." Kate said tiredly

_"ohhhhhhhhhhhh! I want details right now!" Beth demanded_

Kate groaned and tried to get up to get more privacy but Jack held her down.

Kate looked at him and he shook his head.

_"Kate! Come on!" Beth pried_

"ugh! What do you want to know?" Kate asked glaring at a smirking Jack.

Jack wanted to know what girls talked about, he was curious about what Kate would say about him.

_"What does he look like?" Beth asked_

Kate turned to study Jack "well...he's got short hair, uhm tall, I dont know how to describe people!" Kate whined

_Beth sighed "you went to school for god knows how long and you cant describe a person? you fail at life...okay. Compared to Tom?" She asked_

"Tom's got nothing on him..." Kate answered quickly

_Beth whistled "oooh. That good? Damn...okay how is he?" She asked_

Kate blushed knowing what she meant. She glanced at Jack and smiled at his confused look. Jack saw Kates blush and smirked as realization hit him.

"come on kate, tell her how I am" he teased.

_Beth cracked up laughing "he's there with you? You're lucky I didnt ask the last question yet. So answer" she said_

"Beth I swear to god, I will get you back. And eh, he's not so bad" Kate said while keeping her eyes trained on Jack.

As soon as the words came out of her mouth Jack's jaw dropped. "Thats not what you said a few hours ago" he reminded her huskily

"Okay okay! Amazing...he's fucking amazing!" She gave in

_"hmmm okay, do you need me to ask the last question?" Beth teased_

"NO!" Kate shrieked making Jack laugh

_"Fine I wont, but just answer" Beth said_

_"_71/2 maybe 8" Kate said vaguely

Jack knit his eyebrows together in confusion.

_"OH MY GOD!" Beth shrieked "You have to be joking!" She screamed _

Kate smiled "Nope" she said simply

_"71/2-8 is...is...ugh, can I borrow him?" Beth joked_

"NO! Beth!" Kate screeched

_"well! Sorry but thats amazing!" she said_

"I know. Hey i'l call you tommorrow okay?" Kate said

_"sure...go back to the 71/2 - 8 man! I hate you!" Beth said before hanging up_

Kate set the phone down and turned to Jacks questioning gaze.

"what?" Kate asked innocently

"What does 71/2 - 8 stand for?" Jack asked

"Uh...er. Dont worry about it" she stuttered

"mm. not worried just crious as to whats gotten you so flustered" he said rubbing her arm.

"what time is it?" Kate asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

Jack chuckled "Real subtle Kate, just tell me come on" he pried

"Think about it Jack" Kate stated thinking guys were oblivious

"Just tell me" he tried again

"7 1/2-8 is well...uh 7 /12-8 inches" Kate mumbled burying her head in his neck.

Jack's eyes widened and he laughed "wow, girls are weird. Do all girls talk about this stuff?" he asked

"yes" kate mumbled against him, still embaressed.

"Hey, dont be so embaressed. By the way, what do you girls do? You guys carry around rulerswith you?" he teased

Kate blushed "oh my god! I'm not talking about this. I swear I'm going to kill Beth!" She murmered

Jack decided she had enough "i'm going to have to meet this Beth one day" Jack said changing the subject.

"Oh you will" Kate stated "dont say I didnt warn you"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEASE.


	13. Chapter 13: ready?

They woke up the next morning tangled up in eachothers arms. Jack was the first one to get up. he had been watching Kate sleep for a while before she began to stir.

Chapter 13: ready?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"hi" Jack grinned lazily as she opened her eyes.

"Hey" Kate said quietly

Jack leaned in and gave her a small peck on the lips before climbing out of bed. Kate followed suit and followed him into the bathroom.

"I have no clothes" Kate suddenly said

"Perfect" Jack said smirking

"Jack!" Kate protested

"Well what do you want _me _to do? I dont keep womens clothing here you know..."Jack joked

Kate rolled her eyes "I dont know...what am I going to wear!" Kate exclaimed

Jack laughed at her frustration "Relax, I put your clothes in the washer yesterday" he said

"Thanks" Kate said before pulling her shirt off and stepping into the shower and adjusting the water.Jack grinned and shed his own boxers off before following her in. Kate squealed in surprise as she felt two arms encircle her from behind.

"You scared me!" She exclaimed lightly swatting his arm

"Sorry" Jack said half heartedly still grinning

Kate turning in his arms so she was facing him and smiled. She glanced downwards at him and her smile grew.

"need me to take care of that?" She said seductively as she gently began stroking him.

Jack moaned as he felt Kate's hands stroking his hard member.

"ohhhh god Kate" he panted as she continued to lightly tease him. Jack couldnt take it anymore, he slid his hands down to her bottom and lifted her up, giving her no choice but to wrap her legs around Jack's mid-section.

Jack lightly pushed a finger into her, making sure she was ready for him.

"Jack please" Kate whispered pleadingly.

It was all the encouragement Jack needed, he slid into her in one long stroke, making them both groan at the sensation. Jack felt himself growing weaker so he pinned Kate to the shower wall with his body and began thrusting in and out of her. Kate heard herself scream in ecstasy as Jack thrust into her hard and fast. Jack panted and smirked as he heard Kate scream. He loved how she responded to him and how vocal she was in bed. Just as Jack felt she was going to come, he slowed down his pace, wanting them to come together.

Kate cried out in frustration as he slowed just before she could come "Nooooooo...Jack please, I'm so close!" She pleaded

Jack lowered his mouth to hers silencing her pleas. Jack pulled back from the kiss and slowed his pace even more, using long languid strokes, making sure she felt every inch of him. Kate moaned at the new sensation but quickly became frustrated as it kept her on edge, but wouldnt send her over.

"Jack!" She cried out desperately

"Shhhh. I've got you baby" Jack soothed as he sped up his pace, sending them both over the edge.

Jack collapsed backwards onto the ledge with Kate still wrapped around him. Kates head was buried into the crook of his neck as she tried to get herself under control. Once she came down from her high, she lifted her head from his neck and looked at him.

She smiled "you're going to be late for work" she said quietly

Jack grinned "no I wont..." he stated. He slowly lifted her off of him "Come on, lets get cleaned up" he said, standing directly under the sprace once again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack had dropped Kate off at her apartment and managed to make it to work just a few minutes late. He was just finishing up his clinic duty, one more patient and he'd be done. He walked into the exam rom and groaned at who it was.

"Listen kid, No Vicodin" Jack said sternly

"But I have migraines!" The teen pleaded looking withdrawn.

"Then I'll write you a prescription for immitrex. A _migraine _reliever!" Jack exclaimed

"It doesnt work" he countered

Jack checked the chart in his hand "according to this, you've never been prescribed Immitrex" Jack retorted raising an eyebrow.

"I...uh" The boy stuttered

"look kid, just go. You wont get it. If I see you try this again, I'll label you a drug seeker" Jack deadplanned before checking out for the day.

Jack sighed happily as he walked to his car. He was looking forward to spending more time with Kate.

Jack got off ont he 12th floor only to hear a loud laughter coming through her door. He brought his arm up and knocked a few times before it was almost immediatly opened.

A flustered looking Kate stood in the doorway with a huge grin on her face. "Hey Jack! Come in...by the way I warned you" She whispered the last part.

Jack walked in and his eyes immediatly landed on the brunnette sitting on Kate's couch. He figured this was Beth. He smiled as he heard Beth squeal and hop up off the couch.

"OH MY GOD" Was all the said while looking him up and down.

Jack grinned "hi, I'm Jack" he said introducing himself.

Beth smiled "Beth, Nice to finally meet you" She said

"So, Jack...You got any siblings?" Beth asked nonchalantly once they were seated "And I mean male siblings..." She added

Kate blushed and hissed "Beth!"

Beth threw her an innocent look but waited for an answer.

Jack grinned "Sorry Beth...only child" he said

"Damn" Beth muttered making both Kate and Jack laugh.

"Beth...what about Tristan?" Kate teased

"UH. Tristan is _not _7 1/2 -8" Beth exlcaimed making Kate throw her head into her hands.

Jack couldnt help but laugh hysterically at the two of them. Beth smirked at Kates reaction "huh,. I guess she told you what that meant" she stated

Jack just nodded his head, not being able to get anything out between hysterical fits of laughter.

"I like him" Beth stated standing up "He's not awkward like Tom was, and he's not creeped out by me!" She said

"Well I'm off, bye Kate, Jack" She waved before making her exit.

Jack finally got his laughter under control and looked over at Kate who was laying down with her head buried in the arm of her couch muttering things he couldnt make out. Jack walked over and sat next to her, pulling her into his arms. He lifted her head up from his shoulder and caught her lips in a long passionate kiss before she could say anything.

"Hi" Jack said amused after pulling back

"Hi" Kate said quietly, her face still slightly red from embaressment

Jack chuckled "You're too cute...and you embaress easily" he stated

"Shut up" Kate pouted "It was an embaressing conversation"

"Nah, not really. you dont have to be embaressed around me. by the way I like her" he said

"I cant help it!" She defended "yeah, she's pretty easy going" Kate added

"So you ready to go?" Jack asked after a bit.

Kate nodded and got up to grab her purse. "lets go!" she said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"where to first?" Jack asked as he drove.

"uh, I dont know what I want! You're the expert" She said

"Okay, what kind of car do you want? SUV, Truck, Station Wagon, Van?" He listed off

"Uh Sedan...do I look like the type to drive a van or a station wagon?" She asked as they parked

Jack shrugged "mmh, thought I'd ask. Okay so first stop, BMW" he said getting out of the car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love car shopping!" Kate said as they pulled into Jack's driveway.

"Jack, we're at your house" She stated walking in

"Wow! Look at that...So that's what this place is called" he teased

"Hey! What I meant was, why?" She asked

"uh, you didnt honestly think car shopping only took one day right?" He asked eyeing her carefully

"No...I guess not" she said now that she thought about it.

"Good, so you're staying here -- so that tommorrow we can continue" he explained while shrugging his coat off.

"oh well...Beth" she said

Jack shrugged "call her over, she can hang out if she wants" he said

"okay" Kate say happily, pulling out her phone and dialing Beth.

Jack pulled out his phone and called 2 of his friends as well, just incase she felt 3rd wheeled.

"Hey Kate?" He shouted after finishing his phone call.

"yeah?" She asked walking into the living room.

"I invited a few friends of my own, didnt want her to feel left out." Jack said

Kate smiled at his thoughtfulness "Thanks, but She's bringing Tristan" she said

"Oh you mean the one thats not 7 1/2-8?" he teased loving the way she blushed

"you're never gonna let that go are you?" She asked

Jack shook his head "Nope, and eh, I guess it doesnt matter -- I want you to meet my friends anyways" He said

Kate nodded "So, what do we tell them?" Kate asked suddenly

"uh? What do you mean?" Jack asked confused

"well, are you my boyfriend? or..." she trailed off

"Yeah, and that would make you my girlfriend" Jack said grinning

"good" Kate whispered before pulling his head down for a kiss. Just as things started heating up, the doorbell rang. They both groaned "why'd we invite people again?" Kate muttered to herself while following Jack to the door.

They both fixed themselves up a bit before making their way to the door.

Jack swung the door open to reveal two of his best friends.

"Mak, Michel, How are you guys?" Jack asked before giving Michelle a kiss on the cheek and shaking hands with Mark.

They walked in and their eyes landed on kate. Before Kate could say anything Jack began to introduce them.

"Mark, Michell, This is Kate...my girlfriend" Jack said smiling at the suprrised looks on their faces.

They all smiled at eachother "It's nice to meet you" Kate said

Mark and Michelle smiled and nodded "you too" Michelle said

Just as they sat down, the doorbell went off agian. Kate smiled and stood up. "I'll get that, its probably Beth and Tristan"

Kate returned to the living room with Beth and Tristan.

"Everyone, this is Beth and Tristan, guys, this is Mark and Michelle, and you know Jack" She said

Once everyone was comfortable with eachother, Michelle stood up and motioned for Kate and Beth to go with her.

"Sorry boys, we'll be back in a bit" She said while leading them into one of the guest rooms.

"get comfortable, we might be here a while" Michelle said grinning

"So Kate, where did you and Jack meet?" Michelle asked as she sat next to them on the bed.

"uhm well, he was my doctor when I was in recovery" She said

"Ahh...so you're the patient that dated Tom" she said bemused. Michelle laughed at Kates questioning glance "Honey, Mark's a doctor at St. Sebastians too" she said

"oh that brings me to my next question, what do you do?" Michelle asked

"I'm an oncologist, just got a job at St. Sebastians" Kate responded

Michelle smiled and nodded before turning her attention to Beth "What about you?" She asked

"I'm a reporter" Beth said

"ohhh that sounds exciting!" Michelle said interested

"It is, especially if you're curious and nosy like me. How about you?" Beth asked

"Me? I'm a lawyer, mostly bussiness law" Michelle responded dryly

"Okay enough of this boring stuff, tell us about Jack Kate" Beth said making Michelle smile.

"What do _you _want to know? I've told you enough!" Kate exclaimed

"Oooh! I want to know! What did she tell you?" Michelle asked grinning.

"well apparently he's amazing in bed...and now that i've seen him he's obviosly a stud. And he's huge!" Beth said

"Oooh god! I dont know if I wanted that last bit, although...thats...well you're one lucky bitch!" Michelle squealed slightly disturbed at the new information about one of her best friends who was practically a brother to her.

"oh my god..." Kate muttered wishing she could dissapear.

Beth and Michelle laughed and they continued their talk.

_**MEANWHILE THE GUYS:**_

"What was that about?" Jack asked as the three girls left

Mark rolled his eyes and Tristan smirked "they're going to hound her man..." mark said

Jack laughed "So this the famous patient?" Mark asked after a while

Jack nodded "yeah, she's great" he said

"Good man, you deserve this" Mark said sincerely

Jack nodded "thanks, so Tristan, what do you do?" Jack asked

"I own a few hotels, mostly bussiness" He said

"Hey if you ever need a good lawyer to look over contracts or anything, Michelle is great" Mark pointed out.

Tristan smiled, "Thanks, I might take you up on that. So what about you?" he asked

"oh I'm a neurologist" Mark Said

Tristan nodded "And If I remember correctly, you're a spinal surgeon?" He asked Jack

Jack nodded "yeah. What do you think they're talking about in there?" He asked as he heard hysterical fits of laughter.

As soon as the words left his mouth the door was flung iopen and the three girls emerged, hair full of feathers.

"uhm you need new pillows" Kate said quietly to Jack "Sorry" She said sheepishly

Jack smiled and tilted his head confused "pillow fight" Kate said helping him out.

Jack laughed along with the other guys

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do you guys suppose we do?" Mark asked once they were finished with dinner.

"Jack, you got any vodka?" Michelle asked

Jack nodded and took a bottle out of his cabinet, handing it to her.

"Alright, we're playing 'I never' Jack I need at least 6 shot glasses" She instructed

"I feel like I'm in college again" Mark said as he looked around at everyone sitting in a circle.

"Shh. Okay, I'll start, I've never had sex with a co-worker" Michelle said smiling smugly

Jack and Kate both took a shot.

"okay, I've never had sex in a jacuzzi or hot tub" Beth said

Both Michell and Mark took shots, including Beth, While Jack leaned over to Kate and whispere d"Not yet you havnt" in a sexy low voice, making Kate shudder.

"Okay, I've never used food in the bedroom" Kate said smirking when everyone but her took a shot

"one more to add to the list" Jack whispered

Kate smiled in anticipation

"I've never been tied up" Mark said boldly

Only Beth took a shot and blushed when she recieved questioning glances. She looked over at Kate and glared.

Kate hesitantly took a shot making Jack's eyes almost pop out of his head.

"I never had a striptease done for me" Tristan said. Beth smirked "We can take care of that later" She whispered making his smirk grow

Both Jack and Mark took shots. Before anyone could ask any questions, he did his I never.

"I've never had sex in an airplane" He said grinning when he saw Kate take a shot.

The game went on a few more rounds when everyone decided to call it quits. Since they were too intoxicated to drive, Jack offered his guest rooms to them.

Jack helped Kate into his room, she had a little too much to drink and was on the verge of being completely wasted.

"Jack..." She slurred

Jack chuckled holding her up with one hand "Yeah Kate" he said

"I've been tied up! And guess what, I liked it..." She whispered trying to be seductive but her words came out slurred.

Jack smiled despite being aroused "good to know" he said "But come on, lets get you to sleep" he said while pulling the covers back on his bed.

Kate shook her head and pouted "NO" She stated like a child

Jack suppressed his laughter "Come on kate" he urged as if trying to coax a small child to go to bed.

Kate shook her head "No! I want to have sex with you!" She said loudly while throwing her arms around him.

Jack instantly became hard at her words "Kate.." he saighed while trying to peel her arms off of him "thats not a good idea, you're drunk" he added

"But Jack!" Kate whined "please...if you dont, i guess i'll just have to take care of it myself" She said not realizing the effect her words had on him.

Jack's eyes widened at the thought of Kate pleasuring herself. Within seconds he had her in his arms and had fused her lips to his.

"Jack" Kate whimpered as he slowly lifted her shirt upwards "Jaack! I need you" She said as she quickly undid the buttons on his jeans and pulled them both down at the same time.

Once they were both completely nude, Jack backed her up agains tthe wall and got on his knees. He urged her legs apart with his hands and buried his tongue inside her, making her scream at the sudden unexpected sensation. Once she was dripping wet, he grabbed one of her hands and guided it towards her center.

Kate moaned in protest as she realized what he wanted her to do "Jack..." she moaned

"Please Kate, for me?" Jack whispered

Kate moaned loudly, she needed release so she began to pleasure herself. Jack watched a bit and could hardly contain himself before he moved up to her breasts to ravish them. The combination drove her wild and she came within minutes, bucking her hips into Jack's as she rode out the waves. Jack didnt wait though, he quickly lifted her up and slid into her in one long stroke, making Kate cry out, sensitive from just having had an orgasm. She held onto Jack for dear life as he mercilessly pounded into her. Suddenly it was all too much, she felt like she was going to die. She roughly bit down on jack's shoulder to suppress her screams. Jack groaned as he felt kate bite him, the pain setting him over the edge. Jack groaned as he came and let his head fall on her shoulders. Kate bit him harder as she felt his hot seed spill into her, his orgasm setting off hers.

Once Jack finally caught his breath, he walked them both over to the bed and gently laid Kate down, who had already drifted off to sleep. Jakc cleaned himself up before climbing into bed with her and instantly fell into an exhausted sleep.

REVIEW PLEASE.


	14. Chapter 14: Sexy Pirate

Chapter 14: Sexy pirates

Jack woke up to a loud clank coming from his kitchen and groaned. He looked over at the woman who shared his bed and smiled. He killed her forehead before slippingon some boxers and walking towards the kitchen.

"Mark? What are you doing" Jack asked groggily

"Trying to make breakfast" Mark said sheepishly

Jack groaned "Well dont. Go back to sleep!" He snapped before walking back into his room and sliping in next to Kate.

Jack was once again woken up by a strange noise from beside him.

Kate groaned loudly as she woke up. Her head felt like it was going to explode, and her arms felt like jelly. She felt like an elephant was sitting on top of her.

Jack slowly sat up and pulled Kate into his arms. "Hey, you okay?" He asked, his voice hoarse from just waking up.

Kate slowly shook her head and moaned in pain "yeah, thats the hangover taking effect. Hold on, I'll get you some aspirin." he said

Jack walked back in with Aspirin and a huge glass of water. Kate quickly downed the aspirin and drank almost all the water before setting it down and letting out a content sigh.

"So, what did I do last night?" Kate asked after the pain in her head subsided a bit.

Jack smiled "What do you mean?" He asked

"I _always _do embaressing things when I get drunk" Kate said reluctantly

"Oh that" Jack said amused "Well ...uh you really want to know?" He asked

Kate nodded

"Okay...Apparently you're a _really _horny drunk..." He said while laughing a little, earning a glare from Kate. "And you like to be tied up?" He added ignoring her glare. Kate's jaw dropped and she became red with embaressment but motioned for him to go on "Oh and if I didnt have sex with you, you'd take care of it yourself" He finished nonchalantly making Kate shriek.

"Oh my god!" Kate shrieked "i'm so sorry" Kate apoligized making Jack laugh

"God, that is so embaressing" She exclaimed burying her face in her hands

"Eh, it would have been worse.." he said

Kate turned to him "How!" She demanded

"Well...you could have yelled that you wanted to have sex with me in front of everyone instead of hin here..." he said

"What! I didnt say that!" Kate sqealed in protest

Jack grinned "No...you yelled it" he stated

"Oh. My. God." She muttered "i'm never getting drunk again" She said to herself

"Dont wory about it Kate...its just me. I did learn a few things though" Jack admitted

"Like..." she motioned for him to go on reluctantly

"Stuff you like" Jack said grrinning before walking into the bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So everyone seemed like they had fun" Kate said after everybody had left.

Jack nodded "yeah it was great. So what do you want to do now?" he asked

Kate shrugged "uh well, we were supposed to go car shopping -- but I dont feel like it" She said

Jacks jaw dropped "Dont feel like car shopping!" He said in awe.

Kate smiled at his reaction "Yes Jack, we're not all car buffs like you, please forgive us" she said sarcastically

Jack laughed "you really dont want to go?" He asked

Kate shook her head "nah, I'd rather stay here and spend time with you" kate said

Jack grinned "Sounds perfect" he said before capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

"What do you want to do?" Jack asked breaking away from the kiss.

"well, as soon as the pounding in my head goes down...I'll think about that" she groaned

Jack chuckled earning a glare from Kate "hey...I feel for you...I'm lucky -- I never get hangovers...I think i've had a total of like 4 all my life" he said, laughing at her surprised face.

"Damn you are lucky" She muttered

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack groaned "come on Kate!" He said impatiently while pounding on the dressing room door. Instead of car shopping, Kate had decided she wanted to shop for work clothes much to Jack's dismay.

"Hang on Jack...god you're worse than my mother" she mumbled

She walked out and spun around for Jack "What do you think?" She asked smoothing out the skirt

"Love it, it looks the same as the last one" He said annoyed

Kate rolled her eyes "Fine. Lets pay and go" She relented, laughing when Jack's eyes lit up.

They were walking through the mall when jack spotted an electronics store.

"Hey do you mind if I check that out?" He asked

Kate shook her head "Meet me back here in say 20 minutes?" She asked

Jack nodded, giving her a quick peck before he left.

Kate smiled and spotted a fredricks a few stores down and got an idea.

She tried on several types of ligerie before selecting a simple black babydoll. It came down just below her butt and had no bottom, the entire piece of seethrough. Kate smiled, knowing Jack would love it.

"Hey, what'd you get?" Jack asked pointing to the black bag.

"Oh nothing, just more clothes. You find anything you like?"She asked as they walked to his car.

Jack shook his head "No. Home?" he asked starting up the car.

Kate nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the week went smoothly, Jack and Kate were doing great. They spent almost all of their free time together. Both decided they would try to keep it down at work, which was beginning to be easier said than done. Kate's heart fluttered everytime she saws him in his white coat...'How could a man look so damn sexy in starch white' she thought, looking at him as he chatted with a patient across the cafeteria.

"Kate? You okay?" Susan asked

"Yeah, I'm find" Kate replied smiling at her, breaking out of her reverie

Susan was a nurse on Kate's floor. They had become good friends in the short time she had been there

"you sure? You were practically undressing Dr. Shepard with your eyes" Susan teased with a knowing smile.

Kates jaw dropped and threw a piece of lettuce at her like a 4 year old would. "Susan! I was not! Plus i'm allowed to" She added defiantly

Susan smirked "yeah but you said you wanted to keep it on the 'downlow" she replied

Kate chuckled "Did you just say 'downlow'"? Kate asked incredulously

"Yeah. I Thought I'd try it out. I dont like it...Anyways, I'm just saying...it wont be underwraps for long with the looks you keep giving him." she said

Kate groaned "I cant help it! Hes hott!!!" she cried out a little louder than necessary, cartching the attention of some people in the cafeteria, including Jacks's.

Susan started laughing hysterically while Kate was met with a questioning glance from jack. Kate just smiled at him before glaring at Susan.

"You planned that!" She accused

Susan shook her head still smiling amused at Kates previous outburst.

"I didnt! How could I know you'd react like that...plus dont worrya bout it, its not like anyoe knew who you were talking about" She assured.

"Who were you talking about?" Jack asked, scaring both women

"Oh my god Jack, wear a bell!" Kate snapped

Jack laughed "yeah, I'll get right on that. Hellow ladies" he greeted while pulling up a chair to their table "So what are you guys talking about?" he asked

"oh nothing...uhm you know this and that" Kate said casually making Susan smirk

"uh huh, so what was that outburst earlier?" He asked curiously

Before Susan could say anything Kate chimed in "we were talking about Johnny depp...you know sexy pirate..." She lied with ease.

Jack laughed "Okay well I just came to say hey, I've got a patient" he said before getting up.

"Sexy pirate?" Susan asked in disbelief

Kate shot her a pointed look :"It was the best I could come up with" She retorted

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate hurried down to the parking garage after her shift was over. She was already late, she'd lost track while chatting with a patient. What she saw made her smile. Jack was leaning aganst her brand new Audi, waiting for her.

"Sor--" She was cut off as he grabbed her hips and fused their lips together.

"Wow" Kate said as they pulled back making Jack grin.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He asked as he motioned for the keys.

Kate nodded and happily gave him her keys, She hated driving, she was glad Jack didnt seem to mind. made her life a lot easier.

Jack let them both get settled on his couch before he spoke up.

"Kate?" He said almost nervously

This caught Kate's attention, Jack was never nervous. She turned to him and took one of his hands in her own, showing him he had her attention.

"Okay so I know we havnt been together very long, but Idont know...I just feel this strong connection to you. Now, you can say no...its not big dea. I just thought it would be nice to go together..." he was cut off by kate.

Kates mind was spinning at what he was saying. She was so confused and realized he was babbling "jack!" she interrupted "You're rambling" she told him

"Sorry" he said sheepishly

" I was wondering if you wanted to come to Austrailia with me? I have some things I need to take care of down there, and we would probably be there around 2 weeks" he informed her

Kate thought about it for a while and Jack was almost afraid she wasnt going to answer when she finally spoke up "I'd love to, but what do you have to do there?" She asked curiously

Jack sighed "My father died there...drunk himself to death" Jack said bitterly "he had another family there, one he abandoned. About a week after he passed away, Claire contacted me, Claire is my half sister. We both decided we wanted to get to know eachother, so we talked on the phone every week. Neither of us were able to come up with the time to fly out and see one another. Around the same time my dad died, Clare got pregnant" He puased before continuing "She was so happy...then her bastard of a boyfriend left her. 6 months pregnant with his child and he decided he couldnt handle it anymore so he just up and left" Jack spat angrily "i asked Claire to come move in here with me...and I dont feel safe letting her fly alone in her third trimester, So i need to go get her." He finished, taking a deep breath and wating for Kate's reaction.

Kates mind was reeling. This mad eher realize just how much they had to learn about eachother. But she _wanted _to know more about him...she desperately wanted this relationship to work.

"2 weeks?" She finally asnwered

Jack nodded "I want her to get checked out before flying and maybe we can do a little sightseeing" he offered

Kate smiled it sounded so appealing..."Jack, I dont know, work" She said reluctantly

"If you want, you can take your 2 week paid vacation now, Or you can just ask for leave' he told her

Kate thought about it and finally said "It sounds like fun...plus i want to meet Claire, I'm in"

Jack smiled and kissed her passionately "thank you" he said, pulling back only far enough so that their lips were still touching

"I couldnt let you go to Australia all by yourself...all those beautiful girls on the beach" She teased

Jack smirked "eh the only beautiful girl I want to see in a bikini is you" he countered

Kate smiled and murmered "corny" before bringing his head down for another fierce kiss.

"mmmh, you're amazing" he moaned as Kate began trailing kisses up and down his jawline and neck.

Jack brought one of her legs over so she was straddling him and brought her head down so his mouth was resting just below her ear. He gently bit down on her lobe and sucked on it, making Kate moan in pleasure.

"How about I dont take care of one of those 'I nevers' right now" he whispered into her ear occassionally nipping at her lobe, making her attempt to grind down against him, in attempt to release some pressure. Jacks hands held her hips, preventing her from making any contact with his crotch, making her groan in frustration.

He kissed her firmly, silencing her please and slowly stood up, giving her time to adjust to the new position. Once he was sure she was securly in his arms, he geban making his way over to his bathroom. He reached the jacuzzi tub, turned the nobs and adjusted the temperature smirking when he heard kate's frustrated whining. As soon as he set her down, her hands flew towards his belt buckle. Jack gently pried her hands away and smiled reassuringly at her questioning eyes.

"you're too worked up baby, you wont make it. Just relax okay?" he whispered in a soothing voice after pulling her into his arms.

He was right, Kate was so worked up, she was trembling. The feeling of jack's hand rubbing soothing circles on her back and his soft whispereing seemed to calm her down a bit. Once he knew she was calmed down, he pulled back from her ebrace and slowly began peeling her clothes off. He lifted her shirt ofver her head and tossed it to the side. Never takeing his eyes off of her. Next, he dropped to his knees and undid the button her slacks before slowly inching them off of her. Makeing sure to glide his fingers over the insides of her thighs on the way down.

Kate was going crazy, She needed release and she didnt think she could stand it any longer when she felt Jacks hands breifly come in contact with her center.

Jack nudged her to step out of her slacks before crawling back up her body, laying opened mouthed kisses on the way.

"mmmmh, Oh god Please...Jack" She moaned, reveling in the sensations he was creating.

Jack stopped when he got to her bra and unhooked it before slipping off. Kates breath hitched, thinking he was going to touch her and growled when he didnt.

Jack moved down to her panties and peeled them off lightly, sending shivers down her spine. He was going agonizingly slow, he wanted to bring her to an earth shattering release. Once he discarded of her panties, he stepped back and drank her in, grinning when she blushed.

"you're beautiful kate, gorgous" He said affectionately before kissing her deeply

He pulled back and quickly discarded his clothes before motioning for her to get into the tub.

Kate slowly clinbed in and waited for Jack to climb in behind her before relazing her back against his chest.

Kate moaned in pleasure as she felt jacks hands gently caressing and kneading her breasts, lightly rolling her aroused hard nipples between his fingers. He continued to knead her breasts some more before slowly bliding his hands down, caressing her all the way.

Kate gasped as she felt his current state of arousal twitch against her center. He was positioned right against her enterance but she wasnt able to move to the correct angle to slide him in.

Kate cried out in sheer bliss as she felt Jacks hand caress her overly-sensitive bud. She continuously whimpered at the feeling of Jack's finger drawing circles around her clit, making it swell more than she could ever imagine.

Finally, jack moved his free hand down and entered two fingers into her, making her arch up in pleasure.

"Shhh Baby, relax. Just let it happen, it will be the most amazing thing you've ever felt" he whispered

Kate took a deep breat and willed herself to relax and enjoy what Jack was doing to her.

Jack ontinued, slowly thrusting two fingers inside her and massaging her clit, gently coaxing her to a mind blowing climax.

Kate almost panicked as she felt her orgasm nearly reach its edge. She could tell it was going to be strong. She grabbed Jack's thigh as she felt the tingles start, her breathing became labored and it almost seemed lik her body was fighting against the bliss it was about to bring her.

Jack felt her tense and in a low breath tone whispered "Relax sweetheart, just let it take over you. just let it go" he encouraged

A few seconds later, she came with such foce that he had to remove his fingers from within her and hold her jerking hips down to keep her from breaking him. Jack was sure the neighbors heard her loud shrill but didnt care. He other hand kept carressing her clit, occasionaly giving it a light flick, making her cry out in ecstasy.

He slowed his actions, letting her ride out her orgasm and slowly bringing her back down. Once Kate came down from her high, she let out a tired sigh and heavily dropped her head back onto Jacks chest.

Jack smiled and kissed the top of her head before sliding into her in one long stroke. Kate gasped at the unexpected sensation and whimpered as he guided her hips back and forth. Kate whimpered in distress as she felt another orgasm build far too quickly.

"Let go baby, just let it go" Jack coaxed

"Jack! I...Oh god, oooooooh!" Kate cried out as another ograsm wracked her body.

Jack never stopped her movements, he was close, he could feel it. but held off for Kate's sake. After Kate recovered from her second high, Jack looked down at Kate. She had exhaustion written all over her face, but Jack needed her to come with him. He brought his hand down and once again began massaging her clit.

Kate whimpered in protest as she felt this and attempted to move his hand away.

"Kate, baby please? Just one more time okay? For me? Come with me Kate" He pleaded, ready to go over the edge any minute.

Kate shook her head "I cant..its too much" She bit out, a few tears escaped her eyes as she felt herself working towards the edge again.

Jack sped up his movenents and bit back a groan "its not, you're so close, let go. I need you with me. I wont last Kate" He bit out thrusting upwards into her, sending them both over the edge.

"ooooooooooh Kate..." Jack groaned as he came

Kate couldnt even form words she just whimpered and writhed helplessly as she came again. Jack held her in his arms until her trembling subsided. When he pulled back to look at her,he saw that she was already asleep.

Jack rested until he got some of his strength back and lifted them both out of the water and slowly walked them over to the bed. He set her on top and wrapped her up in a towel before drying himself off. He discarded of the towels and pulled the blankets up over them before falling into a deep sleep himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So theres the chapter...Sorry its been forever. Its been a busy month. i have no clue when the next chapter will be up, i'm still writing it so yeah. Please review, with maybe some ideas?


	15. Chapter 15: Ready or not, here we go

Chapter 15: Ready or not, here we go.

Over the next few weeks Kate and jack grew closer and took their relationship to the next level by moving in together. They knew they were moving fast, but Kate was always at Jack's anyways and it was silly to wase money to rent an apartment she never used.

Jack walked through the door to his home and sighed contendly. He set his things down and relaxed on the couch. Kate wasnt home yet and wouldnt be for another hour or so. he turned on the T.V. and relaxed for the first time in weeks

It was already 11:00 before Kate could make it home. She was swamped. She lazily threw her things by the door and kicked off her shoes before walking into the living room to find Jack.

Kate stared at the sight before her. Jack was still in his scrubs watching T.V. completely relaxed and oblivous to the world. He hadnt heard her come in. Kate couldnt move, she just stood there, mouth slightly open and gazed at jack. The past week had been stressful on both of them, they would both get home at unreasonable hours, and go straight to bed, too tired for anything else.

A ringing of her cell phone brough Kate back to her senses. She looked at jack who was smirking at her amused. Kate blushed and checked her phone, turning off her alarm.

"Hey" Jack said, still wearing a smirk

"Hi" Kate replied, not making any indication of moving.

"you gonna stand there forever?" He asked teasingly

Kate shook her head muttering something under her breath befor emaking her way over to him on the couch.

"When did you get home?" Jack asked after giving her a small peck on the lips.

"Oh uhm just a minute ago" Kate answered nonchalantly

Jack grinned "uh huh. 7 minutes, one minute, same thing right?" He teased

Kate glared "shut up" She snapped making Jack chuckle "its the scrubs" she defended

Jack looked at her confused "What about the scrubs?" he asked looking down at them

"you're wearing them" she stated

"Wow! I am!" he said sarcastically

"Shut it! They're Hot!" She deadplanned, surprising herself with her boldness which was probably due to pent up frustration.

Jack smirked "ah, hence the staring" he mused while moving closer to her.

"I'm serious, no one should be able to look _that _good in scrubs" she stated, her breath hitching when he pulled her into his lap.

"mmh So what are you getting at" he breathed out while sucking gently on her earlobe.

Kate closed her eyes and moaned softly "i need you" she whined

"mmmmm it has been too long hasnt it" he murmered against her skin as he placed hot open mouthed kisses along her neck.

Kate whimpered as he lightly nipped at her collarbone "way too long" she said before pulling him into the bedroom. Kate moaned and tugged his shirt over his head and ran her hands all over his chest. Jack moaned before pulling Kate's shirt over her head and tracing a single finger along her bra, making her whimper in need of more. He followed his finger with his mouth, kissing and nipping just where her bra ended. Jack smiled against her as he heard Kate let out a breathy moan.

"oh god Jack" She moaned

As he was leaving his mark on her, Jack reached behind her and unhooked her bra and slipped it off. Without warning he dipped his head down and took a nipple into his mouth gently running his tongue over it and nipping at it. Kate arched her back into him and moaned loudly. He smiled and moved onto the other one, giving it the same attention. Kate couldnt take it anymore, it had been too long, she needed him inside her.

"Jack!...Mmmm, moooore" She whimpered impatiantly as she tried unbuttoning his pants. Jack smiled and slowly reversed their positions so she was on top. Kate started at his lips and kissed all the way down his chest, stopping at the waistband of his pants and tracing her tongue along them. Jack moaned as she dipped her tongue under as she fiddled with the buttons. As soon as she slid his jeans off, she couldnt help but hungrily eye his erection. Jack noticed and smirked as she flipped them back over and worked her pants off of her.

He slowly slid them down her legs. Kate groaned and took things over. She quickly slipped her panties off and pulled Jack's boxers off, making him chuckle at her agressiveness. Jack leaned down and kissed her. Kate gasped into the kiss as she felt Jack's finger slide over her clit. Jack bent down and began leaving his mark on her while still rubbing her clit. Kate couldnt take it anymore, she was continuously moaning loudly and dug her fingers into Jack's back making him hiss at the sensation. Jack watched her eyes roll back and scream his name as he brought her over the edge.

As she came down from her high, she slowly opened her eyes to find Jack smirking down at her "Took you a while to come back Kate..." he teased

Kate rolled her eyes and quickly flipped them over so she was on top. Before Jack knew what she was doing, Kate took Jack's hard member into her mouth causing him to gasp for air.

"Oh...Holy SHIT KATE!" he panted

Kate continued, encouraged by the sounds he was making; swirling her tongue over his tip and massaging his balls. "God that feels goo...oh goood" he moaned, while tangling his fingers in her hair. Just as he was about to come Jack stopped Kate.

"_what!" _Kate asked annoyed

Jack panted trying to catch his breath. "Nothing sweetheart, I just want to come inside you" he said

Kate's frown turned into a smile. She squealed in surprise as he flipped them over and slowly entered her. Kate moaned at the sensation and when Jack was all the way in he paused and asked her if she was okay. Kate whimpered a yes and he began slowly thrusting.

"Jack...Oh...God...! Hard...Harder!" She moaned. Jack grunted and began thrusting harder.Jack could tell she was close and was holding on for his sake. "Let go baby, let go" he panted still thrusting into her. Kate moaned and shook her head "No, with...you" She managed to get out. Jack groaned and angled her so he could go deeper and with one last thrust they came together. Jack collapsed on top of her and they layed there for a few minutes until Jack found the strength to slide out of her.

Jack and Kate laid in eachothers arms peacefully for the first time in weeks.

"Are you working tommorrow?" Jack asked while gently stroking her arm

"no. You're not either right?" She confirmed, involunarily shivering at Jack's ministrations

"no.So what do you want to do?" He asked

Kate shrugged "I dont know..." she drawled out making Jack laugh

"Alright, I guess we'll think about that tommorrow. Oh I wanted to ask if you're set for the 2 week vacation?" he questioned

Kate nodded "yeah I talked to Lisa. I took a leave instead of my paid vacation so we're all set for next week" she assured him

Jack smiled "i'm glad you're coming with me" he said

"me too. It'll be fun...it's Australia!" She exclaimed

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Jack and Kate were packing their bags for their trip to Australia. Time had flown, they were busy trying to get all their work under control in time before they left.

"Hey Kate! Have you seen my white dress shirt?" Jack yelled

"Yeah, I think its in the bag with the clothes, I packed it" she shouted back

Jack rummaged through the bag and found the shirt he wa slooking for, he yanked it up out of the bag, accidentally catching something with it. Jack smirke as he saw what it was. He neatly placed it back where it was and decided to keep quiet about if for now.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Kate asked as she emerged from the bathroom while putting on an earring.

"Is it too much? This is weird, I'm meeting my sister for the first time, I guess i'm just nervous" he admitted

Kate smiled "Jack, she'd be crazy not to love you. You're an amazing person, dont let anybody tell you otherwise" Kate said quietly

Jack's heart swelled at her words, he pulled her into a tight embrace "Thank you Kate" He murmured against her hair.

Kate pulled back and smiled "you ready to go?" She asked

Jack took a deep breath and nodded "yeah" he said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, I know kinda short compared to the others, but i got bored and decided to type some of it up...next chapter will be a lot longer I promise. I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I dont really have time to make it better since I'm falling behind on everything else in my life, not to mention I want to finish this story,...I hate stories that are left unfinished. So please review.


	16. Chapter 16: First class fun

Chapter 16: First class Fun

"I still cant believe you got us first class seats and didnt let me pay!" Kate grumbled

Jack shrugged "i like to travel in style..." He teased making Kate roll her eyes.

Kate sighed and layed her head on his shoulder as the plane began to move towards the runway.

Jack smiled and threw an arm around her, pulling her tighter against him.

"So Kate, when were you planning on wearing that little black number for me?" He whispered teasingly

"Jack!" Kate hissed "How did you find that!" She asked accusingly

"It was underneath my white shirt today" He said grinning

Kate groaned "But when are you going to wear it?" He asked not letting anything go.

"Not anytime soon if you dont shut up!" She snapped while blushing crimson.

Jack chuckled "How did you know I love black." he stated more than questioned.

Kate smiled "I bought it when we went to the mall, while you were in your electronics store" she said

Jack's jaw dropped "You've had it for that long! And you never once wore it for me!" He whined

"Jack shut up!" Kate said blushing while looking around to see if anyone else heard.

Jack smirked "Relax, there's no one next to us, its a redeye flight. everyone's asleep, and we're pretty isolated from everyone" he soothed.

Before Kate could say anything, Jack's lips found hers. Jack broke away and began trailing kisses along her neck and jawline.

Kate moaned "Jack, someone might see" She weakly protested.

Jack smiled and gently nippd on the spot just under her ear, making her throw her head back and moan loudly.

"Shh, not so loud okay?" Jack said amused.

Kate took in a deep breath and nodded as Jack continued. He unhooked her seatbelt and pulled her so she was straddling him.

Jack groaned as Kate's center came in contact with his crotch. Jack pulled up her skirt some and hissed in pleasure as the only thing seperating them now were her thin panties and Jack's pants. Jack slipped her jacket off and moved his hands up under her shirt and was surprised that she wasnt wearing a bra.

"I hate wearing bra's at night" She whispered noticing his shock.

He took a moment to caress her breasts before the pressure became too much. He grabbed a blanket and threw it around her before grabbing her hips and grinded her down onto him making them both moan in frustration. Kate quickly freed his hard member from his pants and stroked him a few times before looking up at him.

"No screaming okay?" Jack said breathily while moving her panties aside "Ready?" He asked as he positioned himself at her center.

Kate nodded and slowly slid onto him. Once he was fully inside her, they paused, giving them both time to adjust to the sensation.

Once they both caught their breaths, Jack started guiding her hips to rock her back and forth. Kate groaned and tried to speed up his movements but jack shook his head "No, slowly okay?" he said "No screaming" he added knowing how vocal she got.

Jack continued at his slow pace, bring them both to the edge at the same time.

Jack groaned as he felt himself release and heard Kate's desperate attempt not to make noise.

"Ohh oh god, Jack! Oh...ohhhh" She whispered into the crook of his neck. Thankfully if anyone came by, it just looked like Kate was cuddled into Jack's chest sleeping.

Once she had enough engergy, Kate slowly slid off of him and settled herself down into her seat as Jack zipped up his pants again.

Jack took the blanket and threw it over the both of them before taking Kate back into his arms. Jack sighed and kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"Kate?" He said quietly, wanting for her to look at him. Kate lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"I know this isnt the most romantic way of saying things..but I had to tell you." he paused "I love you" he finally said

Kate smiled as tears sprang to her eyes. She leaned up and quickly kissed him before saying "I love you too"

Jack smiled and pulled her in for a long, deep kiss. pulling away breathlessly he said "i'm sorry this wasnt more romantic"

Kate shook her head and smiled as Jack wiped the tears from her eyes "it was perfect" She whispered

Kate snuggled back into him and smiled as his heartbeat lulled her into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate groaned in annoyance as she felt someone shaking her to wake her up. She swatted the intruders hand away and mumbled "5 more minutes"

Jack laughed "Come on, we have to get off the plane" he said, while unbuckling her seat belt and trying to pull her up.

Kate groaned "ugh okay okay, lets go" she said before slowly standing up and making her way through the aisle.

"Okay, Claire sent a car because I didnt want her driving here...so look for my name" he said to Kate after they got their luggage.

"There." Kate pointed to a sigh that said Shepard as they walked towards it.

The driver pulled up into a small country style home. Jack glanced at Kate nervously and smiled when kate gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

He took a deep breath and got their luggage out of the car before walking towards the front door. Before he could even ring the doorbell, the door was swung open by a beautiful short blonde with stunning blue eyes.

"Oh my god!" She said looking Jack over "why do you have to be my brother!" Claire whined, smiling at Jack's nervous face.

"Sorry...i'm a little strange. I'm claire obviously" She said to Jack, not the least bit nervous.

"Uhh...Jack" he said pulling her in for a hug. "And this is my girlfriend Kate" he introduced

Claire smiled "Good to finally meet you. Let me give you a little tip, DONT get pregnant!" She whispered in annoyance making Jack pale a little "its bloody hell" she added making both Kate and Jack laugh a little uneasily.

"You dont have much more to go..."Jack pointed out

"Trust me, its long enough" Claire grumbled "Alright, enough of my whining! Come in, make yourselves comfortable." she said cheerily

"You guys want anything to drink? Eat?" Claire asked once they were situated on the couch

"No thanks" Jack said awkwardly

"you seem nervous" Claire pointed out bluntly

Jack pinkened a little "yeah well, this is weird right?" He asked

Claire shrugged "I guess, dont worry I'm not psycho or anything...i'm just glad we had this oppertunity" She said sincerely

Jack smiled and nodded "yeah me too" he agreed

"So, tell me about yourself Kate" Claire said enthusiastically

Kate shifted a little "well, what do you want to know?" she asked

"What do you do?" Claire asked

"I'm an Oncologist" Kate replied

Claire smirked "Ahh, so thats how you two met, at the hospital. Hospitals always were so romantic!" She teased

Kate laughed "Actually no, well yes we met at the hospital, but under differant circumstances" She said

"Jack, I swear to god if you were sick and you didnt tell me..." Claire threatened

Jack looked a little scared for a minute. Damn, that woman could be scary "i'm not, dont worry" he said smiling

Claire relaxed "So how did you meet? she asked

"Well, I had a tumor removed from my spine, and he was my doctor during recovery" Kate explained

"Ooh how cute" Claire gushed "Sorry its the horomones" She added seeing the looks on their faces.

"Alright guys, you want to see your room?" Claire asked

"Sure, Claire if its too much of an in conveniance, we can stay at a hotel" Jack offered

Claire shook her head "Absolutely not!" She said firmly "you're staying here, what kind of a sister would I be if I let you sleep at a hotel" She said smiling.

Jack smiled "Thank you" he said

Claire led them down the hall to a small bedroom with a king sized bed.

"This is your room, it has its own bathroom, and if you get hot, the thermostat is right here" she pointed "My room is upstairs if you need anything, and the kitchen is right down the hall if you get hungry" She explained.

"you guys want to eat somthing now?" She asked

Kate nodded "Starving" She said making Claire and Jack smile

They walked into the kitchen and watched as Claire opened the fridge and frowned.

"Uh, I guess we're going out" She chuckled

Kate glanced into the fridge and laughed "Why do you have like 10 bottles of peanut butter?" Kate asked making Jack chuckle.

"Shut up!" Claire whined "I crave peanut butter like crazy! I know australians dont like peanut butter but I do" she defended

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God! I love fish n' chips!" Kate exclaimed

"Jack! Just try some" Claire told him.

Jack shook his head in disgust and took a bite of his salad "That is so oily..." he protested "you're killing yourself with every bite" he added

Both women rolled their eyes "Doctors..." Claire said mockingly

"Hey!" Both Jack and Kate protested at the same time.

Claire laughed "that was weird" She stated

"Oh Jack, I have an appointment with my gynecologist tommorrow at 9 am, so you two feel free to do whatever until I get back" She said to Jack.

Jack nodded "Thanks, do you want me to come with you?" he asked nonchalantly making Kate inwardly laugh,.

"Do you even know what they do at these appointments..." Claire said slowly, temporarily forgetting he was a doctor.

Jack laughed and pointed at himself "I'm a doctor Claire" he said slowly.

"oh yeah...shut up! I'm tired, this little one kept me up all night" She said pointing to her stomach.

Jack smiled "Wait, your doctor's a girl right?" He asked protectively

"No" Claire deadplanned and started eating again

Jack's eyes nearly popped out of his head "What!" He yelled

Claire rolled her eyes "Yes Jack, she's female, dont get so worked up" she said sarcastically

Jack smiled sheepishly and calmed down

Kate laughed "Aww, look at you being all protective older brother" Kate teased

"I just wanted to make sure!" He defended

Kate smiled "I know, its cute" she said

Jack groaned and muttered somthing under his breath before getting up to throw his salad away.

"So Kate, how are you likeing Australia so far?" Claire asked

"Its beautiful! I love it. I hope we get some sight seeing in before we have to go" Kate mused

Claire smiled "I'm sure it could be arranged" She assured her

"So do you know what the baby is?" Kate asked

Claire smiled "its a boy" She said proudly

"Wow, any name ideas yet?" Kate asked

Claire shook her head "No, not yet, i'm so freaked out though...i'm glad I have Jack. I dont know what I would have done otherwise..I mean taking care of a baby alone" She choked on a sob as tears ran down her face.

Kate was shocked, she didnt know what to do. Should she comfort her? Or just leave her alone? Luckily for her, Jack walked back to the table.

"What happened?" Jack asked concerned as he saw Claire crying.

Kate was about to respond when Claire launched herself into Jack's arms.

"Thank you, Thank you so much Jack!" Claire sobbed into his shoulder

Jack was almost knocked backwards at the sudden impact. He looked questioningly at Kate who shook her head indicating she didnt know.

Jack wrapped his arms around her and let her cry it out. When she stopped crying she muttered "damn horomones" and pulled back embaressed.

"you okay?" Jack asked softly

CLaire nodded "Sorry...stupid horomones you know. I just wanted to thank you for everything Jack. I dont know where I would be without you" She said sincerely.

"Of course Claire, you're my sister" he said immediatly

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire yawned "Alright, i'm off to bed, feel free to stay up if you like. goodnight" she said while getting up from the couch.

"goodnight" Both Kate and Jack said.

"I like her!" Kate said happily as soon as she left

Jack smiled "Me too. So you want to head in or..." he trailed off

"I'm kind of tired" Kate said through a yawn

"I can see that" he chuckled "Come on" he said while getting up.

"why are you wearing a shirt?" Kate asked confused as she watched him change.

Jack smirked "Why does it matter?" he asked

"Just curious...you never sleep with a shirt on" She replied casually

Jack shrugged "I just thought it would be appropriate" he said

Kate laughed and snuggled up to him ask they got comfortable. She sighed and shifted trying to get comfortable and let out a frustrated groan when she couldnt. She quickly grabbed the hem of Jack's shirt and pulled it up over his head.

"mmph! Jeeze Kate I thought you were tired" he teased

Kate glared as she threw his shirt across the room "Shut it" she said as she saw his amused smile "It was annoying" she explained as she got comfortable agianst him.

Jack smirked and kissed the top of her head "night Kate, I love you" He whispered

"mmh love you too" she replied sleepily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there it is, please review. Its always weird how theres at least one section of Jex in each chapter...is it too much? I should probably cut down huh? anywas, tell me what you think.


	17. Chapter 17: Pregnant?

Chapter 17: pregnant?

Kate woke up to a very unusual sensation o nher stomach. She moaned loudly as the same sensation was felt on her breasts. Her eyes slowly sluttered open and fell on a smirking Jack Shepard.

"Jack! ...mmh" she moaned as he kneaded her breast with one hand. "What?" She whispered confused still groggy from sleeping.

Jack smiled and slowly kissed her, making her arch up in pleasure against him.

"Oh god Jack!" She moaned as she realized he was naked, and so was she.

"Ahhh Please" She whimpered as he dipped a finger into her to check if she was ready for him.

Without any warning jack slid into her all in one stroke, making her scream at the sudden contact.

Jack leaned down and kissed her firmly, muffling her moans as he began to move within her. Kate bucked her hips wildly as she came all to quickly. Jack held her hips firmly down as he mercilessly continued to move within her.

"ohh god jack...Ohhhhh" She moaned, her body being more responsive from just waking up and having an orgasm.

Jack smiled, and moved faster. To Kates surprise, she felt herself going towards the edge again. Jack pounded into her one last time, bringing them both over the edge.

Once Jack caught his breath, he rolled off Kate, and looked over at her.

"Wow. Can you wake m up like that every morning?" She mumbled lazily

Jack chuckled "morning babe" he said cheerily

"Oh my god Claire!" She cried in horror

Jack laughed amused "She's gone to her appointment, give me a little more credit baby" he assured her, making Kate relax.

Sudenly Kate felt a wave of nausea come over her. She quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom and began throwing up.

Jack quickly grabbed a shirt for her and threw on a pair of boxers before going after her.

He walked up behind her and rubbed her back and held her hairuntil she was done. After she washed her face, Jack slipped on a shirt over her head an dlead her back to the bed.

"You okay now?" Jack asked softly as they sat on the edge of the bed.

Kate noticed hte worry in his voice and smiled "i'm fine. It happens after I fly sometimes" She assured him

Jack nodded "you sure?" He asked concerned

Kate nodded "Dont worry jack, I'm not pregnant. I'm on the pill" she said as if reading his mind.

"Okay. Just wanted to make sure...I dont want you to be afraid to come to me about that...I would never leave you" He said sincerely "And I'm sorry, I should probably use a condom, its just that I knew you were on the pill, and you didnt say anything..." he ranted

"Jack!" Kate interrupted

"yeah?" He said

"Stop worrying If i wanted you to, I would have asked. Besides I like the way you feel inside me..." she said quietly.

Jack smiled "Okay. Promise to talk to me if anything is going on?" he told her

Kate nodded "yeah of course" she assured trying to push back the sense of worry she was starting to feel.

"Okay" Jack complied "I think Claire should be back in about 45 minutes, how about we get cleaned up" he suggested

"Good idea, i'll go first" Kate said while getting up, only to be pulled back down by Jack.

"Oh no you dont. I'm going first, because you my dear, take an eternity in the shower" he said seriously

Kate pouted "Not my fault! You're lucky, guys are low maintanance!" She huffed, laying back on the bed and flipping on the T.V.

15 minutes later, Jack came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go.

Kate grabbed her things and walked in.

30 minutes later Jack sighed and knocked on the door "Kate!" He yelled

Kate rolled her eyes and swung open the door "i'm done, i'm done, calm down" she said annoyed.

"Come on, I made breakfast" he said, leading her into the kitchen

Kate's eyes lit up "Pancakes!" she asked

Jack laughed and nodded before making her a plate.

"mmm" Kate said as she took a bite "Thank you, you're the best!" She said appreciatively

Jack smiled "no problem, So after Claire gets back, I was thinking we could go see the opera house?" He suggested

Kate squealed in excitement "Yes! That would be great" she gushed

"Alright then, we'll ask Claire when she gets back" he said

"Ask her what?" Claire asked walking into the kitchen

"If you would be up for going to the opera house today." Jack offered

Claire nodded "Sure, that sounds fun. Now big brother, make me a plate of those amazing smelling pancakes" she pleaded

Jack chuckled "sure thing" he said, piling a few on for her and watching disgusted as she began to spread peanut butter on them

"what?" She asked, noticing the looks on both jack and Kate's faces.

"nothing..." Jack said quickly

"Its the cravings!" Claire defended

"I know" Jack nodded "Still odd though" he added, making Claire shrug.

"at least you're not craving the cliche pickles and ice cream" Kate piped in

"Ew. Thats wrong. This one" she said pointing to her stomach "loves spicy food and peanut butter, lots of peanut butter. Its making me gain weight!" she whined making Jack and Kate chuckle.

"Claire, I dont think its the peanut butter" Jack pointed out.

"IT is! Did you know my doctor told me I was gaining more weight than I was supposed to! After this kid is out, i'm going to be huge!" She whined

"You're not going to be huge" Kate assured her

Claire ignored her "I'll have to get lipsuction" She continued

"NO" Jack said firmly

Claire looked up at him with questiong eyes as Kate chuckled at his protectiveness "No lipo...its dangerous" he said seriously "Claire, you wont be huge. Everyone gains a little extra weight during pregnancy, all they reccomend is to take a walk everyday. Dont stress about it, its not good for the baby" he added softly

"alright..."Claire laughed

"So other than that, everything's fine?" Jack asked seriously

Claire nodded "Yes, Doctor Shepard" She teased "Everything's perfect, got the okay to fly too" She told him.

Kate watched the interaction between the siblings and smiled. Jack was a great older brother, she thought. It was fun seeing the new overprotective side of him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they saw the opera house, they decided to call it a day for Claire's sake.

"hey guys, I'm going to go spend the night at the hospital, with my mum, you know to say goodbye" Claire said quietly

Jack nodded "Okay, you want me to drive you?" he offered sympathetically

Claire shook her head "No, i'll be fine. i'll be back tommorrow afternoon" She said before leaving.

Jack took his seat next to Kate on the couch again. "What now?" He asked her

"Its hott!" Kate stated blowing some air on her face

Jack chuckled "We're in Australia" he reminded her

"I know that...but its like 9 already, it shouldnt be this hott" she complained

Jack got up and turned the thermostat down in their room before going back to get Kate.

"Lets go in our room, I turned the AC on in there" he said, leading the way.

Kate sighed as a slightly cool breeze hit her when she entered the room. She walked over to the bed and plopped herself down next to Jack. Jack cupped the back of her head and brought her down for a sweet Kiss. Jack was going to leave it at that, but Kate had other ideas. She deepened the kiss and broke away briefly to pull his shirt over his head. Jack groaned and brought one of her legs over his so she was straddling him, when he remembered something.

"Kate" he said after pulling back "how about you model that little black number for me" he whispered huskily

Kate blushed, she intended to but she was being bold when she bought that. Noticing the uncertainty on her face, Jack kissed her firmly before saying "you'll look so sexy, and even more so when I take it off" He whispered while tracing her ear with his tongue.

Kate took a deep breath and looked into his eyes and grew hotter at the lust swimming in them. She slowly stood up and grabbed the piece out of her suitcase before making her way to the bathroom.

"Aww Kate, i dont get to watch?" Jack whined

"There would be no fun in that" She said before closing the door.

"Thats what you think" Jack muttered

After putting it on, Kate hesitantly opened the bathroom door and slowly stepped out.

Jack grinned widely as soon as he saw her. She looked incredible, he thought.

"My god Kate, you look amazing" Jack said when he saw she had made no move to come closer.

Kate awkwardly stood just outside of the bathroom door, looking like she was going to run in and change any second, as Jack drank her in. When she still hadn't moved, Jack spoke up again.

"Kate...C'mere" He said gently, hoping to reassure her.

Kate almost smacked herself mentally before walking over to stand in front of him.

Jack placed his hands on her hips and brought her closer to him as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"You look incredibly sexy" he whispered huskily, grinning as she blushed.

Jack's hands moved from her hips lower, and then up underneath the fabric. He hissed in pleasure as he felt she had no panties on.

"Oh god, are you trying to kill me" he said breathily.

"I figured you wouldnt want me to take this off, bottom's would just get in the way" Kate said boldly, seductively.

"mmm, good thinking. I love you" he whispered against her as he slid his head underneath the fabric and placed butterly kisses up and down her stomach.

Kate moaned and felt her knees grow weak. Jack sensed this and pulled her down in one swift motion so that she was laying down on the bed with him, hovering over her.

"mmmmh Kate, baby, you have no idea what you do to me" He whispered as he caressed her breasts, making Kate squirm with need beneath him.

"oh god jack! Please now. I need you inside me now Jack" she begged as she bucked her hips wildly against his, feeling the hardness hidden there.

Jack groaned and quickly discarded of his clothes.

"Now Jack" She begged shamelessly.

Jack didnt need to be told again. He slid into her hard and fast, giving her a minute to adjust before moving in and out of her frantically.

"I ...Oh god...Jack, Yes...yes! Ja...ack" She moaned loudly as Jack pounded into her mercilessly.

"Jack ooooooh god, I'm gonna co...Jack!" She shouted as she came.

Jack groaned as he felt her clenching around him but didnt break his pace. He continued at the same fast hard pace as she poured out her release.

As soon as she cam down from her high, Jack pulled out of her making Kate whimper in discontent.

He quickly positioned her on her hands and knees "Kate...I...is this okay?" he asked with hooded eyes, his face showing relief as she nodded.

He slid into her from behind, making Kate cry out at how deep he was.

"oh god jack, you're so deep. I can feel it Jack! Please, I want you to come with me" She pleaded, fighting off her own release which was coming much too quickly.

Jack groaned at her words "kate. I'm...I cant hold back" he panted

"Dont Jack. dont hold back, come inside me, I need to feel you come with me" she gasped

That was the last straw for jack. He erupted inside of her, sending Kate into oblivion also.

"ooooooooohhh god!" Kate moaned continuously

Jack panted and smiled at her as she opened her eyes. He kissed the tip of her nose and became confused as she began to slip out of his embrace.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" Jack asked

"I dont want to sleep in this" Kate replied

Jack smiled and pulled it over her head, before pulling her back down with him.

"problem solved" he said simply

"Night Kate. I love you" He mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

"Night Jack, Love you too" Kate smiled happily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks in Australia had flown by unbelievably fast. It was already time to leave.

"Kate? You ready?" Jack asked while making breakfast

"yup all ready, where's Claire?" She asked setting her suitcase out by the door.

"She went to check that she got everything" he said

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack..." Kate said scared as the plane jerked.

Jack heard the desperation in her voice and gently laced their fingers together. "It'll be fine kate, turbulance is normal" he assured her before glancing over to his other side at Claire to make sure she was okay. Claire was fast asleep, not a care in the world.

"Ahh!" Kate screamed as the plane jerked harder than before, making the oxygen masks drop down.

Kate frantically let go of jack's hand and quickly grabbed a mask and put it on.

Jack snatched Claire's mask and slipped it on her, wondering how the hell she slept through that. After making sure hers was on, he put his own on and looked over at Kate, making sure she was okay.

Just as he was about to reassure her, they were violently thrown backwards as the plane began its vigorous decent.

Jack grabbed a hold of both Kate and Claire's hands before the plane shifted and everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SO THERE IT IS. REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEE AND I'LL PROBABLY UPDATE FASTER. NOT THAT THIS CHAPTER WASNT FAST. BUT WHO KNOWS, IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS THEN I MIGHT UPDATE TOMMORROW!


	18. Chapter 18: pen in the throat

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOST OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTORS...

Chapter 18: pen in the throat

"Jack? Jack!" Kate frantically called while shaking him.

Jack awoke with a start and instantly regretted it. His head felt like it weighed a ton, and his side felt like it was on fire. Suddenly remembering what happened on the plane, he sat up quickly, ignoring the pounding in his head.

"Kate! Are you okay?" He asked concerned while looking her over.

Kate nodded "Just a little dirty and a few scrapes. You?" She asked

Jack shook his head while standing up, stumbling slightly "fine" he said

"Where's Claire?" he asked as he looked around. They were in a small clearing in the middle of the jungle.

"Claire's fine Jack. She's a little shaken up but I'm having someone sit with her at the moment. I had to come find you Jack" She whispered fearfully.

Jack pulled her into his arms and held her for a minute before gently pulling away.

Kate composed herself "We've got to get back out there, people need help" she said as they quickly found their way to the beach.

What Jack saw made him sick. The noise from the engine of the plane was almost unbearable. People were screaming and crying. Jack stopped for a moment to take it all in, Plane wreckage was strown all over the beautiful beach, people were running back and forth, and overall mass hysteria.

He shook his head and quickly collected himself as his eyes immediatly landed on a young man trying to do CPR on an older african american woman.

Jack quickly rushed over and dropped his knees in the sand after observing the kid wasnt helping the woman.

"Stop. Her head's not tilted far back enough. You're blowing air into her stomach" he said loudly over the mad chaos going on around them as he pushed the young man out of the way to take over.

"You sure? Thats exactly what I was doing!" The man said as jack tilted the woman's head further back and proceeded. "I'm license" he added when Jack ignored him.

"Yeah well you need to seriously think about giving that license back" Jack replied a little irritated.

The young man watched as Jack continued relentlessly giving CPR and started pushing down on the woman's chest.

"Maybe we should do one of those hole things, you know, stick the pen in the throat" The man suggested, not knowing what else to do

Jack didnt look up from what he was doing "yeah, good idea, you go get me a pen" he nodded, feeling a bit of relief wash over him as the kid scrambled to his feet and tried to find a pen.

Jack continued breathing into the woman, before starting rhythmically pounding on her chest.

"Come on! Come on!" he chanted over and over before the woman sputtered and coughed.

Jack leaned forward "Big deep breaths big deep breaths" he said, trying to calm her down

Just as he knew she was going to be okay, he heard the sound of a heavy metal cracking. Jack turned and looked up at the large wing that was about to snap and fall. He looked under the wing, and saw a rather large man and Claire sitting in the sand, finding the wing useful for shade.

He quickly left the woman he was just working on, and ran as fast as he could over to Claire.

"Move move move!" Jack shouted while running towrds them as pure fear took over him. Claire, he had to get her out of there.

"Get her up! Get her out of there!" Jack continued to shout while motioning with his arm.

The man with Claire looked up and saw the wing above them. He immediatly got up as Jack reached them and they both helped Claire run off to the side. As they ran, the airplane wing crashed into the sand and exploded, throwing Jack, Claire and the man off their feet, face first in the sand, leaving Claire to land on her stomach.

Claire, Jack and the man caught their breaths before moving. Immediatly, Jack turned to Claire "Claire! Are you okay?" he asked concerned

Claire was speechless so she just nodded.

Jack turned to the large man on the other side of Claire. "you?" he asked

He nodded "Stay with her" Jack said before scrambling to his feet.

"you sure you're okay to do this..." he trailed off

"Hurley" The man responded

"Hurley" Jack repeated. "i'm Jack, you'll be okay?" He asked eyeing Claire nervously.

Hurley nodded "yeah i'm not going anywhere dude" he answered in shock.

_**Meanwhile :**_

After finding jack, Kate ran back to the wreckage when she heard a man screaming for help.

"Help! Help! Help me! Somebody help me!" He yelled desperately

Kate looked around, trying to identify the voice when she spotted him stuck under the tire. Kate quickly ran over to the trapped man.

"Ah my leg! Ah!" The man screamed in agony.

Kate tried to move the airplane tire by herself, but it was much too heavy. She frantically looked around for more people to help her.

"Hey! get over here! Give me a hand" she shouted to several men.

The men together lifted the tire as Kate pulled the man out from under. She examined his leg, it was raw and bloody. She immediatly went to work on setting it, ripping the man's pants to get to the wound. She took off her shirt, glad she had on a tank top underneath, and used it to tie around the man's leg.

As she finished tieing the man's leg up, she saw Jack run into the brush out of the corner of her eye.

After making sure the man's leg was okay, she quickly rushed off behind Jack.

_**Back to Jack:**_

Jack walked over to the plane wreckage. He staggared a bit on his feet so he braced himself with one hand on the plane when he heard "I didnt know which one worked best" The man who was doing CPR said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Jack didnt respond right away and just looked as the young man held out the pens. He looked up and gave him a slight nod.

"They're all good, thanks" Jack said before turning to leave.

He walked over to a suitcase, kneeled down and opened it. He opened a cosmetic bag and finds a traveling sewing kit, he takes it and walks back into the brush.

He kept walking until he found a secluded spot by the beach. Looking around to make sure no one was there, he slowly removed his jacket, hissing in pain as the movement cause the gash on his side to open wider.

Just as he was hanging his jacket up on the nearest tree, he spotted Kate running through the clearing towards him.

"oh god Jack!" Kate whispered as she saw his white dress shirt absorbed with blood.

Without a word, she quickly rushed up to him and gingerly helped him remove his shirt. She gasped as she saw how much blood had drenched his undershirt before gently removeing that too.

Jack fell to his knees, panting from the exertion.

"Jack? Jack, hey, you're going to be okay" Kate said more to herself than him.

Jack reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a bottle of vodka, handing it to her. Kate took it and poured some on her hands before spotting the sewing kit, and pouring a bit on the needle.

"Ready?" She asked Jack as she positioned the bottle over his wound.

Jack drew in a deep breath and nodded. He gasped loudly in pain as the alcohol burned his open wound. He panted as he feels kate position herself to sew him up.

"I thought you said you were okay" Kate said irritated that he didnt take care of this sooner, and wanting to distract him from the pain.

"I'm fine, besides I didnt notice it until I was in the middle of doing CPR on a woman" he bit out, occasionally grunting in pain.

"Sorry" Kate whispered, hating to see him in pain like this. She tried going as quickly as possible, wanting to cause him as little harm as possible. "Done" she announced as she finished, tieing the thread.

"Hey, have you seen Claire yet?" kate asked as she helped him stand up slowly.

Jack nodded "She's fine, with a guy named Hurley. We should get back out there" he said walking towards the beach.

Kate pulled him back and handed him a shirt "i saw you favoring your left side when you walked over here, thought you might need it" She explained as she saw his questioning eyes.

"Thanks" He said and grunted in pain as he tried to slip the shirt on. In an instant, Kate reached over and helped him slip it on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Claire, Jack and Kate were sitting on a scrap of metal that used to be part of the plane. Claire rubbed her tummy and looked at Jack with tearful eyes.

"Jack..." She cried desperately

Jack immediatly snapped to attention "Hey, whats wrong?" He asked softly noticing the tears brimming her eyes.

The tears spilled over "My baby, I landed on my stomach" She sobbed

Jack gathered her into his arms and ran a soothing hand over her back. "Oh Claire, its unlikely that anything happened to the baby okay?" He comforted

Seeing this, Kate decided to give the two some space. Just as she was about to get up, jack took his free hand and pulled her into his side, telling her to stay.

"I havnt felt him move all day" Claire sniffled before pulling away from Jack.

"It's going to be okay Claire, you have to relax though okay?" He said "Hey hey, look at me" he told her when he noticed she was staring at her stomach "Stress, its not good for the baby, try and relax alright?" Jack said, trying to offer some sort of comfort.

The moment was interrupted when Hurley stepped on the metal, causing it to squeak.

"Sorry dudes" he said sheepishly. He took out three airplane food trays and handed them over.

"So uh, anymore you know, baby stuff?" Hurley asked awkwardly

Claire smiled and shook her head "No, i'm fine, thanks" She replied

Hurley nodded "well hangin there guys" he said before walking off.

"yeah, you too" Jack called out.

Claire was just about to open her tray when Hurley came back and placed a second tray on hers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Later that night:**_

Kate and Jack both strolled over to what they set up as the 'medical tent' for the marshall.

Kate and Jack both checked out the Marshall's injuries. There was a thick piece of metal portruding out from the center of his chest.

"Do you think he'll make it?" Kate asked as she checked his vitals.

Jack glaced up at Kate and then back to the marshall "I dont know" he stated simply

Jack and Kate sat together in front of the fire. Jack was holding a leaf stem, cut and torn into the shape of an airplane.

"We must have been at about 40,000 feet when it happened. Hit an air pocket and dropped...maybe 200 feet. The turbulance was..." he trailed off while mimicking his actions with the leaf cut plane.

Jack dropped the plane and shook his head "The last thing I remember is holding both you and Claire's hands and then...I blacked out" he said

"I didnt" Kate said, getting a little choked up."I saw the whole thing. I knew that the tail was gone, we couldnt see it from where we were sitting but I could hear everything" she whispered

Jack threw an arm around her as she broke down into tears "Hey, its okay. We're all fine okay? That's what matters" he whispered in her ear, hoping to calm her down.

"I could have lost you Jack! God when I woke up on the beach and you wernt there..." She said choking on a sob.

Jack pulled her into his lap "Sweetheart, you didnt lose me. I'm right here, right here" he said as he cupped her head in his hands and lifted it up to look into his eyes.

"Shhhhh, i'm right here" he whispered while kissing her tears away

"I love you" kate said once she calmed down.

"God you have no idea how much I love you Kate" Jack said affectionately

They sat in a comfortable silence until Jack broke it. "We need to figure out which way we came in" Jack said seriously

"Why?" Kate asked confused

"Because the tail end of the plane isnt on the beach, and neither is the front. there's a chance we could find the cockpit. If its intact, we might be able to find the transciever, and we could send out a signal to help the rescue party find us" he explained

Kate tilted her head back to look at him "How do you know all that?" she asked curiously

Jack shook his head "Took a couple of flying lessons before med-school, wasnt for me" he said

Kate nodded "there was some smoke, just through the valley" she pointed

Jack nodded "Alright, i'll go in the morning" he said

Kate frowned "i'm coming with you" She stated

Jack chuckled and kissed her forehead "I know you are" he teased, fully knowing how stubborn she could get.

Suddenly a loud growling and creaking noise was heard throughout the camp, coming from the jungle. Everyone scrambled to their feet and looked curiously out into the jungle.

Kate looked back and turned to Jack, moving closer to him as the fear took over her. He wrapped his arms around her protectively as if she's going to dissappear any minute.

Claire rushed over from her previous spot to Jack. Jack shifted Kate under one arm and took Claire under the other.

The whole camp was silent as they heard a heavy stomping sound and saw a movement in the brush.

"Did anybody see that?" Claire asked frightened

"yeah" Hurley said hesitantly

They all jumped back as the loud noises continued. It sounded like trees falling, wood breaking and crashing to the ground.

"Terrific" Charlie said dryly, as if things couldnt get any worse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ALRIGHT PLEASE REVIEW...THIS WAS ACTUALLY SORT OF HARD TO WRITE...PROP'S TO THE EPISODE TRANSCRIPTS I USED, YOU CAN FIND THE LINK THERE IF YOU WANT IT.


	19. Chapter 19: What the hell was that!

Chapter 19: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT

"you ready?" Kate asked Jack as they got their things together the next morning.

Jack nodded "yeah, just let me tell Claire we're leaving" he said walking towards her.

"Hey, you okay?" Jack asked as he approached Claire.

Claire nodded "yeah, you two leaving?" she asked quietly

"Whats wrong?" he asked gently

Claire shook her head "nothing, i'm just afraid for you guys" she admitted

Jack put a comforting hand on oher shoulder "We'll be fine, back by tonight" he assured her.

Claire nodded "Okay, just be careful please" She said before giving him a hug.

Jack smiled before walking back to Kate. They approached another group of survivors discussing what they heard last night.

"I'm gonna go out and look for the cockpit. See if we can find a transciever to send a distress signal, help the rescue team. You're gonna need to keep an eye on the wounded" he said pointing at both Boon and Sayid. "If the shrapnal guy wakes up, try and keep him calm, dont let him remove that piece of shrapnal, you understand?" Jack instructed

The others frowned "Wait...we're sending our only two doctors out into the magic jungle? What if something happens!" Charlie exclaimed incredulously

Jack sighed and looked at Kate, knowing she was set on coming. "Look guys, we'll be back by tonight" he told them

"What aboutt he guy with the leg, the tourniquet?" Boone asked

"I stopped the bleeding. I took it off last night, he should be all right" Kate assured them

"Yeah cool, good Job" Boone complimented

Charlie stood up "i'll come with, I want to help" he said

Jack shook his head "no, I dont need anymore help" he said not wanting to put anyone else in danger

"No, its cool. I dont really feel like standing still so..." Charlie pressed

Jack sighed and nodded "Alright" he relented

"Excellent" Charlie said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack, Kate and Charlie all headed out in search for the cockpit. Jack found a make-shift walking stick and was leading with Kate and Charlie following behind.

"Can I ask you something?" Kate asked Charlie

"Me? I'd be thrilled. I've been waiting" Charlie said cheerily

"Have we ever met anywhere?" She asked

Charlie smiled "no. That would be unlikely" he said

"hmmm" Kate mused

"I look familiar though right?" Charlie continued

Kate nodded "yeah"

"Cant quite place it?" Charlie asked with a smile.

"No I cant" she said shaking her head

Charlie looked down for a minute "Yeah I think I know" he muttered

"You do?" Kate asked

Charlie began singing "You all everybody! You all everybody!" Trying to give Kate a hint

Kate looked at him blankly like he was insane.

"You never heard of that song?" He asked incredulously

"I've heard of it...just dont know..." she was cut off by Charlie

"Thats us! Driveshaft" Charlie cried

Kate stopped walking and turned to look at him

"Second tour of finland" he said pointing to his ring "you never heard of driveshaft?" He asked incredulously

"The band?" Kate asked making sure she heard right.

Charlie nodded "yeah, the band"

"You were in Driveshaft" kate said doubtfully

"I am in driveshaft, I play bass" He said

"Serious!" Kate asked

"Yeah. Charlie...I do backing" He said

Kate smiled "My friend Beth would freak. She loves you guys" She said just as Jack joined them

"Hey..." Jack said

"You ever heard of Driveshaft?" Kate asked him

Jack shook his head as Charlie started singing "no" he said

Kate smiled "Oh Jack...What am I going to do with you" She teased

Jack smirked but kept his mouth shut "We have to keep moving" he said before he began walking again.

As Jack, Kate and Charlie made their way through the tall grass, all of a sudden it started pouring.

"Hey guys, is this normal? Kind of day turning into night, youknow, end of the world-type weather. Is this --guys?" Charlie said a little freaked out

The team arrived at the cockpit...the paused and prepared themselves for what they were about to do.

"Well. Lets do this" Jack said, leading the way. Jack stepped through the planes opening first with Kate and Charlie behind him.

The inside was a mess and just as devoid of life. Passengers were dead, still strapped to their seats. It was a scene that sent chills down their spines.

"Lets go get this transciever" Charlie said quickly, obviously disturbed by the bodies.

The plane was pointed upward at an angle, making them climb up through an opening to get to the cockpit.

Jack pulled himself up first, followed by kate then Charlie. Jack reached the front row, he reached for the cockpit door and tried openeing it but it didnt budge. He groaned and looked around, spotting a fire extinguisher on the side. He grabbed it and moved closer to the door.

Charlie continued to make his way up to the front. Jack started pounding the fire extinguisher at the door handle, trying to get it to open. Kate managed to pull herself up to the front row of seats just as the cockpit door pops open. A dead body was flung downwards, making both Jack and Kate yell in surprise as Charlie hunched over against the seats.

Jack looked back at Kate "you okay?" He asked

Kate nodded "Yeah you?" She asked

"yeah"

As jack reached for the cockpit door, he paused "Hey you dont have to come up here" he said concerned

Kate shook her head "no, i'm fine." she said insistantly

Jack rolled his eyes and held out a hand for Kate. She grabbed his hand and hung on as he pulled her up.

"So what does this thing look like?" Kate panted

"A complicated walkie talkie" he said

Jack pulled himself up and climbed over kate to get a better look at the controls. One of the pilot's was still strapped in his seat. Kate reached over him to look for the trasciever. Just as she was reaching over, the pilot gasped for air making Kate shriek and grab onto Jack"

Jack saw that Kate was startled but he needed to talk to the pilot. He removed himself from kates arms and allowed to her hold his hand as he got closer to the pilot.

"I need that water Kate" Jack said

Kate reached for the bottle of water and handed it to Jack. Jack held the bottle up to the pilots mouth.

The pilot graciously accepted and choked a little as the water hit his dry throat.

"How many survived?" The pilot immediatly asked

"At least 48" Jack answered "Does anything feel broken?" he asked

The pilot shook his head "No no. Just my head -- its a little dizzy, thats all" he muttered

"Its probably a concussion" Jack told him

"How long has it been?" The pilot asked

"16 hours" Jack said

"16 -- has anybody come?" The pilot asked tiredly

"Not yet" Jack said

"Six hours in, our radio went out. No one could see us.We turned back to land in Fiji. By the time we hit turbulance, we were already 1000 miles off course. They're looking for us in the wrong place" He panted

Jack and Kate exchanged a concerned glance

"We have a transciever" The pilot said after a pregnant pause.

The pilot tried to get up out of his seat as Jack stopped him.

"Listen, you shouldnt try to move" Jack warned

"No i'm okay" The pilot said

He pointed behind him "The transciever's right there"

Kate spotted it and handed it to Jack. The pilot took it and turned it on. The only thing they heard was static.

"where's Charlie?" Jack asked, suddenly remembering he had been with them.

Kate shrugged and turned to look for him.

The pilot cursed and shook his head "it's not working..." he grimaced

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Charlie?" Kate called out tentatively, still creeped out by the bodies.

Suddenly the lavatory door shot open revealing Charlie.

"What were you doing in the bathroom?" Kate asked, noticing his pupils were dialated.

"what?" Charlie answered lamely

Before Kate could say anything, a loud howl and roar echoed through the jungle. The plane creaked and tilts sending them all off balance.

"What the fuck was that!" The pilot cried out.

Jack looked through the cockpit door "Kate?" He softly called out

He reached for Kate and pulled her up into the cockpit, holding her in his arms.

"Its right outside" Kate gasped

"What? What's right outside?" The pilot asked

"Shh" Jack said

Jack pulled Kate into the corner of the cockpit where she would lean against the wall. Jack stood in front of her, still holding her tightly. He looked down at her as he felt her trembling. He put his mouth right next to her ear. "Kate? Sweeheart, you're okay. We're going to be fine. I need you to calm down a little okay? " He whispered into her ear, fearing she was going to go into shock.

Kate closed her eyes and concentrated on jack's voice as it calmed her. Once her trembling subsided Jack pulled back and gave her a reassuring kiss on the forehead.

They all stopped and listened as they heard it growing closer. Braches crushed, shadows passed through the windows, and something big and heavy lingered near the plane.

Jack made a move to go to the window to see what it was, but Kate tightened her grip on him, silently telling him not to go. Jack complied seeing how scared she was, and stayed put.

The pilot climbed out of his seat and went towards the window to get a better look. Suddenly the pilot was grabbed the whatever was outside.

He kicked and screamed trying to free himself from whatever was holding him but it was too strong.

Kate shrieked and Jack pushed himself into her, muffling out her cries. "Shhhhhh" Jack reminded her

Kate watched horrified as the pilot kicked and screamed trying to free himself from whatever had a hold on him, but stopped moving as fresh blood sputtered around the outside of the plane.

"What the hell just happened?" Charlie hissed in fear.

Kate lifted her head to look at Jack but he was still gasping for air from fright.

All of a sudden, the plane creaked again. Jack quickly grabbed the transciever, took Kate's hand and followed Charlie out. As soon as they're all out of the plane, they heard the same growling noise coming closer.

"Run!" Jack yelled before tightly holding Kate's hand and heading for the protection of the trees.

Just as Kate and Jack made it into a small clearing of trees, he looked back and saw Charlie had tripped and fell in the mud, and couldnt get up.

"Stay here" Jack instructed to Kate. And before Kate had any time to protest, he ran back to help Charlie.

"Okay! Lets go, run!" Jack yelled as he broke Charlie free from the branches.

"J...J...Jack!" Kate sobbed. When he returned she threw her arms around him and held him tight.

"Shh I'm right here Kate. I'm fine" Jack panted

Once they were sure the monster was gone, all three carefully stepped out and looked around. As they were walking, something caught Kate's attention on the ground. She kneeled and picked up a small aviator wings pen, worn by the pilot.

Kate looked up into the trees and her breath hitched at what she saw. The pilot al bloody and battered, hanging limply from the branches.

"Its the pilot" Jack said

"Guys..."Charlie looked up "How does something like that happen?" he asked eerily

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack, Charlie, and kate were making their way back to the beach. Jack and Kate were in the front and Charlie was right behind them, much to Jack's dismay.

"Anything?" Charlie asked for the millionth time.

"No Charlie...there isnt anything so stop asking!" Jack finally snapped

Charlie looked taken back "Well pardon me for appearing desperate, but before the pilot was ripped from the cockpit, he did say that no one's gonna find us unless we get that transciever thing working" Charlie countered making Jack groan and walk faster.

Kate stayed behind "What were you doing in the bathroom?" She asked curiously, falling in step with Charlie.

"I thought you could tell, puking...My one tangible contribution to this trek" he said

Kate knew he was lying but let it go and smiled "No. I'm glad you came Charlie" she said.

"Every trek needs a coward" Charlie said

Kate grinned "You're not a coward" She stated before speeding up to catch up with Jack.

Claire sat in the sand, peacefully staring out into the ocean. She glanced over at a thin beautiful girl, who couldnt have been more than 25.

"I used to have a stomach" Claire said wistfully while stroking her pregnant belly as she saw the girl sunbathing.

The girl looked over at Claire and rolled onto her back to even out her tan.

"Whats your name?" The girl asked

"Claire, you?"

"Shannon" She paused "you know what it is?" She asked

Claire smiled and nodded "its a boy" She said proudly "I havnt felt the baby move since yesterday" she added sadly, more to herself.

Shannon remained silent, not knowing what to say. She just nodded quietly

Just then Jack and kate walked up to Claire. Claire squealed and jumped up to Hug Jack.

"Oh thank god!" Claire said relieved while hugging both of them.

Kate and Jack smiled "how are you?" Kate asked

"i'm okay..." She said with a tinge of sadness. "so did you find what you were looking for?" she asked perking up again

Jack held up the transciever and nodded "we just need to figure out how to work it" he said

Just as Claire was about to respond, they heard shouting coming from down the beach. The glanced over and saw a small crowd forming. As they inched closer, they saw what was holding everyones attention. A fight had broken out between two castaways.

'dammit' Jack thought as he watched the southern blonde take a swing at the iraqi. Jack handed the transciever to Kate before running to break up the fight.

"Hey Hey! Break it up!" Jack shouted as he saw Sawyer on top of Sayid, punching him in the face.

He grabbed the blonde and pulled him off of the iraqi.

"Break it up!" Jack yelled while maintaining a firm grip on the blonde.

An african american man ran over to the Iraqi to keep him away from the blonde.

"Son of a bitch!" Sawyer yelled in his unmistakeable souther accent.

"i'm sick of this redneck!' The Iraqi yelled in frustration.

"You want some more of me boy?" The southerner goaded

"Tell them! Tell everyone what you told me! Tell them that I crashed the plane! Go on!" the man yelled hysterically

Jack inwardly groaned "Alright, thats enough!" Jack yelled, wanting them to calm down. unfortunately, he was ignored.

"If the shoe fits buddy!" The blonde remarked

"Whats going on!" Jack said louder as the blonde pulled himself out of Jack's grasp.

The Iraqi man muttered some incoherant words.

"Whats going on!" Jack yelled again in frustration

"This guy, was sitting in the back of bussiness class the whole flight. Never got up! Hands folded under the blanket" The southerner spat hatefully

"Oh..."The iraqi said sarcastically

"And for some reason--i'm just pointin this out--the guy next to him didnt make it" he added

"Thank you so much for observing my behavior" The iraqi said sarcastically

Jacks mind was reeling, what the fuck was wrong with this guy...

"you dont think I saw them pull out of line before we boarded" The blonde baited

Both men tried to go at eachother again but were held back by Jack and the African American man.

"Come on, bring it!" The southerner shouted

"STOP!" Kate shouted making everyone turn to her.

"We found the transciever, can anyone help?" She asked a little calmer

The Iraqi took some deep breaths before answering. "yes, I might be able to" he answered

The blonde threw his arms in the air in exasperation "Oh, great lets trust this guy!" he remarked

"Hey we're all in this together man, lets treath eachother with a little respect" Hurley reasoned

"Shut up Lardo" The southerner spat.

"Hey, give it a break" Jack said firmly, defending Hurley

"Whatever you say doc! You're the hero" He sneered before walking away.

"Its a dual band, military spec. Chances are, the battery's good but the radio's dead" The Iraqi said Vehemently

"Can you fix it..." Kate trailed off

"Sayid" He said "And I need more time" he said before walking away to work on the transciever.

"Doctor, the man with the shrapnal, I think you should take a look at him" the african american lady who Jack saved suggested to both Jack and Kate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	20. Chapter 20: Choke!

Chapter 20: Choke!

After examining the Marshall, Jack and Kate looked at eachother. "We have to pull out the shrapnal" Jack said reluctantly

Kate nodded understandingly "Yeah, I know. We need antibiotics" She said

Jack nodded "Yeah, I'm having Boon look through the luggage right now, We need to do this soon...hopefully he wont go into Sepsis" Jack said tiredly

Just then, Boon ran back with a bag of meds "Here, this is all I could find" He panted

"Thanks" Jack said

Boone watched as both jack and kate prepared to work on the Marshall. Jack was heating up a razor blade while Kate was digging through the bag of antibiotics.

"Are you sure he's out?" Boone asked as he eyed the blade.

"Hes out" Jack stated not looking up from the blade.

"How do you know he wont wake up when you yank that thing out?" Boone asked

Jack shrugged "I dont" he said simply

"You ready?" he asked Kate

Kate nodded and soaked a cloth with alcohol.

"I need you to hold him down if the pain brings him around...its unlikely but it might happen." Jack instructed to Boone.

"Okay" Jack sighed as he pulled out the shrapnal from the Marshalls abdoman. Immediatly Kate began cleaning the wound with the alcohol soaked cloth. As soon as the area was cleaned, Jack took anothe cloth and shoved it into the wound.

"Hand me those strips" Jack said frantically

Kate quickly soaked them with alcohol before handing them over.

"Oh oh god" Boone groaned after seeing all the blood that just came out of the Marshall.

"you're doing fine" Kate assured him

The Marshall gasped for air, startling all three castaways. Boone looked lik he was going to faint but kept a firm grip on him. Jack and Kate's eyes widened.

"No no no no no!" Kate chanted as she saw Jack was still packing the wound.

Jack frantically cleaned it and packed his wound with gauze despite the Marshalls trembling. After he was done, he glanced over at Kate.

"You alright?" Jack asked as the Marshall let out continuous grunts of pain.

Kate nodded "Fine, lets get him some water" she said

"Actually, Boone, can you handle that? I want to talk to Kate" Jack said. Boone nodded.

Jack led Kate over to a more secluded part of the beach. "I dont think he's going to make it" Jack admitted.

Kate nodded "I know" She whispered "We need better antibiotics. The stff from the luggage is for foot fungus and ear infections" Kate said annoyed

"There might be stuff in the fuselage" Jack suggested

Kate nodded "yeah, we should look" She said

Jack shook his head "Kate..." he protested "Its pretty grim in there" he said

Kate frowned "I'll be fine, lets go" She said walking towards the plane.

Jack chuckled at her stubborness and threw an arm around her "I love you" he said

Kate smiled and leaned up, giving him a short sweet kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Jack and Kate were inside going through suitcases for meds. Both of them heard movement around them.

"Did you hear that?" Kate asked

Jack nodded and pointed the flashlight in that direction only to find the imfamous redneck looting from the dead.

"Boo" Sawyer teased

They both sighed in relief.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked annoyed

"Trick-or-Treatin' same as you" He replied snarkily

"You're looting" Kate said disgustedly

"Ahh! You say po-ta-to" He joked

"Whats in the bag?" Jack asked, wanting to make sure he didnt take any meds.

"Booze, smokes, a couple playboys, yours?" Sawyer asked

"Medicine" Jack said stoically "you do this back home too? Steal from the dead?" Jack spat

"Brother, you got to wake up and smell the gull crap. Rescue aint comin'" Sawyer said pessimistically

Both Kate and Jack watched disgusted as he left.

"Is that it?" Kate asked while searching the last bag.

Jack nodded grimly "yeah, its not enough" he said "We have stronger meds, but not enough of them" he explained

"Alright, lets get out of here and talk" Kate said while looking around at the bodies.

Jack smiled and nodded. Once they were out...

"So what do you say we do Jack? Keep giving him meds and hope he gets better or..." she trailed off

Jack shook his head "I dont know. I think we should wait. I dont want to waste all the meds on a lost cause...as horrible as that sounds" He said reluctantly

Kate nodded "Lets see how he is" She said

"You go, I'll be there in a minute. I'm going to check on Claire" he said

Kate opened the flap to the tent and saw that the marshall was sleeping. Suddenly the Marshall's eyes shot open, he saw her and grabbed her hard by the neck, choking her.

Kate gasped as she tried to free herself, but he was too strong. At that moment, Jack stepped into the medical tent, gasping at the sight in front of him.

"Damn it! Let her go Damn it!" Jack yelled as he pried the Marshalls hands away from kate and pushed him back down on the blankets.

He looked over at Kate who was trying to catch her breath and she gave him the motion to make sure the Marshall was alright. Jack hesitated but turned to the Marshall. He checked his vitals and found out he wasnt breathing.

"Breathe, come on!" Jack said while doing chest compressions. After a few, he gasped for air.

"yeah thats it, breathe" he changed

Once making sure the Marshall was okay, he turned to Kate who was on her hands and knees, choking on coughs trying to catch her breath.

Carefully he picked her up and took her outside, hoping the fresh air would help.

"Kate? Baby? Come on breathe. Big deep breaths okay?" Jack coaxed while rubbing her back.

"He just jumped on me...is he okay?" She asked in a raspy voice.

Jack dismissed him with a wave of a hand "Kate, he's fine, are you okay?" he asked gently

Once Kate caught her breath she nodded. "I'll be fine" She assured

"Tilt your head back, I want to check for bruising" he explained

Kate tilted her head back and let Jack examine her neck.

Jack scowled as he noticed some bruises forming. When he walked in on that scene he had been so scared. What if he came a second later? He shook those thoughts from his head and gently kissed the line of bruises he could see faintly forming.

"Jack?" Kate said smiling at the care he was showing her.

"I was so scared. What if i'd come a second later?" he whispered emotionally.

"I'm fine Jack, Come on, we'll stick someone on watch tonight while we get some sleep" She said

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and kate walked over to what they used as their sleeping area and found a small tent in place.

"Hey guys, like your new tent?" Claire asked

Jack and Kate looked confused "Uh did you do this?" Kate asked

Claire nodded "Yeah, we all set up our tents, you two were busy doing doctorly things so I set it up for you. Mine's over there" Claire said pointing to a small tent set up a couple hundred feet away.

"Thanks Claire" Jack said appreciatively

Claire nodded "Of course" She said "Now you two go to sleep, its late and you look exhausted" she told them before walking to her own tent.

Jack and Kate both walked in and took a look around. There were 2 small makeshift cots put together in the center with 2 airplane blankets but only one pillow. Jack chuckled making Kate throw him a questioning glance. "Sorry, there's two of everything except pillows. Must be the pregnancy, Claire's been pretty forgetful lately" He explained

Kate smiled "I think we'll live with that one pillow" she teased

Jack smiled and captured her lips in a fiery kiss. Kate moaned as she felt Jack's tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. Eventually due to the lack of air, he puled away making Kate whimper in protest. Jack grinned and stripped down to his boxers. Kate watched as Jack undressed and couldnt help but admire his perfect arms and abs. She too got dressed for bed and climbed in with him.

"Hey Jack?" Kate asked as she made her head comfortable on his chest.

"mmmhmm?" Jack questioned while unconsciously playing with her hair.

"When do you find the time to work out?" She asked as she traced a finger along his abs.

Jack smirked "I have my ways" He said smugly "I could say the same for you, you know..." he added

"uh...I dont have abs...I have fat" She clarified

Jack rolled over and pinned her to the cot with his body.

"oh now, I wouldnt say that..." He drawled out while moving his hand down to her stomach.

Kate involuntarily squealed as Jack poked her side. He grinned wickedly "Kate? Are you tickleish?" he asked

Before Kate could cover her stomach with her arms, Jack took them both and pinned them above her head under one hand.

"Oh no Jack...dont you dare!" Kate shrieked as she realized what he was about to do.

Jack just smiled and slipped his hand under hir shirt and rested it on her stomach.

"Jack..." She warned trying to struggle free. Jack grinned and began tickling her with no mercy.

"Ahh...Ja...Jack! Please...Sto...stop!" She managed to get out between giggles. Jack showed not sign of stopping, he held her down and continued a little while longer. When he thought she'd had enough, he stopped and looked at her. Eyes closed, attempting to catch her breath...She was beautiful. Jack smirked down at her when she opened her eyes.

"you're evil!" Kate panted, relishing in the feeling of Jacks body pressed against hers.

"And you're gorgeous. Plus you loved it" he teased before kissing her tenderly.

They both relaxed into the cot again and made themselves comfortable. Kate shifted on her back so she could find a better position and winced as she did. Jack noticed and looked down at her concerned. "Whats up with your back? Did I hurt you?" He asked

"No you didnt hurt me. I dont know what's wrong, it just really hurts...like its sore" She explained

Jack nodded "Turn around" he said and smiled when Kate looked him with a questioning glance "Lie on your stomach" He repeated.

Kate did as she was told and felt him climbing up on top of her with his legs on either side of her. Jack lifted her shirt up so her lower back was exposed and firmly pushed down at the base of her spine making her jump in surprise.

"Did that hurt?" he asked

"No, you just surprised me" she said

He moved his hands a little lower and gently pushed down there making her whimper in pain. "Sorry" Jack apoligized.

"You're probably just stressed, and all that hiking and running probalby didnt help either" he said "how much pain are you in?" he asked worriedly

"Its like a shooting pain and a dull ache. I'll be fine" she groaned

Kate moaned in delight as she felt Jack's warm and gentle hands begin to knead her back.

"This isnt good Kate" Jack scolded

"What?" She asked confused, enjoying the massage she was getting from Jack.

"You're really tense. How long has your back been hurting?" He asked, happy to see she was starting to loosen up a little.

"Not long" She said vaguely

"Kate..." Jack warned

"Fine. Only since this morning. I figured I just over exerted myself or somthing" she defended.

Jack laughed "You are so stubborn! Next time, come tell me" he said

Kate nodded against the pillow "oh believe me I will" She said making Jack chuckle,

Jack moved his hands up and worked his thumbs in circles at the base of her neck and shoulder blades. Soon enough, Kate was fast asleep. Jack climbed off of her and slipped under the blankets, drifting off to sleep himself

Alright, so thats it...Please review.. i seriously only got like 2 reviews last chapter...


	21. Chapter 21: wake up!

Chapter 21: wake up!

"Kate! Kate come on we have to get up..." Jack tried woaking her. It was almost 1 in the afternoon, not that time mattered when you were stuck on a deserted island...

"mmph go away!" Kate mumbled snuggling further under the covers making Jack chuckle.

"Come on...I brought you some fruit" He coaxed

"Coffee" She mumbled demandingly

"Yeah, i'll get right on growing those beans..." Jack said sarcastically. Jack sighed annoyed and pulled her up into a seated position making her growl in irritation.

"Jack what the hell!" She snapped, slowly opening her eyes trying to get used to the light.

"Sorry you wouldnt wake up. It's almost 1 Kate" he said

Kates eyes widened "Really? When did you wake up?" She asked

"Just a little while ago, Claire came by, said people were asking about the Marshall" he explained

Kate groaned "What _are _we going to do about him?" She asked

Jack shrugged "I dont know...the antibiotics we're giving him arnt helping. We dong have enough of the stronger ones." he said regretfully

Kate nodded "What does everyone else think?" She asked curiously

"They're pretty divided. Half want to put him out of his misery, and the other half think we should keep trying. What do you think?" he asked

Kate looked down "Honestly? Theres not much we can do...he's in agony..." She trailed off not being able to say the words

Jack understood, but could he just allow that to happen? An how would they do it? 'Damn this island' he thought. "I agree" he finally whispered

Kate's head shot up to meet his eyes "How?" she croaked out

Jack shook his head "I dont know yet" He answered, leaving them in a comfortable silence.

"How's your back?" Jack asked, breaking the tranquility.

"It's alright, i'll be fine" she said

"Okay, but if it hurts, come to me alright?" he told her sternly

Kate rolled her eyes "dont worry so much Jack"

"I cant help it" he defended "you want to go check on the Marshall?" he asked once she was done eating.

Kate nodded grimly "Yeah, let me get ready" She said making Jack raise an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked noticing his confusion.

"You make it sound like we're in a 5 star hotel or somthing" He chuckled

"I just woke up, what I meant was, let me brush my hair and change my clothes. Although I could really go for a shower right now." She responded

"Okay, Well I'm going to haedover to Claire, see you in a bit" he said before giving her a quick peck and leaving the tent.

"Hey Claire" Jack said as he approached her. Jack smirked when he found himself being ignored. Claire's back was turned ot him and she was obviosly in an animated conversation with Charlie.

He teasingly tugged at her hair "Cla-aire" he said in a sing song voice.

"Oh! Hi Jack, how's the Marshall?" She asked, turning her head slightly

"We're working on it" he said vaguely "How's my mini-me?" He asked pointing at her portruding belly.

Claire smiled "Mini-me huh? I think he's doing fine! I felt him kick just a little while ago" She said excitedly

Jack grinned "That's great Claire! See I told you it would all work out! Dont stay out in the sun too long okay? I have to get back to the infirmary." he said

Claire smiled "Thanks Jack, i'll see you laterr" she said as he walked off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is he?" Jack asked as he entered the makeshift infirmary and saw Kate tentatively taking his vitals, as if he was going to jump on her any minute. "here let me do that." Jack offered

Kate sighed "It's alright, i'm done. He's not good...his abdoman's rigid Jack" She said regretfully "He wont make it..." she added

Jack cursed under his breath "Okay...So what do we do? Stop treating him? Put him out of his misery?" he thought out loud.

Kate remained silent...she didnt have an answer, but she knew they were just prolonging the inevitable. "Jack..." She interrupted his thoughts quietly. Jack looked up at her and watched her struggle with what she was about to say. "We...we have to do it. He's in so much pain" she whispered

Jack sucked in a breath "But...how? We dont have any meds" he stammered.

Kate's eyes filled with tears "Sawyer has a gun" She said barely audible.

Jack remained silent. Stunned at what Kate just suggested. Seeing his reaction, Kate let the tears fall. "Jack I--" She was interrupted by Jack.

"Stop." he held his hand up "We cant _murder _him Kate" He said harshly "What if we do it today and rescue comes tommorrow? What then?!" he reasoned, his voice softening when he saw how hard this was for her.

Kate let her tears flow freely "I'm sorry Jack. There's no other way." She countered

Jack shook his head "No...We dont have to do this, but I can see that I wont win here. Do what you want, but I dont want any part in this." he said coldly before swiftly exiting the tent.

Kate sat shocked at what just happened. She knew Jack had problems letting go, but she thought he would be reasonable about this. She decided to give him some time, but now...she had to go talk to that damn redneck. She groaned before walking towards his tent.

"Sawyer!" She called out from outside his tent.

"Well well well Freckles, Doctor giggles know you're here?" He asked cockily

Kate rolled her eyes "I need the gun" she stated bluntly, wasting no time.

Sawyer smirked "Finally, startin' to live in the present eh?"

"Are you gonna give it to me or what? She asked impatiently

"Now now. Dont get your panties in a bunch Freckles. I would give you the gun, but I dont think i'd ever get it back now will I?" he challenged

Kate groaned and realized he wasnt going to give it to her "Alright...fine. You do it" stated

Sawyer looked taken back "Me! Whoa there...you talk to Jack-O bout this?" he stated

Kate snapped "Look Sawyer, you gonna do it or not?"

"Alright, maybe afterwards i'll be able to get a decent nights sleep without all the moaning and groaning" he said, making Kate groan in disgust before walking back to the inromary.

Kate entered the infirmary and looked at the Marshall. She had to do this...he was in agony, he let out tortured moans all too often, his breathing was labored and he was as pale as a sheet. She had to find Jack...--hopefully he had calmed down considerabley since he left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Meanwhile**_

Jack stormed out of the infirmary with a thousand thoughts going through his head. How could Kate suggest something like that! Just shoot him--he shook his head and cleared his thoughts. He walked over to a secluded spot on the beach and planted himself on the sad, and let the calm take over him as he looked out at the tranquil ocean. His thoughts were interrupted by a timid voice coming from behind him.

"Jack?" kate nervously called out.

Jack sighed and slowly turned his head to look at Kate. She looked exhausted, physically and emotionally exhausted. He noticed the way her shoulders slumped and the way her upper body favored one side.

"Hi" he said quietly, waiting for her to come sit down with him.

Kate was nervous, she didnt know what to do. Did he want to be left alone? Was he mad at her?

"you gonna come any closer?" he asked smirking a little.

Kate didnt smile, she just nodded. For a brief second, the memory of an angry Wayne passed through her head. kate dismissed that thought as soon as it came to her though...Jack wasn't like that-- He would never...

She slowly walked towards him and sat down a few feet away from him.

Jack noticed and frowned...what was wrong with her? He reached out to cup her cheek but quickly retracted his hand as she flinched at his touch. Now he knew something was up...she had never done that before.

"Kate? Whats wrong?" he asked calmly

Kate felt tears well up in her eyes "i'm sorry...Jack...I'm sorry. Please dont be mad...I couldnt take it if you were mad at me" she pleaded tearfully.

Jack was shocked but knew there was somthing more. He wanted so badly to reach out and comfort her but was afraid he'd pull away from him again. "Kate...i'm sorry I got so angry in there. I guess I just needed to calm down. I'm not mad at you" he gently comforted

Kate nodded. She launched herself in his arms and let her tears fall.

"Shh...I'm not mad sweetheart" he whispered while rubbing her back soothingly. Once she calmed down, Jack spoke up.

"Kate? What is it?" he asked, wanting to know why she looked so scared of him when she thought he was mad at her.

Kate shook her head "Sorry, it's just...I know you would never do anything like that--and I hate myself for letting it cross my mind...God" she babbled

Jack knit his eyebrows together in confusion "Kate! Baby, you're not making any sense..." he interrupted "I would never do what?" he coaxed when she didnt say anything.

Kate looked down "hit me" she whispered barely audible.

Had he heard what he thought he heard? "Sorry?" he sputtered

Kate couldnt meet his eyes "Hit me...I said I know you would never lay a hand on me!" She whispered hysterically

Jack pulled her so she was sitting in his lap like a child, knees on either side of him and arms around his neck "oh Kate.." He murmered affectionately against her hair. Now he understood why she had flinched at his touch and why he saw fear in her eyes "I would never do that to you baby okay? ...never" he whispered

"I know...i'm sorry for even thinking that, its just I thought you were furious with me...and" she trailed off

Jack shook his head firmly "It's okay, it's okay. I'm sorry I got so mad" he assured her.

"Do you remember the first night we were going to...uhm..." she blushed, hoping he'd understand what she was talking about.

Jack smirked and nodded "And your cell phone went off" he added

_**flashback **_

_mm. Lets move this to the bedroom" he said in a low voice making kate shudder. Kate didnt trust her voice, so she just nodded._

_Jack grinned and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her to his room._

_"Jack!" Kate yelped_

_Jack gently laid her down on his bed and crawled over her. Kates hands went straight to his back as he latche dhis mouth to her neck. He was fiddling with the buttons on her pants when he felt something vibrate in her pocket. He stopped what he was doing, looked up and smirked at her._

_"What's that? My competition?" he teased_

_Kate blushed scarlet as her jaw dropped "Shut up!" She muttered before digging around her pocket for her cell phone. She cursed when she saw the caller ID and dismissed the call before turning back to Jack who looked quite amused. "Where were we now..." she said seductively._

_"mmm right here" he said as he once again took her lips before kissing his way down to her chest. He layed open mouthed kisses along the edge of her bra before fiddling with the clasp on the back to take it off. He moved back up to her shoulders and slid the straps down, kissing where they had been before. Just as he was about to slip the article of clothing off, Kate's cell phone vibrated against the table again. Jack groaned and rolled off of her. Kate growled and knew the person that was calling wouldnt let up until they talked._

_"What!" She snapped into the phone, sending an apolegetic look to Jack who was sitting back trying to get himself under control._

_"Stop calling me! You have NO right to anymore. Hell! you never did!" She yelled into the phone._

_"Yeah well you lost that right the minute you ca--" she cut herself off abruptly suddenly remembering where she was. "Look, just stop calling me... I dont want anything to do with you" She said before snapping her phone shut. She turned to Look at Jack who was staring back at her quizically._

_"I'm sorry" Kate said...the moment clearly gone. She re-did her bra and crawled over to where Jack was laying and sat next to him._

_"It's okay" Jack said, pulling her down so she was laying in his embrace._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Well...the person who called that day--his name is Wayne. She started. She took a deep breath before continuing "Wayne...is my step father, or at least I thought he was until I was 16, and I found out he was my real father. I'll never think of him like that...but it wad devastating that I was actually related to that Jackass" she said bitterly.

"Kate..you dont have to tell me" he said softly

"you deserve to know" she stated "Wayne...he was a drunk...he uhm started out hitting my mom. At first, I didnt notice, I was only 4...she'd have a broken wrist or a black eye, but she'd just tell me sh fell. That was until my mom had to start working full time at the diner, Wayne came after me." She sobbed making Jack's heart break "I dont know why my mom didnt leave him--she loved him...she loved that bastard! she cried.

"Shhh baby, it's alright" he comforted, rocking them both back and forth.

"Finally after high school, I had to get out...I had to. I left my mom with him Jack...what kind of horrible daughter does that!" She cried, beating herself up.

"You did good Kate. You looked after yourself...sometimes people just fall in too deep okay? Theres no way you could've helped your mom. She genuinly believed she loved him. It's not your fault" he soothed.

"Thank you Jack" She whispered, looking up at him for the firs time.

"Hey i'm here for you...you dont have to worry--I would never hurt you" He said gently

Kate nodded "I know...I feel stupid for even thinking it. You would never do that--I trust you" She responded

"I'm sorry about the Marshall Kate...you're right, we need to let him go. I was a jackass" he apoligized

Kate smiled and kissed him soundly "Hey, dont go calling my boyfriend a jackass..." she teased "Jack, I understand; I really do -- and I know how you are with letting people go" She paused when he looked down "But thats what makes you the wonderful loving person you are...we all have our flaws, I'm not mad at you Jack" she finished

Jack stared at her in awe. 'Was she even real?' "You dont know how lucky I am to have you..." he said affectionately.

Kate smiled and quickly kissed him "Come on, I asked Sawyer to...uhm" she said quietly

"I dont want to be there" he said softly

"I'm not taking you there...we're going back to our tent. Everything's taken care of" she said grinning slightly "I dont know about you, but i'm exhausted" She said

"Yeah, I noticed. Why are you favoring your left side?" he asked, remembering what he saw

"How did you even notice that!" She asked incredulously. She was touched that he even noticed somthing so minute.

Jack smiled "Why?" He probed.

"I dont knowwww...I think I just need to crack it" she said

Jack nodded and followed her back to their tent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	22. Chapter 22: Crack! Blindfold! Handcuffs!

Chapter 22: Crack! Blindfolds! Handcuffs!

---------------------------------------------------

When they got to their tent and were getting situated, Jack noticed Kate kept trying to crack her neck. He sighed...would she ever just ask for help?

"Kate...lay down, let me crack your neck for you" Jack tried

Normally Kat ewould have objected but she was in too much pain to argue. She layed down on the cot so her head and shoulders were slightly hanging off the edge.

Kate unintentionally tensed as Jack put his hands on the sides of her neck.

"Relax..." He drawled out in a calming voice.

Kate closed her eyes and relaxed. For a long time all she felt were Jacks strong hands gently caressing her neck. Jack caressed herneck until he was sure she was completely relaxed. When she was least expecting it, he expertly cracked the right side, revealing a series of pops. He repeated the same process on the other side.

"Thank you so much!" Kate said as he finished.

Jack smiled "Anytime" He replied. "How about we get some food...i'm starving" He suggested

Kate grinned and reached behind her, pulling out 2 bowls of fruit "Already ahead of ya." she said, handing him one.

"God baby, you have no idea how much I love you" He said smiling

"I think I have some idea" She responded, making him grin.

After they were finished eating, Kate got up and not too subtley plopped herself on his lap.

"So what now?" She asked while throwing her arms around his neck.

Jack smirked. "Not here" he stated, knowing what she wanted.

Kate pouted "But I heard make-up sex is the best kind!" She whined

"Kate!" He chuckled "We cant..." He reluctantly protested

"Why?!" She continued whining "It feels like its been forever...I need you" She whispered seductively, sucking on his ear lobe a little.

Jack groaned, "Baby...you're quite the screamer, so unless you want the whole camp to be in on it, I suggest you stop" He said, losing control quickly at the feeling of kate expertly sucking on his pulse point.

"I can be quiet..." She defended

Jack laughed a little, earning him a glare. He put his hands up in surrender "No you cant...And I love you just the way you are, but i'm not to keen on having an audience" he said

Kate huffed knowing he was right...It would be hell for them the next day if the whole camp heard. She could just imagine the whispers 'oh the doctors are copulating'. She hopped off of him, grabbed 2 blankets and a pillow before turning to Jack.

"Get up" She ordered

Jack smirked "Yes sir!" He mock saluted "What are you doing?" He asked as he saw her grab 2 water bottles, some fruit and stuff it in a backpack.

"We're going on a little trip" She said

"Right, you gonna fly us out there?" he teased

"We're going further down the beach" she explained, ignoring his previous comment.

Jack smiled "That sounds great Kate...but what if someone needs us" he said

Kate sighed "They can learn how to use peroxide and put on a band-aid until we get back" She said

Jack laughed "okay, lets go...wiat let me tell Claire we're going, just incase." he said "I'll be right back"

A few minutes later, Jack entered the tent again "We're good, lets go before it gets too dark" he said while taking the backpack from her.

About 30 minutes later, they arrived at a beautiful secluded beach and set their things up. They were sitting on the blankets just enjoying the view when Jack spoke up.

"Hey Kate" he said getting her attention "Remember when you got drunk...and told me some things about you?" He asked with a mischevious smile on his face.

_**Flashback**_

_"__Jack..." She slurred_

_Jack chuckled holding her up with one hand "Yeah Kate" he said_

_"I've been tied up! And guess what, I liked it..." She whispered trying to be seductive but her words came out slurred._

_Jack smiled despite being aroused "good to know" he said "But come on, lets get you to sleep" he said while pulling the covers back on his bed._

_Kate shook her head and pouted "NO" She stated like a child_

_Jack suppressed his laughter "Come on kate" he urged as if trying to coax a small child to go to bed._

_Kate shook her head "No! I want to have sex with you!" She said loudly while throwing her arms around him._

_Jack instantly became hard at her words "Kate.." he saighed while trying to peel her arms off of him "thats not a good idea, you're drunk" he added_

_"But Jack!" Kate whined "please...if you dont, i guess i'll just have to take care of it myself" She said not realizing the effect her words had on him._

_Jack's eyes widened at the thought of Kate pleasuring herself. Within seconds he had her in his arms and had fused her lips to his._

_**End Flashback**_

"Uhm no...I was drunk though, dont pay attention to what I said" she said, cursing that night.

Jack chuckled "uh uh uh..A drunken heart never lies" he teased "you want to know what you told me?" he asked huskily

Kate pinkened and shook her head "Jack... this is so embaressing" She protested

Jack ignored her and smiled "You told me you liked being tied up" he whispered hotly into her ear "Which means...you like to be teased...and guess what" he paused "I love to tease"

Kate was beyond turned on at this point but couldnt bring herself to move. It had been way too long...

Jack smirked and began undressing her. "Jack..." Kate whispered unsurely as he laid her down against the blankets once she was left in only panties. Her arms were covering her chest, a little embaressed that she was almost naked, and he was fully clothed. Jack gently lifted her head up and placed a piece of black silk over her eyes.

"Jack!" Kate gasped as she felt the blindfold being secured.

"Shhh...do you trust me?" Jack asked while running a hand down her arm in a soothing manner.

Kate nodded...she did, if there were ever a man she'd trust with her life, it would be Jack.

Kate felt him walk a couple feet away and wondered what he was up to. She went to lift one side of her blindfold up but before she would she felt her arm gently being pulled down. She sighed and attempted to cover her chest again.

Jack came back with a pair of handcuffs. He gently lifted her arms from her chest, ignoring the sound of protest she made, and lifted them over her head. He secured her arms and made sure the cuffs were tight enough to restrain her, but not tight enough to be painful or leave marks on her wrists. She'd have a hard time explaining those to everyone at camp...

Kate was sure she was crimson, she willed herself to relax and enjoy this. She wasnt lying when she said she enjoyed being tied up, but it was still a little nerve wracking.

Jack straddled her legs and slowly pulled her panties off and threw them aside. His strong hands began massaging her feet, rubbing the sole and heel. He switched over to the other foot, giving it the same attention before adding his mouth to the mix. He began kissing up her ankle and reached her calf before moving to the other leg and repeating his actions.

Kate was beyond frustrated, first off, he was fully clothed. Second...she couldnt see him and third, he was eliciting sensations that made her squirm and ache for his touch.

He worked his tongue up her thigh and licked towards her inner thigh, bypassing her wet, burning core and doing the same to the other thigh. By this time, Kate was panting, desperately trying to stop herself from whimpering out in frustration.

Jack caught on and smirked. He grazed her sensivitive lips with his tongue, nipping and sucking at them, but never letting himself come in contact where she wanted it most.

Kate couldnt contain herself anymore "Jack..." She desperately called out.

"Relax baby" Jack whispered as she squirmed self concsciously underneath him. Kate ignored him and tried tugging at her bonds, but failed. "Sweetheart...relax, enjoy this" Jack soothed, happy to feel Kate moan at the sound of his voice against her ear.

He captured her lower lip in his and licked it, eliciting a surprised yelp from Kate. He didnt let her surprise stop him, he ravished her mouth with his tongue, making sure to reach every corner of her mouth. He felt Kate relax beneath him and her tongue enter his mouth uncertainly. Jack smirked and broke away from her mouth, making Kate whimper at the loss. He moved his mouth to the sensitive spot below her ear and sucked gently.

"Jack oh oh god!" She moaned

Jack smiled and began kissing his way down between her breasts. Gently he took one into his mouth and nipped at her aroused nipple, soothing it afterwards with the flat of his tongue. While he was pleasuring her breasts, he slipped a single finger into her, making her moan loudly in surprise. However, to her dissappointment, he only moved it in gentle slow thrusts, keeping her on edge, but not putting her over. Kate broke out into a sweat, the gentle thrusts of his finger, combined with the sensation on her breasts was overwhelming. All he had to do was thrust one more time...Kate shrieked when she felt Jack remove his finger from within her and continue kissing his way down to her stomach.

Tears welled in her eyes, she needed release..she needed him so bad "Jack" She choked "Please" she pleaded

Jack looked up and saw a few tears escape from her beautiful emerald eyes. He leaned up and kissed them away before giving her a reassuring kiss on the lips and moving back down. Finally he reached her wet center. In one fluid motion, he licked up her slip and took her swollen bud into his mouth.

Kate screamed, it was too much, so sensitive...she bucked helplessly against his mouth, helplessly trying to get him to suck harder, but jack held her hips firmly down and continued lightly grazing her clit with his tongue. He slipped 2 fingers inside her and set a slow steady rhythm. 

"Jack -- Ple--ease Faster" She panted

Jack ignored her and kept his rhythm stead and just as she was about to come, slowed his ministrations.

"No! No Jack" Kate cried as tears fell down her face.

"Tell me what you want" Jack spoke in a low husky voice

"Please jack..." She pleaded, not being able to bring herself to say it.

"Please what?" Jack demanded slowing his pace even more

"Please" She begged "Please Jack make me come!" She choked

Jack smiled and positioned his mouth over her clit again and took it into his mouth, this time much more firmly. He added another finger and allowed them to hit a particularly sensitive spot each time.

Kate couldnt stop squirming and whimpering, she was going crazy "oh oh oh god Jack...ohhhh" she whimpered and writhed helplessly.

Finally, she heard herself shriek and it felt like her body was a rubberband that just snapped. "JACK!!!!" She screamed as he kept going through her orgasm, not atempting to bring her down from her high, instead he moved even faster and nibbled on her clit. That was the last straw for kate, her back arched in pleasure and she violently bucked into Jacks hand, trying to regain control of herself.

Jack removed himself from within her and watched as she came apart in front of him. Jack unlocked the handcuffs and pulled her into his arms. She was still shaking from the aftershocks so he ran a soothing hand over her back. "Shhhhh" he whispered into her ear.

Once she caught her breath, she buried her head into the crook of his neck and muttered "oh god" as she felt his current state of arousal pressed against her hip. She looked back up at him and smiled when she saw him smirking.

Jack smirked and kissed her sweetly as Kate began peeling his clothes off. When he was finally naked, he thrust into her with no warning, making her moan in surprise.

"Oh god" She moaned, still sensitive from the 2 mind blowing orgasms she just had. Kate tightly gripped his shoulders and rocked herself back and forth on him as he thrust up into her. It didnt take long before both were sent into oblivion. Although this release wasnt as strong as the other two, it still took its toll on her. Jack groaned as he felt Kate collapse on top of him and layed back, bring her with him.

"Kate? You still with me?" Jack asked, chuckling a little at how exhausted she was.

"hmm" Kate hummed tiredly

Jack smiled and kissed the top of her head "I love you" he said

"mmm love you too Jack" She mumbled

Jack laughed and threw a blanket over them. All of a sudden Kate shot up and sat cross legged on jack. Jack who had been relaing, immediatly turned all his attention on her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked when he saw he was contemplating something.

"uhm...we're on an island...I still have like 3 months supply of birth control left..but do you think we should be more careful?" she asked

"I dont care either way...it was fine at home, so why dont we wait until your birth control runs out --i'm hoping we'll be off this deathtrap by then--but we'll see then" he suggested

Kate smiled, thats exactly what she was thinking --but she wanted him to have a say too "Perfect" She said, laying down beside him and resting her head against his chest.

"Lets go swimming" Kate suggested

Jack opened his eyes and glanced down at her "uh why?" He asked, perfectly content in the position he was in.

Kate rolled her eyes "Come on...there's no one here, we can just go, and have fun" She tempted

Jack groaned but followed her out to the water giggling adorably when Kate poked his side.

"Ahh Stop!" He laughed as she kept poking him.

Finally having enough, he picked kate up and threw her over his shoulder and ran out into the ocean.

"Ahhhh" Kate shrieked as he set her down in the cold salty water. Jack laughed when she clutched his arm as a wave passed over them. After spending about 20 minutes in the water, it started to get chilly.

Jack noticed Kate was shivering "Come here" he said before enveloping her in his arms and leading them out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So thats it folks...please review, sadly I dont have the next chapter written like I did all the others...but it should come to me fairly quickly...review pleaseeee


	23. Chapter 23: Jungle acrobatics

Chapter 23: Jungle acrobatics

Jack sighed, it had been a week since their little outing and he wished they would have just stayed there...people were being ridiculous...coming to them for the tiniest scratches and bruises. He just wanted to shove a bottle of peroxide at them and tell them to screw off. Seeing his next patient he groaned...

"Hi Jack" The young girl said seductively while holding out her arm "I'm Emily" she said introducing herself.

Jack rolled his eyes "What is it?" he asked not too kindly. He seemed to notice a trend...the past two hours the majority of his patients were young leggy girls practically begging for attention from him. He groaned and looked over at Kate who was smirking at him while wrapping someone's wrist. Jack glared and turned back to the girl.

"I seemed to have cut my arm...I can be so clumsy sometimes" She said giggling while pointing to a wound that could be no larger than a papercut. Jack cursed, this was getting irritating...a papercut! He had better things to do. He put on a fake smile and took out a piece of gauze and some tape and put it on her...not wanting to waste any of the alcohol.

Emily smiled and leaned over, giving him a clear view of her cleavage "Thanks Jack" She whispered before kissing his cheek. Jack muttered something under his breath and called out "Next!"

"Hey Doc' I think I have some sort of serious island disease...my back is covered in some sort of rash" The man named Steve said for the 20th time.

Jack finally lost it and snapped "Steve! If you come back here one more time I swear to god a fucking tropical disease will sound pretty damn good! Its _hives_ dammit...if you just calm down, relax and drink some water it'll go away!" He hissed none too kindly, making Steve step back.

Kate stifled a laugh "Alright...we're done, so unless anyone's dying go back to your tents" She told everyone, rolling her eyes when they groaned.

Once everyone was out, she walked over to Jack and smiled sweetly at him, chuckling when he shot her a glare. "Whats up Jack?" She asked innocently

Jack's eyes narrowed in annoyance "Oh dont play the innocent card...you're enjoying this arnt you? Shouldnt you be jealous or somthing? There are girls throwing themselves at me left and right...you could fight them off for me you know, i bet my money on you" he said irritatedly

Kate smiled "Jack...I dont get jealous and worked up about it because I trust you, not to mention theyre all _way _too young for you...I never saw you as the pedophile type anyways...come on, they'll get bored soon enough" she comforted

Jack groaned "Not soon enough. The last one came to me about a paper cut...a papercut Kate!" He cried

Kate rolled her eyes...he was such a drama queen "It'll get better. Lets put all this away before someone comes by with a broken nail" She said

Jack smiled a little "We should have just stayed on that little beach last week..." he teased

Kate blushed a little remembering what had happened there "And leave all these poor people here to tend to their papercuts and hives! Impossible!" She mock ranted

Jack smiled "Come on. we'll put all this away tommorrow, lets go to bed" he said pulling her in the direction of their tent.

"So do you think Sayid will be able to get the transciever to work?" Kate asked, once they were situated on their cot.

"I honestly dont know...I hope so" Jack said "Have you talked to him recently?" He asked

Kate shook her head against his chest "No, havnt had time. Claire should be due soon...Jack, what are we going to do?" She asked a little timidly

Jack sighed "I dont know, we'll just have to make best of the situation...I dont want her to have the baby here though, no medical attention...supplies, it could be ugly. But last I checked, the baby was perfectly healthy, lets just hope the birth goes that way too" he said hopefully

"We should check up on Claire tommorrow, we havnt in a while" Kate suggested

Jack smiled at her concern for Claire "Yeah, good idea" he said kissing the top of her head.

"So what do you miss most about home?" Jack asked

Kate smiled "My water..." She said seriously

Jack laughed hysterically "Your water?" He mocked

Kate nodded "Yes Jack...my water! You know how much I love my water...Its not like you can get Dasani here!" She said

Jack nodded, he did know how much she loved her Dasani water. "Well I miss our bed" He said while shifting a little trying to get comfortable on the hard cot they had been sleeping on.

Kate chuckled "Yeah, this bed sucks..." She agreed "So Jack..." She said after a while "What do you think Boone and Locke are doing out in the jungle?" She asked curiously

Jack looked down at her confused "Uhm getting us food?" He said obviously

Kate shook her head "I dont think so. They havnt brought back fresh meat in days..." She protested

"Well then what do you think they're doing?" Jack asked

"I dont know...but I think we should find out" Kate said

Jack smiled "Oh yeah? And how do you suppose we do that?" he challenged

"Go out and follow them." She stated seriously

Jack nodded "Uh huh...remind me which one of us has _any _tracking experience..." he teased

Kate rolled her eyes "I do actually..." Glaring at Jack's doubting look "I used to hunt with my dad...Well my real dad...Sam" She corrected

Jack pulled her in a little tighter "Thats a great idea Kate, but we cant leave...why dont we let someone else do this, we'll send Sayid" he said

"Fine" Kate relented "We'll tell him tommorrow morning" she said

"Alright then. I'm going out tommorrow to look for fresh water...we're running out of water bottles" he said reluctantly...waiting for her reaction

Kate sat up and looked down at him "What?" She asked

Jack pulled her down next to him again "I said i'm going out to look for fresh water" he repeated

"Okay, when do _we _leave" She asked defiantly

Jack sighed "_We _are not leaving...I am leaving first thing in the morning" he said firmly

Kate shot up again "I'm going with you" She said stubbornly

Jack groaned...he knew this would happen "Kate you cant...they need a doctor here, it'll only take a few hours" he reasoned

Kate shook her head "No" She whispered "i'm going" she added

Jack sat up and pulled her into his arms "Kate, you cant...come on, i'll be back the same day." he comforted

Kate felt tears well in her eyes "No Jack...you cant, what if something happens to you! I couldnt live with that" She whispered, refusing to let the tears fall

Jack smiled softly and cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him "I'll be fine. I'm not going that far..." he said while wiping away some stray tears.

Kate shut her eyes tightly and looked down "You have no tracking experience...you'll get lost and then what will you do! You'll be forced to forever wander the magic forest...I mean who knows how big it is, you'll become one of those weird native cavemen that wears no clothes and grunts every 5 seconds!" She said hysterically

"Baby calm down...I wont get lost. I'll be fine" he assured her, trying not to laugh hysterically at her rant, while placing kisses to her head and running a soothing hand down her back.

Kate calmed herself down and spoke up again "Please Jack...at least take someone with you, dont go alone" She pleaded

Jack nodded "okay" he whispered before kissing her fiercly.

"Wow" kate said when they broke apart. "So who are you going to take?" She asked quietly

"Anyone but Charlie" Jack said quickly making Kate scowl

"Charlie isnt horrible Jack...hes a good person" she defended

"He's hitting on my sister!" Jack exclaimed "Not to mention, hes irritating and impatient on trips...need I remind you of the cockpit journey!" he added

Kate chuckled "Oh yeah...about that. I think he's on somthing..." she mused, wondering why she never mentioned it earlier

Jack looked at her confused "Why would you think that?" he asked

"That day, at the cockpit...when I went to go look for him, he came out of the bathroom looking dazed..he was disoriented and his pupils were dialated" She listed

"He'll run out eventually" Jack pointed out "Withdrawls are not fun" he added

Kate nodded "We should keep a close eye on him. Do we have any medication for pain?" She asked

Jack nodded "Surprisingly a lot of it too...we've got at least 15 pill containers full of vicodin" he said

"Good...i'm guessing he'll need some" She said "So you still havnt answered my question...who you going to take?"

Jack shrugged and thought about it for a bit "I'll probably ask Michael to come along...he seems like a safe choice" he explained

Kate didnt say anything...she couldnt tell him what she was thinking. This might be the last time they ever slept together...the last time she would feel safe with him holding her. She knew she was overreacting...he was just going out into the jungle for a few hours, but what if that monster did to him what it did to the pilot? Would she be okay? She pushed the thoughts out of her head and plastered a fake smile on her face. "that sounds great Jack..." She said half heartedly

Jack saw right through it "What is it?" He asked

Kate almost smiled at how well he knew her "I just dont want anything to happen to you...Watch out for that thing...the thing that...the pilot" she finished quietly

Jack looked at her closely "I'll be fine. But if we dont do this...no one will survive...we _need _water. Its right up there with oxygen ya know" he tried making light of the situation.

Kate chuckled. jack smiled happy to see her smile a little "Lets get some sleep okay?" he said, pulling her down and tighter against him.

"Yeah." she sighed tiredly. She tried to sleep...all the possibilites that would go wrong tommorrow kept her up. She heard Jack's breathing even out and she turned to look at him. He truly was the kindest man she had ever met...no one had cared about her as much as him. Her eyes drifted over his eyes...she loved his beautiful chocolate eyes, she could drown in them. She smiled as she noticed some things she hadnt before, his strangely long eyelashes and his slightly crooked nose.

"You know if staring were a sport, you'd win the gold medal" Jack teased without opening his eyes, startling Kate.

Kate almost screamed. "Go to sleep sweetheart, it'll be okay" He said as he brought one arm up to her cheek and brought her head down to rest on his shoulder and held it there gently while softly stroking her cheek.. Kate smiled and placed a small kiss on his neck before eventually drifting off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate woke the next morning feeling cold. She looked over at Jacks side and found him gone. He wouldnt have left without telling her would he? No...he would say goodbye first. Frantically she hopped out of bed and began changing her clothes when Jack walked in.

"Hey whoa...whats up?" He asked as he saw her quickly attempting to pull her pants on.

"Oh thank god..I thought you had already left" Kate sighed as she slowly began changing her clothes again.

Jack chuckled "Without telling you? I dont have a death wish" he joked making Kate glare at him "I was asking Michael to come with...we're leaving in about 15 mintues" he said

"Did you tell Claire?" Kate asked while slipping on her shirt

Jack nodded "Yeah...she's fine. I asked Charlie to keep an eye on her, just incase" he assured her

Kate ran a hand through her hair, trying to get it to look as good as it could without a brush "Okay. So when will you be back?" She asked

Jack sat down on the cot "mm well its around 9 right now, so I'd say around 4 to be safe" he said looking at his watch

"JACK! thats 8 hours! What could possibly take 8 hours!" She protested

"I said to be safe Kate...it'll probably be sooner, dont worry" he said as he pulled her onto his lap.

"This sucks." Kate pouted making Jack laugh. He leaned down and captured her lips in his. Kate moaned as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. Jack chuckled and pulled away as Kate started playing with the hem of his shirt. "Not now...when I get back" he whispered

Kate smiled "Fine. Please hurry back...and if you're not back by 4, i'm sending a search party" She said seriously

"Kate..." He protested but shut up as soon as he saw the look on her face "Fine...we'll be back by 4" he relented

Kate smiled "Not a second later!" She deadplanned

Jack looked at his watch and stood up. "Come here" he said before pulled her into his tight embrace. He tucked his head into the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent. "I'll see you soon" he said before quickly kissing her and heading out.

Kate sighed and groaned...she had to go to the infirmary...She walked out and smiled when she saw Claire. "Hey Claire!" She greeted

Claire smiled "Kate! I havnt talked to you much...been busy?" She asked

Kate rolled her eyes "Yeah...you know theres nothing more life threatening than a papercut..." she said sarcastically

Claire laughed "They'll get bored..." She assured

"Hows the little one?" Kate asked pointing to Claire's stomach

Claire smiled proudly and placed her hands on her portruding belly "He's good...at least he let me sleep last night..." She said happily

"Good...well i've got to get to the infirmary...i dont know, those papercuts seem mighty life threatening..." She teased

"Oh right...wouldnt want anything to get infected!" Claire added jokingly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire watched Kate walk off and sighed...what was she going to do today. She felt so useless, she could barely manage to stand up by herself. And although nobody seemed to mind helping her out, she wasnt used to being so dependant...she wanted to do somthing to help. She just took a deep breath and looked down at her stomach...guess i'll have to wait, she thought. She walked over to the shore and stood at the edge, letting the water rise and fall at her feet. 'What if i'm forced to have this baby here? What's going to happen...theres no medical attention...' she thought to herself. She was interrupted when she felt someone come and settle themselves next to her. She looked over and couldnt help but smile.

"Hey Charlie" She said shyly

Charlie smiled "Claire." he greeted "What are you doing?" he asked

Claire shrugged "Just thinking" She said while rubbing her belly

Charlie nodded "So who's the lucky guy?" he asked curiously

Claire shook her head "He's been out of the picture for a long time..." She said bitterly

"Oh I'm sorry...I shouldnt have asked" Charlie apoligized

"It's alright. So what are you up to?" She asked

Charlie laughed "Me? Well nothing really, I saw you standing her alone and thought you might like some company" he said

Claire blushed a little "I'm enjoying it, thanks" she said happily

"So what's the deal with Kate and Jack?" Charlie asked

Claire grinned "They're in love...been together for a while now. Arent they great together?" She exclaimed

Charlie nodded "Yeah they seem happy..." he was cut off when Claire suddenly gasped and clutched her stomach "What? Claire! IS something wrong? Whats wrong?" Charlie panicked

Claire shook her head and let the pain pass before answering him "I...I think i'm having contractions!" She panted

Charlie's eyes almost popped out of his head "NO NO NO NO NO! We have to get you to Kate!" He said incredulously

Claire closed her eyes, took a deep breath and nodded. She felt Charlie slip his arm around her shoulder and lead her slowly over in the direction of the infirmary. Slowly, they finally made it. As soon as Kate looked up and saw them she began clearing people away from the tent.

"Okay Claire, I need you to breathe okay? Big deep breaths honey" She instructed as she began laying things out in preperation.

"Charlie, I need you to take some people and go find Jack" She ordered, as she layed out towels and several other tools.

Charlie panicked for a minute "What? ME! Kate..." he protested

"CHARLIE! NOW! " She repeated, giving him a hard look. Charlie immediatly nodded and ran off to go find Jack.

Claire was laying down on a few airplane cushons and was trying to get her breathing under control, despite the pain.

"Claire? You okay? Stay with me alright? When did the contractions start?" Kate asked

Claire panted "Just about 15 minutes ago...my water hasnt broken yet" She gasped "Water..." she asked

Kate nodded and quickly held a water bottle to her mouth. "Okay, 15 minutes...everything else okay? Your gynocologist didnt say anything about any complications right?" she asked wanteing to make sure.

Claire shook her head "No...everything was fi--" she was cut off as another contraction hit her, and gasped in pain. "OH MY GOD KATE...the baby's coming...I cant have the baby here! What if somthing goes wrong...no I cant have it here" She said hysterically as she began getting up. Kate shook her head and firmly pushed her back down "Claire honey..this baby's coming whether you want it to or not...we cant stop it, I need you to help me okay? If you just stay calm and breathe everything will be fine" She comforted

Claire shook her head as tears spilled out of her eyes "No...No...kate please, the baby..what if he doesnt make it" She pleaded

"He will be fine okay? Just stay calm, it's going to be a while" She said comfortingly "Your water hasnt broken yet...And Jack will be here soon too okay?" she said

Claire grabbed Kate's hand and nodded furiously "okay..okay" She whispered

Kate let out a breath of relief and smiled at her reassuringly "Good...just tell me if you feel like anything's going wrong okay?"she said cautiously

"What! I've never done this before...how in the bloody hell am I supposed to know if somthing's going wrong huh! We dont ALL have medical degrees!" Claire shouted in frustration

"Okay okay calm down Claire...its not good for the baby, just take some deep breaths" Kate said while trying to keep her own emotions in control...she couldnt deliver a baby, ugh she had to...she was a doctor...but she'd never done this before. 'where's Jack when you need him most' she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry Kate...i'm just so scared" Claire whispered after the pain passed as tears streamed down her face.

Kate smiled "Dont apoligize, its alright. Lets just try and keep you as comfortable as we can until Jack comes back from traipesing around the fucking jungle" she muttered the last part to herself.

When Claire's water finally broke Kate almost panicked. 'okay babies, delivering babies...wait until contractions are a minute apart, then push...clean out nose and mouth of baby...' she said to herself, making sure she had everything down if Jack wasnt back in time.

"Kate! Is she okay?" Jack asked, panting heavily as he ran into the infirmary and kneeled besides Claire.

"I'm fine. Now come here and give me your hand" Claire demanded

Jack looked slightly scared, he knew how testy pregnant women could be "Alright hold on okay? Let me just talk to Kate and figure out what we're going to do" he said softly

Before he could say anything Kate spoke up "I have blankets, towels, alcohol just in case and scissors to cut the umbilical cord, do we need anything else? Oh god...we need somthing else...why cant I remember!" She said to herself hysterically

Jack grabbed a hold of her shoulders and shook her slightly "KATE! calm down, we have everything...thats all we need. Now, what are we going to do?" he asked

"Well...I'm going to deliver the baby, because i somehow doubt you want to deliver your _sister's _baby." Kate said, smiling when he nodded quickly "Okay then, you have to cut the cord...and you can clean him up...and we'll be done. ugh I cant wait until this is done" she said to herself

Jack nodded "Okay, i'm going to the other side...next to Claire" he said awkwardly

Kate chuckled and started timing as another contraction hit Claire. Jack almost shouted in pain as Claire clutched his hand so hard, he was sure it would leave bruises the next day. Within a minute, another contraction hit her.

"Okay, you have to push Claire...come on" Kate encouraged.

Soon a loud cry filled the silence, Jack smiled and let go of Claire's hand to cut the cord and clean him up. After he was cleaned up, they wrapped him in a blanket and handed him to Claire.

"Congragulations Claire" Jack said happily as he held the baby boy out to Claire. Claire smiled and a few tears escaped her eyes "Thank you guys...isnt he adorable?" She whispered while gazing at him adoringly. Both Kate and Jack slipped out of the tent to give the them some privacy. Kate looked over at Jack and smiled.

"He looks adorable..." Kate gushed making Jack roll his eyes at how all women seem to say the same thing about all babies...

"He is cute" Jack agreed while walking them over to the ocean to rinse their hands off.

"So did you guys find water?" Kate asked as she shook out her hands and waited for them to dry.

Jack grinned and nodded "Yup, the fresh water is inside some caves...which are in great condition. I think we could live there..." he said happily

Kate smiled "Thats great! But shouldnt we let Michael check them out to make sure theyre safe?" She asked concerned

"Well thats what he was doing when we heard Charlie screaming my name...so he's going to finish that up tommorrow" he replied

"Sounds good, well...I'm exhausted...you think Claire and the baby will be okay tonight? I left some water and some banana's beside the bed..." Kate said

Jack nodded "Yeah, that should be good for tonight, lets go get some sleep..." Jack said, while suppressing a yawn himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay so thats it...uhm this chapter was definitely NOT written in advance, and I have to say I like them a lot better when they are. I honestly feel like this IS the worst but yeah. ALSO another question...Is their not enough drama between Kate and Jack? Like is it getting boring? If it is please tell me and I can...i dunno stir somthing up lol. but yeah, please review and give me your opinions on those things. Thanks.


	24. Chapter 24: Stan

Chapter 24: Stan.

Jack couldn't sleep; he had woken up about an hour ago and was awake ever since. He gently detangled himself from Kate, smiling when she moaned and buried her face into their pillow. He got up and decided to go check on Claire and the baby. He walked over to the infirmary and peeked in, smiling when he saw them both sleeping...Claire looking utterly exhausted.

Claire had always been a light sleeper, as if sensing that someone was watching her, she stirred and slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Jack.

"Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep." He whispered

Claire shook her head "Its okay. Is anything wrong?" She asked while looking down at her newborn son.

Jack shook his head "No, I just wanted to check on you and make sure you're okay." he assured her

Claire smiled at his protectiveness "I'm fine. Get back to Kate..._Aaron_ and I will be just fine" she said proudly

Jack grinned "Aaron?" he questioned curiously

Claire nodded "Yup, I like the name...suits him, don't ya think?" She asked

Jack nodded "Aaron is perfect. Okay well i'll let you get your rest. Come by if you need anything" he said before letting himself out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everything okay?" Kate asked tiredly as Jack re-entered their tent.

Jack looked up surprised "Hey, why are you awake?" he asked

Kate didn't answer "Is everything okay...?" she asked again

"Everything's fine. I just went to check on Claire" he said, not wanting to give away the name incase Claire wanted to tell her herself.

"So you didn't answer my question, you were asleep when I left..." he trailed off as he slipped back into bed

Kate blushed a little and was thankful it was dark so he couldn't see her "Well, you left...and I don't know, I just woke up wondering where you were and couldn't fall back asleep without you" she said quietly

Jack grinned and kissed the top of her head "Well, go to sleep now" he whispered, pulling her in tighter.

Kate happily obliged and made herself comfortable in his arms before falling back asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Kate awoke before Jack...that was a rare occasion. She quietly slipped out of bed and got dressed. After she was done getting ready, she looked at Jack and wondered if he was going to get up any time soon...seeing that he wasn't, she grinned and not so gently plopped herself on his chest.

"Mmph!" Jack groaned as he felt a weight against his chest. He slowly opened his eyes, and blinked a few times in order to get used to the light. "Kate? What the hell?" he asked groggily as he saw her perched on his chest.

Kate smiled "Wake up!" she said perkily...too perky for Jack.

Jack scowled "Why? And why are you sitting on me!" he questioned

"I had to find some way to wake you up! You sleep like the dead when you're tired ya know" she responded "Come on, get ready..." she said while getting up. Before she could get up though, Jack threw an arm around her waist and pulled her back down. He pulled her head down and kissed her gently before letting her go again.

"You didn't say good morning" he grinned at her surprised face

Kate smiled and leaned up to kiss him one more time "Come on, I'm going to go check on Claire" she said before giving him one last kiss and leaving.

Kate walked down the beach and for the first time, noticed how serene the water actually was. She had never noticed it because whenever she looked out, all she could picture was their plane going down and all the chaos on the beach. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here...

"Claire, how are you?" Kate asked, when she entered the infirmary

Claire smiled proudly "We're just fine..." She said pointing to her son.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Kate asked

Claire nodded and grinned "Aaron, I named him last night" she said happily

"Aww it's adorable. Hi Aaron!" Kate said sweetly to the boy, making him smile

"So you're okay right? Do you want any food?" Kate asked concerned making Claire roll her eyes

"Doctors..." she muttered "No I'm fine Kate...thanks for the concern I just had the fruit you left me a little while ago, so I should be okay for some time" she assured

"Hey Claire" Jack greeted as he entered "How's Aaron?" he asked

"He's great...just fed him, so I think I'm going to put him to sleep now" she said

"Alright, why don't we get out of here Kate" Jack suggested quietly. Kate nodded and followed him out.

"So why don't we take the rest of the day off?" Jack suggested as he threw an arm around her

Kate rolled her eyes "yeah sure...but whatever will we do?!" She said sarcastically

"Eh I'm sure we'll figure something out" Jack said with a smirk in place while leading her towards their tent.

They went back to their tent, and decided to take a little nap; however little was not the word...they ended up sleeping until around 10 pm. Finally they woke up and were hungry...Jack rummaged around their tent for some water. He groaned when he saw the bottle was empty. "Hey I'm going to go get some water for us okay? I'll be back" he said before grabbing a few more empty bottles and leaving.

Kate hummed unconsciously and made herself comfortable on the bed before pulling out a book. She hadn't found much time to read on the island, but she desperately wanted to finish this book. She was just starting when she heard a noise coming from outside. She smiled "Well that was fast..." She trailed off when she saw Stan come in.

"Well hey there Sweetheart" A man named Stan drawled out drunkenly

Kate glared at him "What do you want Stan?" she asked not to kindly

Sawyer just smirked humorlessly "Well, why do you think I want something Honey?" he taunted while coming to sit next to her on the bed...a little too closely

Kate squirmed uncomfortably on the bed "Stan, what are you doing here?" She asked annoyed...trying to mask her uneasiness. He was after all drunk. Stan had asked made a pass at her on more than one occasion but she chose to ignore it every time...

Unfortunately for her, Stan picked up on that and smirked "Aw Sweetheart, you aint afraid of me right?" he asked amused

"No, get out of here" She said firmly trying to slide off the bed without having to touch him in any way.

"Aww but where's your lover?" Stan asked ignoring her request

"He'll be back in a minute" Kate said confidently...wishing Jack would just come back and take care of this. She didn't like the way Stan was looking at her...it reminded her of Wayne.

"Hmm is that so? I thought I heard he was going to the caves to get some water..." he smirked as she hopped off the bed. Before she could get any further, Stan reached out and grabbed her wrist, none to gently and yanked her back onto the bed.

"HEY!" Kate said uneasily, not even trying to mask it now "Let me go...what the fuck do you think you're doing!" she screamed

Stan pinned both of her arms under one and put a hand over her mouth to muffle her screams "SHUT UP!" he hissed "God Kate..You are such a tease you know that? You don't deserve a man like Jack" He taunted as he pinned her body down with his and let his hands roam her body, laughing as she squealed into his hand and tried squirming away.

Kate felt tears well up in her eyes. She needed Jack...she just prayed he would come back soon...before anything happened. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing as his hand came in contact with her breast...she screamed as he gave it a rough squeeze. "I know what you did...Does Jack know you fucked your father? Does he?" Stan demanded as he squeezed her breast harder.

Kate didn't give any indication which only made him angrier, she cried out as he slapped her "Answer me! Say you fucked your father and you don't deserve Jack" he ordered

Kate choked on a sob when Stan ripped her shirt off of her. "Say it!" he demanded as he slapped her again.

"I--I f-f-f-fucked my father and and I I I d-dont deserve J-jack"" she said while sobbing hysterically, hoping if she said it, he would just stop, She could smell the whiskey on his breath.

"Again" he demanded

She repeated it over and over again hysterically, not even knowing what she was saying anymore. All she could think was Jack...she needed him. Every time she tried to scream, he'd slap her again, so eventually she just stopped.

Jack was walking down the path from the caves feeling content...he had a beautiful woman waiting in his tent, and he just got a new nephew, Life probably wouldn't get any better. He was also thankful that their tent was somewhat secluded from the living area...As he neared their place; he heard hysterically sobbing and mumbled words that he couldn't make out. Something wasn't right...he thought, Jack dropped the torch he was carrying and ran as fast as he could to the tent. As he entered, his heart broke at what he saw.

He yanked Stan by the collar of his shirt and pulled him outside. Right away, Jack could tell he was drunk, but he didn't care. Jack punched and kicked him mercilessly until the man was practically a living corpse. When he was satisfied that he wasn't getting up, Jack dragged the man a few hundred feet away and ran back to Kate who was curled up in a ball still repeating something in gibberish. Jack didn't know how to approach the situation. He didn't know how far it had gotten before he got there. He cursed himself inwardly for leaving her alone...

Kate was in a trance; she had a blank look in her eye and couldn't snap out of it. She didn't even hear Jack come in and sit down a few feet away from her. It was only when he called out her name did she acknowledge him.

"Kate?" Jack said softly, trying to keep his own emotions in check

Kate didn't look at him; she just flinched slightly and kept repeating that one sentence over and over again. Jack listened a little closer and after a bit understood what she was saying. He was going to murder that bastard for this...but one thing got to him...how did he know all that about her? He shook those thoughts and focused on Kate who needed him the most right now.

"Kate? Baby please stop...snap out of it" Jack pleaded in a gentle voice as tears ran down his own face. Unfortunately for him, that did nothing. "Katie? Please...come on" Jack continued not giving up. "Kate? It's me Jack okay?" that got her attention

Kate's head snapped up and she looked at him with sad eyes that made Jack's heart swell. She stopped mumbling and choked on a sob. "Jack" She choked burying her head in her hands.

"Come here" Jack softly coaxed, nodding when she shot him a blank look. "Come on, it's just me okay? Its Jack...I would never hurt you" He said gently as she slowly moved towards him. Jack opened his arms and wrapped them tightly around her as she collapsed into them. "Shhh you're okay now, you're safe...I'm here." he whispered while rocking her back and forth. After her sobs grew quieter he noticed she was shivering, he slowly grabbed a blanket and threw it around her, hoping to make her feel more comfortable.

"Jack...Jack..." She just kept whispering over and over as she held her death grip on him.

Jack nodded against her "Yeah it's me baby...shhh you're safe now" She whispered as he moved them to lie down. Kate curled up against him, her head against his chest and her arms tightly anchored around his waist. Jack reached around her and held her tightly against him, as if reassuring her that he wasn't going anywhere. Jack didn't know how to help her. And that was killing him the most. He decided her just let her cry it out. Finally hours later, her sobbing subsided and just when Jack thought she had fallen asleep he heard a barely audible plea.

"Jack?" Kate whispered softly

Jack moved to get up slowly to get a better look at her but Kate tightened her arms around her, fearing that he was going to let go of her.

"Come on, let's sit up okay? I'm not going anywhere don't worry" He whispered as he slowly moved them both to a sitting position. He noticed her flinch as the blanket slipped off of her. He reached down and grabbed one of his shirts "here, put this on" he said.

Kate made no indication of moving so Jack slowly slipped it on her and took her back into his arms as he was finished.

"Jack?" Kate said

Jack rubbed her back soothingly "Yeah?" he whispered

"I'm scared" she responded, her voice wavering slightly

Jack felt tears well in his eyes at the vulnerability Kate was showing...she never showed that side. "I know I know, I'm here now...and I'm not going anywhere." he comforted as best he could.

"He said I wasn't good enough...you deserve better than me" Kate said with not emotion in her voice

"No, no...That's not true. Don't you think that for a second alright? You're too good for me" Jack whispered softly but firmly.

"Jack? Why does this always happen to me? What do I do wrong? Am I a tease...it's my fault...it's always my fault" She said through her tears.

"No Kate...this isn't your fault. Listen to me...It's not your fault okay?" Jack pleaded as he cupped her face to make her look at him. Kate winced as Jack cupped her cheek making Jack quickly retreat his hand.

"Let me see" Jack whispered as Kate lowered her head into his shoulder again. Kate shook her head in embarrassment. "Sweetheart, come on. Let me see it please?" He pleaded. Kate slowly lifted her head from his shoulder and stared blanket behind him, not wanting to see the look in his eyes.

Jack studied her face, both her cheeks were glowing red with handprints and she had a busted lip. "Does anything else hurt?" he asked gently, sighing when Kate remained silent. "Baby?" he repeated

"My wrist..." she whispered while holding her left wrist up to him.

"Can I look at it?" Jack asked before touching her injured wrist, not wanting to spook her anymore than she already had been.

Kate nodded and gently placed her wrist in Jack's open palm. Jack slowly and softly felt around for any fractures or breaks and winced when he found one. "It's fractured, we should put a splint on it" he said

Kate nodded and retrieved her hand. "Can we lie down? I don't know...my whole body just kind of hurts" She whispered pleadingly.

"Yeah, go ahead, lie down. I'm just going to clean up your cut and make a splint for your wrist okay?" Jack said as he helped her lay down on the bed.

"Okay" She whispered as she watched Jack rummage through his backpack for his materials.

Jack felt Kate watching his every move, as if he were going to disappear any time now. Once he got everything he needed, he gently kneeled on his side of the bed next to Kate.

"This might sting a little" he said as he dabbed her lip with some gauze and peroxide. To his surprise Kate didn't even flinch. After he was done with that, he moved to her wrist. He gently wrapped it in a bandage and set it down on the bed next to her again. He took out some lotion and gently rubbed it on her cheeks, to ease the burning.

"Thank you" Kate said as he finished.

"Of course" Jack replied as he layer down beside her and covered them both with a blanket.

"I can't sleep" Kate whispered in a tormented voice. "I can't...I'm--I --I'm too scared Jack...please--Help me..." Kate moaned painfully

Jack pulled her so she was lying fully on top of him. Her head was in the crook of his neck and chest was against his. Jack slowly rubbed her back, trying to get her to relax a little. "I'm here; you don't need to be scared anymore. Shhhhh… Just close your eyes and focus on me alright?" Jack whispered right against her ear. Jack must have talked to her for at least an hour before she finally fell into an exhausted slumber. Jack didn't sleep that night...he stayed awake all night, thinking about how things would have gone differently if he had gotten there any later.

The next morning, Kate awoke with a migraine and sharp pains flowing throughout her body. She tried to sit up but found she was being held down by Jack's arm. Suddenly the events of last night came back to her.

"Hey" Jack said as he noticed her try to sit up. Slowly he sat up himself and brought her with him. "How are you feeling?" He asked, frowning a little when Kate didn't respond. "I'm sorry for last night Kate..." Jack said tearfully.

Kate looked at him and noticed his watery eyes. She brought her hand up to his face and wiped his tears away while shaking her head "No Jack, it's not your fault" She whispered "Please don't cry...It would kill me to see you blame yourself for this." She pleaded

"Okay I'm sorry" Jack relented, not wanting to make this any worse for her. "How does your wrist feel?" he asked

"It hurts..." Kate winced "I feel so disgusting" Kate said more to herself than Jack.

"Kate I know you don't want to talk about this...but please, I have to know...did he..?" Jack asked, not being able to bring himself to say the words.

Kate felt tears stream down her face but shook her head "No, no Jack...I promise he didn't" She whispered

Jack nodded and swallowed thickly despite feeling slightly relieved that the bastard hadn't gone that far… "Okay." he said quietly "You want to take a bath?" Jack asked her

Kate nodded "Yeah, but uhm will you come with me?" She asked him in a quiet shaky voice.

"Sure of course, come on" Jack said as he helped her up from the bed. Jack and Kate walked hand in hand down the beach, to a private spot where Kate would be able to bathe comfortably. Jack helped her into the water and helped her clean up.

"Come on, lets get back" Jack said as they finished getting dressed. Jack's heart broke when Kate adamantly shook her head.

"Kate?" He asked carefully

"I don't want to go back there Jack, what if……….." She trailed off quietly. She walked over to Jack and hugged him fiercly. "Please…don't make me go back there" She pleaded

"Sweetheart, he wont come near you again okay? I'll make sure of it. But we cant stay here, we need food, water and on, I wont leave you, not even for a second" he tried as he slowly began walking them both back towards their beach. As they neared the beach, it was obvious there was some commotion going on.

All the survivors were huddled around Stan's unconscious beaten body. They were all wondering what the hell happened to him.

"Maybe it was that thing that got the pilot!" Charlie suggested as he studied the body more carefully.

Sayid shook his head "But why would it just go after Stan?" he asked curiously

"It was me." Jack said loudly, making everyone turn their head.

"What?" Claire whispered, not believing Jack was capable of doing something like that.

"He……..he was…." Jack choked up and motioned to Kate who was clinging to him. Sayid understood and nodded sadly.

"Okay Everybody come on, There is nothing going on here, lets go!" Sayid yelled at the other survivors as they all began to clear out. Claire stayed and had tears running down her face as she looked at how depressed and blank Kate looked.

"Kate? If you ever want to talk….I'm here okay?" Claire said as she pulled her into a hug.

Kate nodded "Thanks" she whispered

"Uh Claire, if you don't mind, we're just going to go for a little walk. Uhm do you think you could tell the others if they ask?" Jack asked

Claire nodded "Yeah no problem. Go." She insisted

"Jack? Lets not walk far okay? My legs kind of hurt…" Kate said as they walked along the shore.

Jack nodded "Whatever you want Kate, just tell me when you want to stop." He said. However, before they got any further Sayid came rushing up to them. Kate's grip on Jack became significantly tighter and Sayid gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry Kate…but I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to map out the rest of the island. I'll probably be gone for the next few days, so don't worry about me. "Sayid said

Jack shook his head "Sayid……You shouldn't go out there alone." Jack protested

"I have to, We need to know how far the island extends…what else Is out there. Someone needs to do this" Sayid insisted

Jack reluctantly nodded "Okay, be careful though." He said before shaking his hand and watching him walk off.

"Hey? Can I ask you something?" Kate asked timidly

"How do you think he knew…..about everything. I mean, what he was making me say.." She whispered, not even waiting for his answer.

Jack shook his head negatively "I don't know Kate. But I hope we can find out…." He said sadly

"Lets stop here….I'm getting kind of tired" Kate said as she suppressed a yawn.

Jack smiled a little "Yeah it's the pain meds, you'll feel a little dopey for a while" he said.

Kate looked into Jack's eyes as they sat down and smiled for the first time that day "You didn't sleep at all did you?" She asked knowingly

Jack shook his head guiltily "No…couldn't." he responded "I'm fine though, I guess med school did come in handy huh" he joked, trying to make the conversation lighter

"I love you Jack" Kate said after a while. Jack looked over and saw she was desperately trying to fight her tears from falling.

"Hey, I love you too Kate, what's wrong?" Jack asked as if he were comforting a child.

Kate shook her head "Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that is all…" she said

Jack nodded "I love you too, more than you'll ever know Kate, don't ever doubt that" he said sincerely

"I—I don't know if I'll be able to……" She trailed off "Make love for a while Jack…I'm sorry" She whispered after a long pause.

"No Kate, its not your fault okay? And don't worry, we wont do anything until you're comfortable." He said honestly. "Come on, lets get back. You must be starving" he said to her as he helped her stand up.

Kate loved how caring Jack was being, but she wasn't used to being doted after like this…to be honest, she wasn't really comfortable with it either.

"Jack, I appreciate the concern…really I do. And last night, I needed you more than ever, and you didn't disappoint, but I'm not used to being doted after…you don't have to walk on eggshells around me or treat me like I'm going to shatter…" Kate said softly

"Sorry…I'm just worried" Jack said sheepishly

"I know" Kate nodded "I appreciate it, I really do…….but I don't know, you know me….i'm not that girl" Kate explained, hoping he'd understand and wouldn't be offended.

Jack nodded, he knew Kate wasn't the type to show her vulnerable side to anyone unless absolutely necessary. She exhausted every option herself before asking for help from anyone, it was one of the traits he admired about her. "I know, I just cant help it sometimes" Jack said as they neared their camp.

Kate smiled and kissed him briefly for the first time that day. "I know, and that's why I love you" She said affectionately.

"mm I love you too" Jack whispered as they pulled away. "You want fruit?" Jack asked, motioning to the basket of assorted fruit that was sitting on the ledge made for their 'kitchen' area.

"Yup, you want some?" She asked as she began cutting some up.

Jack nodded "Just a little, I'm going to get some boar…be right back" he said

"Just wait…we'll go together, I'm almost done cutting this" Kate said quickly as she picked up her pace.

Jack froze and walked back to where she was standing. He almost kicked himself for wanting to leave her alone for a second, she obviously wasn't completely okay yet…

"Ready?" Jack asked as she separated the fruit into 2 different bowls.

"Yup" She nodded "ugh, I don't know how you eat that……..that had a head once you know….it was alive" She said slightly disgusted as Jack picked at his boar meat.

Jack smirked "I need protein…….it's what gets me through the day, lord knows what gets you through it. Plus meat is good…" he said happily "Well….most meat" he added as he looked at the boar.

"Yeah but doesn't it bother you that it was once alive…breathing, like you and I" She argued

Jack rolled his eyes "here we go again. You love to debate, should have become a lawyer" he teased "And to answer your question no." he said simply

"So uhm….Stan, is he - - did he wake up?" She asked nervously as she pushed her fruit around her bowl.

Jack shook his head "I uhm I think I—" he trailed off, not being able to say it. Jack couldn't look at Kate, what would she think of him after this? He had killed a man…by all means, he would do it again if he had to, but he didn't want Kate to be afraid of him.

"Oh" Kate whispered and became confused when she noticed Jack was avoiding eye contact with her. "Jack? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly

Jack just shook his head "Nothing" he answered

"Jack…" she warned

"Please don't be afraid of me…I didn't mean to Kate, I was just so - - I snapped" he pleaded

"I'm not afraid of you" Kate said astonished that he would even think that. She cupped his face in her hands and made him look at her. "I'm glad Jack…it was weird how he knew all that stuff about my past…as selfish as it sounds, I'm glad he's gone" she assured him before kissing him soundly.

"Its not selfish Kate…Hey you done eating?" He asked, wanting to change the subject.

Kate nodded "Yeah, what do you want to do?" she asked as she set the bowls down in the sand.

Jack motioned for her to give him her injured wrist "Well first, I want to look at this more carefully…then we can do whatever you want" he said as he began unwrapping her wrist.

"Its fine Jack…like you said, a small fracture" Kate said with a roll of her eyes

"It doesn't hurt to let me look at it" Jack said defiantly.

"Come on, lets get you to bed" Jack whispered to Kate, who was practically falling asleep in his arms in front of the campfire.

Kate didn't protest, she allowed him to carry her and tuck her in. "Goodnight Jack" She said dreamily as he slipped into bed with her.

"Night baby" he replied while tightly embracing her in his arms.

The next few days went by, and Kate was almost herself again…however it was still bugging her how Stan knew all that about her? She went through every possibility…maybe she had gone to school with him? But she hadn't told anyone about Wayne…. She was picking some fruit when she heard a rustling in the trees.

"Jack?" She called out, and motioned for him to come over to her.

"Whats wrong?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"Did you hear that?" She asked as she heard it again. She frantically looked around at the brush around them.

"Yeah. Lets jus- -" he was cut off by a whatever was in the brush slowly coming out into the open.

"Sayid?!" Jack panicked as he assessed the situation. Sayid's head was split open and he looked like he hadn't slept for days. As Kate and Jack went to try and fix him up, Sayid said one thing that haunted them before passing out.

"We're not alone" he whispered and repeated It weakly one more time before his eyes rolled back into his head and he limply fell against Kate.

Kate's jaw dropped and she looked at Jack. Jack shook his head, they didn't have time for this right now. He had to get him better first, then they would talk about what he said.

"Kate, can you grab my backpack, I'll carry him back to the beach." He instructed as he swung Sayid's body over his shoulder.

Jack and kate carried him back to the beach and into the infirmary, trying to dodge the hounding questions of the rest of the survivors. Jack was getting agitated, how the hell was he supposed to give them answers when he didn't have them himself? Sayid still hadn't regained consciousness and He and Kate were cleaning out his wounds, which he seemed to have a lot of. Nothing major of course, but these wernt accidents, Jack thought. After cleaning out his wounds, Kate and Jack cleaned themselves up and waited in the infirmary, too exhausted to talk to anyone about what was going on.

"What do you think he meant?" Kate asked quietly as they waited for Sayid to wake up.

Jack shrugged "I don't know….maybe there are other survivors?" he thought out loud

"You think they did this to him?" Kate said

"Someone had to of…these arnt self inflicted or accidents. Some of these are pretty deep." Jack said grimly, and not wanting to make Kate worry. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Sayid let out a small moan and stirred. Slowly he sat up and looked around at his surroundings.

"Here, drink this" Kate said, holding out a bottle of water to him.

Sayid graciously took it and took a long swig. "We're not alone" Sayid said immediately once he finished the water.

Jack shook his head slightly in confusion "What do you mean we're not alone? Are there other survivors?" Jack questioned

Said shook his head vigorously "No. There are people on this island…they live here. Stan was one of them" Sayid said the last part quietly, noticing how Kate instantly stiffened at the name.

Jack took her hand in his comfortingly and gave it a small squeeze "Where do they live? Do they have communication to the outside world? How do you know this?" Jack asked frantically yet quietly, so the other survivors wouldn't overhear.

"I don't know…all I know is that they arnt good people. I found a wire along the beach, I followed it into the jungle. However on my way, I was trapped in a new…one of Reaussou's traps. She is a French woman that crashed on this island with her research team maybe 17 years ago. She believed I was one of these so called "others" so she chained me to a bed and that is where I got these." He said pointing to his wounds. "She spoke of these people as if they were monsters, yesterday, she went out and I managed to get myself free, and found you two" Sayid explained

Jack and Kate were reeling. This was a lot to take in. "Wait so, where is she now?" Kate asked curiously

Sayid shook his head "I do not know. But we need to start a consensus, figure out who was on the plane, and who wasn't. What if there was more than one of them here?" Sayid said cautiously. "I'll take care of the consensus, do not tell the other survivors anything." Sayid said before slowly limping out of the infirmary.

Kate sat frozen in her spot in the sand 'what if there was more than one….what if they came back for her?'

"Jack" She choked

"Hey, shhh its alright" Jack soothed while pulling her into his arms "I'm right here okay? Nothings going to happen to you when I'm here" Jack promised while gently rocking them. He couldn't help but worry though. 'What if they come after us? And why are they so interested in our lives?' he also wanted to know how they got all that information on Kate. He cursed himself, there was so much he didn't know, that he _needed _to know.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took forever to update but ugh, I've had major writers block lately, And like I said, the next chapters have not been written yet, so it'll be a while. But yeah, I wrote this one in between finals so I don't know how amazing it'll be. But please review…..


	25. Chapter 25: Its hot!

Chapter 25: Its hot!

The next day, Sayid informed them that everyone was on the consensus and there were no extra people. Sayid also suggested they form a plan incase one of them ever comes and tries anything. Jack agreed, but he didn't know how well they could protect themselves. If these people had guns, they were helpless. All they had were the 4 guns and a few boxes of ammo that they found in the haliburton case that the marshall carried with him.

Kate had stayed relatively close to Jack the entire day, since she was informed of the possibility that one of them might be among the survivors. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't just follow Jack around forever…

"Hey, you finished with everything?" Jack asked as he motioned to the clothes she was washing.

Kate nodded "Yeah, I'm done. You?" She asked

"Yeah, you want to get some dinner and then head in?" Jack asked

"Sure, sounds good. Wonder whats on the menu tonight" she teased as they walked over to the kitchen area.

Jack chuckled "Wow, we've got quite a selection today…boar and more fruit……damn, how will we ever choose" He said sarcastically

Kate laughed "Sooooo" she drawled out boredly as they picked out what they wanted to eat.

"Yes?" Jack asked questioningly while walking them towards Claire's tent.

Kate shrugged "I don't know….just bored I guess. I cant stand silences." She explained

Jack laughed "Hey Claire?" He called into the tent

"Yeah?" Claire asked tiredly while slowly emerging

"You alright? You seem exhausted" Jack said stupidly while handing her a bowl of fruit.

"Well, if you had a 3 week old baby, I'm sure you'd feel the same way" Claire snapped, instantly muttering an apology afterwards. "Sorry, I'm just tired" Claire explained

Kate giggled "Don't mind him Claire…men" She said off-handedly

Jack glared playfully before turning his attention back to Claire "Alright, well we'll let you get whatever rest you can while the little guy is sleeping. Goodnight Claire" He said before kissing her on the cheek and leading Kate back to their own tent.

They got back to their tent and began eating their food instantly. Neither of them had realized how hungry they were until now.

"Ya know…" Kate started "Its kind of nice being here, I mean…we don't have to worry about work, or paying the bills…..its just I don't know" She trailed off, trying to find the right words.

Jack nodded slightly "I suppose it is nice in that sense…" he mused while picking up a piece of fruit and popping it in his mouth.

Kate looked at Jack…really looked at him. He truly was the most caring man she had ever been with. He treated her like a queen. She wanted to be close to him again, it felt like so long since she had that feeling. It had been at least a good 2 weeks since that night with Stan, and even then, it hadn't gone that far.

"Kate?" Jack called out, breaking her out of her thoughts

Kate shook her head slightly "Yeah?" she asked dumbly

Jack smiled a little "You seemed like you were contemplating the end of Pi or something…whats up?" He asked more seriously

"I…I want to feel close to you again……." She admitted quietly. "I _need_ to feel that again……" she added. "Most of all, I just want the weirdness to go away…I don't want to feel that way around you" She said tearfully

Jack put down his bowl, gently took hers out of her hand and put them off to the side. He slid over to the side of the bed she was sitting on and pulled her into his lap. "That will come Kate, it might take a while, but that feeling will go away" he assured her.

Kate nodded against him "But when? I…I just don't know what to do anymore. We were perfect…amazing before…" She ended, both of them knowing what she was referring to.

"We were great Kate, and we still are. Look at us, we _are_ amazing, the way we can still talk like this…most people don't have that." He assured her

"I'm glad" Kate smiled "I love you Jack…you cant even imagine how much" She added affectionately

Jack grinned and kissed her forehead "I think I can" he countered making Kate smile lovingly.

"Come on, you want to go to sleep?" Jack asked as he shifted to move the blankets underneath them.

"No." Kate dead planned but provided no further explanation.

Jack looked at her slightly amused "No?" he asked, wanting her to continue. "Okay, then what do you want to do?" he asked when she didn't say anything.

"I……I want…." She trailed off, hoping Jack would get the point.

Jack smiled as he realized what she wanted "You sure?" he asked seriously

"Yeah…but I mean……..I want more, but not _that" _She said vaguely, groaning when Jack looked at her confused.

"I don't want to make love just yet….I don't know if I can be okay with that. But there are things in between………….." she trailed off.

Jack nodded in understanding "Tell me if you're uncomfortable with anything okay?" he said seriously

Kate nodded "I trust you Jack…" she said confidently, making him smile. Jack claimed her lips in a kiss. He let his hands explore her body, drifting to her chest while he deepened the kiss. Kate let out a breathy moan, giving Jack enough encouragement. He slowly pulled off her top, wanting to give her time to protest if she wanted. He removed it completely and flung it off to the side.

"You're beautiful Kate" he whispered affectionately and kissed her again, not really know how comfortable she was anymore. He let his lips latch on to her collarbone, a spot he knew she loved. He was rewarded by a loud breathy moan escaping her lips.

Eventually he let his lips move down to her breasts, he kissed and nipped at anything that was not covered by her bra. He kissed his way up to her ear and whispered "I love you baby"

Kate felt tears form in her eyes at his words. The amount of love and sincerity laced in his words were making her heart swell. Wanting him to feel the same, she moved her hands down to the buttons on his pants.

Jack almost jumped when he felt Kate's hands undo the button on his pants. He moved her hands away and looked down at her lovingly "No, this is your night, just relax" he whispered

He planted a quick reassuring kiss to her lips and moved his attention to her pants. He slowly undid the button and the zip before letting his hands inch inside the band and give a gentle tug. Kate lifted her hips in response and allowed him to slide them off.

Jack slid her pants off and tossed them in the same pile as her shirt. He lightly ran his fingers up her thighs, past her hips and halting at her bra. He reached around her and expertly unclasped the hook. He slowly pulled her bra off before moving his eyes back to hers.

"Kate? You still okay?" he asked seriously

Kate smiled at his concern and nodded. With that, Jack reverted his attention back to her breasts. He kissed, nipped and sucked at them, making sure they were sensitive before moving lower. He kissed his way down her stomach and to the edge of her panties. He let his hand run across the elastic of her panties, smiling when she didn't flinch. He let his fingers wander down and tease her opening through them.

"Jack…." Kate moaned as she lifted her hips into his hand, desperate for release.

Jack continuted his minstrations through her panties, he moved his hand up to where he knew her nub was hiding and circled it, making it swell before moving back down. He was just about to remove her panties when he heard her whimper "Jack…please" she pleaded

Jack grinned and took off her panties, and threw it into the growing pile of clothes. He let one finger run along the edge of her opening. He moved his lips to the spot just behind her ear he knew she loved and slowly pushed a finger inside her, causing Kate to whimper beneath him.

"Oh god…..Oh" she moaned as Jack began moving his finger within her.

Jack added a second finger, increasing her pleasure and picked up his pace. When he heard her breathing quicken, he moved his thumb to play with her clit. He felt her clench around his fingers and knew she was close. He thrust his fingers into her a few more times before her back arched and she moaned loudly.

"Oh god…Ja—Jack! Oh Jack!" She moaned repeatedly until her orgasm subsided.

Jack kept his fingers moving until he was sure she had ridden it out. He slowly removed his fingers and wrapped her up in the blanket before taking off his shirt and slipping under himself.

Kate looked at him confused. Didn't _he_ want anything?

Jack chuckled a little at Kate's confused glance. He just pulled her tighter against him and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep" he said gently

Kate smiled, this man was truly something else. "Love you Jack" she mumbled before falling into a deep sleep.

"Hey so I wanted to talk to you about Charlie…" Kate said as she finished getting dressed

Jack turned to her with a questioning look etched on his features "What about him?" he asked

"Well, remember when I told you that he was a heroin addict?" Kate asked, going on when Jack nodded "Well………he's not having withdrawls Jack. I mean we would be able to notice…….and unless he somehow can make his own heroin or brought a few crates full….he has to be getting if from somewhere" Kate explained.

Jack thought about it and realized she was right, he just hadn't had much time to pay attention to it. Realization struck him……….Claire and Aaron. Charlie was always with Aaron and Clare…..he didn't want someone that unstable to be around his sister and nephew. He had to deal with this immediately. Charlie had never shown any intention of hurting them but if he was a drug addict, he couldn't be trusted.

As if reading Jack's mind Kate said "Claire and Aaron" she paused "That's why I'm bringing this up…usually I'd mind my own business but I don't want to see them get hurt." Kate said

Jack nodded "Where do you think he's getting it?" Jack asked curiously

Kate shook her head "It doesn't seem like anyone else on this island is a drug addict….and I doubt the deserted freaky island has any just lying around…he had to have brought it from home, but there's no way he would be able to get that much through security" Kate thought outloud.

"Okay, well I guess it doesn't really matter………….all that matters is dealing with him. What do you suppose we do?" Jack asked

"We should keep an eye on him…a closer eye. Right now; that's pretty much all we can do." Kate said reluctantly

"Okay" Jack agreed while putting his shirt on, smirking when Kate stopped him.

"Hi" She said in a small voice as she slipped it back over his head.

Jack grinned and tilted his head to the side "Hi" he replied

Kate placed her hands on his chest and leaned into him. "Thank you for last night Jack." She said quietly, almost shyly.

Before he had a chance to reply, she pushed him back onto the bed so he was laying down and straddled him.

"Ka—" he was cut off by Kate's lips forcefully on his. He moaned as Kate's tongue began to caress his own. He almost jumped a foot in the air when he felt Kate cup him through his boxers. Kate broke the kiss and smiled up at him, still gently massaging him.

"Ka- Kate what?" Jack said in a shaky voice.

"You were amazing last night Jack. But it just didn't feel right with you not having any release. I know you said you were okay but, I want to do this for you. You're always taking care of me…….let me take care of you" She said while subtly pulling down his boxers. Before Jack knew it, he was naked and straddled by a fully clothed Kate.

Jack couldn't speak, all the could do was pant heavily and let out small moans every now and then as Kate's hands worked their way up and down his length.

Finally, when Kate thought he was hard enough, she moved down to straddle his legs, and took his tip into her mouth, making Jack hiss in pleasure. Jack sat up a bit, making Kate shift to his new position. He gently moved her hair out of the way so he could see her. Jack tangled his hands in her hair as Kate took him deeper into his mouth. Kate moaned, sending the vibrations right through him. He was close "Kate…..Kate, I'm gonna cum" Jack warned, but tried to hold off.

Kate increased her speed and cupped his balls with her hands. She gently massaged and squeezed them, sending Jack over the edge. He emptied himself in her mouth and moaned as Kate kept sucking him after he was finished. Jack jerked when Kate's hands kept caressing his balls, it was too much, he was still too sensitive.

Sensing this Kate removed him from her mouth. "Sorry." she apologized and kissed his head one more time before moving back up to sit next to him.

"I love you" Jack panted as he looked at her.

Kate smiled but pinkened a little "I love you too, but come on. Lets get you dressed" She said while hopping off the bed.

"Jeeeez! Give a guy a some time to recover would ya" Jack teased while slowly getting up.

They met up at their tent later that day and Jack laughed when he saw Kate crocheting.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked amused, while sitting down next to her on the bed.

Kate didn't look up "Crocheting. You want to learn?" She asked, as she kept her rhythm going.

Jack chuckled and shook his head "Uh no Kate, I think I'll live. So where did you get the yarn and stuff?" he asked as he picked up the ball of Orange Yarn she was knitting.

Kate shrugged "There were a few hooks and a couple balls of yarn in one of the suitcases and went unclaimed. I've been meaning to do this for a while but I've never had time. Guess what I'm making!" Kate squealed excitedly

"Oh please tell me! What are you making!" Jack teased

Kate glared "Fine." She huffed, and went back to her crocheting.

Jack smiled and threw an arm around her shoulders, grinning when she tried shrugging it off. He picked her up and set her down in his lap "You're like a little kid sometimes." He said with a breathy laugh.

Kate smiled "So, you want to know what I'm making!" she asked once again, as she shifted to get comfortable in his lap.

"Uhmm……….I have no clue." He said as he looked at the square piece of yarn she had crocheted.

"It's a scarf!" She said happily

Jack looked at her curiously "Kate, we're on a deserted island…….key word being island…it doesn't really get cold" he said bemused

"Eh, I know, but it's the only think I know how to make. So why not." Kate shrugged and continued.

"Hey, why don't we put that away and go get some food, maybe walk down the beach or something?" Jack asked as he rubbed up and down her arms soothingly.

Kate smiled, and nodded "Sounds good, Lets go" She said after setting her hook and yarn down.

"I'm so tired" Kate yawned as he walked along the beach. She let her head fall heavily onto Jack's shoulder and sighed deeply.

What caught Jack's attention was that she was burning up. The heat from her forehead penetrated straight through his thin cotton shirt. Gently he lifted her head from his shoulder, ignoring the sound of protest she made. He felt her forehead and neck with the back of his hand and groaned.

"Kate? You're burning up, lets get you to bed okay?" He said softly. She had no protests, that's what worried him the most. She just leaned into him and let her lead them back to the tent. One the way, they passed Sayid's tent. Jack asked him to bring over some water, a few pieces of cloth, and some aspirin to his tent in a bit.

Once they got back to the tent, Jack layed Kate on the cot and covered her up with the blankets, shaking his head at her when she kicked them off.

"Jack, its hot!" Kate practically whined as she kept kicking the covers off.

"Kate, come on. You have to keep warm. Keep the covers on, I'll try and make you as comfortable as I can okay?" Jack said firmly.

Kate relented and rested her head back on the pillow, sighing in relief as she closed her eyes.

Jack soaked a cloth in the cool water and applied them to her forehead, making Kate whimper at the coolness hitting her burning skin.

"Shh. Just go to sleep baby" Jack soothed as he brushed her hair away from her forehead.

Kate groaned and mumbled something incoherently while clutching her stomach.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Jack asked concerned

"My stomach." Kate whispered while groaning

Jack removed the cloth from Kates forehead and slipped into bed with her, spooning her from behind. He placed one had on her stomach, gently applying pressure to ease her pain and the other unconsciously went to stroke her hair.

"You alright baby? You want some food?" He asked softly

Kate shook her head violently as she brought her knees up to her chest to try and ease the pain, trapping Jacks hand in the process. Jack continued to rub gentle circles on her stomach as he sat up a little and rubbed her back soothingly. "Shhhhhh, relax." He whispered

"Kate, I need to you talk to me alright?" Jack tried as he noticed her pain only got worse.

"Mm?" Kate whimpered

"What did you eat today? You didn't eat any boar meat did you?" Jack asked, knowing her body wasn't used to that kind of food.

Kate shook her head slightly "no. Just fruit and water." She whispered

Jack nodded "Okay" he said, knowing full well that this wasn't just the flu.

"Just try and relax. The aspirin should kick in a bit" Jack coaxed

Kate nodded "Thanks Jack" She whispered before falling into a fitful sleep.

When Jack was sure she was asleep, he quietly slipped out of the tent and went around to ask if anyone was feeling sick. No one seemed to be ill, so it couldn't have been the fruit. He sighed and went back to the tent. He looked at the water bottles they had and found a powdery white substance at the bottom of one. Rage filled his eyes as he realized what had happened, he couldn't come up with anyone who would want to do this to Kate except for 'the others'. He would have to ask Sayid what to do in the morning. He slipped into bed with Kate and held her tightly in his arms, as if she would be taken from him any minute. Kate had been poisoned, nothing too serious, but she would be having stomach cramps for the next few days and a fever.\

Jack woke up the next morning and instantly tightened his hold on Kate to make sure she was still there with him. He slowly opened his eyes, getting used to the morning light and gazed down at her. He sighed in relief as he noticed she was still sleeping. He slipped out of the bed, smiling when Kate groaned at the loss of contact and buried her head inside her pillow as a substitute. Jack walked over to her side of the bed and kneeled next to it before bringing his hand up to her forehead and feeling for a fever. He cursed as she still had a pretty high one, it wasn't good…especially out here with no medicine and no medical equipment. He quickly walked over to Sayid's tent and asked him to keep an eye on Kate while he went to the infirmary and attempted to find something to help her.

Jack rummaged through the meds and found a few things to help her fever and stomach. He went back to the tent, where Sayid was sitting outside.

"Hey" Jack said

"Hi Jack, she has not woken up yet" Sayid said with a small smile.

"Sayid, Kate's been poisoned. I found it in her water bottle yesterday…" Jack said, not wanting to beat around the bush.

Sayid's eyes widened "Will she be alright?" he asked quickly

Jack nodded "She'll have a fever and stomach cramps for the next few days, but she'll be fine. Tell everyone to check their water bottles before they begin to drink. I asked last night, no one else seemed to be sick so I think we're good" Jack explained.

Sayid nodded mutely.

"What are we going to do?" Jack asked frustrated "Who do you think it was?" He asked

Sayid shook his head "I do not know who would have a motive to do this to Kate other than 'the others'" sayid said sadly.

Jack nodded "That's what we're thinking too. I'm going to go check on her, I'll catch up with you later." Jack said

Sayid nodded "Okay, good luck" he said before walking off.

Jack opened the flap to his tent and stepped in, surprised that Kate was awake. Jack gave her a small smile "Hey babe, how are you feeling?" he asked as he went to sit next to her.

Kate groaned and turned her head into Jacks thigh. "I know, I know. I'm sorry" Jack grimaced as he stroked her hair.

"Can you sit up for me?" Jack asked after a while, smiling when Kate immediately shook her head. "Please? I just need to give you these pills…" he coaxed

Kate slowly sat up with the help of Jack and swallowed the pills before climbing into Jacks lap and resting her head on his shoulder. Jack wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Are you hungry? I could get you some fruit" Jack asked, but before he had a chance to respond a loud explosion was heard coming from the jungle.

Kate let out a shrill scream and clung to Jack. Jack hoped to god it wasn't 'the others,' He held Kate tighter. "Hey, calm down. You're with me, nothings going to happen" Jack whispered.

Light shone into their tent as Sayid entered "Sorry but I just thought you should know the noise was Locke and Boone. Seems they found some sort of hatch and blew it open with dynamite." Sayid said, shocked to hear this himself.

"Wait, where did they get Dynamite?" Jack asked incredulously

"Reasseu" Sayid said simply.

"Whats inside? You guys arnt seriously thinking of going down there are you!" Jack asked, hoping they would say no.

Sayid shook his head "Not if we have anything to say about it. But you know how stubborn John can be. I have to go, you stay here with Kate, don't worry." Sayid said before leaving the tent.

Jack turned his attention back to Kate who was still clinging to him "Kate? It was just Locke and Boone okay?" Jack comforted

Kate shook her head weakly against him "What if they're in the hatch?" Kate asked, her voice wavering.

Jack shook his head "Sayid and everyone else is on it. Hey do you want to come with me to check on Claire?" Jack asked softly.

Kate nodded "But I'm too tired to walk" She said reluctantly.

Jack smirked and picked her up bridal style. Kate squealed at the unexpected movement.

"Hey Kate, how are you feeling?" Claire asked softly, motioning she had just put Aaron to sleep.

Jack sat Kate down with him and smiled at Claire. "I'm okay…" Kate said vaguely, not knowing herself.

"How are you Claire? And hows my little man?" Jack asked

"I'm tired." Claire deadplanned "And Aaron is perfect…other than the fact that he cant stay asleep for more than an hour at a time" Claire grumbled.

Jack chuckled "It'll get better" he assured her. "Well, we just wanted to—"he was cut off by Sayid, Locke, Boone, Michael, Sawyer and Jin returning back to the beach. Jack and Sayid locked eyes and sayid motioned for him to come with them.

Jack looked down at Kate "Kate, can I leave you with Claire for a minute? Sayid needs me." Jack explained, smiling when she nodded. "Okay, I'll be back" he said, kissing her on the cheek before walking towards Sayid and the other men.

"Whats going on guys?" Jack asked as he and Sayid approached the group.

"Well Sheriff, seems Mr. Clean and Daniel Boone over here found themselves a Hatch." Sawyer said before anyone.

Jack ignored Sawyer and turned to Locke and Boone.

"We found a Hatch, just about a half mile from here. We've been excavating it. We blew it open with some dynamite just now, and we're going inside" Locke stated

Jack shook his head "No." he deadplanned "Are you guys seriously thinking of climbing down into a dark hole that leads underground? Anything could be in there" Jack argued.

"There could be medical supplies in there, we could use it as shelter" Boone protested

Jack sighed, he was right. "Fine. 2 people go down, no more no less. We should tie a rope to one of you just incase something happens. And one of you should be armed." Jack planned

Sayid nodded "Good plan. We'll take care of it. You can go back to Kate" he said politely

"You sure? Kate should be fine for a while" Jack said, not wanting anything to go wrong.

Sayid nodded with a small smile "We'll be fine. We have more than enough people. Go back to Kate." He insisted.

Jack nodded slightly and walked back to Claire's tent. "Come on, lets go get you some food" Jack suggested as he helped Kate up.

Jack made Kate a fruit bowl and grabbed a cup of orange juice before leading her back to their tent. Kate only managed to eat a ¼ of the fruit and drink half of the juice, and that was by force.

"mmmh tired" Kate mumbled as she laid down on the bed.

"Go to sleep." Jack softly said.

Kate slept for the rest of the day, however the night was the worst part. She couldn't sleep at all, her stomach cramps returned and what was killing Jack was that he couldn't help her.

"Jack" Kate cried out yet again as another stomach cramp hit her. Kate layed flat on her back and rested her head on Jacks thigh as Jack gently massaged her stomach. Tears rolled down her face as the pressure became too much for her to take.

"Please, give me something Jack…I'm so tired…….." Kate sobbed

"Shh It's going to be okay, Just relax and try to breathe." Jack whispered, feeling horrible that he couldn't help her.

Finally at about 7 in the morning Kate passed out due to exhaustion. Jack used this time to snag some sleep himself. He hadn't been able to sleep all night either. Jack awoke at around 2 to a small whimpering sound. He shook his head and opened his eyes, trying to find the source of the sound.

"Sorry Jack. Go back to sleep" Kate gasped, as she sat on the bed next to him, clutching her stomach.

Jack shook his head firmly and pulled her into his arms "Why didn't you wake me up?" Jack scolded.

"You need sleep." Kate whispered "I'm sorry you have to keep doing this…but you cant lose it too. They need someone who can take care of them." She protested

"Kate…I'm fine okay? But you have to tell me when you're in pain. Now how long have you been awake?" He asked

"Not too long." She said, sighing when Jack shot her a look. "Okay, only for like 30 minutes." She said

Jack shook his head and chuckled to himself "Stubborn little thing….okay, I'm going to get you some fruit, juice and maybe some vicodin to knock you out so you can finally rest." Jack said, as he eased her out of his arms and layed her back down on the bed.

Kate nodded "Thank you" She whispered. "Hurry back" She added just before he left.

Jack came back 10 minute later holding a bowl of fruit, some juice and a bottle of pills. Kate grinned as she saw the pills, making Jack chuckle.

"You know, as a doctor I think I should be worried about your liking to drugs." He teased as he took one out for her and handed her the juice.

"How many mg's are those?" She asked, pointing to the vicodin.

Jack rolled his eyes "You only get one. They're strong. 750 mg's" He answered

Kate nodded "Sounds good." She said before quickly downing one. About 10 minutes later, she sighed in happiness as her pain was reduced to a dull ache. "Remind me why you didn't give this to me sooner?" she asked

"Because theyre strong…and dangerous. Not to mention you were already doped up on aspirin for your fever so we didn't want you to overdose or mix meds" Jack checked off.

"Right." Kate stated. "By the way, I do not have a liking to drugs!" Kate argued

Jack grinned "Oh babe…don't deny it. You definitely do. Lets not forget the morphine. 'Oh Jack! I love morphine!'" Jack mimicked

"Hey!" She said, trying to smack him, groaning when she couldn't. "I do not sound like that! And I'm sorry, I just had a tumor removed from my spine! I was allowed to sound a little stupid and be one with the morphine" Kate defended

Jack laughed "I love you. So you really feeling better?" Jack asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine. Although I'm a little tired. And give the amount of drugs I just had, I think I'm going to pass out some time soon." Kate said, yawning

Jack smiled "Yeah. Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up" he promised.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the long wait. But I honestly dont know what i'm doing. the only thing i'm sure about as of now is the ending...so yeah. It might be a little wait between chapters. but i assure you that it will be finished...i hate unfinished stories, they bug the living crap out of me. anyways, i hope you like it! Please please please review! It really makes my day.


	26. Chapter 26: I'm an angry angry man

Chapter 26: I'm an angry angry man.

"Hey how you feelin today?" Jack asked as Kate woke up.

Kate sighed; he had asked her that every morning ever since she had been sick. But surprisingly today, she was feeling well. It had been about 4 days since then, and all her symptoms had gone away and she was almost back to normal.

"Good actually." Kate said grinning

Jack grinned back "Good I'm glad." He said, both glad and relieved that she was feeling

Well.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Kate asked as she slipped out of bed to get ready.

"Uh nothing actually. I wasn't anticipating you to be okay again until tomorrow. So we have the day to ourselves" Jack said smiling.

"Wow. We better take advantage and make the best of it. Never know when this is gonna come again" Kate said as she took a bowl of fruit from Jack.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked

"Nothing." Kate said softly. "I want to do absolutely nothing….just sit with you" She added while leaning into him. She had missed him. He was always so busy, and with her being sick, it was worse.

Jack smiled "Tell you what, why don't we go pack some food and walk about half a mile that way" He said pointing with his finger "And we can just relax there, where no one can bother us. How does that sound?" Jack suggested

"Perfect" Kate responded.

"Sooooo" Kate drawled out as she looked down at Jack, whose head was in her lap. They were sitting on a beautiful beach about 15 minutes away from camp and were just watching the ocean.

Jack opened his eyes and looked up at her "Care to go on?" He asked

Kate smiled "I'm bored." She stated

Jack chuckled "What happened to wanting to do nothing?" He asked

"You know I'm not the sit still type…" Kate said "Your nose is slightly crooked" she teased

Jack smirked "How long did you have to stare at me to notice that" he teased back

Kate blushed "Shut up. I just noticed. So we should do something" she said

"Well don't look at me…it was your idea to do something….Make a suggestion" he told her

Kate pouted "But I don't have any" She whined

Jack laughed "I know I've already mentioned this, but you seriously are a little kid sometimes." He said humorously. "Well…we could eat?" He said lamely

Kate groaned "No, not hungry. Oh wait! I have a surprise for you!" Kate said excitedly as she walked over to her backpack. Knocking his head off her lap as she quickly got up.

"Jeez woman. Be gentle!" Jack said while rubbing his head

Kate rolled her eyes "Just wait, you'll love me for this" She said happily, while holding whatever she had behind her back.

"I already love you…." Jack said slowly

"Well then you'll love me even more." She corrected

"Well, don't leave me hanging. What is it?" he asked, anxious to know what had gotten her so excited

Kate laughed happily as she pulled out a king size Dark chocolate bar from behind her back. Jacks eyes widened as he took the bar from her.

"Where did you get this!" Jack exclaimed. His favorite was dark chocolate.

"I've had it ever since we crashed, just thought I'd save it for a special occasion or something, this seems as good a time as any other" Kate said

"Well thank you, I love it, and you're right…I do love you even more, if that's possible" He said as he examined the chocolate. Finally he opened it and popped a small piece in his mouth, moaning in delight as he tasted chocolate for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Kate smiled at his reaction. "You want some?" Jack asked offering her a piece

Kate nodded and sighed contently as the chocolate melted on her tongue. She pulled him towards the small bed they set up and dragged him down into a laying position before kissing him senseless.

"Mmm they always said chocolate was an aphrodisiac." Jack teased as they broke apart.

Kate giggled "Make love to me Jack" She said softly

Jack's head snapped up and he looked at her "Are you sure?" he asked seriously

Kate nodded "Yeah. I love you" she told him

Jack smiled and nodded "Okay" he whispered before kissing her again, this time gently while rolling on top so he was hovering over her. He looked down at her and smiled sweetly at her, seeing her hooded eyes. Kate grinned back and said "Thank you"

"Shh" Jack said before leaning down and softly touching his lips to hers. He slipped his fingers down to the hem of her shirt and lifted it upwards, pulling it off of her. He grinned when he saw which bra she was wearing.

"I love black" Jack whispered while tracing his fingers over her bra "And, this is the bra you were wearing when we first made love" He added

Kate smiled as a few tears escaped her eyes. She couldn't believe he would remember something like that, she knew, right then and there that he was it for her. He was her soul mate.

"Jack" She whispered as he unclasped her bra and threw it aside. He lowered his head and ravished her breasts; he kissed, nipped and sucked at them until Kate was begging for him to go on. Finally he obliged and unbuttoned her jeans before slipping them down her slender legs and threw them into the growing pile of clothes. Before he could go any farther, Kate practically ripped his shirt off of him and ran her hands all over his chest, getting familiarized with him again.

"Mmm Kate" Jack moaned as he felt her hands caressing his chest. Kate flipped them over so she was on top and unbuttoned his pants and slipped them off. Once they were off Kate eyed the large bulge that could be seen through his boxers and cupped him through the thin material, making him hiss in pleasure.

"Kate" He softly whispered as she began caressing him, feeling him grow even more in the palm of her hand. When he thought he had enough, he slowly rolled them back over so he was on top and firmly kissed her while simultaneously pulling down her panties and throwing them aside. He broke the kiss and began moving downwards when he felt Kate tug on his hair. He looked up at her with questioning eyes.

"No" She whispered "I want you in me" she added, knowing he was about to pleasure her with his mouth.

Jack smiled "Okay" he whispered and took off his boxers.

He leaned up and braced himself with arms on either side of her head and positioned himself against her center. Slowly he pushed into her, watching her as he filled her up. The two never broke their gaze on each other, and Jack thought he would come right then. It was the most intimate thing he'd ever done. Once he was fully inside her, he gave her time to adjust.

"Mm Jack" Kate whimpered. He took it as a signal to begin, He thrust in and out of her slowly and gently, leaning down to kiss her each time the thrust in. He never broke his rhythm and both came together with content sighs. Once they were both finished, he rolled them over so he was lying underneath her and her on top of him with him still inside her.

"I love you" Kate whispered tiredly

Jack kissed the top of her head "Kate, you have no idea" he whispered back before draping a blanket over them and falling asleep.

Jack woke up a few hours later and looked at Kate who was still fast asleep. "Ka-ate" Jack sing songed

Kate groaned and mumbled something incoherent before snuggling herself even more into Jack. Jack chuckled and poked her sides a little, causing her to flinch each time he did. "Kate, come on wake up" he coaxed

"Jack!" Kate groaned "What is it!" She asked annoyed

"Well, it's almost night fall, so I think we should probably clean up and start heading back to camp." Jack said

"Ugh, okay lets go." Kate said, before slowly starting to get up.

"We need to work on that crankiness" Jack muttered, shutting up when he saw Kate was glaring at him.

They got back to camp and before they could even put their stuff down, Shannon came and dragged Kate away.

"Sorry Jack, I need her" Shannon quickly said while pulling her towards her tent.

"Take her!" Jack said while grinning as he picked up the things she was carrying and stuck them in their tent.

"Shannon! What is wrong with you!" Kate exclaimed as she pulled her arm out of her grasp and massaged the feeling back into it.

"Sorry but get in" Shannon said, opening the flap of her tent for her.

"Okay. So I think I'm going out with Sayid" Shannon said unsurely

Kate's eyes widened "What! Wait…you _think?"_ Kate asked

Shannon nodded "Yeah. We haven't done anything official yet, but we're going somewhere tomorrow, he wont tell me where. And we've sort of…………you know…….in his tent." She said

"Okay, uhm well, I think that would qualify as going out, I mean at least we know he doesn't see it as a one night stand." Kate mused

"Okay, so what should I wear tomorrow?" Shannon asked excitedly "Oh and by the way, tell anyone about this and you're dead." Shannon threatened

Kate smirked "Uh huh" She muttered "Well I really like your red halter with those cute little shorts. I have red flip flops you can borrow and I'm sure someone has earrings to match if you don't." Kate checked off

"Genius!" Shannon squealed "Okay, undergarments" she said

"Hmm, what do you have?" Kate asked

"Well, I have a really hott black set, and a pretty cute purple set. Either way, black says fuck me. Purple says make love to me……I'm screwed" Shannon said with a sigh

"Wear the black, it does not say fuck me all time time, plus guys love black" Kate said

Shannon groaned "You sure?" She asked

Kate nodded "Trust me, they _love _black. You can't go wrong with it, plus, it makes us look even more fabulous" Kate said pompously before cracking up laughing with Shannon.

"Thanks Kate, okay…well I'll let you get back to Jack, you feeling okay?" She asked

Kate rolled her eyes "Oh _now _you ask" Kate joked

Before Shannon could say anything else the flap of her tent was open and revealed Sayid peeking in.

"Hello" Sayid said to Kate

Shannon blushed, actually blushed! Thought Kate. Oh this was going to be fun, Kate thought and smirked. "Hi Sayid. What you up to?" Kate asked perkily. She could feel Shannon practically burning a hole through her head.

"I was just checking on Shannon. Are you feeling any better?" Sayid asked

Kate nodded "Oh yeah, I'm great. So Sayid, tell me…would you say that you liked black or purple more on a girl?" Kate asked nonchalantly.

Before Sayid could answer, Shannon jumped in "Ookay! Well Kate, I'm sure Jack is worried about you, he probably wants to check all your vital signs and all that good doctorly stuff that you two love to do…so go" She said, pushing her out of the tent.

Kate grinned and dusted the sand off of her. "Oh and Sayid! Have fun on your date tomorrow!" Kate said before walking off to find Jack.

She found Jack being scolded by Rose for being too scrawny. She smiled amused as Jack kept nodding at whatever Rose was saying to him.

"Honey, you are way too scrawny for your age. Have you been eating right?" Rose asked

Jack nodded "I'm eating just fine Rose. How are you doing?" He asked

"Oh don't worry about me, where's that lovely girlfriend of yours, she doing better?" she asked concerned

Jack smiled, leave it to Rose to worry about everyone "She's doing great. Actually, here she comes now" Jack said, as he saw her approaching from behind Rose.

"Hey sweetie, tell this boyfriend of yours he needs to gain a few pounds…its not healthy" Rose said to Kate.

Kate laughed and walked over to Jack and threw an arm around his torso "I'll be sure to watch for that.

"Well I'll let you two get your rest, you're back on duty tomorrow" Rose said smiling when they groaned "Oh Don't whine, I'll see you two later"

"Hey, so what did Shannon need? She alright?" Jack asked making Kate roll her eyes.

"Shannon's fine seems her and Sayid have a little something going on…" Kate said suggestively

Jack chuckled "Really? Hm who would have thought." He said bemused

"Did I ever mention how much I actually hated sand?" Kate said offhandedly

Jack laughed "Well no, but I guess it doesn't matter now does it?" He responded

Kate yawned loudly and sighed "You want to go to bed?" Jack asked

"Yeah, lets go" Kate said tiredly

They were just about to go to bed when Locke ran down to the beach, carrying a very beaten up Boone on his shoulder. Jack and Kate immediately sobered up and ran over, instructing Locke where to put him down.

"John, what happened?" Jack asked firmly as he and Kate took his vitals

"He just……….and I……….He fell off a cliff" Locke stammered before disappearing

"Okay, where—"Jack stopped as he looked up to find Locke gone. "John! Locke!! John!" Jack called out in fury.

"Jack, we have no pulse" Kate said, interrupting him.

"Shit" Jack cursed and gave up shouting for John, turning his attention back to Boone and Kate who was doing chest compressions on him. As Jack was searching for a pulse, the survivors began to gather around the infirmary, all wondering what was going on. Jack looked at Sayid and pleaded with his eyes to get everyone out of there.

"Alright everybody, lets go. We will have more information later. Everybody out." Sayid shouted amongst them, finally leaving the doctors to work in peace. They managed to get a pulse and Jack sighed as he ripped open Boones shirt, revealing his badly gashed chest.

"Oh god" Kate said as she saw what Jack was looking at. She quickly retrieved the needles, thread, gauze and alcohol from the bag next to her and handed them to Jack as she checked out his leg. As she was checking his leg out, she heard him moan. 'was he awake? Oh god……' she thought to herself.

"Boone? Hey you're gonna be okay" Kate said to him as his eyes fluttered open a little

"O negative" Boone muttered softly

Kate nodded "Jack he's O neg" she said "Hey—"she was about to go on but stopped as she saw he passed out again.

"We need to get some blood in him Jack, he's losing it pretty quickly…the leg" She said

Jack nodded as he finished stitching up his chest "I don't have anything here that can –" he didn't get to finished what he was saying as Sun came storming into the tent.

"Is everything alright?" She asked frantically

Jack looked oddly at her, not knowing she spoke English. He glanced at Kate who didn't look fazed at all. He ignored it though, he didn't have time for any of this. "No, Sun is there anything around here we can use for a blood transfusion? I need a hollow needle, sharp enough to pierce a vein" Jack explained, hoping Sun would know of something he could use.

Sun nodded quickly and left the tent.

"How bad is the leg?" Jack asked

Kate shook her head "It's broken, and the bleeding isn't going to stop any time soon. We need to set it" she said

"Okay, you hold him down, I'll set it" Jack said looking at her oddly as Kate shook her head

"No Jack, I'll set it. This is going to hurt like a bitch. Look where it broke" She explained "I won't be able to hold him down" she added

Jack nodded and went over to hold his shoulders down after putting a piece of wood between his teeth so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"You ready?" Kate asked as she placed her hands in position

Jack nodded and held him firmly down as Kate set his leg in place. Boones screams could probably be heard a mile down the beach.

About 10 minutes later, Sun returned with a sea urchin. Jack looked at her and sighed "Sun….what the hell is this" he asked

"It is a sea urchin, a needle hollow, yet sharp enough to pierce skin." She explained in broken English as she broke one off and handed it to him.

Jack gave the needle to Kate and motioned for her to pierce his vein. Kate looked at him with her jaw open.

"I have O neg blood Kate; we don't have time to find anyone else." Jack said softly

Kate nodded and pierced the vein expertly and attached a tube before doing the same to Boone so the blood ran straight to him.

"Sun, can you go call Shannon? She would want to know." Kate asked

Sun nodded and left, looking for Shannon. Kate brought over a chair for Jack to sit on, shaking her head when he refused.

"Kate I'm fine" Jack protested

"Jack, for gods sake, you're practically pouring your own blood into Boone! Just sit down dammit!" Kate yelled

Jack looked scared for a moment and nodded before sitting down. Kate sat down in the sand next to him and sighed, dropping her head into her hands and rubbing her temples.

"Where the fuck is Locke!" Kate all but yelled frustrated

Jack reached over with the arm that wasn't giving blood and stroked her hair. "Calm down Kate, yelling isn't going to do us any good, but I swear, when I get my hands on that jackass…." He trailed off

Just then Shannon came storming in with tears running down her face, followed by Sayid. "Kate" She choked

Kate immediately stood up and enveloped her friend in a hug. "How is he?" She whispered, her voice cracking

"He's doing okay. Jack's giving him blood right now, and we'll see what we can do from there" Kate explained

Shannon nodded and went to his bedside and stroked his hair out of his face. "Hey Bonehead" She whispered, chuckling a little "You have to wake up okay? Just wake up" she sobbed

About 10 minutes later, Kate noticed Jack was looking pale. She had tried to get him to stop giving him blood twice already, but the pompous idiot wouldn't listen. Finally getting sick of it, she just pulled the tube from his arm, eliciting a "What the hell Kate!" from Jack.

"Oh shut up Jack, you were about to pass out! Would that have done us any good! You've given him enough, look his color's pretty much returning already. He's going to be fine" Kate shouted back at him hysterically, wondering why he _always _had to push his limits.

"Shannon, Boone is going to be fine. It might be a day or two until he wakes up but the blood isn't pooling at his leg, so he'll just have to stay off it for a few weeks. But he should be okay in a few months" Kate explained tiredly

Shannon nodded silently. "Would you like to stay with him?" Kate asked

"yeah." She said

Kate nodded "Okay, let's go Jack." Kate said, helping him up and letting him lean on her, him still being weak from giving so much blood. Once they got to their tent she made Jack lay down. "Here drink up" Kate ordered, holding a bottle of orange juice up to his mouth. Jack drank half of it and went to put it down when Kate stopped him "All of it" She said

Jack sighed and drank the rest of it before putting it down on the ground. He sighed and let his head hit the pillow, as soon as it did, he was out. Kate sighed and crawled in bed with him. "You idiot" She whispered before falling asleep herself.

The next morning Jack woke up with a pounding headache. He groaned and sat up slowly in bed.

"Hey" Kate said groggily, sitting up slightly while rubbing her eyes from just woken up. "How you feeling?" she asked

"Headache, I'm fine." Jack said

"Lay back down, it's only around 7, no ones up yet…not with everything that went on yesterday, and not to mention that we've only been sleeping for 3 hours. Sleep" She commanded

Jack chuckled and laid back down, taking her into his arms. "Goodnight Kate" He yawned

"Night Jack" She said, and soon enough both their breathing evened out.

Several hours later Jack awoke first yet again, this time, a little less exhausted. He tiredly rubbed his eyes and they fluttered open. He tried to sit up, but was held down by a heavy weight on his arm. He looked down and saw that Kate had wrapped herself around it in her sleep. He tried gently slipped his arm out but that did no good, Kate had a tight grip on it, he sighed and laid back down. Eventually he got bored, he couldn't sleep or even move.

"Kate…………….." Jack called out softly, hoping to wake her up.

Kate groaned and rolled over to lay partly on top of him. Jack chuckled at Kate's actions.

"Baby, come on. Wake up……we have things to do" He coaxed

Kate shook her head. "We have to check on Boone…….." Jack reminded her

Kate sighed and slowly lifted her head, revealing her watery eyes as she was desperately trying to fight back tears. Jack noticed and a concerned look took over his features.

"Hey, what's with this? What's wrong?" He asked gently

Kate couldn't take it anymore, his comforting voice just made it worse. She let the tears spill over. "Boone was attacked Jack" Kate choked

"Shh, we don't know that for sure." Jack whispered

"Yes we do! He couldn't have fallen off a cliff…something crushed his leg; you know that as well as I do. What if…what if they come for you?" Kate sobbed, and then it hit Jack, she wasn't scared for herself, she was scared for him.

Jack pulled her closer to him and put his mouth up to her ear. "Kate…nothing's going to happen to me okay? I would never leave you. Look at us Kate, we're a strong group…we can get through this" Jack comforted

Kate shook her head adamantly "You can't promise nothing will happen to you Jack…you're not invincible" She protested

"I can try to be" Jack joked, making Kate smile a little. "There's that smile. Let's just take this one day at a time okay?" Jack asked

Kate nodded and calmed herself down "Okay" she whispered

"C'mon lets go check on Boone and Shannon" Jack suggested

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Shannon, how you holding up?" Kate asked as they approached the infirmary.

Shannon smiled softly "I'm okay. How is Boone?" She asked as she saw Jack going over to check him over.

"He should be fine, Jack's looking at him right now" Kate said

"Thanks guys…" Shannon said sadly

"Well, he seems to be fine. He's probably sleeping and most likely will be for a while with the amount of pain killers I gave him. Has anyone seen Locke?" Jack asked once he was done checking Boone.

"No, he never came back." Sayid said as he approached the tent and handed a bottle of water to Shannon.

Jack cursed under his breath before looking up at everyone with bloodshot eyes, showing his rage. "That bastard. Boone could have-" he cut himself off and took a deep breath "Come get me when he does show up" Jack said darkly before walking out of the infirmary.

Once he left, Shannon turned to Kate and looked at her confused "What happened with Locke? Did di- he do this to Boone?" She stammered

Kate shook her head vigorously "No, no Shannon he didn't do this to Boone. But, he once he brought Boone here, he left. We needed to know what happened and he just disappeared, that's why Jack's upset." Kate explained, figured hearing it from her would be better than figuring it out later.

Shannon nodded silently "Okay." She said as she stared at Boone's unconscious form.

Kate put a hand on her shoulder as she got up "You going to be okay?" She asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She assured

Kate nodded and asked Sayid to take care of her before going after Jack. She found him standing on the shore, gazing blankly out at sea.

"Hey" Kate said as she approached him

Jack turned to her, acknowledging her presence and went back to looking out at the ocean.

"Jack, what happened in there?" Kate asked

"John Locke could have killed Boone. Who's to say that he didn't do this to him? We don't know who anybody is on this island………" Jack sighed frustrated

"Do you really think he would do that? Because I would bet on Boone…John probably got freaked out and left…" Kate reasoned

"Yeah well either way, he left. He left Boone to die!" Jack exclaimed "And why are you defending him!" He asked incredulously

Kate took a step back "I'm not defending him Jack. I'm trying to get you to calm down so that when you do see John you don't go all kung fu on his ass" She said, trying to bring light to the situation.

"Actually I took Tai Kwon Do." Jack said softly while chuckling.

Kate smiled "Thank god you're not all freaky anymore, I thought I was going to have to resort to drastic measures to calm you down" She said seductively before walking away

"Wait Kate! I'm angry…….very angry" Jack called out, chasing after her.

A/N: That's it folks. Review and do all that jazz please…….


	27. Chapter 27: Tour de Stade

Chapter 27: Tour de Stade

Several days later, the Boone situation was resolved, he was doing a lot better. It would be a while before he would walk on his leg again but it was going to be fine. Locke hadn't returned but Boone had told them what happened. They brought dynamite back from the Black rock and were trying to blow open the hatch. The fuse wasn't long enough and Boone wasn't able to get out of harms way quick enough. Jack was still pissed, sure John didn't try to murder him, but he practically left him to die. 4 days and no sign of John, Jack was wondering if he was ever going to come back. He was brought out of his thoughts by a loud shrill right next to his ear. He jerked away from the painful noise and looked at Kate curiously.

"Jack! Kill it!" Kate shrieked, pointing at the floor at a medium sized spider. They had been laying in bed together, it was only 7 am, so they took advantage of their time with each other.

"What?" Jack asked dumbly, lifting his head a little to look at her.

"The spider Jack! Kill it!" Kate repeated

Jack looked down and chuckled "You're up on a bed Kate, I seriously doubt its gonna come get you up here" he teased

Kate glared "I don't care Jack, I hate spiders. Kill. It" she demanded

"Jeez so demanding…" Jack muttered as he did as he was told. "I am so whipped" he mumbled to himself as he went to throw it outside.

"Blood, corpses, ill people, and etc. don't freak you out, but a spider?" Jack asked amused

"Shut it Jack. I also hate snakes, clowns, which you know by the way, creepy looking bugs in general, and I hate not being around you" She added cheesily, her tone teasing.

Jack looked at her and grinned "Cheeseball." He stated teasingly

Kates jaw dropped "Did you just call me a cheeseball?!" she asked incredulously

Jack nodded and moved closer to her. Kate gasped in mock horror "Take it back!" she demanded. Sighing in mock frustration as Jack shook his head. Jack leaned down and captured her lips with his in a sweet kiss.

"We cant start this now…" Kate mumbled as they pulled back

Jack grinned "Who said we were starting anything? I cant kiss you without an ulterior motive?" he asked feigning innocence.

Kate smiled "Eh, you can. I just know when you have a motive and when you don't." She said while picking out her clothes

"Aww, you know me that well huh?" Jack teased, while getting dressed himself.

"I do" She stated seriously

Jack lost his teasing tone and locked eyes with her. "I love you. I don't think I tell you that enough" he said affectionately

Kate grinned and shook her head slightly "You do, although I'll never get tired of hearing you say it." She said

They finished getting ready and made their rounds before going to check on Boone.

"Hey, how are you?" Kate asked, as they approached him.

"I'm good…thanks. Shan just went to get ready" Boone said, while sitting up a little straighter.

"Can I change your dressings?" Jack asked, indicating to his multiple wounds.

Boone chuckled "Why are you asking?"

Jack laughed and shrugged "Habit I guess." He replied

Kate nodded "I remember, when I was in the hospital, he would always ask before doing anything, even though I knew he wouldn't let me refuse. Such good bedside manner" She sighed dramatically, making Boone laugh at Jack's slight blush.

"Why were you in the hospital?" Boone asked

"I had a tumor removed from my spine, its how we met" Kate explained

"Ahh" Boone nodded in understanding, and winced in pain as Jack changed one on his leg.

"Sorry" Jack apologized and continued

"How long do I have to do this for?" Boone bit out, motioning to his leg.

Jack shrugged "Until it heals." He said vaguely

"Doctors never were very specific" Boone muttered making Kate and Jack chuckle.

"I don't know, it depends on how long the wound takes to heal. Is that a better answer?" Jack asked sarcastically, but with no malice behind it.

"No." Boone deadplanned.

"Well it'll have to do, I'm done. You need anything?" Jack asked as he cleaned everything up.

Boone shook his head "Thanks man, I'll see you two later."

"What else do we have to do today?" Kate asked as she plopped herself down in the sand next to him. They had just finished getting rid of everybody with minor scrapes and bruises. And she was already starting to feel tired.

Jack pulled her into his side, noticing her exhaustion. "Nothing. Although…I did volunteer to babysit Aaron earlier today so Claire could have a break, but I could tell her that we're exhausted…" Jack said

Kate shook her head "No, don't. I would love to watch Aaron! Plus who knows, maybe the dad look would be sexy on you…" she teased

Jack laughed "Well, lets go get Aaron then." He said while helping her up.

"Hey Claire" Both Jack and Kate greeted.

Claire grinned "Hey guys, you sure about this?" she asked concerned

Jack smiled at her protectiveness "Positive. We'll take great care of him." He assured her

"I'm not worried about that Jack, I know both of you will take perfect care of him. I just don't want to put you out, you guys must be tired." Claire protested

Jack looked at her incredulously "Claire, we're not the ones constantly carrying around a newborn baby. Go, spend time with your friends, we got him for the night." Jack assured her.

"Thanks guys, I just fed him so don't worry about that. And everything you need is in this backpack." She said as she gave Jack and kate a hug and handed them the backpack.

Jack grabbed the backpack and gazed over at Kate who was holding Aaron. He smiled, motherhood worked for her.

"I don't know about me, but motherhood definitely works for you" Jack said as they walked towards their tent.

Kate blushed "Your uncle is a nut." She said sweetly to Aaron. Grinning when Aaron half smiled "Oh my god Jack, he smiled!" She squealed

Jack grinned and shook his head slightly. 'Women' he thought to himself.

Claire softly called out both Jack and Kates names, confused when she didn't get a response. She slowly lifted the flap of their tent and smiled at what she saw. Jack and Kate were soundly sleeping on their bed, with Aaron lodged in the middle of them, he too sleeping peacefully. Gently she lifted Aaron from their grasp and kissed his forehead. As soon as he was off the bed, Jack shot up and looked around.

"Aaron!" he said frantically, sighing in relief as he saw Claire holding him.

Claire smiled "Damn, I'm starting to think he's safer around you. Light sleeper?" She asked

Jack shook his head "Only when I need to be. Have a good night?" he asked while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Claire nodded "yup, it was great. How was he?" She asked pointing to Aaron

"He was great. A little resteless, but great." Jack said happily

"Good, I'll see you in a few hours then." She said before walking back towards her tent.

Jack sighed tiredly and fell back onto his pillow, instantly falling back asleep

Jack and Kate went to bed relatively early the next day due to the lack of sleep they got from watching Aaron the previous night. Kate woke up at about 2 in the morning, feeling oddly cold. She couldn't stop shivering. She snuggled herself more into Jack and tried to fall back asleep, but it was freezing. Jack woke up to Kate's shuffling around, trying to get warm.

"Kate?" he mumbled sleepily, "Whats wrong?" he asked

"Sorry Jack, go back to sleep." Kate said, wide awake.

"How long have you been up?" he asked

"Just woke up a half hour ago, I can't sleep…its freezing." She said irritated

Jack pulled her into his arms, and enveloped her into his body tightly, frowning when Kate still shivered. Slowly he got up and looked outside, "its raining" he said

Kate nodded and pulled her knees up to her chest, trying to get warm. Jack went back to the bed and wrapped them both up tightly with the blanket and rubbed her arms and back, hoping it would warm her up. 

"Better?" Jack asked

Kate nodded slightly "A little." She said

Jack smirked as he got an idea. "I know something else that'll warm you up" he whispered seductively after rolling over so he was hovering over her.

Kate moaned at the feeling of him pressed against her "Corny line Jack." She whimpered as she felt his hardness against her center.

Jack smiled and leaned down to kiss her. He moved his fingers down to the hem of her shirt and began lifting it upwards, breaking away from the kiss and frowning down at Kate when she stopped him from doing so. Did she not want to? Was she not ready yet? Was what went through his mind.

Kate shook her head "Its cold." She dead planned

Jack rolled his eyes "you don't expect me to make love to you with your clothes on do you? He asked

Kate shook her head and sighed before peeling her shirt off herself and then peeling his off as well. Jack resumed his ministrations and trailed a line of kisses down her neck to her breasts. Kate threw her head back and sighed in pleasure as he took one in his mouth and circled it with his tongue before gently nibbling on it. He did the same to the other breasts before moving downwards. Jack was just about to slip her pants down when kate flipped them over so she was on top.

Jack moaned as kate kissed her way down his chest and jerked up when she unexpectantly pulled his boxers down in one motion and took him into her mouth.

"Shit!" he panted, trying to stay quiet.

Kate smiled and put one hand on the base of his member while still sucking on his sensitive tip.

"Stop Kate." Jack moaned

Kate ignored him and sucked harder while pumping her hand back and forth gently.

"Kate, Stop." He ordered in a firm voice, well as firm as he could at the time.

Kate sighed and looked up at him, his member still in her hands. "I didn't want to come just yet." He panted, trying to regain control of himself.

Kate smirked "Well, its not your choice" She whispered breathily while resuming her actions. She took him back into her mouth and ignored his protests. A few moments later, Kate felt his entire body tense up before he jerked as he came in her mouth.

"You little…." He muttered after he gained control of his breathing again.

Kate giggled and looked down at him. She squealed in surprise as she felt Jack shift so he was on top. Before she knew it, he had moved her so she was the edge of the bed, and he was kneeling on the floor.

"Oh god" kate whimpered as she realized what he was going to do.

Jack smirked up at her before spreading her legs and immediately taking her engorged clit into his mouth. Kate shouted as she felt Jack's teeth graze her sensitive bud and tried to buck away from it, whimpering when Jack held her hips down firmly.

"Oh go-Jack! Oh god I-I cant!" Kate pleaded.

Jack showed no mercy though, he took his hands off of her hips and plunged two fingers inside of her making her arch up in pleasure. Kate was on cloud nine, she couldn't even think anymore, all she was trying to do was prolong her release. She squealed when she felt Jack probe her other hole with a finger.

"Jack" She moaned unsurely

Jack stopped his ministrations with his mouth and looked up at her. "Shh its okay baby. Do you want me to stop?" he asked, as he slowly inserted his finger into her, not wanting to cause her any pain.

Kate shook her head "No." but tensed up as she felt it go farther. Jack noticed and massaged her clit with his tongue, hoping to get her to relax a little. She did and he slipped his finger in.

Kate moaned as she felt herself filled by him. She had never been penetrated anally, but the only person she would trust to do it was Jack. She was surprised she actually enjoyed it though.

"Jack" was the only thing coming out of her mouth. She wasn't able to utter anything else. She couldn't stop from jerking every now and then as she got closer to the edge. She tried to suppress her screams as she came with such intensity that she started seeing spots. Jack removed his fingers from within her but kept working on her clit. Kate whimpered and jerked away from his mouth as her orgasm wouldn't subside because of the sensations Jack was eliciting with his mouth.

"Jack I-I-I ca-ant stop coming" She moaned almost pleading as a few tears escaped from her eyes because of the overly intense sensations.

Jack smiled against her and kept this up for a little longer before he thought she had enough. He grazed her clit with his teeth one last time, making her writhe and jerk, before crawling up to lay beside her.

It took Kate a full 15 minutes to come down from her high. Once she did, she turned her head to look at a smirking Jack. "I hate you" She mumbled

"Payback's a bitch aint it" he teased "but admit it, you loved it" he added

With shaky legs, Kate got back under the covers and exhaustedly layed her head down on Jack who was hogging their one pillow, not that she minded.

Jack smirked "You alright there?" he asked smugly, while moving his arm in a more comfortable position under her head.

Kate didn't have the energy to fight him "mhmm" she hummed before falling asleep.

"Guess it worked" he said to himself before following suit.

It was the following day, and Jack thought it was time to go find out what was in the hatch and find Locke. He hadn't told Kate yet, and groaned just thinking about telling her.

"Hey, you asked for me?" Kate asked, coming up to stand next to the shore with him.

Jack nodded and looked her in the eye "Kate, we need to know what's in the hatch." Jack said quietly

Kate nodded in agreement "Alright…" she drawled out, trying to figure out where he was going with this.

Jack took a deep breath and prepared himself. "Sayid, Michael and I are going in later today." He said in one quick breath

Kate just stared at him for a few minutes before shaking her head and pointing at him. "No." she stated

"I'm going Kate, I have to." Jack argued

"Well then I'm coming." She said defiantly

Jack groaned, he knew this would happen "No you're not. Don't even try to fight me on that. If you come, the only person I'll be worried about is you, I wont be able to concentrate." He explained pleadingly, but firmly

Kate looked down for a minute before meeting his eyes again "You and Claire are all I have Jack. I-I wont be able to go on if I lost you…" She said tearfully

Jack cupped her face in his hands and gave her a sweet kiss before pulling her into his arms. "Shh, I love you Kate. We'll be fine, and I'll be extra careful." He comforted.

Kate looked down for a moment "I love you too Jack, so much. I swear to god if anything happens I'm going to kill Locke with my bare hands." She said, trying to make light as a few tears slipped down her rosy cheeks.

Kate reluctantly agreed as Jack wiped her tears away "Okay, but you better come back with all your appendages in place or I'll kill you myself." She said seriously

Jack chuckled "Deal." He said

"You have everything?" kate asked quietly as Jack put on his backpack.

Jack chuckled "I feel like I'm a kid again, going to school….Yes _mom_ I have everything" he teased

"Would you do to your mother what you do to me" kate responded cheekily

Jack's jaw dropped and he looked at her with a mixture of disgust and shock on his face "That's just wrong Kate. Please don't ever insinuate anything like that again" he pleaded

Kate laughed, making Jack smile "Finally a smile." He said dramatically before turning serious. He moved so he was standing in front of her and placed his hands on her hips, bringing her closer so they were pressed against one another. Kate looked into his eyes and matched his intense gaze, neither able to look away. For a long time they just started at eachother, trying to convey the emotions for eachother through their eyes, until Jack leaned down and tenderly, as softly as he could met her lips with his.

Kate sighed into Jacks mouth as the kiss was so sweet, so loving that it brought tears to her eyes. "how long?" kate asked

"I have about 3 minutes before I have to meet Sayid and Michael out there." He said gently.

Kate nodded and hugged him tightly. Jack hugged her back with the same intensity but frowned when he felt tears seep through his shirt. He pulled back and looked down at her.

"Sweeheart, please don't cry…" he pleaded "Just Shhh—everything's going to be fine" he promised. Kate gave him a watery smile and held back her tears, for his sake.

Exactly 3 minutes later, Jack reluctantly dislodged himself from her and gave her one last kiss. "I love you." He said softly

Kate nodded "I love you too Jack. I love you" She whispered the last part to herself as he quikly walked out of the tent, fearing he wouldn't be able to leave her if he saw her face.

Kate buried her head into Jack's pillow and inhaled his scent. After a few minutes, she knew she had to get up, she couldn't stay there forever. She sighed and made herself presentable before opening the flap of her tent and stepping outside.

"Hey Kate, you alright?" Claire asked as she saw her walking out of her tent.

Kate smiled "yeah I'm fine. How's Aaron?" she asked

"Hes good. He just ate, and Sawyer has him, he wouldn't stop crying." Claire said

Kate almost doubled over in laughter "Wait…could you say that again. Sawyer has him?" She asked shocked

Claire nodded "Yeah. Aaron likes the sound of his voice, it's the only way to get him to stop crying." She explained.

"I have to see this." Kate said "I'll see you in a bit Claire." She said before walking over to Sawyers tent.

"What didn't have any sesame street?" kate asked cheekily as she heard Sawyer reading a automobile magazine to Aaron.

Sawyer looked up and frowned "Laugh it up freckles, but this little runt makes a noise worse than nails on a chalkboard, I'm doing the whole camp a favor." He said

Kate laughed "I don't know what you see in him." She said to Aaron before starting to walk away.

"What Freckles, Jackass aint here today, he off on another adventure hoping to get away from you?" he said smugly

Kate froze and turned around "Shut it Sawyer. At least he's doing something to help, while all your good for is sitting on your ass reading a fucking automobile magazine to a baby." She spat before walking away, smiling when Aaron started crying because Sawyer wasn't reading.

"Better get back to work, your lagging." Kate shouted with a smirk.

Kate was beginning to panic, it was almost nightfall and Jack, Sayid and Michael hadn't come back yet. She didn't know what to do. She knew Jack would never forgive her if she put herself in danger and went to look for him herself, and no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't betray him like that. She walked into their tent and just laid on the bed, clutching his pillow.

Claire walked in with a sleeping Aaron a while later and found her in that position. Gently she placed Aaron next to Kate and laid down on the other side. "I'm sure they're okay" Claire said, trying to appease kate, but Kate heard a hint of hopefulness in her voice, indicating she was just as worried as she was.

Kate turned to her and smiled gratefully "Thanks." She said before turning her attention to Aaron. "He's beautiful" she said quietly

Claire smiled and nodded "Yeah, he is isn't he." She said affectionately

Before they knew it, they both had fallen asleep, hoping that Jack would come back to them soon.

_**Meanwhile**_

Jack, Sayid and Michael had all successfully lowered themselves down into the hatch hours ago. What they saw when they got down there surprised all of them.

"Hello Jack" Locke said in a eerily calm voice, even though he had a gun pointed at his head.

All three of them lifted their guns in front of them and pointed them at the man behind Locke. "What the hell is going on Locke" Jack asked angrily

"Jack." Sayid whispered "Don't make any sudden movements." Sayid said, noticing a crazed look in the captors eye.

Jack nodded, but never took his eyes off the situation. "Put the gun down brother" The man with a thick Scottish accent said.

Jack shook his head and tightened his jaw "Look the way I see it, you can kill him and then we can kill you…or you can put the gun down and we can try to figure out what the fuck is going on here" Jack reasoned

The man shook his head, still hiding behind Locke, shielding himself from Jack. Suddenly realization hit his eyes "You…its you!" he said in shock

Jack looked confused "What are you talking about! How the hell do you know who we are!" Jack demanded to know.

The man came out from behind Locke and Jack almost dropped his gun. "You remember me don't ya?" he asked

Jack didn't say anything, he couldn't. This was all too weird.

"Jack? Do you know him from somewhere?" Michael asked incredulously

"That day from the stadium, you twisted your ankle. Desmond" Desmond said, trying to trigger his memory. He went on when Jack didn't say anything "You said you were looking for a miracle. Did you fix the girl? What happe-" he was cut off by Jack.

"I remember!" Jack shouted, not wanting him to go on. "Okay, lets just put our weapons down alright?" Jack said, wanting to gain control of the situation again, after he composed himself.

Desmond nodded and they all simultaneously slowly let their guns down on the ground. He let Locke go and they all moved to sit in the living room.

"How did you get on the island?" Sayid asked curiously

Desmond sighed "I was on a race…around the world. There was a storm one night, and I washed up on the island. A man named Kelvin dragged me into the hatch, and I've been here ever since." Desmond explained

"And where is Kelvin now?" Sayid asked

"I don't know. One day, he gave me this 'failsafe' key and left. He left me in this shithold to rot to death." Desmond said bitterly

Sayid was about to ask another question when something started beeping. Desmond sighed and got up to go push the button again. They all curiously followed and watched interested as Desmond entered some sort of code and pushed the button, making the numbers on the clock go back to 108.

"What is that?" Michael asked

"Just savin' the world" Desmond said

"What the hell is that supposed to mean" Jack asked

"Look I don't know what it does. All I know is that I have to entere the code 4 8 15 16 23 42 every 108 minutes or something very bad will happen. And I don't know about you mate, but every time I walk past that wall, my fillings hurt" Desmond said

Jack didn't get back to camp until about 4 in the morning. He opened the flap of his tent, hoping Kate wasn't too worried and was sleeping. He smiled at what he saw, Kate and Claire were sleeping soundly with Aaron doing the same in between them. He realized, this was his family now, not the dysfunctional one he had back home…he had a real loving, caring family. Not wanting to wake any of them up, he gently lifted Kate and slipped onto the bed with her half on top of him due to the lack of space. Kate immediately snuggled into Jack and whispered a barely audible "mm Jack, love you" before her breathing evened out again. Jack kissed her on the forehead and within minutes, he too fell into slumber.

Kate woke up the next morning laying on a warm chest. Her eyes fluttered open in confusion and she looked down only to fine Jack. Kate smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth. She decided to let him sleep, he looked exhausted. She looked over to look for Claire, but she and Aaron were gone. She figured they just woke up and wanted to give them privacy. Kate yawned and laid her head back down on Jack's shoulder, smiling when he unconsciously pulled her tighter against him. She loved just laying like this, this was the only place she ever felt safe.

"Hey" Jack said groggily a few hours later when he saw Kate laying on her side looking at him.

Kate smiled "Hi" she responded

"What were you doing?" he asked while trying to get his eyes to focus in the light.

"Just thinking. What happened down there…?" Kate asked curiously

"Well Locke was down there with this other guy named Desmond..but here's the real kicker, I've met Desmond before." He said

Kate's jaw dropped open. Jack chuckled and nudged it closed before going on. "It was years ago, before I met you, before I was even married. I was doing an ER rotation and well, you know the Sarah story. Well that night, I didn't know that she hadn't been paralyzed so to get rid of some of my stress I went on a tour de stade." He paused, smiling at her confused expression.

"A tour de stade is where you run every staircase in a stadium up and down" he explained.

"Why would you want to do that!" kate shrieked

Jack laughed "Like I said, it was just something I used to do to try and relax."

"Try a bubble bath next time, not something that will potentially kill you." Kate muttered

"So that day in the stadium, Desmond was there…That's how I know him" Jack said, ignoring her previous comment.

"This is all way too weird Jack. How about we pause before you tell me anything else. I should probably get over the shock of this first" Kate mumbled against his shoulder.

Jack chuckled "Okay. Sounds good." He said "I'm sorry I came back so late. But we had to figure all that out, and then I had to clean up Locke's wounds. The good thing is, Desmond has meds. Lots of meds." Jack said excitedly

Kate squealed and then chuckled "I think we're the only two people on the planet that would get excited over medicinal drugs." Kate teased

Jack laughed "So, you and Claire were okay right? I saw her sleeping here last night." He asked concerned

Kate nodded "Yeah, I was a little worried" she said bashfully "So I was sort of holed up here towards the end of the day, Claire came in and we started talking…we were both worried about you and she just fell asleep here. You're a great brother Jack, she feels a lot safer when you're around…" Kate said

Jack blushed slightly "Yeah well, I don't do anything special" he said

Kate rolled her eyes "Yeah okay, you mean you _dont _go check on her at least 3 times a night just to make sure she's getting enough sleep and is alright? Or you _don't _check on her constantly during the day also, to make sure she or Aaron's not in the sun to long, or to make sure she's eating. Come on Jack, you practically force feed her food." She said

"Okay Okay, I get it." Jack interrupted "So I'm a little overprotective. She's my sister" He defended

Kate smiled and kissed him "Its not a bad thing, I like it. It's sweet." She said

Jack rolled his eyes this time. "Come on, lets get ready. I have to go check on Cl—some stuff" he corrected himself.

Kate smirked "Uh huh." She muttered

"Its just a little further." Jack said, smirking at Kate's complaining. He knew she wasn't tired, hell, she could probably outrun him. She was just nervous, and scared.

"That's what you said 10 minutes ago." Kate muttered annoyed "You sure its safe Jack?" Kate asked trying to be nonchalant.

Jack reached over and laced their fingers together "Kate, would I bring you up here if it wasn't?" he reasoned

Kate shook her head, knowing he wouldn't unless it was absolutely safe "Okay." She said

"We're here!" Jack announced

Kate looked around and didn't see anything. "Uh Jack. Is this an imaginary Hatch?" she asked

Jack laughed and walked over to an area that had a lot of brush and a few vines hanging down from a tree canope and moved them all aside revealing a door. Kate looked at it in awe and smiled at Jack. Jack turned the handle of the door and motioned for her to come inside with him. Kate walked inside and looked around, amazed as they walked through the dim hallway.

"This is the pantry…we don't know what to do with it yet, so no one touches it." Jack said, as he opened the pantry door and pointed inside.

Kate looked inside and couldn't believe what she saw, food. Real food. She shook those thoughts and continued to follow Jack. "Kitchen, living room. And there's a bedroom down that way. Bathrooms on the other side." Jack said, motioning at everything in the small apartment.

"Wow." Was all Kate could utter

"yeah, its pretty strange right?" he agreed

"Where are the meds!" Kate asked happily

Jack laughed "Right this way" he said, leading her towards the kitchen. He opened two cabinets and Kate's eyes almost popped out of her head "Damn!" she muttered as she saw the cabinet full of meds.

"Yeah, we have everything. Sedatives, pain relievers, local anesthesia, antibiotics….its good." He told her

"This is great Jack. Oh my god! Look a real bed!" She squealed as she walked towards it.

Jack chuckled when she made no move to sit on it "You can sit on it you know…it's not going to eat you or suck you in." Jack said amused

Kate shot him a look "Thanks for putting that image into my head" She said as she sat down on the bed and sighed. "We could have some fun in here…" Kate said cheekily while patting the bed.

Jack raised his eyebrows "We could. I've already signed us up for at least one shift every other day." He said

Kate smiled "Wow, thinking ahead. I like it." She teased

Jack smiled "Hmm well you were always the procrastinator in our relationship" he said as he moved closer.

"Shut up" She muttered and kissed him firmly. Kate moaned as Jack deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth and exploring the depths of it. Kate did the same, and neither broke away until the need for air became absolutely apparent. Kate leaned in to kiss him again but whimpered when Jack pulled back.

Jack smirked "Not here baby, Someone will be down here soon." He said

Kate groaned "you suck." She said

Just then, Shannon and Sayid came out of the bedroom, looking disheveled. Kate grinned at Shannon, who wasn't the least bit embaressed, grinned back.

"See Jack. They can have sex in the hatch, why cant we!" Kate teased.

Sayid and Shannon both cracked up laughing while Jack just grinned at her. "I never said we couldn't Kate…Just not out in the open where Mr. Clean and the crazy bagpipe man could see us" He joked

Kate laughed "Where is Desmond?" She asked

Jack shrugged and looked at Sayid "Do not look at me. I was busy" he said cheekily while turning to Shannon.

"He probably went out for a run or something, now that he doesn't have to push that crazy ass button" Jack muttered

Kate looked at him confused "Oh I almost forgot to show you, the computer room." He said

"Theres a computer room, please tell me we have internet access" She joked

"Hon, if we had internet access we would be off of this hell hole right now." Jack said as he walked into the room.

"So what does it do?" Kate asked as she looked at the computer that looked like it was from the 1800's.

"Apparently according to Locke, it saves the world" He said sarcastically

"Uhm, last time I saw a computer that saved the world, it didn't look like it was from the 18th century" Kate said pointing to it

"That's what I said. Not my problem, if Locke wants to push the damn button we'll push the damn button every 108 minutes. And the only reason is, because Sayid thinks there's some weird electromagnetic energy in this place, and I don't want anything to go wrong on my account. Secondly, we could get some alone time in here, where I would be able to make you scream as loud as I want." Jack said huskily as he nibbled on her ear.

Kate blushed and shivered in anticipation "Jack" She moaned as she felt his lips on her ear.

Jack smiled and pulled back "Tonight. I promise" he said, making her smile.

"So, what do we need to do?" Kate asked. Kate, Jack, Sayid and Shannon were all sitting in the living room just enjoying eachothers company without the drama that went on outside the Hatch walls.

"Well, we need to move the infirmary in here, it's a more sterile environment…so that should only take about an hour or so." Jack said

"Okay. Lets go." She said while getting up.

"You guys don't have to come, enjoy yourselves…" Jack said as he saw Shannon and Sayid get up also.

They both smirked "Don't worry we will. You remember that we have just as many shifts in here as you do…but we're happy to help." Sayid said

They had successfully moved the infirmary into the extra bedroom in the hatch. They actually had a real bed for their patients.

"Well that's the last of it guys, have fun" Shannon winked before making her exit.

Jack and Kate laughed. It was 10 minutes to their shift but they were already at the hatch.

"So Jack…" Kate suggested wearing a grin on her face.

Jack smirked and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her senseless.

"Mmm Finally" kate muttered before pulling his head down and fused their lips together again. Jack smiled against her lips and before they knew it, they were both naked except for Kate's panties and Jack's boxers. Jack panted for breath as he pulled away. He wrapped Kate's legs around his waist before standing up, moaning when Kate latched onto his neck. Jack stumbled with Kate in his arms to the hatch door, making sure it was locked. Thank god there were no windows…he walked them over to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed, hovering over her. He leaned down and roughly took her lips with his, plunging his tongue in her mouth as he practically ripped her panties off of her before parting with her lips. Kate looked up at him shocked a she noticed for the first time that her panties were gone. Jack smirked and kissed his way down her body, stopping when he reached her center.

He started by breathing over her thighs, kissing and nipping at them, driving her crazy. He then moved onto her burning core. Gently, he breathed lightly over her pussy, making her quiver in anticipation. Instead of touching her where she wanted, he softly kissed just above her naval.

"Jack" She whimpered while squirming

Jack smiled and used his tongue to trace the area around her clit, not coming in contact with it though.

"Oh god. Ja-….Jack!" Kate moaned

Jack kept this up for a while until he could barely take it anymore, he positioned his tongue and lips directly over her clit and gently and slowly licked it up and down, making sure to pay attention the area around it too.

Kate tried grinding her hips down. He was being too delicate…she knew he was teasing her and she was barely able to form a coherent thought at this point.

Jack placed his hands on her hips, holding them still, continued his feather light ministrations. He moved down and gently slid his tongue into her, making her cry out at the new sensation. He moved back up to her clit and took it in his mouth. Licking it up and down before switing to a circular motion or side to side. Kate was squirming uncontrollably and shamelessly letting whimpers escape her mouth every few seconds. Jack held her hips down and kept this up until he felt her shudder with pleasure, he moaned against her center, sending the vibrations throughout her body.

"Oh oh oh shit Jack…….Jack!" Kate moaned, her hands balling up the sheets, needing something tangible to hold on to.

Jack gently thrusted two fingers inside her, he kept licking and teasing her clit as his fingers seached for her g-spot. He pressed against it and Kate suddenly screamed out in pleasure, bucking up more violently as he did this. He slowed his tongue down on her and focused on his teasing fingers.

Kate was panting trying to catch her breath and stop screaming. Every few seconds when jack would rub his fingers against her spot, she would unwillingly scream out in ecstasy. He pressed against it harder, making her head thrash from side to side and go wild. He continued this for a while and kate thought she was going to pass out, she could barely catch her breath let alone, hold still without Jacks help.

As she got closer to the edge, she felt a strange sort of liquid build up, a wet sensation. "Ja-" She tried but couldn't complete the sentace. She tried clamping her legs shut, but Jack held them open. Suddenly, she sensation went away and was replaced by a sensation of pure bliss. Jack thrust his fingers against her g-spot harder and gently grazed his teeth over her clit, making her come harder than she ever had in her life. Jack didn't stop though, he kept thrusting his fingers just as hard as he was before and Kate began to scream as she felt her pussy contract helplessly and spill her juices all over his hand. Jack removed his mouth from her, but kept his hand moving until he was sure she had ridden out her orgasm to the fullest.

Jack removed his dripping wet fingers from within her as she fell limp against the bed. He moved up next to her and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, the pleasure had managed to spill a few tears on to her beautiful flushed cheeks and she was panting, mouth slightly open trying to catch her breath. Jack thought she looked beautiful like this, completely open to him, not a care in the world. Jack smiled softly down at her as she finally opened her eyes. He stroked her cheek softly and whispered "Hey"

Kate smiled dreamily "Oh god Jack…" she said, remembering what he'd done.

"I take it you've never had anyone do that before…"Jack chuckled at her reaction

Kate shook her head "Oh god no…it was amazing Jack. But now I want you…" She said sexily

Jack grinned as Kate got on all fours. "Fuck me Jack, I want you as deep as you can go…" kate pleaded

Jack took off his boxers and positioned himself behind her before slamming into her all in one stroke, hard. Kate moaned as Jack began relentlessly fucking her from behind. The new angle, allowing him deeper access. Kate pushed back against him, sending him deeper. She couldn't believe how deep he was, she had never had anyone in her that deep before.

"Harder Jack" Kate panted

Jack obliged and pounded into her, mercilessly. "Oh god Jack yesssss…..yess…..please come in me Jack, come on baby" Kate pleaded, on the verge of coming again.

Jack held her hips and froze before emptying himself inside of her as she came at the same time. He collapsed on top of her and once he caught his breath looked down. Kate's head was turned to the side and her eyes were closed. "Are you okay? I'm not crushing you am i?" Jack asked, too exhausted to move.

Kate mumbled a no and brought a hand back to caress his neck as he placed a series of light soothing kisses on hers.

"Mmm" Jack moaned "This may hurt slightly" he said as he finally got enough energy to get up and pull himself out of her.

Kate groaned at the loss of contact. "You okay?" Jack asked concerned, thinking she was in pain.

Kate turned over onto her back and patted the spot next to her as she got under the covers, holding them out for him as well.

"Baby, talk to me…I didn't hurt you did i?" he asked, his voice full of regret.

Kate opened her eyes and looked at him, shaking her head "No, you didn't hurt me. I'm just exhausted" She said softly caressing his cheek.

"you sure?" Jack asked, looking doubtful.

Kate nodded against his arm, which was resting under head "Yeah Jack?" she asked

"Yeah baby?" He asked while stroking her arm.

"Shut up." She mumbled, making him chuckle at how exhausted she was. Jack kissed her cheek before taking a small nap himself.

Approzximately 70 minutes later, Jack woke up to a loud, very irritating beeping sound. He groaned and got out of bed and slipped on some boxers before padding out to the computer room. He entered the code and pushed execute making the numbers go back to 108.

"How the fuck does Desmond do this every night…" Jack muttered when something caught his eye. Right next to the kitchen, was a little nook. He walked in and a grin found its way onto his face as he saw what was in it. He sat down on the stool and slowly lined his fingers up on the keys, not making any move to play, almost cherishing it. He wanted to play, but he figured he would wait until Kate was up, he would let her sleep. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a small voice.

"Jack?" Kate asked as she walked in, wearing nothing but his shirt.

Jack smiled at the sight and motioned for her to come sit with him. Kate sat down next to him. "Play something" she said quietly

Jacks hands moved over the piano effortlessly. Kate was astounded by how well he played, and how beautifully and smoothly his hands glided over the keys. The peaceful, beatufiul song Jack was playing brought tears to Kates eyes. She gently laid her head on Jack's bare shoulder and sighed. Jack felt wetness on his shoulder and looked down, never pausing the music, and smiled. He kissed her forehead and turned his attention back to the piano. Kate threw and arm around his bare back and gently rubbed it up and down as the song ended, needing the closeness as she felt the emotion from the music rush through her.

"That was beautiful Jack…what was it?" She asked tearfully

"Its called 'The heart asks pleasure first' by Michael Nyman" he said

"You're an amazing pianist…god that piece was….there are no words" She finished

Jack smiled "Thank you" he said, not knowing what else to say. "You want to learn how to play something?" he asked

Kate looked up and him and shook her head "Uh I don't think that's a good idea" She said, almost embaressed about playing in front of him.

"Aww come on. I'll teach you something easy" Jack coaxed

Kate smiled and gave in "Okay, but you cant laugh at me!" She said

"Don't worry so much, it'll be easy." He assured her.

He took her right hand and placed it on the keys that she would start with. "Okay you know heart and soul right?" Jack asked, Kate nodded "Good. You're going to do the bass line for that. I'll take care of the other stuff. You remember how the bass line goes?" Jack asked

"Yeah" kate said and moved her fingers to play it. Jack looked at her shocked and glared when Kate smirked. "you little minx, you play piano!" Jack exclaimed

Kate laughed "Yeah I do. Not as well as you though…" She added

"Okay so how about I play the bass line, and you do the other stuff" Jack tried

Kate shook her head with a grin on her face "No way. I like the easy part." She said

"But Kate…" Jack whined "I never get to play the easy part!"

Kate shrugged "Not my problem. Lets go" She said as she started the bass part.

Jack smiled and they played heart and soul together. When they were done Jack moved Kate to sit on his lap in front of him, facing the piano. "Play something" he said

Kate blushed and shook her head "No way Jack, you're amazing." She protested

"Please? Play something, it doesn't have to be difficult or extravagant, just play anything" he pleaded

Kate sighed and placed her hands on the ivory white keys, trying to think of what to play. Kate began playing. Jack buried his face into her neck and closed his eyes, almost giving himself to the beautiful music Kate was creating.

"Jack?" Kate asked when she was done

"Mmm?" Jack asked against her neck "That was magnificent Kate, it was so full of emotion…" He said sincerely while lifting his head away from her neck.

Kate blushed "It was…" she was about to say it but Jack beat her to it.

"Moonlight Sonata" he finished for her "One of the most beatufiul and difficult pieces to perfect" he said before giving her a chaste kiss.

"I love you" he whispered against her lips, grinning when he felt her lips twitch upward into a smile. Kate placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth "I love you too" she said

Jack broke the intense moment "Kate? Would you still love me if I was fat?" he asked seriously

Kate turned to look at him strangely "Yes of course Jack, what the hell are you talking about?" she asked a little weirded out.

"I think I'm starting to lose my figure" he teased in a womanly voice while poking his stomach

Kate cracked up laughing hysterically "Oh my god…that is—that is amazing" She panted trying to catch her breath. "But let me tell you, your figure is just perfect" She said with a smile.

Jack smirked "I know, I was just kidding…I just wanted to make you laugh" he said

"You are so random sometimes" Kate said as she pulled him towards the bedroom.

"Ohhh you up for round two?" Jack teased as he followed her towards the bedroom.

"I'm always ready for you Jack, you're the one that needs time to recouperate" kate teased, yelping in surprise when Jack threw her over his shoulder and gave her a loud smack on the ass.

Kate yelped "Jack!"

Jack laughed "I'll just have to prove you wrong" he said simply as he ran to the bedroom with her over his shoulder.

A/N: There it is. Wow this one has load of jex in it…so if there _is _too much jex, you guys would tell me right? Please do. I wont be _that _offended lol. Anyways, enjoy….and please review……….please?


	28. Chapter 28: Other's island

Chapter 28: other's island

It had been a couple weeks since they found the Hatch and learned to embrace it…after all it did give them meds, real food and a bed not to mention a shelter. There had been no more news from the others yet. Kate had pretty much gone back to normal; she was out picking fruit with Jack one day when they heard a rustling noise in the jungle.

"Jack…" Kate said quietly and moved closer to him. All of a sudden a dart like figure was shot out and landed in Kate's neck. Jack's eyes almost popped out of his head he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder before running as fast as he could back to camp but before he could get very far, a dart was shot at his leg. He tried fighting it, but eventually he was on the ground, having something that looked similar to a seizure. Before blacking out, he saw a few people coming and putting bags over their heads.

Jack woke up to what seemed like the next day in a cold, dark room. He sat up and looked around, looking for Kate. He sighed in relief as he found her unconscious next to him. He slid himself over, the effects of the sedative they shot him with still not completely worn off yet, and drew her into his arms. He checked for a pulse and was happy to find it strong. He looked around the room and saw there was a glass wall, looking into another room and a table in the middle with a few chains hanging off of it. Jack cursed under his breath as he saw that they had injected him with something or had taken blood from him. He ripped off the band-aid that was on his arm and did the same to Kate's, making her stir.

"Jack?" She mumbled

"Hey sweetheart" Jack said softly while stroking her hair "How are you feeling?" he asked

Kate sat up and looked around, tears coming to her eyes as she realized where they were. She had finally been able to get over what Stan did to her, and now she was here. "Jack" She choked

"Shh its okay baby, its okay. I'm right here. Now can you talk to me? How are you feeling?" He asked gently

"I'm okay. Just tired. I'm scared Jack" She said quietly, her voice trembling, almost choking on a sob.

"I know baby. But at least we're together right? Let's just try and figure this out one moment at a time. I love you." He whispered

Kate nodded through her tears "I love you too Jack…" she said as she hugged him fiercely as if she'd be taken from him any moment.

"Don't leave me alone in this place Jack. Please" She pleaded

Jack shook his head "Never." He whispered "Shh just calm down okay Kate? Just breathe" he said soothingly as he heard her gasp for breath. It wasn't working; Kate was having a panic attack.

Jack cupped her face in his hands and made her look up at him "Kate baby, look at me" he said firmly

Kate looked up at him but was still struggling to catch her breath "Good girl. Now close your eyes and focus on my voice" he said softly

Kate did as she was told "Good Kate, that's good. We're going to be fine Kate, I need you to relax okay?" he said gently while softly massaging her shoulders. "I'm right here, and you know I'd never let anything happen to you. We're going to be fine" Jack whispered and smiled as he heard her breathing even out.

Kate took a deep breath and opened her eyes "Thanks." She whispered

Jack nodded "What do you think they want with us?" she asked quietly

"I don't know. Let's not think about that alright? It won't do us any good. It's probably the middle of the night, how about you get a bit more sleep." He suggested

Kate shook her head "You need sleep too Jack." She protested

Jack nodded "Okay, we'll both sleep." He agreed, as she curled up against him on his lap. Jack was sitting with his back against the wall; he wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head on hers as they drifted off to sleep.

Kate shivered as she woke up a few hours later and felt Jack's head resting on top of hers which was on his chest. Kate smiled and took one of his hands that was holding onto her and laced their fingers together.

A few minutes later Jack woke up also. He looked down at Kate who was lying wide awake, staring at their interlaced hands. "Hey" Jack said groggily while giving her hand a squeeze.

Kate was startled for a moment before she looked up at him "Hey, you sleep well?" she asked

Jack smirked "Baby, I'm sitting up, leaning against a wall…how well do you think I slept?" he teased

Kate smiled a little and moved so she was sitting against the wall. "Then lay down" She said as she patted her lap. Jack smiled and lay down with his head in her lap, sighing in content at the change in position. Kate looked down at him and ran her hands through his shortly cropped hair. They just enjoyed the moment for a while until Kate's stomach growled in hunger.

Jack frowned "You gonna be okay?" he asked

Kate nodded "Yeah" she laughed a little "There's food over there, but I don't want to eat it." She said

Jack sat up slightly and looked over at the plate that looked like jail food. "Well we can drink the water. It's bottled and it looks unopened." He said with a hopeful voice.

Kate nodded but made no move to get up. Jack quickly got up and came back over with the water, handing it to Kate, frowning when she shook her head.

"Kate drink some. You know as well as I do that we need to." He coaxed

Kate sighed and drank a few sips before handing it back to Jack. Jack took a long swig before putting it back down and lying down in his previous position in Kate's lap. Kate ran a hand across his cheeks, loving the feeling of his rough stubble.

"I love your stubble" she said quietly

Jack grinned and just closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Kate caressing his cheek. "Do you think anyone's coming for us?" Kate asked timidly

Jack opened his eyes "I'm sure they are Kate. We have a lot of people capable of forming a search party and finding us. After all who would be better at that than a trained soldier…Sayid, Locke and some others are probably on their way right now." He said, trying to appease her…not really sure if he believed it himself.

Kate offered him a sad smile "You're so full of shit Jack." She teased

Jack smiled and shook his head; she really did know him too well. "We're going to be fine. Both of us" he said strongly

Kate nodded in agreement, _needing_ to believe it more than anything else. Both of them were startled when a loud creak was heard through the glass. The door on the other side opened and a slender young woman walked through, with piercing blue eyes and blonde hair, bearing a striking resemblance to Sarah, Jack's ex-wife.

Jack stood up immediately and fixed her with a hard cold stare. "Hello Jack" the woman said, eerily.

Jack didn't say anything, neither did Kate. "Hello Kate" she said after a long while.

Kate flinched but her gaze remained fixed on Jack, knowing she might do something worth regretting if she looked at the woman.

"I'm Juliet" She said "I'm sorry we had to sedate you, no side effects I presume?" she asked sweetly

"Who the fuck are you people! What are we doing here?" Jack shouted, finally snapping.

"I'm sorry Jack, I can't answer those questions." She said simply "I see you haven't eaten?" she said, glancing over at the untouched tray on the floor.

"You expect us to eat that? No thanks, we'd rather not be drugged out of our minds for you guys" He said sarcastically

Juliet smiled "It's not drugged, I made it myself" she said

"You seriously need to rethink your culinary skills then, because that looks worse than inedible." Jack said rudely

Juliet offered him an eerie smile. "I'm sorry you feel that way." She replied, not the least bit insulted.

"What do you want from us?" Jack yelled at her, looking like he was going to magically appear on the other side and bash her head into the wall.

"We need to take some blood from both of you. Unfortunately we had to wait until the sedative wore off to do that; we need to make sure you're going to cooperate." She said

"Like hell we will" Jack scoffed

"Oh I think you will because if you don't, we're going to go back to your camp and take that lovely sister and nephew of yours" she said, like it wasn't the least bit disgusting.

Jack and Kate froze their expressions unreadable. "Jack…" Kate said quietly

Jack turned to Kate who was sitting on the floor against the wall with her knees up to her chest. "Just let them do it." She pleaded, not wanting to get anyone else involved in this horrific mess.

"You have a smart girlfriend Jack." Juliet complimented.

Jack ignored her and just nodded, not being able to say the words.

"Good. I knew you'd see things our way. Now, we're going to slip two syringes through the slot, you'll take each others blood and slip them back through." Juliet instructed

Jack and Kate felt somewhat relieved that they would be doing it themselves. Juliet slipped two bags through the slot where their meals came in and Jack went to retrieve them. He brought them back to where Kate was sitting and sat down next to her. In each bag there were 4 vials.

"You expect us to take 4 vials each!" Jack asked incredulously

Juliet nodded. "Well then you better give us better food and water if you want us to live…and I think you do, otherwise you wouldn't be going through all this trouble." He said

"You're a smart man Jack…fine. Give me the blood and I'll make you some sandwiches." She complied, not seeing the harm.

Jack turned to Kate and fastened the rubber band at the top of Kate's arm. He ripped open the alcohol pad and rubbed it over her skin before taking out the syringe. Expertly, he pierced her vein and the vial began filling up immediately. Kate looked up at Juliet who was watching Jack with an unexplainable intensity. After about 3 vials Kate began feeling light-headed. The lack of sleep and food weren't helping.

"Mmm Jack." Kate mumbled as he inserted the 4th vial into the syringe.

"I know I'm sorry baby" Jack said softly "I need some orange juice to go with that sandwich." Jack spat at Juliet.

Juliet just nodded "We're not horrible people Jack. We're reasonable." She said.

Jack didn't respond, he turned his attention back to Kate whose eyes were beginning to droop. Her head fell forward a couple times; each time it did Kate would become fully conscious again.

"Kate, hey. We're almost done okay? Stay with me." He coaxed as he gave her some water to drink.

Kate felt a little better after drinking the water and was relieved when Jack took the needle out of her.

Jack opened the other bag and was going to prepare his arm himself but Kate wordlessly took it from him. She repeated the same procedure and filled all 4 vials before putting everything back in the bag. Jack walked over to the door, stumbling slightly and threw the bags through.

"Thank you Jack. I'll bring your food over in a little bit" Juliet said before making her exit.

Jack walked back to Kate and sat down next to her. "You okay?" he asked

Kate nodded "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little light-headed" she said tiredly

Jack nodded "Yeah I know, you'll feel better with food." He said

"How are you Jack, you feeling okay…I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked concerned, knowing how tired she was when she drew his blood, hoping she didn't stab him.

Jack smiled reassuringly and threw an arm around her shoulders, bringing her head to rest on his chest. "Kate…you drew blood. And no you didn't hurt me…although I don't think I could've been hurt by a syringe of that size going into my arm. Come on, what is this really about?" he asked curiously

"They took you because of me Jack…I got us into this mess….its my fault" She sobbed

Jack's mouth hung open. Why would she think that? And what made her think that? "Hey, come on. Shh sweetheart. It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong. Why would you think that?" he asked softly

"Stan knew about me…they wouldn't have taken you if you weren't with me…its me they want. And now you're here too…it's my fault you're here." She cried a little more calmly now.

"Kate, I'm glad I'm here with you okay? I would probably be beating myself up, wondering where you were if I wasn't…it would be worse to _not_ be with you. And it's not your fault. I don't want to hear that again. I'm serious" Jack said firmly

"I'm sorry Jack. I'm so sorry…….." Kate repeated over and over again.

Jack knew there was not telling her differently when she was in this state, so he did the only thing he could do. He lay down with her and pulled her into his arms while placing soothing kisses to the side of her head and the crown of her head.

Kate soon fell into an exhausted sleep. She woke up when she heard the food tray fall into the room with a thud. She looked at Jack who was sleeping and looked at the tray before going to retrieve it. She was much pleased at what she saw this time, two grilled cheese sandwiches and two bottles of Orange juice with a couple bottles of water. She brought the tray back over to where Jack was sleeping. The smell of the food made him stir in his sleep and he opened his eyes, fluttering them to get them used to the light.

"Hey, you want some food?" Kate asked, offering him some grilled cheese.

Jack nodded and sat up, taking the sandwich from her and almost inhaling it.

They both sat back and sighed in satisfaction as they finished their food. Kate felt a lot better after drinking the juice. "Thank god…" she muttered

"Most people just call me Jack, but hey, you can call me whatever you want" Jack joked

Kate rolled her eyes "Arrogant." She teased

"What do you think they want with our blood?" She asked vehemently

Jack shook his head negatively "I don't know. I don't really want to think about it. But did you notice that Juliet looks almost identical to Sarah?" Jack asked

Kate nodded stiffly, remembering the pictures of his beautiful ex-wife she saw when they were in L.A. "Yeah I did." She said shortly

Jack smirked "What's wrong?" he asked

Kate shook her head "Nothing." She said with no emotion.

Jack's smirk faded, something was seriously wrong "Hey, what is it?" he asked softly while scooting closer to her.

"How do I compete with someone like that…" she whispered, looking down at her hands. After Stan, she was okay for the most part but her self-esteem went way down.

"You're kidding right?" Jack choked out before he could stop himself.

Kate shook her head "Its not funny Jack" She snapped, her voice wavering slightly

Jack was still shocked to say the least, but made her look at him "Sweetheart, you don't have to compete with anyone. _You _are my girlfriend, my _everything_. _You_ are the most beautiful woman on earth, and you're it for me. I love you're emerald eyes, and your beautiful curly brown hair. I love that you're smart, not some ditzy blonde that wouldn't be able to hold a conversation with me for 5 seconds. Remember when I asked you if you would still love me if I was fat?" he asked while stroking her cheek lovingly.

Kate nodded through her silent tears.

"Well I would still love you if you were fat too" Jack whispered while wiping her tears away.

Kate smiled and closed her eyes, knowing full well what he meant by that. "Hey baby?" Jack asked

"Hmm?" Kate hummed, turning her head to look up at him.

"How would you feel about marrying me?" Jack asked nervously

Kate grinned "It would be the greatest moment of my life." Kate said honestly

Jack's nerves disappeared "This isn't a proposal" he said quickly, not wanting her to get the wrong idea "My proposal is going to be a lot more romantic than sitting in a dark aquarium while waiting to be attacked by the island natives" He joked

Kate chuckled "You're a hopeless romantic" she teased as she leaned in to kiss him.

Jack grinned "Tell me you don't love it" he whispered against her lips.

"You know I can't lie to you" she said before kissing him firmly, immediately plunging her tongue in his mouth, eager to taste him. Jack pulled back when he heard a throat being cleared.

He looked on the other side of the glass and saw a slightly older man with glasses that looked like they belonged to Harry Potter sitting in the chair in front of them. Kate quickly pulled back and scooted herself so she was close to Jack. Jack felt her grab onto his forearm and squeeze it fearfully.

"Hello Jack, Kate." The man greeted in a strangely calm yet eerie voice. "I'm Ben" he introduced himself with a slight nod.

Jack's jaw clenched. "Right then, let's get down to business shall we?" he said. "You murdered one of our people Jack. We want to know why and how you found out he wasn't on your plane." He said, plunging right into the problem.

Kate lowered her head. "Do you have any fucking idea what that bastard tried to do!" Jack roared in pure rage.

Ben looked taken back "Lets calm down Jack. We don't want to have to sedate you again do we?" Ben scolded like he would a small child "We just want to know why. So how about you give us a straight answer." He suggested patiently.

"Well that son of a bitch you call one of your own tried to rape my girlfriend!" Jack yelled, saying the last part more quietly as Kate clutched onto him for dear life.

Ben looked shocked. He obviously had no idea that this happened. He recovered quickly though "Is she pregnant?" was all he asked

Kate shook her head against Jack's arm. Jack ran his fingers through her hair "No she's not pregnant. What do you want with us?" Jack asked loudly

Ben didn't say anything; he just picked up the chair, put it back in the corner and walked out of the room, ignoring Jack's attempts to communicate with him.

"He's gone baby" Jack whispered

Kate opened her eyes but didn't move from her previous position. "Eisley. I love Eisley" she said out of the blue.

Jack thought she had finally snapped and gone mental "What are you talking about?" he asked curiously

"Whenever I have a bad day or need to distract myself I listen to the band 'Eisley'" She said quietly

Jack nodded "I think I've heard of them. They do that song 'marvelous things'?" Jack asked

Kate nodded and smiled up at him "Yeah, that's them. I wish I had their cd right now." She said

Jack smiled "Well, I'm pretty sure my voice doesn't go that high, sorry baby. I could sing something else for you if you want me to though" Jack said, wanting to make her feel better.

Kate grinned "You don't have to Jack." She said

Jack chuckled "What my singing doesn't sound appealing?" he teased

Kate shook her head "That's not it. If you sing half as well as you play the piano, you'll be incredible. But I don't know what to ask you to sing" she explained.

Jack grinned and began singing 'Hundred' by The Fray

Kate looked up at him and smiled before closing her eyes and enjoying his voice, letting it take over her and sooth her.

Jack looked down at Kate and smiled at the small unconscious grin that was on her face. She looked beautiful in his arms; it was like she belonged there.

He finished and Kate opened her eyes. "That was beautiful Jack." She said sincerely

Jack blushed slightly making Kate grin. "Who knew you were the perfect man…You're a doctor…every mother's dream. You play the piano, and you have an amazing voice. Not to mention you're not exactly hideous looking either" She teased

"Kate…" he nudged her playfully, trying to mask his shyness.

"Aww is Jack embarrassed?" She teased

Jack mock glared and for a while they had forgotten that they were prisoners on an unknown island.

_**Meanwhile**_

Charlie was trying to calm down a sobbing Claire. She was sitting next to him on her bed. Aaron was sleeping thankfully.

"Wh-what if something happened t-to them?" Claire sobbed

"This is Jack and Kate we're talking about Claire, they're going to be okay. Shh just calm down, I'm sure Jack wouldn't want you to be like this" Charlie comforted as he held her to him tightly.

Claire couldn't stop though "He's the only fam-family I've got Charlie……We have to go g-get him" she choked, clinging to him tighter

Charlie nodded against her head "Okay, we are. Sayid is on it, there's no one better than Sayid Claire. He's a bloody soldier. As soon as he figures out a plan, I'm going with him okay?" Charlie asked softly

Claire nodded and slowly began to calm down "Thank you Charlie" She whispered

Charlie kissed her forehead "Anytime" he said

Sayid had a large map of the island laid out on a stack of wood. He was with Desmond, Michael and Jin trying to formulate a plan to get to the others camp without being detected. Only problem was, they had no idea where the others camp was.

"We could split up into teams, maybe like 5 men each, and divide the island into 3 grids, we'll have 3 teams scout each area and then come back." Michael suggested

Sayid thought about it for a minute "That's a good idea, but it's too risky. We don't know how many men they have, and what sort of technology they have." He thought out loud.

"I have a sailboat" Desmond stated shocking all 3 men.

"And you failed to mention this previously because…" Sayid said irritated

Desmond shrugged "There's no bloody use. The island is a fucking snow globe; I've been around it a few dozen times ay." He said annoyed as well

Sayid sighed "okay here's the plan. Me, Desmond, and Jin will go aboard the boat and sail to the other side of the island as two teams of 5 each go by foot, scouting the area as they go. When we get to the destination, we will send up a flare, we only have 3 flares. So if the two groups continue to go north, you should be in the general vicinity of us. Once you see the flare, you will know that it is safe, you come immediately to the shore where the flare was fired and we will go from there." Sayid said

Michael and Jin both looked confused. Frankly Sayid was surprised Jin even understood. "How do we know that their camp is north?" Michael asked

"I have scouted the shore and eastern part. We live on the western part and we've pretty much been through this entire side so it has to be north somewhere." Sayid explained.

Michael nodded in understanding. "Right when do we leave brother?" Desmond asked anxiously

"Tomorrow morning. Michael you will lead one group and get Locke, he leads the other." Sayid instructed. "You can pick 4 men each to accompany you, no more, no less. If we don't have enough we're in trouble. If we have too many, they'll hear us coming" he explained.

They nodded and set off to gather up people.

_**Others island**_

"God I'm so bored." Kate grumbled making Jack laugh.

"You sound like you're 5 again" he said amused.

"Shut up. You know I can't sit still, I hate being bored." She said irritated

"Hmm well it's not like we can ask them to bring us a board game or anything Kate." Jack teased

Just then both Juliet and Ben walked in with a little girl, who couldn't have been more than 3 years old. "Sorry to break up your little party" Ben said, not sorry at all "But we're running low on space and we need to use this room" he said "Sit with your backs against that wall, and we'll send her in" he said pointing at the girl who looked downright terrified.

"You're experimenting on children now too" Jack spat in disgust

"We can put her back where she was if that's what you prefer" Ben said with a smirk.

Jack noticed that the girls face had gone pale. He and Kate wordlessly walked to the wall and sat down.

Ben smiled evilly and sent her in quickly before locking the door again and walking away.

"Hi honey, what's your name?" Kate asked in a sweet voice

The girl didn't speak; she just looked down at the ground, clutching her teddy bear. "Is your name Lilly?" Jack asked as he read the nametag that was on her shirt.

The girl nodded but didn't look up "Hi Lilly, I'm Jack and this is Kate." Jack said kindly.

Lilly looked up at Jack "Hi" She said quietly, still clutching her teddy bear tightly. Lilly had dirty blonde hair, and the most stunning blue eyes Jack had ever seen. She was pretty short, even for her age, and she was wearing a white floral sundress. She looked downright adorable, even if she was dirty.

"Hey, you want to come sit with us?" Jack asked sweetly

Lilly looked at the two of them for a while longer "Were you on the pwane?" She asked softly

Both Jack and Kate nodded "Yeah sweetheart we were" Kate said gently "Were you?" She asked

Lilly nodded and slowly walked over to them and sat down next to Jack and Kate so they were sitting in a circle. Jack frowned when he noticed she was hunched over and she had a large gash going down her arm. "Hey Lilly?" Jack asked gently

Lilly looked up at him curiously. "Did you know Kate and I are doctors?" He asked in a quiet soothing voice.

Lilly shook her head "No. Do you hurt people?" She asked in a scared voice.

Kate chuckled "No honey, we help them." She assured her.

"Oh." The girl said "That's good. I want to help people!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? Maybe one day you can. But do you think I could look at your arm? Does it hurt?" Jack asked softly, trying not to startle her but at the same time finding it difficult because of the rage he felt towards the people who did this to her.

Lilly looked down at her hand and tears filled her eyes. "It hurts. But they said I had to be brave or they would make it hurt more" She cried.

Kate had tears welling up in her eyes and Jack struggled to stay in control "Its okay, can I look at it? I promise I won't hurt you. After I'm done, it'll feel better" he coaxed gently.

Lilly thought about it for a minute and nodded "Okay." She whispered

Jack nodded "Good girl." He said as he gently took her arm and set it in his lap. He examined it closely and sighed when he realized he would have to administer stitches on the poor child. With no anesthesia it could be quite painful.

"She needs stitches Kate" Jack said quietly.

Lilly's head snapped up "What's snitches?" she asked innocently. "Is it going to hurt? Please don't hurt me, I didn't do anyfing wong did I?" she asked desperately

Jack shook his head "No sweetheart you didn't do anything wrong okay? But after I'm done, your arm will hurt less, does that sound good? It will hurt a little at first, but if I don't then your arm won't stop hurting. Will you be a brave girl and let me fix your arm?" Jack asked while hugging her.

Lilly sniffled but nodded "Can you make my back stop hurting too?" She asked making Jack smiled. It meant she trusted him. Jack nodded.

"Sure honey, how about we fix your arm first though okay? That's what hurts the most right?" he asked

The child nodded "Thank you. You are a lot nicer than evwyone else." She said in a childlike voice.

Kate's tears spilled over and she shook her head "We don't have anything Jack." She whispered

Jack went over to the camera in the corner that he knew was watching them. "HEY!" he shouted at it.

Lilly whimpered. "Shh its okay honey." Kate whispered

Jack looked back with sympathetic eyes but he had to do this or he would have to take the little girls arm later on. "HEY! I know you're watching me! I need someone over here now!" He yelled, surprised when he heard the door open on the other side of the glass.

Juliet walked in calmly and strode over to the glass wall separating them. "You called Jack." She asked simply

"I need something to sew this little girls arm up with. I need dissolvable stitches if you have them, alcohol, gauze and something to wrap this girls back and arm with unless you want her to get an infection." Jack said loudly, trying hard not to snap at the aggravating blonde woman in front of him, knowing it would do no good, and he wasn't about to compromise this poor girls life.

Juliet hesitated but nodded, tears forming at the sight of the girl "I'll get it right away." She choked. She left and closed the door and Jack heard her angry voice talking to Ben.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Ben! How could you be so cruel to a child…she's barely 3 for gods sake!" Juliet's muffled voice came through.

"This is the problem with you Juliet; you get too involved with them." Ben stated

"Shut the fuck up Ben. You know full well why I'm still here and it's not by choice. You crossed the line today." Juliet snapped before going to fetch the things that Jack requested.

About 15 minutes later, everything Jack requested was slipped through the slot. Jack went over and frowned when he opened the bag and found a way to administer stitches regularly. Luckily Juliet had given them something to numb the area with. He walked back over to where Lilly and Kate were sitting and sat down next to her.

"Do you want to sit in Kate's lap while I do this?" Jack asked slowly

Lilly nodded and looked up at Kate to see if it was okay. Kate smiled and picked her up, setting her down in her lap. Jack took the syringe that would numb her arm and checked the label and the amount, making sure it was correct before looking back at Lilly whose eyes were as wide as saucers and had tears running down her face.

"Lilly, trust me you wont even feel it okay?" Jack tried but she just stared at the thin needle.

"Okay, can you do something for me?" Jack asked softly. Lilly nodded mutely. "Good girl, can you close your eyes for me and think of something that makes you really happy. Tell Kate and me about it okay?" Jack asked

Lilly closed her eyes and began to think of something that made her happy. "Can I tell you about my pawents?" she asked

"Of course you can. We would love to hear about them." Kate said as she wrapped her arms around her, out of comfort and also to make sure she didn't move.

"They weren't on the pwane. We live in L.A. with my gwandma. I don't know where she is though. Evwytime I get scared…" She began

Jack waited till she was well engrossed in her story before quickly numbing the spots around her wound. Distracted by telling her story, she didn't feel a thing. Jack waited a bit for it to kick in. "My daddy would let me sleep with him and my mommy. Evwy night, cuz I slept in my own room, he used to sing fow me."

Jack began carefully stitching her wound up. Lilly leaned her head against Kate's chest, taking comfort in the fact that Kate was softly stroking her hair "My pawents would like you guys. They're nice like you." She said softly "I miss my mommy and daddy" she said softly, seeming as though all her tears had been shed for that.

Jack's eyes were starting to get misty. He finished. "Hey honey, you can open your eyes now. I'm all done." He said

Lilly opened her eyes and looked down at her arm, pleased to find no blood on it anymore. She crawled into his lap and gave him a hug. "Thank you. You are the best! That didn't hurt" She said happily. "You're the onwy doctors I like" She said with a smile.

Jack hugged her back, careful to avoid her back and rocked her gently. "Thank you. Does your arm feel a little tingly?" Jack asked

Lilly nodded "Yeah it feewls funny" she said

"It's going to feel like that for a little while longer okay? It doesn't hurt anymore does it though?" He asked

"No. Can you fix my back?" She asked hopefully

"I might be able to. Can I look at it?" He asked

Lilly nodded and turned around so her back was facing him. "Can you hold me again Kate?" She asked shyly, smiling when Kate nodded.

"Do you think you can lie on your stomach for me?" Jack asked

"Okay." She said and laid across Kate's lap on her stomach, her head turned sideways, watching Jacks every move. Jack slowly lifted her shirt up to her neck and almost gasped at what he saw. "Oh Lilly, how did you get these?" Jack asked, noticing Kate's face. She had suppressed a gasp by putting her hand to her mouth.

"I don't know. I think it was the wocks I was sleeping on" she said simply

A few tears unwillingly escaped Jack's eyes as he gently ran his fingers over all the small cuts and bruises she had on her back. "Okay. It's going to be okay" he choked.

Lilly turned to him and frowned "Why are you crying? Did I make you sad?" she asked sadly

"No you didn't make me sad. But I have to clean your back so nothing happens to it. And it's going to hurt a little okay?" he said, wanting her to be aware of everything he was going to do.

Lilly nodded "I can be bwave." She said defiantly

Jack chuckled "Yes you can. Just hold on to Kate okay?" he said softly as he doused a piece of gauze with Alcohol.

She nodded and watched in curiosity at what he was doing. "Close your eyes" he said softly. Lilly did as she was told and cried out in agony as Jack cleaned up her back. Kate held her down tightly as she struggled to stay still.

"It huwts! It huwts!" she cried, but didn't kick or scream.

"You're being such a brave girl Lilly. Jack is almost done okay? Shh Good girl" Kate repeated over and over, trying not to break down in front of her.

Jack cleaned her back up and wrapped it up so her shirt wouldn't irritate it. "Hey, come here" he whispered, him needing the closeness also. He took her into his arms and gently whispered words of comfort into her ear as she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, fitting perfectly in his lap. "Good girl. Good girl. It's all over now okay? It's not going to hurt anymore…shh" Jack whispered.

Kate smiled through her tears and scooted next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Jack turned his head and kissed Kate's forehead before turning his attention back to Lilly. "Can I have some water?" She asked as she calmed down.

"Of course" Kate said, retrieving one of their bottles and holding it up to her mouth for her so she could drink. Lilly tilted her head back and whimpered as the water hit her dry throat. "I'm tired" She mumbled exhaustedly.

Jack nodded and shifted her so her head was looking over his shoulder and could rest on it. "Go to sleep." He whispered as he soothingly stroked her hair.

"Will you sing me a song?" She asked sleepily

Jack nodded "What would you like me to sing?" he asked

"I don't know what its cawled" she said "it goes like this" she said before she sang a line.

'_lullaby and goodnight, _

_wif pink roses and bednight'_ she mumbled

"Okay I know it. It's called Brahms lullaby" Jack said softly before singing.

_Lullaby, and good night,  
With pink roses bedight,  
With lilies o'erspread,  
Is my baby's sweet head.  
Lay you down now, and rest,  
May your slumber be blessed!  
Lay you down now, and rest,  
May thy slumber be blessed!  
_

Lilly yawned tiredly and snuggled her head into Jacks shoulder, and smiled as she listened to the song her parents once were able to sing to her.

Sleepyhead, close your eyes.  
Mother's right here beside you.  
I'll protect you from harm,  
You will wake in my arms.  
Guardian angels are near,  
So sleep on, with no fear.  
Guardian angels are near,  
So sleep on, with no fear.

Jack finished and looked down as Lilly snored quietly. He looked at Kate and brought her closer to him with one arm. "You okay baby?" he asked softly, knowing witnessing that was probably killing her as much as it was killing him.

Kate shook her head "No. How could they do that to such a beautiful helpless girl Jack…?" She cried softly so as to not wake Lilly.

"I don't know Kate. But at least she has us now. Let's lay down okay?" he said

Jack carefully laid down and made sure not to move Lilly too much. He shifted a little under her, she was lying on one side of his chest, her head resting on his shoulder, head turned into Jacks neck. Kate went to the other side and laid her head on his forearm, his arm bent so his palm was under his own head, protecting it from coming in contact with the cold hard floor.

"You would be a great father Jack" Kate said softly

Jack smiled down at her "you would be an amazing mother as well baby." He said

"I want to have kids with you Jack." She said nervously, barely audible.

Jack grinned "Our baby would be beautiful. It would be my greatest pleasure to have you carrying our child" he said sweetly.

"I love you" she said while smiling.

"I love you too baby" he whispered as he felt Lilly begin to stir slightly

"Mm Goodnight Jack, Kate" She mumbled "You're my best fwiends" she added sleepily, bringing grins to both Doctors faces.

Jack woke instantly as he felt the weight on his chest disappear. He snapped up and looked around, sighing in relief as he found Lilly walking over to the door where the food had been dropped off.

"Hey good morning" Jack said groggily

"Hi. Want some food?" She asked as she brought over the tray and began chewing on the stale toast. Jack looked at it and shook his head. He looked down at Kate who had curled herself against the wall in fear of waking Lilly. Jack went over and pulled her over so she was laying in his lap before turning his attention back to Lilly.

"Does your arm hurt?" Jack asked in a soft voice to not wake Kate.

Lilly offered him a small smile and shook her head. "What about your back?" he asked

She shook her head again "Uh uh" she mumbled while chewing on her toast.

"Good. Anything else hurts, you tell me alright?" Jack said sternly but in a playful manner.

Lilly nodded understandingly. "Jack leave the poor girl alone" Kate mumbled before turning her head into his thigh and dozing off once again. Jack chuckled looking down at her while shaking his head. Suddenly the door was pushed open with a thud, making Lilly drop her toast and launch herself in Jack's arms. Luckily Kate heard the noise and had gotten up, out of the way before the frightened girl could jump on top of her head. "Jack!" She squeaked in a high pitched frightened voice. Jack wrapped one arm around Lilly and the other grabbed Kate's hand as he looked up at the intruder.

Juliet offered him a sympathetic smile "Sorry to come by so early." She paused "Lilly, can you come with us for a while?" Juliet asked in a sweet voice.

Lilly began to sob "No. Please don't. No mowe!" She cried.

Juliet had tears in her eyes "Its just for a few hours, we'll bring you right back. Would you like to see some new toys?" she tried

Lilly shook her head at the blonde. She didn't have any feelings of disgust or distrust against her though; she had never seen her before. She simply didn't want to leave Jack and Kate.

"I have to take you Lilly" Juliet sighed "If I don't, someone else will. Please just come with me, I'll make sure you're safe and you'll come back in a few hours." She said in a stern tone.

Silent tears ran down Lilly's face as she turned to face Jack who was looking at Juliet like he was going to bury her alive. "No." he stated

"Yes Jack. Do you really want to do this right now?" she sighed tiredly

"You can't take her, as I recall the last time you guys did, she had a gash on her arm that needed 15 stitches to mend. And her back was cut up like she had fallen on a razor" he spat.

"I'll personally look after her Jack. But if you don't let me take her now, 2 men will come in here and drag her out of here. Please just let me. I'll bring her back in a few hours." She said softly, almost pleadingly

Jack looked at Lilly and cupped her face in his hands "Hey sweetheart, you have to go with Juliet for a few hours okay? But I promise no one's going to hurt you got it? Can you be brave again and do this for me and Kate?" Jack whispered while placing kisses to her forehead.

Lilly sniffled but nodded "Good girl. I'll see you in a bit" Jack said softly while hugging her.

Lilly looked at Kate who had tears running down her face. She went over and hugged her before wiping her tears away "Kate no cry" She said softly

Kate let out a breathy laugh and turned her around before giving her a gentle friendly push in Juliet's direction. "Go you little runt" she said playfully.

"She so much as has one scratch on her and I'll kill you myself." Jack said venomously

Juliet nodded stiffly and took the little girls hand before leading her out into the hallway.

Jack looked down as the door was once again squeaked closed.

"Kate……" he called out softly, so soft it was barely audible.

Kate moved closer to him and looked at him with concern. "What's wrong Jack?" She asked in the same soft voice.

Jack shook his head as his eyes misted over. "I couldn't even help Lilly Kate…she's probably scared out of her mind right now and I let her go" he choked, trying to push back his tears.

"Oh Jack…" Kate whispered as she held his head to her chest. "You had to. I know how hard that was but if you hadn't, Lilly might have been in more danger" Kate breathed into his ear.

"I feel so helpless…I hate being out of control" he whispered

"I know baby…but we can get through this…" She murmured quietly.

Jack nodded against her and after a few minutes, dislodged himself from her arms.

"Sorry" he said, slightly embarrassed.

Kate smirked and shook her head "you're so weird" she commented.

Jack chuckled "Let's eat" he said, motioning towards the food.

"SHEPARD!" a man barked as the door shot open. Jacks head snapped up immediately "Get up!" he ordered.

Jack scowled and did as he was told. Two men came in and stuck a bag over his head before he could protest.

"Jack!" Kate desperately shouted as he was dragged away.

"Shut up Austen, your little lover will be back in no time" An older man snarled as he walked out behind the two men that were dragging Jack.

It all happened so fast, neither knew how to respond. Kate just stared at the door, trying to process what happened.

Jack was walked into a small dark room that looked like it was for interrogation purposes. He was made to sit in the chair placed in the center of the room, in front of an old desk.

"Hello Jack" Came Ben's voice. The hood was ripped off and as his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw who it was.

"Let's get down to business. As you know, I'm not one to beat around the bush. I need you and Kate to perform surgery." Ben stated, watching Jack closely for his reaction.

Jack gave him a sardonic chuckle "Excuse me" he gasped through a humorless laugh.

"I need you to perform surgery Jack…" Ben calmly repeated.

"No" Jack stated immediately

"I'm sorry you feel that way Jack" Ben said as he nodded at the two guards standing behind Jack. They roughly yanked him up by the collar of his shirt and pushed him face down on the table. The other guard brought something back from the other side of the room and lifted Jack's shirt slightly before practically stabbing Jacks back, making him cry out in pain at the burning sensation. Jack was pushed back down into a sitting position and hissed in pain as his back came in contact with the hard chair.

"Starting to re-think your position Jack?" Ben asked again, not an ounce of remorse in his voice.

Jack grunted in pain "Fuck no" he spat

Jack groaned and grunted as the two guards began beating him with no mercy. After a few minutes, Ben ordered them to stop.

"We need him alive" he said, as if that was the only reason he stopped them.

"Now Jack, I've asked nicely. You _will _do that surgery, you know why?" Ben snarled "I have ways of hurting you that would be worse than death. Wouldn't it just be tragic if that pretty sister of yours and nephew were eaten by a polar bear? Hmm" Ben asked like it was an actual question.

Jack stiffened immediately "So what do you say now _Doctor Shepard_, surgery?" Ben asked smugly

"One condition" Jack demanded in a hoarse voice.

"I'm listening" Ben stated

"Kate, Lilly and I are to be let go" Jack said firmly

Ben contemplated and then nodded "Fine. We have no more use for you after the operation anyway" he said simply before telling the guards to take him back to his cell…he practically had to be carried the whole way there.

The door opened and Jack was thrown in. He fell to the ground like a limp body. Kate gasped and rushed over.

"Jack! Oh my god Jack!" she cried desperately

Jack wanted to get up but his body wasn't cooperating. He was laying face down on the cold hard floor.

"Please Jack; just make a noise if you're okay please…" Kate pleaded through a sob.

Jack groaned and lifted an arm to stroke her cheek. Kate put her hands over his and held it there, leaning into it.

"Hi baby" Jack whispered weakly as he turned his head so it was lying on its side, facing her.

Kate coked on a sigh of relief "Oh thank god" She sobbed. She ran a hand up and down his back, hoping to sooth him but stopped, noticing he winced as she did this.

Kate looked at him curiously and gently lifted his shirt off of him, ignoring his protests.

"Hey….Hey…Baby……………Sweetheart look at me!" He said firmly when she didn't respond as she cried out in agony. Kate shook her head and gently laid her head down on the center of his back, which wasn't harmed.

Kate just laid there for a while, head on his broad back, one arm thrown over the backs of his legs and the other stroking his hair and massaging his neck.

Jack didn't know how long they laid like that but he needed to get up and try to assess his damage.

"Baby? Can you help me sit up?" he asked gently

Kate lifted her head off his back and looked at him hesitantly.

"I'll be fine sweetheart. You can't get rid of me that easily" he joked, hoping to calm her down.

Kate wiped her face and took a deep breath before helping him sit up, desperately trying not to break down again as he grunted in pain. Kate and Jack ended up sitting side by side against the wall, Jack leaning heavily against Kate, trying not to harm his back.

"Jack what happened?" She whispered while ripping off the sleeve of her shirt and using it to wipe off his face. She took a water bottle and wet the cloth before continuing.

Jack sighed, the cool water soothing his skin "We have to do a surgery" he mumbled

"What?" she asked confused, wondering if he was hallucinating

"They didn't give me details, all I know is that we have to do one" he said tiredly

Kate could see he didn't want to talk about it so she dropped it.

"What happened to your back Jack?" Kate asked timidly

Jack drew in a sharp breath "I don't know what they used but it felt like they branded me" he said quietly

Kate nodded, not saying a word, not even letting him see the tears that gathered in her eyes. She cleaned him up and they slept. Jacks head was on Kate's chest and he was partly laying on top of her, one hand possessively around her waist, the other stretched out over his head and cupping hers to keep it from hitting the hard floor.

Jack fell into an exhausted sleep while Kate laid awake. Tears came to her eyes once again as she thought of what Jack was put through. She sighed and figured it wouldn't do her any good to dwell on it too much; it would only bring her down. She closed her eyes, focusing on Jacks even breaths and his heart thumping against her chest before falling asleep herself.

The next morning Jack grunted in pain as he felt a heavy weight land on his chest, due to his injuries, it was more painful than it was meant to be. He opened his eyes and grinned at the sight in front of him.

"Lilly!" He exclaimed and smiled when Kate began to stir also.

"Jack. What wrong with your eye?" she asked childishly looking at the large purple bruise forming around it.

Kate smiled "Jack tried putting on makeup. What do you think?" She teased

"Boys don't wear makeup" Lilly stated as a matter o factly

Jack grinned and pouted "But I want to…don't I look pretty!" he teased

Lilly laughed "Jaaaack! You're a boy! They don't wear makeup!!!" She said like it was a law.

"Aww. Okay fine." He whined

Kate laughed at the two and grabbed a bottle of water, taking a swig from it. "So what did you do while you were gone?" Kate asked, not wanting to directly ask her if she'd been hurt.

Lilly shook her head "nothing. Juliet let me stay in her house…I just watched TV" she said simply. "She's pwetty nice"

Kate looked at Jack and nodded. "Are you hungry?" Kate asked

Lilly shook her head "Juliet made me breakfast before I left. Shh I saved you a cookie" She whispered as if it was a crime.

Jack and Kate grinned as she dug a cookie wrapped in a tissue from her pocket and handed it to Jack. "Share" She stated

"Yes maam!" jack mock saluted while breaking the cookie in half.

"Thank you Lilly…that was amazing" Kate said, chewing on the cookie.

"You welcome" she said with a shrug.

A/N: Okay sorry guys, it's taking forever to write. Honestly, I know the ending but I don't know where to go from here really, so I have to wait until im in the mood and it just all comes out. Anyway, here it is…please review, as I said before…I have no motivation to write if you don't review. Enjoy!


	29. Chapter 29: Synchronize

Chapter 29: Synchronized

Michael and Locke had both picked their 4 additional members for the Trek and were on their way to where Sayid, Jin and Desmond were waiting for them.

"Everyone ready?" Sayid asked, everyone nodded "Synchronize your watches. If the flare doesn't go up by 11pm. Assume something happened and head back to camp. If either of the two groups finds anything unusual, mark it on the map" Sayid said, handing them each a copy of the map of the island he had drawn up. "If anyone gets into any trouble with the others, send up a flare. Do not use it if someone was attacked by a Polar bear, it may sound harsh, however we cannot give our Location away to them…if they are the ones attacking, they already know where we are" Sayid explained.

Everyone nodded. "Good luck everyone. Lets go get our friends back" Sayid said before they swam out to the boat and the two groups made their way into the jungle.

"So why do we think they're living up north?" Charlie asked Michael

Michael handed him the map "The areas that Sayid shaded are the ones he has scouted, and this is where we live. No where to go but north" he explained

Charlie nodded mutely.

"Jin, how long will it take to get to the other side of the island?" Sayid asked slowly

Jin cocked his head to the side in confusion. Sayid pointed to his watch and then to the island they were sailing next to. Jin nodded "5" he said in his Korean accent while holding up 5 fingers.

Sayid nodded and walked to the end of the boat to study his maps while Jin and Desmond continued sailing.

"Juliet, will you please escort Lilly out." Ben said calmly from the other side of the glass.

This time, Lilly didn't mind going with Juliet. "Ooh can I watch TV again!" She asked happily.

Jack scowled, he wasn't happy with this, but at least the child wasn't afraid of Juliet.

"Jack, Kate…I assume Jack told you what we need you to do" Ben said

Kate didn't say anything; she couldn't even make eye contact with him. This was the man that branded Jack…he looked so weak and scared…she couldn't get the image out of her head when she thought he was dead.

"We already know all of this. What do you want?" Jack asked

"Very well Jack. I'll bring you some X-ray's so you can study them and prepare for the operation" Ben said

"I'll need specifics. Family history, any medications they're on, and then of course, just general stats of course." Jack listed off

Ben nodded "Yes of course. We'll keep in touch" Ben said before exiting.

About 10 minutes later, everything Jack requested was sent over. Jack studied the X-rays while Kate studied the chart.

"Is he a candidate for surgery?" Kate asked

Jack nodded "Borderline…and larger and he wouldn't be" he sighed

Kate nodded "His stats look pretty normal, I'd say he's pretty healthy other than the fact that these show that his tumor is pretty aggressive. If he doesn't have surgery soon Jack, he'll die within 4 maybe 5 weeks." Kate said

Jack nodded "Does the chart have a name on it?" he asked curiously

Kate flipped through the folder and shook her head "Male in late 40's…that's all it says"

Jack smirked "I think we're doing surgery on our mutual friend…" he said

Kate stared blankly at him. "On Ben" he clarified

Kate didn't say anything, she just nodded. "Well, let's hope it goes well then shall we? I don't know about you Jack, but I don't really want to be crucified" she joked, trying to make light of the situation.

Jack chuckled and scooted closer to her. "He said he would let us go Kate…if we did this." He said softly

Kate leaned against him slightly, not wanting to hurt his injuries and nodded. "Let's hope he holds his end of the bargain" she responded. "But what is he going to do if we can't get it out?" She asked fearfully

Jack looked down at her concerned "What?" he asked

"Jack…I can't get that image out of my head. You were lying here so still…I thought you……….I thought you were gone." She choked

"I'm fine though Kate. And honestly better me than you." He said truthfully

"It's because I'm a woman isn't it" she joked while wiping away her tears.

Jack nodded "You're _my_ woman" he corrected making her smile.

"Misogynist." She teased

Jack smirked "You love it" he teased back and kissed her hard, putting all the emotion and love he was feeling into it.

"Mmmh I do." She whispered against his lips, feeling them curl up into a smile.

"Let's go, both of you" A guard came in and said.

Jack and Kate both exchanged worried glances "where?" Jack asked

The guard shook his head "Shut up" he grumbled before practically pushing them out and closing the door behind them. He led them through the hatch they were in and made them climb up a ladder before a bag was thrown over their heads. Kate had a death grip on Jack's arm and she wasn't letting go. Jack found it to be slightly painful, but he wouldn't have it any other way. After about 5 minutes of walking, they came to a halt and heard a door slam and lock behind them.

Jack took the hood off of his head and did the same with Kate's, letting their eyes adjust the light. A few minutes later, Jack's eye caught a note hanging on a mirror. It seemed as though they were in a small house. He walked over and began to read it.

_Dear Jack and Kate,_

_If you are reading this, then that means you have agreed to cooperate. Smart move. I have provided proper accommodations for you. Jack needs to heal properly so there can be no mishaps during the surgery. I think after living on the beach, and in a dark cell for a few days; you will find the house to your liking. The bedroom is upstairs; it is equipped with everything you need. Do not try and climb out the windows or simply walk out the front door, the doors are locked, and the windows are bolted shut. If you need anything, pick up the phone, it will connect you directly to someone who will be able to assist you._

_Sincerely_

_Benjamin Linus_

Jack finished reading it aloud and stared at Kate in awe. She smiled "This seems kind of horrible, but damn…I can't wait to sleep in a real bed!" she said

Jack smiled "It's not horrible Kate, there's no telling what sleeping on that hard floor did to our backs." He said

Kate nodded "Do you think there's any food?" she asked

Jack shrugged and they walked down the hallway until they found the kitchen. After preparing something to eat, they walked around, and got familiar with it. "Oh my god Jack!" Kate shouted.

Jack heard and ran to where she was immediately, thinking something was wrong. He was confused when he saw what she was showing him.

"Uh baby, sorry…I have no use for those" he joked

Kate rolled her eyes "Do you know how much of a bitch it is to be on your period on this island!!! I'm totally stealing all of these when we go back to camp." She said pointing to the several boxes tampons and pads.

Jack smirked and shook his head "Women…" he muttered

Kate glared "Jack! Do you know how much PMSing sucks?! Its horrible…cramps, bloating, fatigue…" she was going to go on but Jack interrupted her.

"Yeah I know I know, sorry." Jack said, not wanting to face the wrath of his lovely girlfriend when she _was_ PMSing.

Jack was about to say something until he remembered Lilly. He went over to the phone and picked it up, it began ringing immediately and a woman picked up.

"_Hello Jack" the woman said_

"Who is this?" Jack demanded

"_Did you need something?" she asked_

"Where's Lilly?" he asked

"_She's staying with me tonight Jack. Actually she's staying with me until the surgery is over; Ben doesn't want you getting distracted. Don't worry, she'll be fine." She said softly_

Jack realized it was Juliet who was on the phone. "One scratch Juliet and I swear…I want to see her before I do the surgery" Jack demanded

"_I'm not sure Jack, but I think that could be arranged. Now I think you should get some sleep don't you? The surgery is in a few days, and you need to run some tests don't you?" Juliet asked_

"That surgery is for Ben isn't it? That's why he's being so cautious about this" Jack asked

_Juliet didn't deny or confirm that "Goodnight Jack. I'll see you tomorrow" she said before hanging up._

Jack sighed and put the phone down. He turned to walk, only to come face to face with Kate who was smiling seductively at him.

"What do you say we go make use of that bed?" She asked with a raised eyebrow while fingering his shirt.

Jack smirked and shook his head playfully. Kate pouted and nodded while running a single finger down his chest to the waist of his pants. With his smirk still in place he leaned down so his mouth was next to her ear and whispered "Kate…"

"Mmmh" Kate moaned from the feeling of his breath against her ear.

"How about…………………. we go unpack?" he whispered, knowing they didn't have anything to unpack, he just wanted to see her all flustered and frustrated, god she looked hot like that.

Kate's eyes snapped open and she looked up at him incredulously and a little hurt. Jack noticed and shook his head at her seriously, he didn't mean that he didn't want her, he was just teasing her. "Kate…" he tried but Kate shook her head and ran upstairs.

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Dammit" he cursed. He had to remember not to do that to her anymore…before Stan, it was different, she was confident, she had self-esteem…but now, that was out the window, and he didn't know what to do to help her.

He made his way upstairs and opened the door that had been shut just moments ago. He saw her lying on the bed on her side, with her knees pulled up to her chest, like she was curled up into a ball. Jack walked over to the side she was facing and looked down at her. She was staring down and was silently crying. Jack kneeled down to her level on the floor.

"Baby?" he whispered while cupping her cheek

Kate shook her head and her tears came faster. "Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like this; I was just teasing you. I'm sorry, shhh baby I'm sorry" Jack whispered while stroking her cheek.

"Do…Do you really not want me anymore?" Kate asked quietly, never bringing her eyes to meet his.

"Kate, I love you so much. I want you all the time…don't ever doubt that. I didn't know me saying that would bring this reaction; trust me, if I did, I would have never said it." He said honestly "I shouldn't have though. I'm sorry; it was never my intention to make you feel unwanted." Jack said, feeling terrible.

Kate nodded but didn't say anything. Jack climbed up onto the bed and gently pushed her so she was laying on her back with him hovering over her.

"Shh just relax" Jack whispered when he saw Kate was about to protest.

"You're gorgeous Kate, so beautiful" Jack murmured against her skin as he gently kissed her neck with feather light kisses.

"Jack its okay…I'll get past my insecurities." She said quietly

Jack looked up and shook his head "No Kate, it's not okay. I don't want you to ever feel like this…it's my job to make you feel loved, beautiful and wanted" he said affectionately

"Jack…" she choked

Jack shook his head "Relax sweetheart. I want to show you how much I love you" he said softly.

Kate nodded and Jack smiled as he felt her body relax under his. "Your skin is so soft, its like silk…I can't get enough of it" he mumbled as he gently nipped at her neck.

He lifted Kate's shirt over her head and ran a hand over the newly exposed flesh. "I love your curves Kate, you have the perfect breasts, it's like they were made for me" he whispered as he cupped them through her bra. Jack smiled when he heard Kate's breathing hitch slightly.

"I love the noises you make…god the noises you make turn me on" he said while moving to unclasp her bra. Once it was off he threw it into the growing pile of clothes. He moved down to her pants and gently slipped them off while saying "I love your legs Kate, they seem like they could go on for miles…so sexy" he mumbled as he kissed his way up her thigh.

"You're beautiful Kate, inside and out. You're the most caring, giving and affectionate person I know. I can't believe how lucky I am to have found you." He said gently while slipping her panties off. "I love everything about you, how you look, how you taste, how you feel…" he said before gently caressing her lips with his own. The kiss was gentle, possibly the gentlest she had ever experienced, he kissed her as if she were going to break any minute.

"Thank you Jack" She whimpered as she felt Jack's hand slide down to her burning core.

"Shh, lie back and relax" he drawled out while pushing her hips back down gently as she arched her hips into his hand.

Kate let out a loud sigh, trying to calm herself down. Jack pleasured her with his fingers as he kissed and licked practically every part of her upper body, bringing her to one of the strongest orgasms she had ever experienced in her life. When she finally came down, Jack moved off of her and lay down beside her.

"That was incredible Jack…" she panted, turning to face him.

Jack stopped her when she went to move on top of him, hoping to return the favor. "Oh I'm not done with you yet baby…I'm just giving you time to recover" he said, attempting to hide his grin.

Kate dropped back onto the bed beside him, closed her eyes and relaxed into the soft cushioned bed.

"You're the most amazing man I've ever met Jack. Most men would have run the other direction by now" Kate admitted softly

"Idiots. They're idiots" he said sincerely while pulling her to lie on top of him and kissing her softly. Kate moaned as her naked form came in contact with his fully clothed one.

"You have too many clothes on" she breathed against his lips.

Jack's mouth twitched up into a smile "Want to help me out a little?' he teased

Kate smiled and pulled his shirt over his head before running her fingers down his chiseled chest and following suit with her mouth. Jack felt her unbuttoning his pants and kicked them off before flipping them over.

"I love you Kate" Jack said, looking straight into her eyes.

"I love you too Jack I'm sorry" she was cut off by Jack's lips on hers. Kate gasped and pushed his boxers down, waiting for him to kick them off before gently cupping his hard member, making him moan in pleasure.

Jack pulled her hands away and placed them back at her sides while he gently entered just the tip of himself inside her, making her sigh in satisfaction. Jack moved in, inch by inch, letting her feel all of him and Kate whimpered loudly as he filled her up all the way. He waited before moving, letting her get adjusted to the size of him.

"Jack please" Kate begged, loving that he was being so sweet and caring, but needing him to move.

Jack obliged and slowly thrust in and out of her at a slow pace. Jack watched as Kate made constant whimpering noises. He loved that he could do that to her, make her lose control without a care in the world. Before they knew what was happening, Kate's orgasm ripped through her body and Jack spilled himself inside her, not being able to take it anymore. He sighed and lay down beside her, pulling her into his arms and stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry for earlier Jack" Kate whispered

Jack shook his head "You have nothing to be sorry for Kate. I shouldn't have said that" he clarified

"Jack…don't" she warned "I knew you were just teasing me, it wasn't your fault, so stop blaming yourself…you didn't know I would react the way I did" she said

Jack chuckled "Okay, it's no one's fault okay? How about we forget it ever happened" he suggested

Kate shook her head "No, because then I'll have to forget the amazing sex we just had" she stated bluntly.

Jack laughed "Go to sleep sweetheart, we probably have a long day ahead of us" he sighed

Kate nodded "Goodnight Jack, love you" she mumbled into the crook of his neck.

Jack smiled and kissed her hair "I love you too sweetheart" he whispered

"Mmmh Morning baby" Jack mumbled as he caressed Kate's cheek.

Kate groaned and her eyes slowly fluttered open, focusing on Jack and smiling. "Hey" she said in a scratchy voice.

"So how did sleeping on a nice bed feel?" Jack asked

Kate smiled and nodded "Great…although if I had the choice, I would rather be back at our camp…" Kate said, looking down

"We'll get there…soon" Jack comforted

Kate nodded "I'm going to go take a shower…god knows it's been a while" Kate said, looking down at herself disgustingly

Jack chuckled and nodded "You go do that…I'll go make breakfast" he said and they both went their separate ways.

They had been right. Ben was their patient…the one that needed them to operate on him. Kate stared at him, lying peacefully on the hospital bed in the underground hatch that they were finally allowed to see after agreeing to do the surgery. Jack had taken all the precautions; he had made sure they had all the right medical equipment, nurses to help them out in the OR and a crash cart, just in case. They were prepping him for surgery…it would be a few weeks until they could actually cut him open, but they needed to make sure his stats were high enough to make sure he could survive the operation.

"This is so weird" Kate sighed as she marked something down on his chart

Jack nodded while he changed the screen on the monitor. "Yeah…" he drawled out

"What's so weird about it?" he asked once he finished his task

Kate shrugged "This whole prepping for surgery thing…it's so weird you know? I mean we haven't done it a while…and now out of the blue we're taking bp's and creatinin levels in an underground hatch? It doesn't seem strange to you at all?" she chuckled

Jack laughed and nodded understandingly "its down right creepy if you ask me" he said.

"You done?" Kate asked as she hooked her chart to the end of Ben's bed.

Jack nodded and did the same "Lets go, it's late" he said while he threw an arm around her and walked her back to the house…with the lovely company of Tom and Pickett of course.

Jack and Kate walked into the house they had been given and Jack walked straight into the living room, noticing the television for the first time.

"Hey Kate" he said

Kate looked up at him "Hmm?" she hummed

"There's a TV…" he pointed out

Kate's eyes widened and she looked to the flat screen TV sitting on a glass case. "Oh my god" she breathed

Jack nodded "You want to watch?" he asked

Kate nodded and went to go sit on the couch as Jack turned it on. Kate gasped as the first thing that popped up was the news. And the most shocking as it was _today's _news. They both watched completely infatuated by everything that was going on back _home._

"Turn it off" Kate said quietly

Jack looked over at her concerned and turned off the TV "You okay?" he asked softly

Kate shook her head "What if we never get off of this island Jack…" she asked quietly

"We will Kate. Don't give up okay? We will…at least we have each other" he said as he gave her knee a gentle squeeze.

Kate smiled and nodded "yeah we do" she whispered. "Let's go to sleep" she said as she gently pulled Jack up with her.

Jack smiled and they both went upstairs, hoping that they would be able to go home soon…home…a place they missed dearly.

Jack and Kate had run tests for 2 weeks until they were absolutely sure Ben was a candidate for surgery. It was now the day of the operation and they were both slightly nervous.

"You okay jack?" Kate asked, breaking him out of his reverie. Jack was sitting on the table, eating cereal and just staring into nothingness.

Jack shook his head to wake himself up a little "Yeah I'm fine" he said

Kate rolled her eyes "Of course you are. What's going on?" she asked

"Nothing, just a little worried about the surgery…usual stuff. Nothing to worry about" Jack explained

Kate nodded "Yeah…I'm a little worried too. The tumor is borderline inoperable Jack." She said

"I know. But we can do this…it's been done before. And as much as I would love to kill the smug little bastard, we can't. I would be too worried about Lilly and any other children they have" He said hatefully

Kate nodded understandingly "I know…it's terrible. Come on, we were supposed to be there 10 minutes ago" she smirked

Jack chuckled "Who cares…I'm pretty sure they can't fire us or anything" he said as they walked to the front door.

"Picket…Tom" Jack said in a monotone voice to the two people who guarded their front door.

"Let's go docs we're already late." Picket said roughly and led them towards the medical station, slightly annoyed that he had strict orders from Ben not to harm them in any way.

Jack and Kate both entered the OR and saw Ben about to undergo anesthesia. They were both scrubbed in and were getting their gloves snapped on.

"Don't do anything stupid Jack" Ben stated

Jack and Kate both looked at him and didn't say anything. Jack motioned for one of the nurses to help him get his mask on. While he was doing that, Kate put him under. It would have been slightly easier if they had an anesthesiologist, but they knew what they were doing.

"10 blade" Jack said

The nurse handed him the said blade and Jack expertly made the incision. Kate watched and monitored his vitals during this…she was no spinal surgeon so she just watched fascinated as Jack worked his magic.

"Wow…" Kate breathed as Jack pulled out a piece of the tumor.

Jack looked up at her and smiled, even though she couldn't see it through his mask. "You've never seen this done before?" he asked curiously

Kate shook her head "I've seen a tumor removed from the spine, but never this high up on the vertebrae and never this large" She said in awe.

Jack chuckled "You want to come over here and watch?" he asked

Kate nodded and told one of the nurses to monitor Ben's vitals. She stood slightly behind him and watched, completely infatuated with what Jack was doing.

"It looks benign, doesn't look like the cancer has spread anywhere else. Of course, I can't be sure until I test a sample." Kate pointed out

Jack nodded and continued cutting out the large tumor. "Its weird to think something so small can cause so many problems isn't it…" Kate said softly

"Yeah it is strange. Can you hold the clamp for me?" he asked Kate

Kate nodded and held the clamp firmly down in place "This is my first time holding a clamp during surgery Jack…" She said nervously

Jack smiled at her "You're doing fine" he said

"I was going to be a surgical oncologist, but eh…the additional years in med school turned me off." She said making Jack chuckle "I'm sorry…you probably need to concentrate and here I am running my mouth" she said quickly

Jack couldn't help but laugh, slightly amused at her nervousness "Its fine Kate. Keep talking, it keeps my mind from drifting" he assured her

"Sorry…I guess I'm just nervous about what will happen if the cancer isn't benign or if something goes wrong" she said sheepishly

"Yeah, hold the clamp down more firmly" he instructed

Kate did as she was told. "I need suction" Jack ordered as a squirt of blood landed on Kate's scrubs. The so called nurse tried to suction the area that was oozing blood but couldn't quite get a handle on it. Jack grabbed the tube from her and did it himself. He stopped for a second and pushed his mask down.

"How many of you are actual trained nurses? Went to school and got a degree?" He asked

Only one raised her hand. Jack cursed under his breath "Dammit Ben…" he muttered.

"Okay everyone that's not, I want you out of here. You guys are useless to me" he spat.

The nurses looked at Tom for permission and left when he nodded.

"You come over here" He said to the nurse that was standing by the crash cart. "I need suction" he said and handed her the tube.

"I've never done this…I used to work for Cardio therapy ward…" she said timidly, taking the tube from him.

Jack looked at her and sighed "You can do this. Just suction the area around the source of the blood. We don't want to suction the direct source because we don't want to suck the blood from there. Okay?" he asked in a soft voice, knowing getting angry would get him nowhere.

The nurse nodded and did as she was told. "Kate, can you hand me a 9 blade?" he asked

Kate nodded and kept one hand firmly on the clamp while the other handed him the blade. "Just a little more and we're done" he said

"Did you get all of it?" Kate asked

Jack nodded "Yeah, I got the toughest parts out. I just need to make sure I got all of it, and close him up" he said

Jack did just that, and when the nurse had left the room asked Kate "So what did you think?"

"It was amazing Jack…makes me wish I did go through those extra years in med school" She said excitedly "Even then, I doubt I would have gotten to see something like this…that was amazing!" she said excitedly.

Jack chuckled and blushed a little "Thanks" he said

"Oh my god you're blushing!" Kate said as she washed her hands "Tell me something 'Shep'" she teased, using the well known nickname "How did you handle all the attention thrown at you for being one of the most prominent spinal surgeons in the country?" she asked

Jack shrugged "They didn't know me. You do…you're the love of my life, its just different that's all." He said

Kate smiled and shook her head "Like I've said before. You're so weird"

"So I'll probably have to spend most of the night in the lab…I'll see you later?" Kate said one they were done cleaning up.

Jack shook his head "I'm not leaving you alone in one of _their_ labs" He stated incredulously "Are you nuts…" he added

"Jack…" Kate protested "You have to be tired. That was a pretty long surgery…go back and get some rest" She said, not wanting him to run himself ragged.

Jack shook his head "You're not getting me to leave Kate." He said firmly

Kate sighed, normally she would argue with him but today both of them were pretty tired. She just nodded and rolled her eyes as she saw Jack's triumphant smirk grace his features.

They both followed Tom into their lab and Jack sat down on the chairs as Kate began preparing to test the sample of the tumor.

"Soo…" Jack drawled out after a few minutes. Kate turned to him but continued with what she was doing. "If only you had on a white lab coat and some cute little glasses…" Jack teased

Kate blushed "Shut up" she said

"Didn't we agree that doing it in a hospital was a mutual fantasy of ours?" Jack asked with raised eyebrows

"What!" She exclaimed "I never said that!" she added

Jack smirked "Not directly" he said as she sat back in the chair "But you did try and jump me in an exam room" he said smugly

Kate blushed "Oh my god! I did not!" she said loudly

Jack smirked and nodded "you did. Finish whatever it is you're doing…we just have to wait for the results right?" he asked

Kate nodded and was done in 15 minutes. She placed the tube in the centrifuge and went to sit down in the chair next to Jack when he pulled her down to sit in his lap.

"Jack…" She squealed

"Do you agree that our fetish for copulating in a hospital is mutual?" he asked, holding her in place.

Kate shook her head "I never said that" she repeated

Jack shook his head "You didn't say it…but you did try jumping me in one. Don't you remember?" he teased

Kate blushed but nodded "Shut up…" she glared

"God you're hot when you're angry" Jack whispered while nibbling on her clavicle

"Jack…mmhm Tom is probably right outside" She protested weakly

Jack continued peppering her neck with kisses as if he didn't hear her "So what?" he whispered

Kate shook her head as he found the spot right behind her ear "Huh?" she moaned, forgetting what she was talking about.

Jack chuckled against her and moved her so she was straddling him to have better access. "Mmmh Kate…baby I'm not gonna make it if you do that" Jack murmured against her as she grinded her hips against his, desperate to feel his harness.

Kate groaned and stopped what she was doing. She quickly unzipped him and released his large member from its confines. She smirked as she stroked him softly, making Jack throw his head back and growl in pleasure. "Kate…….Ka-oh god" He moaned uncontrollably.

He quickly rid her of her pants and positioned himself at her entrance. Kate couldn't wait, she lowered herself onto him hard and fast, making him see spots.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing himself to concentrate, to make it last. He kept a firm hold on her hips to keep her from moving while he regained control of himself. Jack opened his eyes and found himself looking at Kate who was desperately trying not to scream in frustration.

He guided her to rock back and forth on him. She buried her head into the crook of his neck to muffle the noises she was making and Jack groaned as that sent him deeper into her. "Oh god Jack, I'm gonna come…please come with me Jack" Kate pleaded softly as she nibbled on his earlobe and gently bit his neck.

"Fuck Kate" Jack hissed as he thrust up into her. Kate matched his thrusts with her own and they both fell into a fast rhythm.

"Kate…I'm gonna come" Jack bit out right before he emptied himself inside her. Kate came right after him, loving the feeling of him spilling himself inside her. Kate collapsed tiredly onto him. Kate chuckled and slowly lifted her head to look at him.

"I can't believe we just did that with Tom right outside and in a lab!" She said

Jack smiled and nodded, leaning in to kiss her. "I love you" he whispered against her lips.

Kate grinned and nodded "I love you too. But come on, lets get our clothes on before they find us in this compromising position" she suggested as she slid off of him.

Jack and Kate were trapped in the lab until about 4 in the morning when the results came in. Much to their relief and dismay, the tumor _was _benign…Ben didn't have cancer…the tumor wasn't malignant. These thoughts kept going through Jack's mind. He hoped Ben would keep up his end of the bargain now that they didn't need anything from them.

Both Kate and Jack got up the next morning, got ready and went to check on Ben. For the most part, he was doing okay…his stitches weren't infected and his vitals looked pretty high.

"Jack" Bens weak voice called out, but still with a note of authority

Jack leaned down and eyed Kate who was looking at them curiously. He turned his attention to Ben.

"I wanted to thank you. And as soon as I'm well, we will let you and Kate go." He said

Jack nodded "Lilly too." He said firmly

Ben nodded "Of course, that was the deal." He agreed

Jack nodded "Okay. Your vitals look good, stitches aren't infected, and you don't have cancer." He said stoically

"Thank you Jack. You and Kate may go now" he said

Jack and Kate went back to the house they had been staying in for a while and sat on the couch, not really knowing what to do with themselves. "I'm bored…" Kate sighed

Jack grinned "Well…what do you suppose we do?" he asked

Kate shrugged "I don't want to watch TV…it just makes it so much harder being here…" she said, ruling that out. "Lets………………………………………………………." She drawled out, not being able to think of anything.

Jack chuckled "How about you just relax…since I guess we have the day off. I'll make dinner for us tonight…" he suggested

"That sounds wonderful Jack" She said leaning in to kiss him. During the kiss Kate pulled back with a look of pain on her face.

Jack's eyebrows knit together in confusion "What? What's wrong? Did I bite you?" he asked

Kate groaned and shook her head as she clutched her stomach. "It's that lovely time of month…I guess it's starting" she grimaced

Jack sympathized with her. He pulled her into his lap and had her lean back against him as he gently rubbed her stomach in slow circles and massaged her lower back for her. "Hot water Jack. I need a hot water bottle" Kate mumbled

Jack nodded and gently laid her down. Her cramps had always been horrible, usually being back at their camp and not having supplies, they would have to rough it. Jack helped in every way he could. One time, he boiled water over a fire and put it in a bottle for her…He went to retrieve the bottle and came back 5 minutes later, pulling her into his lap again and holding the bottle to her lower abdomen.

"Thank you" Kate said weakly

Jack nodded and kissed the back of her head "Shh relax" he whispered soothingly into her ear.

Kate nodded "They're not always this bad…just at the beginning" she said

"I know baby. Just relax okay?" Jack said, knowing that the first few hours were the worst for her. Jack alternated between holding the bottle to her stomach and massaging her back and vice versa. A few hours later Kate was doing fine. "Thanks Jack. I'm okay now" Kate said as she got up off of his lap.

"Hmm?" Jack asked opening his eyes suddenly, realizing he was sleeping.

Kate laughed and turned sideways on his lap "I said thank you…" she repeated

Jack nodded "Yeah of course. Sorry I fell asleep there" he said sheepishly

Kate shrugged "I didn't even notice…in fact you were still massaging my back" she said

"They gone now?" he asked

Kate nodded "Yup. I'm cramp-free. Let's get working on that dinner" she said

Jack grinned amused "Don't you mean for _me_ to get cooking? Last I remember, you don't cook" he teased

Kate glared "Shut up" she snapped "I can cook…fine I can't. But I can help!" she said defiantly

"Aww of course you can sweetie…you can stir the pots!" Jack said as if he were talking to a 4 year old

Kate's jaw dropped "Jack Shepard! You are being unbelievably mean today…" Kate pouted

Jack chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on her lips "Yeah well its fun. Come on. Let's go see what I can make" he said, emphasizing the 'I'

Jack had cooked a wonderful dinner for both of them, making use of everything they had in the kitchen. Now they were sipping on wine and relaxing while listening to music in the living room.

Jack smiled down at the woman in his arms; he didn't know how he got to be so lucky. He set his glass of wine down and stood up, extending an arm out to her as he did. "Would you like to dance?" he asked sweetly

Kate grinned and set her glass down before taking his hand "I would love to" she played along.

They danced slowly, nothing on their minds but each other. Kate tucked her head under his chin and Jack wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, as she wrapped them around his neck. When the song was over Jack dislodged himself from her and got down on one knee, holding a blue box, grinning nervously back up at her.

"Kate…you are my life, the one I live for. You make my life worth living. We've made it through so much together, and I'm positive that we'll make it through much more…we were made for each other and there's no one else I would rather spend my life with. So I'm asking this now, because why wait? It would just be another minute we could have cherished. Will you do me the honor of becoming my life long partner, Katherine Elizabeth Austen?" He finished

Kate had tears running down her face and she choked on a sob while trying to give him her answer. She eventually just nodded her head furiously and jumped into his arms as he stood up. "I love you……." Kate repeated over and over

Jack leaned down and kissed her, silencing her chant. Kate moaned and deepened it; it was gentle, not hard or rushed like it usually was. It was full of passion, and promises. Jack pulled back and opened the blue box, revealing a small white ring, with a small diamond sitting in the middle of it. Jack gently took a hold of her left hand and placed it on her ring finger, both of them grinning when it fit perfectly.

"I had John carve the ring and Claire gave me this diamond from one of her other rings to put on it." Jack said nervously, hoping she would like it.

"Oh Jack" she breathed "Its beautiful……thank you so much" She added, staring at the ring in awe.

"When we get back home, I'll get you a real ring, made of gold…" he said

Kate shook her head "No. Don't you dare Jack…its gorgeous" she said firmly making him smile.

"We're engaged!" Kate squealed happily

Jack laughed and nodded "yeah we are baby. Are you happy?" he asked

"Oh Jack…I don't think I ever could be _unhappy_ when I'm with you…" she said affectionately.

Jack grinned and threw her over his shoulder, laughing at her surprised gasp and ran upstairs with her.

"Jack!!! Jack! Put me down!" She squealed

Jack grinned and set her down gently on the bed. "Hi baby" he whispered while stroking the hair out of her face.

"Hello _Mr. Shepard"_ Kate said grinning

"Hello Soon to be _Mrs. Shepard" _He said matching her grin

"I like the sound of that" Kate said happily

Jack smiled and kissed her soundly, bracing himself over her with his arms. "Me too" he agreed

"I love you" Jack whispered

"Mmm I love you too Jack, but I swear if we don't move on to the fun part, I'm going to have to kill you" She whispered eagerly

Jack chuckled down at her "Eager are we?" he teased

"Yes!" She exclaimed while flipping them over so she was on top.

"Damn, you're getting too good at that" Jack muttered and moaned as she pulled his shirt off and caressed his chest.

"Mmmh Kate" he moaned as she cupped him through his pants while she kissed her way down his chest.

Kate smiled and gently nipped and sucked her way down, making sure to touch every inch of him. Just as she was about to unbutton his pants, Jack pulled her up so he was face to face with her again and flipped them back over.

He followed suit and did the same to Kate. "Jack come on" Kate urged

"Baby, just calm down…we're getting there" Jack chuckled

He slipped her pants and panties down her long legs in one motion. "Mmhmm Jack" Kate hummed as she undid his pants and kicked them off with her legs. She arched up into him feeling his growing hardness and rubbed against him. Jack pushed his boxers down and groaned when Kate began stroking him.

He let her continue for a bit before pushing her hand away, taking her right leg, hooking it over his hip and plunging deep inside her.

"Jack…" Kate sighed in pleasure as her eyes rolled back into her head

"Uh uh baby, open your eyes for me" Jack panted

Kate opened her eyes and locked gazes into his, panting for breath, trying to control the tiny whimpers that escaped her lips as Jack slowly thrust inside her, making her see spots.

"I love you Katie, I love you so much" Jack panted as he kept his rhythm.

"Oh god Jack, that feels so good….oh oh god! I love you too Jack…I lo-"She panted, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Mmmh Kate I wish you could know how it feels to be in you. It's perfect" Jack whispered before leaning down and capturing her lips with his.

"Oh oh god Jack, I'm close…please" She pleaded for him to speed up

Jack kept his rhythm steady "You're incredible" he whispered

"God Jack, you don't even know" Kate bit out, she was so close.

Jack grinned and sped up his thrusts while muffling her cries, kissing her senseless. Kate's hips arched off the bed as she came with such intensity that Jack had to hold her hips steady so she wouldn't hurt him while he was inside her.

"Oh god Jack" Kate moaned as he started moving as soon as she had ridden out her orgasm.

"Pull out" She moaned making Jack stop with confusion. Was he hurting her?

He pulled out immediately and groaned as she sat perched on top of him with him on his back.

"I want to ride you" She whispered

She gently lowered herself on top of him and immediately began rocking herself back and forth as he thrust up into her. Kate reached her hand down between their bodies, and cupped his balls making him grunt.

"OH god Kate! Are you trying to kill me?" He bit out as she massaged him

"Come for me Jack…come on baby" she encouraged and nipped on his ear.

It didn't take long, the sensations of being inside Kate, and her massaging his balls sent him over the edge. He came with a loud roar and collapsed, panting and groaning as Kate rode out her own. Kate collapsed on top of him breathing hard.

Jack ran a soothing hand over her bare back and kissed her bear shoulder. "Hello wife to be" he said with a grin

Kate looked up at him with tired eyes but had a smile on her face "Hello husband to be" She responded

"I'd say we did well for our first time being engaged" She mumbled

Jack chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Go to sleep baby. I'm guess we've got a long walk ahead of us" he said softly

"Night Jack." She whispered as Jack laid them both down

"Night Sweetheart" he said

A/N: Sorry it took so long guys. By the way, I think this chapter had way too much smut…but I guess it doesn't matter? Okay, I'm getting a little discouraged; I'm not going to lie. I didn't get many reviews last chapter…please tell me if you don't like it so I don't keep writing something that no one's going to read…Please review.


	30. Chapter 30: Non Hodgkin's Lymphoma

Chapter 30: Non Hodgkins Lymphoma

"You're really just letting us go?" Jack asked warily as he stood in the living room of the house Ben had provided.

Ben nodded "Yes. We have no use for you now. I'm a man of my word Jack. I said if you did the surgery, you, Kate and Lilly could go free." He said calmly

Jack eyed him suspiciously "Okay. Let's go Kate. Where's Lilly?" he asked

Ben didn't flinch he just called out to Juliet and she immediately came in, holding Lilly's hand. Lilly grinned widely as she saw Jack and Kate. She let go of Juliet's hand and ran into Jack's arms.

"Jack!" She squealed happily

Jack chuckled and embraced her tightly "Hey kid. How would you like to come back to our camp with us?" he asked sweetly as he picked her up into his arms.

Lilly nodded furiously "Can I?" she asked excitedly

"Sure you can. Infact, we aren't leaving without you" Kate piped in

"Lets go." He said quickly, wanting to get as far away from these people as he could.

"There's one more thing Jack. Tell _anyone_ about where this place is, or anything you know about it. We will _not_ hesitate to bring you back." Ben said sternly

Jack rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath before taking Kate's hand and walking out the door.

"Juliet, make sure they are headed in the right direction. And turn off the Security system until they're back at their camp" Ben ordered in a hushed voice

Jack, Kate and Lilly had been walking for 5 hours now. Lilly was exhausted. From time to time, Jack and Kate would alternate carrying her.

"Jack…" Lilly asked as she yawned

Jack stopped and turned around "What's wrong?" he asked

"I'm tired. Can we please stop?" She asked

Jack nodded and they set their backpacks down before they sat and relaxed for a while. About 20 minutes later, Jack thought it was time to start up again. After all, they couldn't be that far away from their camp. He noticed the trees had been picked clean where they were…it wasn't too far away.

"Come on Munchkin, lets go" Jack said as he picked her up. Lilly sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You alright?" Jack asked Kate as they started walking again.

Kate nodded "Yeah, I'm fine. You want me to take her?" she asked softly

Jack looked down at her and noticed she was asleep. He shook his head "No, she's asleep. I'll be fine" he said

Kate squealed in delight as she saw the hatch up ahead. Jack sighed as he saw it too "Oh thank god…" he said

They walked up to the door and turned the handle before walking in and collapsing on the couches after putting Lilly to sleep on one of them.

Locke heard the noise and came into the living room "Jack!" he said in awe

Jack smiled warily "Hi John" he mumbled

"Are you okay? What happened? What did they do to you? Who's that?" John listed off quickly, eager to get some answers

Jack sighed; he was in no mood for this right now. They had just trekked through the jungle from the other side of the island. "John, not now okay? Kate and I are going to go sleep in the bedroom. I'll tell you everything you want to know after we rest for a little while." He said as he picked Lilly up and led Kate to the bedroom.

They set Lilly down on the small couch in the room before slipping into the small bed themselves. Kate wrapped her arms around Jack's torso and snuggled her face into his neck. Jack wrapped his arms around her tightly in return.

"Go to sleep" he sighed

"Goodnight" Kate said tiredly before drifting off.

Jack awoke to the feeling of the bed giving in to someone's weight. He looked down and saw Lilly was trying to climb in with them.

"Hey" he said groggily

"Can I get up?" She asked

Jack nodded and picked her up, placing her on the bed next to him so he was in between Kate and Lilly.

She fell asleep again instantly and Jack did the same. Jack awoke a few hours later to find Lilly no longer on the bed next to him. He sat up tiredly and looked around to see if she was anywhere in the room. He felt panic rise in him when he didn't see her anywhere.

"Lilly?" he called out loudly, knowing Kate would wake up but not caring at this point.

"Jack. What's wrong?" Kate asked tiredly

"Go back to sleep." Jack said softly and walked out of the room to see where Lilly had wandered off.

Kate shook her head and followed him out, looking around for the child as well. They both sighed in relief as they found her babbling to Hurley about her favorite ice cream.

"Dudes…you don't look so great" He commented towards Jack and Kate.

Lilly looked over and smiled "Hi Jack! Kate" she said happily

They both smiled "Hey munchkin." Jack said

"So uh. What happened?" Hurley asked awkwardly

Jack and Kate sighed. They looked at each other and nodded…if they told Hurley, they probably didn't have to tell anyone else in the camp considering that he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"We were out picking fruit the day we got taken. They drugged us and we woke up a few hours later in some sort of dark cell. Nothing much happened after that. They interrogated us, and we eventually found out why they took us. They needed someone to do a surgery on their leader Ben. They told us that if we successfully did the surgery, that they would let us go. Here we are" Jack said shortly, not wanting to relive any of the experience they had.

Hurley just sat there with his mouth open. "Dude. Do you know how sick that sounds! The island hostiles captured our only two doc's so they could do a surgery on their tribal leader only to be sent back a few weeks later, practically unharmed." He repeated dramatically making Kate and Jack both roll their eyes.

"What about her?" he asked motioning to Lilly after a while

"She was brought into the room with us and we couldn't just leave her there." Jack said

Hurley nodded slowly "So is she like…yours now?" he asked

"No Hurley, she's not a possession." Jack chuckled "We're all just going to look out for her" he clarified

"Can I go outside wif Hurley?" The child bounced happily

Hurley grinned "If it's alright with Jack and Kate, sure." He said

Jack nodded "Look out for her." He said cautiously

Hurley nodded "Will do dude. See ya later." He said

"So what do we do now?" Kate asked as she watched the hatch door close

Jack yawned; still beat from the journey home. "Well, I want to sleep" he chuckled

Kate laughed and nodded, following him back to the hatch bedroom. "You go to sleep. I'll take care of the button" she said as she lay down with him on the small bed.

Jack looked over and frowned "You're not tired?" he asked

"I am. But you look dead. Just go to sleep" She said softly

Jack nodded, not wanting to argue. He sighed and closed his eyes, almost immediately drifting off to sleep as Kate ran her fingers through his shortly cropped hair.

The next few weeks were the toughest on Jack and Kate. Sayid and the search party were found and notified that Jack and Kate had returned home. The survivors kept bombarding them with questions and of course, while they were gone it seems that the islands inhabitants had come up with about a dozen new symptoms everyday. Finally things settled down and they were almost back to normal. Everyone loved Lilly, how could they not? They all fought over when they got to spend time with her, she was like their entertainment almost, she was just so cute and innocent, they all ate it up. It was about midnight and Jack and Kate had been relieved of Lilly today since Sun had practically snatched her from Jack's arms.

Kate was in their tent lying on the bed just thinking about everything that had gone on in the past few months, and relaxing. Jack had to finish up some last minute business with Sayid and Locke. Suddenly lightning and thunder roared throughout the island, making Kate jump and curl up into a ball, wanting to disappear. She had never liked lightning. Rain yes, but lightning and thunder no. As a kid, she used to crawl into her mothers bed at night when storms came through, that was until Wayne showed up.

Jack sighed as it began to pour and flinched when he heard the lightning and thunder. He didn't mind, he actually loved lightning. It was the thunder that got to him, not afraid of it or anything; it was just irritating and loud. He made his way back to their tent and smiled before hey stepped in, the smile dropping from his face when he saw Kate.

"Kate?" Jack asked as he stepped all the way into the tent.

Kate jumped at the sound of his voice and relaxed when she saw it was Jack. "I hate thunder, and lightning" She mumbled

Jack smiled and walked over to her side of the bed and sat next to it "You're afraid of the storm." He stated, not sarcastically or anything.

Kate nodded "Really?" she stated sarcastically, thinking he was making fun of her.

Jack ran a hand up and down her arm "I'm not making fun of you baby. I was just saying." He clarified

"Sorry" She murmured

"Why are you afraid of the storm?" he asked softly

Kate sat up a little and leaned into his embrace so she was lying back against him, her back to his chest. "I've never liked lightning or thunder. When I was little, I used to crawl into my mom's bed and we would stay up all night, counting the strokes of thunder and lightning, it was fun. It was usually the only time we had together ya know? She had work…well until Wayne came along. After he showed up, everything stopped. It just reminds me of him, that's all" she said quietly

Jack nodded and tightened his arms around her. "You don't have to be scared of the storm…infact, I think its beautiful, the fact that someone else out there, out in civilization is looking out at the same lightning and hearing the same thunder is sort of comforting in a strange way" he said

Kate smiled and turned her head back to him "yeah it is isn't it?" she said

"Lets lie down" Jack said as he moved them both into laying positions. Kate clutched Jack tighter as she heard another roar of thunder followed by a flash of light. Jack chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Ka-ate" he sing songed

"Hmm" She hummed

"Could you loosen your grip on my arm? I think you're cutting off circulation" he teased

Kate blushed and did as he said "Sorry" She said sheepishly

Jack laughed "Even after all this time, I can still make you blush. I love it" he teased

"How did you know I was blushing…" She asked smugly

"Are you going to deny it?" he shot back

"Shut up" She snapped

Jack grinned "I love you" he whispered

Kate remained silent although he knew there was a small smile plastered on her face.

"…Kate…" he hummed

Kate didn't say anything; she couldn't help the grin forming on her face though. And eventually she couldn't hold it any longer "You know I love you, you idiot" She said while laughing.

Jack smirked "I know. It's just nice to hear it. So what do you say we sleep a little hmm?" he asked

Kate nodded "Yeah, I'm pretty tire—" she was cut off as another roar of thunder and lightning lit up the sky.

"I hate storms" She stated

Jack chuckled and pulled her closer "Go to sleep, it's just a storm. It will pass" he assured her

"Goodnight Jack" she said before rolling over and backing herself into his embrace so he was spooning her from behind.

"Goodnight Sweetheart" he said as he pulled her back into him so their bodies were pressed up against each other.

"Come on Kate, we have to go to the hatch" Jack said irritated as he watched her continue to knit.

"Just hold on. I'll lose my count" She responded not taking her eyes off of the needles.

"What count are you on?" he asked

"37" she stated "and…….now 38"

Jack grabbed the needles and yarn from her before she could do any more.

"Hey!" She protested

"You're on 38. I think between the two of us, we're capable of memorizing a two digit number. I mean we both _do _have PhD's." he said sarcastically

"Fine" She huffed as she followed him towards the hatch.

"I hate this button" Kate mumbled as they sat on the couches in the hatch.

"Yeah…tell me about it" Jack responded

"Are you hungry? Because I'm starving" Kate said as she got up and made her way towards the pantry

"Yeah, grab me something" he shouted

Kate came back with a bag of chips and a couple of Apollo bars. "This is about the only good that the hatch has done" She said as she ripped open the bag of dharma potato chips.

"Not so loud. You'll hurt its feelings…who knows what kind of vendetta it will take against us!" He said in mock seriousness

Kate laughed "Remind me why we signed up for so many hatch shifts?" she asked while nibbling on a chip.

Jack smirked and pulled her into his lap, his smirk growing at her gasp "You sure you need me to remind you?" He asked huskily while nibbling on her earlobe.

Kate blushed as she caught the double meaning. "Jack….I didn't mean it like _that_… get your mind out of the gutter" She said, her face still red

Jack laughed "But it likes the gutter, its so much more interesting there" he whispered hotly against her ear while he traced it with his tongue.

"_Jack_" She moaned in protest, and closed her eyes at the sensation

"That didn't sound to convincing" Jack chuckled as he pulled back

"We can't…unless…" Kate said biting her lip nervously

Jack looked at her seriously "What's up?" he asked wondering why she was tense

"I don't have my birth control on me anymore…when they took us, they're still at that house…" she said

"Oh you mean these?" he asked, pulling out a container out of his pocket

Kate's eyes widened "Jack! You idiot!" she squealed

He laughed "Kate…did you just call me an idiot!" he asked mock irritated

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you had these…I seriously do not want to get pregnant on this hell hole" she said

Jack nodded "Yeah, me neither" he said, chuckling when Kate shot him a glare

"It's not like _you_ have to get pregnant Jack" she huffed

"Yeah, but I don't want you to have to suffer through that. I would love to have kids with you someday Kate, but not here…it's too risky" he said

Kate nodded understandingly "yeah." She agreed

"So what do you say we resume our previous activities?" he whispered

Kate rolled her eyes mockingly "One track mind" she teased

Jack raised his eyebrows at her and carried her into the bedroom "Kate Kate Kate… you know want me just as much as I want you" he teased as he kicked the door closed.

"Oh yeah…" She challenged while he threw her onto the bed

"Yeah." He said confidently

"What do you say we have a little celibacy contest then?" she said seductively

Jack groaned, he wasn't serious. But he was never one to back down from a challenge. "You're on. What do I get if I win?" he asked

"Mm……how about……..loser acts out the winners' fantasy" She said seriously

Jack raised his eyebrows "When do we start? And how far is too far?" he asked

"Starts now. And No sex…at all. We can kiss and fool around, but that's it" She said in question, asking if that was okay

"Sounds good. Prepare to lose baby" he whispered

Kate rolled her eyes to mask how that effected her "…Jack…" she whispered hotly "I wont lose." She said before getting up and walking out of the room, adding an extra swing to her hips knowing it would drive him crazy.

"Who knew the hatch had such a wide move selection" Kate said sarcastically as she held up two movies.

"I happen to find deciding between Pippi Longstocking and A funny face very difficult" Jack teased

Kate scoffed and stuck in A funny face. "I actually love this movie, but seriously. Two movies?" she said incredulously while taking her seat next to Jack. Jack draped an arm around her torso and turned his attention back to the screen.

10 minutes into the movie Jack was gently rubbing small circles on Kate's hip while smirking, knowing Kate was going crazy. Kate squirmed slightly under his arm and turned to glare at him.

Jack wiped the smirk off of his face immediately and turned to look at her in innocence "What?" he asked obliviously

"Oh shut up Jack! You know what. Stop!" she hissed

Jack bit back a chuckle "Kate, I don't know what you're talking about. But shh, you're ruining the movie" he said before turning back to the screen

Kate stared at him in awe. Did he just…? "Stupid idiot" she mumbled to herself before giving up and focusing on the movie again.

Jack continued, drumming his fingers against her hip and occasionally stroking the bare skin of her stomach where her shirt had ridden up. "Jack…" She warned

"Mmmh Kate" he asked as his hand moved to her inner thigh

"I'm not giving in" She said, biting back a moan as his hand slipped inside her pants.

Jack smirked "I wasn't asking you to give in babe, I thought you said we could fool around" he whispered as he nipped at her neck.

"The movie…" she protested weakly

"You weren't watching. Any more excuses?" he asked while his finger slipped into her panties, stroking her wetness there.

Kate's legs clamped shut at the sudden contact making Jack chuckle. "Relaaxx Kate" he drawled out

"Baby……come on relax for me" he coaxed, his hand still trapped

Kate eased her hold on him and opened up slightly for him, making him grin. "Good girl" he remarked

Kate ignored his last remark, too overcome by pleasure to care. She gripped his thigh as he began stroking her harder and faster, her release nearing…and then suddenly he stopped. Kate took a deep breath and opened her eyes, looking up at him confused.

"Let's watch…this is the interesting part" he said nonchalantly while slipping his hand out and pulling her back against him, like nothing happened.

"Jack!" She shrieked, blushing profusely

Jack looked at her and raised a questioning eyebrow. "What's up?" he asked

"What the hell was that? You're a prick!" she shouted as she got up and headed for the bathroom.

'Probably for a cold shower' Jack thought with a smirk as he watched her march angrily towards the bathroom.

When Kate came back out of the shower, she had calmed down considerably and walked back into the living room where she found Jack to be asleep. 'He can sleep…for now' she thought as she went into the kitchen to make them something to eat.

Jack woke up and looked around, frowning when he didn't see Kate. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to get used to the light again when he heard clattering in the kitchen. Slowly he stood up and made his way towards it.

"Hey, I made some food. You want to eat?" she asked

Jack's forehead scrunched up in confusion "You're being nice to me" he stated

"Are you implying I'm usually a bitch to you?" she asked sarcastically

"No but, well…you were upset" he said

"Yeah I _was_ as in past tense. I'm fine now" she said, biting back a vulgar comment. She avoided eye contact with him, knowing if she did, she'd be a goner. She had an uncharacteristic weakness for his chocolate orbs.

"Kate…" he sighed softly when he noticed she wasn't looking him in the eye.

"Did you need something? More salt?" she asked

"Kate…come here" he said softly, pulling her to sit on his lap.

"Jack let me go" she said, looking down.

He nudged her chin up to look at him and she instantly melted like putty in his arms. "I'm sorry okay? Let's just forget this _contest_" he said

Kate grinned "I win?" she asked triumphantly

Jack shook his head biting back a grin "No. We tie. We both want each other like crazy right now…" he argued

Kate didn't care anymore; she leaned up and kissed him hungrily smiling when he moaned in surprise.

"Mmm God Kate" Jack hissed as he felt her cup him through his pants.

Kate grinned and slid down, kneeling in front of him before unbuckling his pants and pulling them down in one swift movement. She pulled his boxers off as well and eyed his member hungrily.

"Kate, shit" he groaned as he felt her softly stroke his hard shaft. Gently she closed her mouth around him, making him throw his head back and bite back a scream. He tried to concentrate on something other than how her warm wet mouth was on him at the moment. He felt like he was already going to explode.

"Kate oh fuck….Ka-"he mumbled incoherent with the need to come.

Kate heard the moans and groans coming from his mouth and sucked on him harder, wanting to taste his sweet release. She took a free hand and lifted it up to caress his balls.

"FUCK!" Jack screamed as she did that. He moved a hand down and pushed her hand away.

Kate frowned and pulled her mouth away, still keeping her caresses with her hand constant. "What's wrong Jack?" she asked concerned

Jack panted trying to regain control of his breathing. He smiled down at her and stroked her cheek while saying "Nothing sweetheart, I'm just too sensitive for that…" he explained

Kate grinned and took him back into her mouth, finding the perfect combination of sucking and licking. Jack gripped the sides of the chair and came minutes later with a loud groan.

Kate kept gently pleasuring him even after he had finished, slowly bringing him back down from his high.

"Mmmmhmm Kate, baby. I love you" Jack moaned, relishing in the feeling of her mouth on him.

Kate grinned against him and climbed back up onto his lap "I love you too" She whispered

Jack sat with Kate on his lap for a while, regaining control of himself when he got an idea. A wicked smile stretched across his face. He slipped on his boxers before lifting her up and carrying her to the pantry.

"Uh oh. I know that face." Kate said nervously, looking at his mischievous glint

Jack set her down and turned to her, still smirking "Don't worry so much. I just got hungry" he said innocently

"Uh huh" Kate muttered as she watched him try to find whatever he was looking for.

He found what he was looking for and motioned for her to follow him into the bedroom.

"What is that?" Kate asked, noticing Jack was holding a package of something, hiding it from her.

"Nothing Kate" he said simply

"Jack!" Kate whined

The reached the room and both walked inside. Jack immediately pulled her in for a heated kiss, making her forget all about whatever it was he was holding. Jack grinned against her and threw the package onto the edge of the bed before moving his hands down to her hips and bring her closer to him.

"Jack" Kate moaned as he kissed down her neck and practically ripped her shirt off.

Kate did the same; buttons went flying everywhere as she pulled both sides of his shirt. Jack stopped and looked at her amused.

"I've always wanted to do that" She said smiling sheepishly

Jack smirked and shook his head before capturing her lips with his again. Kate gasped in surprise when she felt Jack's tongue immediately invade her mouth, dueling with hers.

"Jack….oh god" She panted when he unhooked her bra and took a nipple into his mouth. While he was doing this, he walked them both backwards so Kate's knees hit the edge of the bed, leaving her no choice but to sit on it. Jack straddled her on the bed and pushed her down so she was lying beneath him.

Jack kissed his way down her stomach and undid her pants, slipping both her jeans and panties down at the same time. Kate held her breath knowing what he was about to do. Jack chuckled and slipped a finger inside of her, groaning at how wet she already was.

"Jack" she whimpered, wiggling her hips trying to get him to move his finger

"Yeah baby?" he teased

"Fuck Jack. Come on" She hissed, needing release

Jack tore open the package and ate whatever was inside before lowering his head down between her legs.

Kate screamed in pleasure and immediately clasped her legs shut at the new odd sensation she felt. "Jack……oh god" she panted as she felt a bubbling fizzy sensation against her center.

Jack pried her legs open with his hands and held them there while he continued to lick up and down her core, making her thrash wildly.

"Fuck Jack…..wha-what is that" She screamed as he took her sensitive bud into his mouth, feeling the fizzy tickling sensation there was too much, she tried to bring her legs together to ease the intensity but Jack was holding them firmly open.

Kate came almost immediately afterwards, the combination of his talented tongue, and whatever was causing the strange sensations sending her over the edge. She screamed so loudly that Jack thought he would go temporarily deaf. 

Jack continued to lap up her release, gently coaxing her down from her high. He slowly kissed his way up her body when he knew she was done and smiled down at her.

Kate slowly opened her eyes, panting for breath and was met by Jack's grinning face.

"Hey baby" he said while grinning

"Fuck Jack, what was that" She panted, still exhausted from what just happened

"Pop rocks" he said cheekily

"God please tell me there's more…" she said to herself making Jack laugh

"So you liked it?" He asked while dropping a kiss to her forehead

"Like it? I loved it. Holy fuck Jack, I don't even want to know where you learned to do something like that" She said, finally regaining control of her breathing

Jack chuckled and smiled at her when she pushed his boxers down with her legs.

"But it seems you're ready again…lets take care of that" She whispered

They both moaned in satisfaction as Jack slid into Kate, her warm walls engulfing him perfectly. They both quickly fell into a fast rhythm and before they knew it, they had both gone over the edge together, sighing in content as Jack lay on top of Kate exhausted. His weight deliciously pressing against her.

"We _suck_ at celibacy" Kate finally said

Jack busted out laughing "It's only because we're both so irresistible" he joked

"I _so_ won" Kate said triumphantly making Jack roll his eyes

"Yeah okay Kate, you won our 3 hour celibacy contest." He said sarcastically

"I'm glad you agree" Kate said playfully

"So when are we saying those two magical words?" Kate asked suddenly. They were doing their last shift of hatch duty and were lying on the couch, listening to what seemed to be frank Sinatra.

Jack heard the vulnerability in her voice and pulled her closer "Whenever you want. I can't wait to make you officially my wife" he said affectionately

""Well…I mean I understand if you want to wait until we get off the island…" she said quietly, fidgeting

"I don't care Kate. As long as you're there, it will be perfect. Why wait when we have our own paradise here?" he asked with a grin

Kate rolled her eyes "This isn't paradise Jack. This is fucking worse than hell" she said with a smile "But, I want to get married here. I don't know why…its just—so much has happened on this island…I want to remember it for _something _good." She said

Jack nodded "Then we'll get married here. When do you want to?" he asked

"Mmm…how about………" she contemplated "2 weeks from now?" she asked enthusiastically

Jack pouted "I have to wait that long?" he whined

Kate smiled "Well Jack, it'll probably take a while to get everything ready…" she said "And we do want alcohol at the wedding…lots of alcohol. I don't care if it's now champagne…alcohol" she said again

Jack laughed "Yeah alright. 2 weeks works. Although if I had it my way, we'd be saying 'I do' right now" he said while kissing the top of her head which was resting on his chest under his chin.

"Me too. But I want this to be perfect" She whispered, kissing his neck softly

"Well what my bride wants, she gets" he said with a smirk.

"Corny" She stated making him laugh

"Eh. You love it" he retorted.

"So two weeks?" he asked, suddenly turning serious

Kate nodded affirmatively "Two weeks. I love you" She said

Jack looked down at her "I love you too baby" he said with a warm smile

Kate was sitting in her tent reading when she heard a loud squeal come from outside her tent. Before she could get up and go outside, Shannon appeared inside with a huge grin on her face and she was practically jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store.

"Kate you stupid bitch! You didn't tell me you were engaged!" She shouted

Kate grinned "How'd you find out" She asked curiously

"I noticed the ring on your finger, and I asked Jack…who can't lie to save his life by the way" She explained

"He asked me when we were with _them_. It was very romantic…we had dinner, wine…music." Kate said, reminiscing that night

Shannon laughed "Of course it was. Jack _is_ perfect." She teased

"You have a crush on Jack Shan?" Kate asked with a raised eyebrow

"I'm not going to lie Kate, who _doesn't _have a crush on Jack? I mean the man's seriously gorgeous, not to mention he's a doctor…which is _so_ hot…_and_ he's one of the most down to earth people I've ever met" She listed off

Kate just looked at her like she was crazy "Don't worry so much Kate, we all know Sayid's the guy for me…I cant deny that I did have a crush on him for the first few weeks on this island…now I just acknowledge that he's hot" she said simply, without a care in the world

Kate laughed "Yeah well…Sayid's not horribly ugly either" she said

Shannon smiled "I know. So when's the big day?" she asked

"About 2 weeks from now. I'm so excited!" Kate squealed

"I'm excited _for_ you! Okay, well I'm going to go. Sayid's probably waiting. Our shift at the hatch" she said with a wink. Kate smirked

"Hey Shan" she called out

Shannon stopped and turned before she exited her tent. "What's up?" she asked

"Come here…I have an idea for you" Kate said

Shannon came closer and gasped at what Kate whispered into her ear before giggling like crazy. "Kate!!!" She admonished "I never knew you had it in you" she teased

Kate raised an eyebrow "Hey it's just a suggestion" she said

"So pop rocks huh…" Shannon mused

Kate nodded before cracking up "I'm serious." She said

"I'll _definitely_ try it" she said before practically running into Sayid's arms.

"Hey babe, you want to come help me with this?" jack asked, as he came into the tent

Kate nodded "Sure what is it?" she asked as she followed him to wherever he was going.

"Rose…she said she had terminal cancer Kate. And…when she got on the island…it went away" Jack said skeptically

Kate stopped walking "Excuse me?" she sputtered

"Exactly." Jack stated

"Terminal cancer doesn't just _go_ away Jack. That's why they call it _terminal_" Kate said emphasizing the word terminal

"I know that Kate. And you want to guess what type of cancer it was?" he said with a raised eyebrow

Kate awaited his answer

"Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma" Jack said, stressing every word making Kate's mouth drop open.

"No way" She said sternly, shaking her head. "Why the hell am I even thinking about this? There is no way _an island_ can cure cancer…" she said to herself

"Well Rose wants to speak with you either way. So lets just _try_ to be understanding about this" Jack reasoned

Kate sighed and nodded "Fine" She muttered

"Hi Rose" Kate said politely

"Hello Kate…I'm sure Jack already told you what was going on" Rose said

Kate nodded "Yes. While I want to believe what you're saying Rose…it's impossible. Non Hodgkins Lymphoma is untreatable…it _doesn't_ just go away" Kate explained as kindly as possible

"I know that Kate. But I can feel it…it's not in me anymore. It's this island, I'm still alive aren't I?" she reasoned

"What stage were you in before we crashed here?" Kate asked

"Stage 3" Rose answered

Kate shook her head "That means it spread to both sides of the diaphragm and the spleen…including other organs." She said to herself and Jack

"I just wanted your opinion honey. I wasn't asking you why or how this was happening. There are a lot of things on this island that aren't normal. Well if you'll excuse me, I have some laundry to do. It was nice seeing you dear" Rose said politely

"Jack what she's saying is insane. Non Hodgkins Lymphoma is _the_ terminal cancer. And from what it sounds like, it was T-cell. Which is even worse. There is _no _possible way she could be alive right now if she was diagnosed Stage 3 before she got on that plane" Kate said frustrated

"She wouldn't even be talking, her spleen would have been completely gone by now, and she…she would be dead" she said

"I know. But I'm pretty sure Rose isn't making this up…she doesn't seem like she would be one to do that. Lets think on it, and we'll come back to it later?" He suggested

Kate nodded "Yeah. Okay" she said distracted, wracking her brain for _any_ possibilities

"Hey Kate…" Shannon said approaching her. Kate was sitting in the caves, helping Jack sort through some of the meds they had taken from the others camp.

"Hey Shan, what's up?" she asked

"Can…I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

The tone in her voice caught Kate off guard. She nodded and wondered why she seemed so uptight. "Jack, I'll be back in a bit" She said before leading her out of the caves and through a small clearing

"I think I'm pregnant" Shannon blurted out

Kate looked at her and grinned "Congratulations Shannon" she said sincerely

"I don't know for sure!" she exclaimed, pulling out of the hug Kate managed to wrap her in "I've been throwing up for the past few days, and I missed my period…I'm 3 weeks late Kate" Shannon said

"Well…you're most likely pregnant. That doesn't happen…you _are_ pregnant…not most likely." She said

Shannon scowled "Kate…I don't want o be pregnant here. I-I don't want to die" she said tearfully

"Shannon. You're not going to die. Stop!" Kate said firmly "it's going to be fine…you're having a baby Shannon…this is a great thing. With Sayid! The man you love…be happy" she said trying to console her friend, but she couldnt help but to be somewhat worried

Shannon wiped her tears away and offered Kate a watery smile "Sorry. I haven't told Sayid yet…" she said

Kate nodded "He's going to be thrilled Shan, go tell him" Kate encouraged

Shannon nodded "Thanks. I'll see you later" she said

"Sayid" Shannon said softly as she entered their tent.

Sayid was lying on their bed, resting his eyes for a bit. He grinned and opened his eyes when he hears Shannon's voice.

"Hi" he said grinning

Shannon didn't smile. She sat on the edge of the bed, not bothering to lie down and looked at her hands.

"Shannon?" Sayid asked carefully before pulling her so she was lying down with him.

"What is wrong Shannon?" Sayid asked, noticing tears brimming her eyes.

"Sayid…I-I…I'm pregnant" She said, her voice cracking

Sayid was shocked to say the least, realizing she wanted him to say something. "Why are you crying?" he asked gently

"Sayid…I'm pregnant…I-I just…" she choked, burying her head in his chest

"I'm ecstatic Shannon. So happy. I love you" he said softly while stroking her hair

"I'm scared" She admitted

"Of what?" he asked

"What if something happens? To you…or the baby…or me…what if…" she trailed off

Sayid shook his head against her "Nothing is going to happen Shannon, we should be celebrating" Sayid said with a wicked grin.

Shannon looked up at him and smiled "I know that face…" she started but didn't get to finish because Sayid pulled her head down and sealed her lips in a long heated kiss.

­

A/N: Okay so here's the next chapter…sorry it took so long guys. I've been having a bit of writers block for this story lately. But there it is. I'll try to get the next one up ASAP. If you review I'll probably be inspired to write. So get on it! Lol


	31. Chapter 31: Bachelor and Bachelorette

Chapter 31: Bachelor and Bachelorette

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Hey Munchkin, what's up?" Jack asked. He was sitting in the caves just thinking when Lilly came and plopped herself down on his lap.

"Nothing. I'm just bored" she sighed, leaning back against him.

Jack grinned "Sorry hon, I have hatch duty. But if you want you can come with me" he offered

Lilly smiled and nodded "Okay" she agreed, getting up

"I don't have it _now_, we still have some time, sit" he said, pulling her down in his lap again. After a few moments of silence Jack remembered he and Kate had wanted to ask Lilly something.

"Hey Lilly? Can I ask you something?" he started

Lilly turned her head slightly to look at him "Uh huh" she said

"How would you like to be the flower girl at our wedding?" he asked

Lilly grinned excitedly and nodded "Really?" she asked in awe

Jack chuckled "really" he said

"Yes! Please can I!" she squealed

"Kate and I would love for you to" he said

"Thank you jack!" she said happily and hugged him

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Jack!" Kate called out, walking into the hatch

"In here" Jack called out from the living room

"Hey kid" Kate greeted when she saw Lilly

"Hi Kate" Lilly said and gave her a hug

"Good, now I don't feel bad about leaving you alone. Shannon wants to talk, so I'm going to have to skip out on hatch duty today" Kate said, questioning slightly

Jack grinned "Sure, no problem. Have fun" he said carelessly

Kate smiled and nodded, leaning down to kiss his cheek quickly "Okay, I'll see you tonight" She said

"Bye Kate" Lilly shouted after her

"See you later Cutie" she shouted back

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Oh my god, that happened to you too?" Kate asked Shannon, they were sitting on a secluded part of the beach, just talking and eating fruit around a fire.

Shannon grinned and shook her head "No…I just thought it would be funny if it did" she admitted with a laugh

Kate rolled her eyes.

"What? What do you mean _you too?"_ Shannon asked suddenly

Kate closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again. "When Jack and I first got together, we were sitting in his living room when my friend Beth called. You know how cell phones are pretty loud? Well…Beth wanted details" Kate said annoyed

Shannon squealed and covered her eyes as if embarrassed for her "oh my god, tell me you didn't"

Kate nodded "I tried to get up and leave, but he wouldn't let me…without knowing it Beth spilled everything. She figured out I had a guy there with me but didn't know it was Jack. She went on and on about how I shouldn't be with someone else because I had the hots for the Gorgeous doctor Shepard…he heard _everything_." Kate said, going on

Shannon cracked up "Wow…that…well that's pretty embarrassing"

Kate shook her head "No…that's not the worst of it. Beth went on, asking for details when she found out it _was_ Jack…and well…lets just say I had to explain to her how he was, and how big he was…" she said, blushing scarlet

Shannon's jaw dropped "oh my god. He hasn't let you live that down yet huh?" she commented

Kate shook her head "The most embarrassing part, was I had to explain to him what 7.5-8 inches meant"

Shannon's eyes widened "HOLY SHIT! THAT'S HUGE… what's the diameter?!" She yelled before Kate clamped a hand over her mouth

"Shannon!" She hissed

"Sorry" Shannon shrugged "But wow. That…I can't top that" She said, put out

"Why would you want to top me in a most embarrassing conversation contest?" Kate asked sarcastically

"Aw, you have to admit…it's a huge turn on" She admitted

Kate shook her head "…anyways, moving on" she said evasively

"Okay, so…I had a uhm…lets just say I picked up a _really_ hot guy at a bar at one point." Shannon said slowly

"Go on" Kate encouraged with a grin when she paused

"He turned out to be…well…he turned out to be a cross dresser. I found him trying on my dress in the morning. It was……interesting" Shannon said in deep thought

Kate couldn't stop laughing "You had sex with a cross dresser…that's too much. Holy shit Shannon, that's amazing" she said between laughs

Shannon scowled "I didn't talk about my mans penis with him present!" She hissed

Kate stopped laughing "Shut up" she snapped with a grin on her face

"We're incredible. Okay. It's a good thing Claire wasn't here; I don't think she wanted to know about her brother…that…intimately." Kate remarked

"That's…ew to think about Boone like that…ugh" Shannon said disgusted

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Oh I almost forgot!" Shannon exclaimed as she pulled out a couple boxes and set them down in front of her.

"Okay, so as your maid of honor, I found you some…ehm, wedding night garments" She said happily

Kate grinned and motioned for her to show them to her.

Shannon pulled out the first one; it was stark white and satin. The baby doll fit like a bikini top on her chest and then flared out, leaving an open section which looked like a V down the middle. The thing that completed it though, was the Bow in the middle that looked like…if you tugged it, the whole thing would come loose. Kate blushed imagining herself wearing something like that. She knew Jack would love anything she was in, but it didn't calm her nerves completely

"Bottom?" Kate asked hesitantly

Shannon held up a _very_ small pair of panties…small. Very small. Kate thought.

"Uh what's next?" Kate asked

The next one Shannon held up was also white but had the entire front covered in mesh. it Sheer mesh front with sparkling sequin and rhinestone accents in back and the back was entirely exposed except for a series of thin straps going across, holding it in place.

Kate liked this one more than the other; it seemed a little more her so she told Shannon to put it aside.

The next one was a white baby doll with a lace-up back and bow detail. Adjustable straps, detachable garters. Matching G-string. It was…more…vivacious? Was that the word? Kate thought.

"Okay well I like all of them" Kate said after Shannon had showed her a few more.

Shannon grinned "Well good. Because there's much more where this came from. So I pulled out about 7 for you, ones that I thought were your style, and they're yours" She squealed

Kate grinned and hugged her best friend "Really?!" She asked

Shannon nodded "Yup. Consider it a wedding gift"

"Thanks Shan" She said happily

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Hey, you have fun with Shannon?" Jack asked when he saw her return to their spot in the caves.

Kate nodded and grinned, trying to hide the boxes she was holding. "Yeah, great time" she said, stuffing them under their cot

Jack raised an eyebrow and moved to take the boxes out before Kate stopped him "You can't" she stated

"Why not? What's in there?" he asked curiously

"Stuff for the wedding night. Jack, please promise me you wont look through them…I promise you'll love it, but I want it to be a surprise" Kate pleaded softly, knowing he would give in, giving the tone of her voice.

Jack sighed and nodded "Okay. I promise" he said, leaning down and kissing her softly

Kate grinned "Thanks" she said softly

"How was hatch duty with Lilly?" she asked as they sat down on the cot

"It was great. I taught her how to play a few things on the piano" Jack said

Kate nodded "That's cool…Jack" she said, biting her lip nervously

Jack turned to her immediately, his eyes softening when he saw her timid ness "what's up?" he asked

"Shannon's pregnant" Kate said quietly

Jack sucked in a breath. He was happy for her, he was. But it wasn't a good time…they were on an island, no supplies, if complications arose, it wouldn't be good. But they had done it once, they could do this. "Well…tell her congratulations next time you see her for me" Jack said finally

"What are we going to do Jack?" She asked

"We'll be fine. She'll be fine" he said adamantly "We'll figure it out" he added

Kate nodded "Okay, anyways…did you eat?" Kate asked

"Yeah, did you?" he asked

Kate nodded "Yeah, Shan and I ate like pigs…I want my stomach pumped right about now" She said, groaning

Jack chuckled "Kate, you know it's not a pleasant process" he teased

Kate groaned "I know, I know. Okay so, I can't sleep yet…if I do I'll feel huge tomorrow" Kate said

"You want to go down to the beach and sleep there tonight?" he asked

Kate nodded "Sure. Let's go" he said, holding an arm out for her

"I still feel huge" Kate complained as they approached their tent, coming back from their walk.

"What exactly did you eat Kate?" Jack chuckled

"Lots of fruit. And chips, and vegetables, and chocolate. Lots of chocolate" She said irritated

"Jesus." Jack sighed

"I know. I'm an idiot. And I'm going to be huge tomorrow" she sighed

Jack laughed "No you're not Kate. Besides, who cares" he teased

Kate huffed "I care!"

"Come on…" he said rolling his eyes "Get inside"

They climbed into the tent and got ready for bed before lying down together. "Tell me something…" Jack sighed when he felt her shuffle around, yet again

Kate turned her head a little to look at him "What?" she asked confused

"Tell me something I don't know about you…you're bored and cat sleep right?" he repeated

Kate smiled "I…Remember that day at the hospital when you were going on about how 'someone else would come and do my stitches' and I said you would come do them?" she asked

Jack nodded, a small smile gracing his features remembering the day they met. "Well…I've never done that with anyone before…I don't know; I felt this weird connection with you or something that allowed me to be that confident. I don't want you to think it was love at first sight or anything, its just…I felt like jumping you at that moment when you walked in my room with your stark white lab coat on top of your formal work clothes" She said, chuckling lightly

Jack laughed a little, remembering his own dream the following night.

"Don't laugh!" Kate said, swatting him lightly on the chest

"Sorry" Jack chuckled

"Now, you tell me something" she said

Jack smirked and moved so he was hovering over her, wanting to see her reaction when he told her. "You thought about jumping me?" He asked in a low voice

Kate blushed but nodded. "I had a dream about coming into your room and having you jump me" He whispered huskily

Kate's eyes widened as her blush darkened "Jack…" She whimpered, wanting him to go on

Jack grinned "You want me to tell you what I dreamt about?" he asked in a low husky voice, smirking when Kate nodded.

"How about, I show you? Hmm baby? Or do you want me to talk dirty to you?" He asked

Kate whimpered, god this man was hot, "Jack please"

"Please what?" he demanded

"Tell me" She asked

"You don't want me to show you?" he teased, running a finger down her cheek

Kate nodded "Both" She whispered, arching herself into him

"Mmm I walked into your room after I finished a shift" he mumbled against her between kisses as he made his way to her ear. "When I was about to leave, you pulled me back down and you kissed me" he whispered, mimicking his words, kissing her hard on the lips, shoving his tongue into her mouth making her moan into his mouth, wanting to hear more.

"You wanna know what you did?" he asked

Kate moaned and nodded "Yes" she whispered as he took a hold of her hand and placed it on his chest, gliding it down his body until it came to cup him through his pants, grinning when she gasped.

"God Kate, you made me come so hard baby" he bit out when she started massaging him

After a bit, he calmed himself down and slipped her hand into his boxers. "You don't know what you do to me" he groaned as she started stroking him.

"What then?" she asked hoarsely

Jack opened his eyes and looked down at her, holding her hand in his own and guiding her actions "This" he whispered, guiding her hand, coming almost instantly at the feeling over soft hands guided by his large rough ones. The whimpering noises as she ran her thumb over his tip sent him over

"Kate" he groaned as he came

Kate smiled softly up at him "So was it better than your dream?" she asked softly

"It doesn't even compare" he said sweetly

"Now, it's your turn" he said with a grin, as his hand slid down her body to cup her core.

Kate's eyes rolled back into her head and moaned as she tried to grind her hips down into his hand. Jack smirked and in one swift move, stripped her of her clothes before laying her gently back on the bed again. Jack ran a finger down her core, and smiled as she let out a frustrated groan.

"Please Jack" Kate pleaded, wanting him to hurry

Jack shook his head and continued to tease her lightly; trying to keep his own needs in check, knowing that he needed release soon too. Kate almost screamed, she was so annoyed. She grabbed a hold of the bed and grinded down on his hand, sighing in pleasure as she got the friction she needed for a few seconds before she felt Jack's hand grip her hip firmly and hold her in place. He kept this up for a few more minutes until he heard Kate panting, trying to catch her breath and trying in vein not to scream as he tortured her.

"Shh baby, relax" he whispered while entering a single digit inside her, smiling when he heard her moan in pleasure. He added another before he began thrusting them in and out of her. Kate was so worked up; he knew it wouldn't take much to send her over. When he sensed she was close, he pressed his thumb firmly against her clit, sending her hips flying into the air as she bucked and writhed underneath him, crying out as he pleasured her all too sensitive nub.

Kate shook her head as she fought against her release, she didn't know what to do. Finally, Jack added a third finger, sending her over. Jack leaned down and kissed her firmly, muffling her screams as she came around his fingers.

"And then, I woke up" he whispered with a grin as he watched her, eyes closed, panting to catch her breath, beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"Jesus…" she panted "you need to have more dreams" she said dreamily, making Jack chuckle.

"Do you remember our first date?" Jack asked randomly while they were lying in bed, neither of them able to sleep with the upcoming wedding the day after tomorrow. However they wouldn't be seeing much of each other tomorrow because of the bachelor and bachelorette parties that were planned.

Kate turned to look at him and grinned "Of course. _You_ had to go all out and drive all the way to La Jolla…" she teased

Jack smiled "You loved it, besides, it was beautiful out there" he sighed "I also distinctly remember you thinking I ordered you snails." He laughed

"I'm glad I asked you to dinner that day in the hospital" Kate said softly

Jack smiled "Me too. But if you hadn't, I would have" he said

Kate shook her head "Psh, you were taking too long." She joked before turning serious "We're getting Married" she said softly, a large grin gracing her features

"I know" he whispered "You happy?" he asked stupidly

"God…do you even have to ask?" Kate asked amused "I'm lying here, naked in bed with you and we're getting married in exactly 36 hours and 32 minutes" she said, looking at the time.

Jack grinned "Good. Now we should get some sleep, I have a feeling we wont get much tomorrow" He said

Kate yawned and nodded, turning her head into his neck "Night _Mr. Shepard_" she mumbled, placing a kiss on the side of his neck.

"Night _Mrs. Shepard _to be" he said feeling happier than he did in a long time.

"Shan! Oh my god. Where the hell did you get these!" Kate hissed as she walked into Shannon's tent who was getting things ready for Kate's bachelor party.

Shannon grinned "We found a suitcase. Figured it fell all the way out in the jungle. I have one for you" She said cheekily

Kate's jaw dropped "Shannon! NO!" She sputtered

Shannon smirked "Kate. It's perfectly natural. Come on, plus…there's 4 of them!" she exclaimed

Kate blushed "oh my god." She muttered and took a box Shannon gave her

Shannon smiled "The entire suitcase was full of kinky things, its awesome" Shannon commented "I split everything…4 ways. Since there were like 4 different types of everything in there. I wonder whose suitcase it was…sex gods" she sighed

Kate's eyes widened "What else is in here?" she asked pointing to the box

"Eh, nothing too much. And before you decided to hide it from Jack, I told him about the box full of goodies for _both_ of you" she said with a mischievous smirk

"Shannon I swear. You can be such a bitch" Kate nearly shouted

"I know. But you'll have more fun this way" she said "now shoo. Don't worry. He won't see them until the night after tomorrow anyways" Shannon said

"Why?" Kate asked

"Because I told him I was giving it to you as a honeymoon gift" Shannon shrugged "No go…I need to get things ready" She said, shuffling her out of the tent.

"Okay, this whole bachelor party does not make sense to me. However, I have done my best to plan one" Sayid told the crew of men that had formed a huddle around his tent.

"Don't worry about it Sayid…I'm not going to hold a grudge because you couldn't get strippers on the deserted island we're stuck on. Let's just do whatever you have planned" Jack said carelessly

Sayid grinned "I am sorry you feel that way Jack. Because I definitely found you a stripper" he said

"What?" Jack sputtered, he was kidding about the stripper part

"Yes, her name is Tracey. She agreed, call it a wedding present" Sayid said with a smirk

"Kate is going to kill me Sayid. Forget Tracey" Jack said panicked, hoping word didn't get out to Kate

Sayid frowned "I thought this was the point" he said confused

Boone rolled his eyes "It _is_ the point. Relax Jack; Kate will understand…in fact they're probably watching a nice male stripper right now too. Now let's get you some alcohol so you're not such a drag" he said with no malice, handing him an individual sized bottle of vodka.

"Sorry, its cheap vodka but it's the best we found" Sayid said

Jack shook his head "Thanks guys…" he said appreciatively

"Shall we move this to the main location before we get too drunk" Sayid suggested

They all nodded and followed Sayid into the jungle. Jack walked up front beside Sayid.

"How did you get a stripper? Did you send a memo or something?" Jack asked sarcastically

Sayid smirked "She volunteered" he stated before walking faster, leaving a bemused Jack behind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Meanwhile**_

"Okay girls, we only get the hatch for half the night before we have to give it back to the men…so lets get this started" Shannon announced as the women all sat in the living room of the hatch.

"Okay, here are a few teasers for the night. We're making a video for Jack…he'll get it exactly one year from tomorrow on their one year anniversary. So let's make it good got it?" she said with a wicked grin "Second, despite our whereabouts, we _will_ be seeing some entertainment tonight!" she said happily, smiling when the girls gasped "And I say…we make a little _basket_ full of goods that they _must_ use at one point during their honeymoon"

"God Shannon, this is amazing" Kate said in awe

Shannon smiled and thanked Rose as she bought some cookies from the oven. Kate took a look at them and blushed "Jesus Shan…was there a cookie cutter in that shape?" She asked incredulously

"Hey, these cookies are handcrafted. Enjoy them. You can't have a bachelorette party without dirty food!" she exclaimed

Kate reached for one of the large penis shaped cookies only have her hand slapped away by Shannon. _"Notice how it's sort of to size?" _she asked teasingly in a low voice

"Shut up!" Kate hissed making her laugh

"You can't eat them yet. We're decorating them…" She said

Kate grinned and followed Shannon where she put the tray down on the coffee table. "Okay, we've improvised. We have whipped cream, chocolate syrup, honey, and some chocolate chips." Shannon said

Everyone began decorating their cookies except Kate. "How the hell do you want me to decorate a penis shaped cookie when you've put the image in my head that it resembles Jack's?" Kate asked in a whisper

Shannon laughed and pointed to the side of her. Kate looked confused for a moment before she turned and shouted. "God Shan."

"Sorry, like I said. Watching you decorate a penis shaped cookie…damn…that's just hilarious" she said and began doing hers.

The girls were very creative; some of them put their man's names on them and stuck them in the refrigerator to save them. When Kate was done with hers, Shannon took it and stuck it in a Ziploc bag before sticking it in the freezer.

"I'll give it to him along with the tape in a year" She said mishevisouly

"Goddamn my life" Kate muttered

Shannon went turned on a special mix she had asked Charlie to find for her. Kate groaned, she knew what was coming, oh god…

But instead she felt Shannon pull her up to the front and felt lips on hers. _'What the fuck!'_ Kate thought before pushing Shannon backwards.

"Shannon!" She hissed, noticing all the girls were staring at them

"Behold the video tape we're making for Jack?" She tried innocently

Kate's jaw dropped "Are you serious? You want me to make a lesbian porn video for him!" She asked incredulously as if it were the most idiotic idea in the world.

Shannon nodded "Trust me, he'll love it. Besides, I'm _not_ having sex with you or anything…we'll just play around…have fun. Come on Kate, get into it…this is your last night being remotely single" Shannon coaxed

Kate relaxed a little and got excited by the prospect of Jack watching this and getting aroused. She let Shannon kiss her again and this time kissed her back, freezing when she felt Shannon's hand trail up her body. Claire and Rose left the room, feeling no need to see…that

They fooled around for a while before Shannon brought out some tequila, salt and a few limes. "Body shot?" she asked seductively

Kate grinned and nodded, looking straight at the camera as Shannon rubbed the lime over her neck and poured salt on it before taking a shot of the sour liquid. She licked the salt off of Kate and sucked on the lime afterwards. Kate did the same to her and they both laughed hysterically before shutting the tape off.

_**Bachelor Party**_

When they had gotten to the small cliff overlooking the ocean, they had made a fire and just sat around, drinking and talking to one another. Before they knew it, they were pretty drunk, all except Locke who was sitting in the corner grinning at the castaways antics while under the influence. He had been chosen the sober one, knowing if they _all_ got drunk in the middle of the jungle, it could cause problems, so they asked their tracker to do it…He didn't mind. Wasn't much of a drinker anyways?

Sayid stumbled over to where he heard noises coming and grinned "Ah. The entertainment as arrived" he announced grinning when he heard the cheers of all the drunken men around him

Tracey put on quite a show; she came in wearing a black lace baby doll with strappy garters and stilettos. The farthest Jack went was to get a lap dance from her, and they all knew it was in good fun. He had no intention of betraying Kate in any way. After she was done, she had left them in all their drunken glory.

"Who wants to play golf!!!" Sayid shouted drunkenly

All the men cheered as John chuckled and led them towards the golf course.

_**Bachelorette Party**_

Kate couldn't believe she was doing this. She was playing strip poker in a room full of girls, thankfully this wasn't going on tape, but still…she'd never done anything like this before.

"WHooo take it off Kate!" Claire shouted excitedly, all the women practically wasted from all the tequila they had had.

Kate grinned and took her bra off, it was either that or her underwear…god she was horrible at Poker. By this time, most of the girls were naked; the only person that was covered was Shannon. She was surprisingly good at poker.

"Sorry girls, looks like you guys gotta get stark naked" She said proudly

They shrugged and most of the girls were naked now. A few had exceptions of bra's and underwear but the majority had lost.

They had finished up their game and put their clothes back on before Shannon motioned for the man to come in. it was none other than a man they had come to know as Steve. He began moving his hips in ways that really did not need to be seen and rid himself of his clothes. Kate cracked up laughing, surprisingly enjoying herself. Even as he came to dance in front of her practically naked, she didn't protest. Shannon gave him strict instructions not to touch Kate in any way though; she saw how protective and possessive Jack was and didn't need him to be holding this over her head.

By the end of the night…and by that meaning 5 am, the girls were exhausted. They had fallen asleep in their respectable tents immediately after they had given the hatch to the guys. Of course, Shannon slept in Kate's to make sure she and Jack were not together.

A/N: I know I know, it's shorter than usual. But I didn't want the wedding to just be part of a chapter I wanted it to be its own. So here it is. Please please please review…I'll love you guys forever. Good or bad, seriously, as long as it's constructive, no problems with bad reviews. But yeah, I do hope you like it.

I've sort of constructed a timeline thing for this story, and surprisingly when I sat down and read through the entire thing and marked down things that needed to be resolved/expanded, I came up with a load of new ideas. So I am no longer having writers block for it! Infact I have an entire list of things I need to publish in here…and its long. So tell me what you think!


	32. Chapter 32: Ceremoniously

"Shannon! The dress…it doesn't fit!" Kate screeched. They had found a simple white dress in one of the suitcases and opted Kate use it. It looked like a very simple wedding dress to be truthful.

Shannon frowned "What do you mean it doesn't fit? Too tight?" she asked coming into the hatch bathroom.

Kate nodded "yeah." She said sheepishly "God…" she sighed

Shannon laughed "Suck it in…come on" She said as she zipped Kate up. Kate sucked in air and held it there, cringing when Shannon was finished zipping it up.

"I don't look fat do I?" she asked

"No Kate, you don't look fat." Shannon said rolling her eyes. "Now hurry up, make up, shoes, jewelry." She ordered

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))((((()()())))))))))))((((the wedding was set up beautifully, everyone was at it. Jack stood in the center in front of Matt who would be marrying them, Sayid, Hurley and Boone next to him while Shannon, Claire and Sun graced the other side.

Jack grinned when he saw Lilly in her little dress with a small basket of flowers walk down the aisle as Vincent, the ring bearer, followed. She had a huge smile on her face like she had just won the lottery or something and flowers were going everywhere. She was going _crazy_ with the flowers. His breath caught in his throat at the next sight. Kate was dressed in a beautiful white dress; she was walking down the aisle gracefully with a grin on her face as she passed by all the guests that were undoubtedly ecstatic for the couple. When she finally reached Jack, he grinned and kissed her cheek before they turned to their 'minister.'

A man name Matt was chosen to be the minister because he was the only one with even a slight religious background. He was briefly a minister for a couple weddings before he decided to go back to college and pursue something else, but it was fine with Jack and Kate. They knew it wasn't going to be the wedding of their dreams. For a few moments they just listened to the waves crashing ashore. It was peaceful, well sometimes. I guess living on the island kind of took away its beauty.

Once all the vows were said and done, jack grinned and he finally got to kiss Kate, as his bride. He placed an arm on her lower back and caught her by surprised as he dipped her and kissed her deeply and passionately. "Hello wife" Jack whispered as he pulled back

Kate had tears in her eyes "Hello husband" she whispered, letting them spill over

Jack laughed breathily and wiped her tears away before placing a short tender kiss on her lips again. "I love you" they both whispered together and laughed afterwards.

The crowd cheered and Rose announced that she had made some refreshments and food down in the hatch. Everyone headed towards the hatch while Kate and Jack stayed behind, looking out at the ocean.

"It's beautiful" Kate whispered

Jack nodded in agreement, looking down at her. Kate caught him staring and grinned "Cliché" she teased

"You my dear are now officially Mrs. Shepard" Jack said with a smile that crinkled his eyes a bit

"I am" She said softly in content. "And I've never been happier"

"We're so cheesy" Jack remarked "Come on, I think we have to make our speech's soon" he said, taking her hand.

They reached the hatch just as everyone was beginning to eat. Once they were all settled it was announced that the groom was going to make a 'speech'

Jack got up in front of everyone and held up his champagne glass. "So I know the traditional speech talks about the bride's parents, since were in sort of a 'special' circumstance and there's not much I can say about that. What do you say we mix it up a little? When I first met Kate, she was a patient of mine. I'm not going to say that from the moment I laid eyes on her I knew it was meant to be, truth was, I didn't. it wasn't easy for me to let anyone in, however, Kate sort of just pried herself in" he chuckled slightly "I'm eternally glad she did, if it weren't for her confident stubborn behavior, I wouldn't be with her now, and I for one…cannot imagine life without her now that I've had the experience" he said, raising his glass and taking a drink.

"Now, I'd like to dedicate this song to my gorgeous wife, Kate Shepard" he said as he sat down in front of the piano. Jack began playing beautifully; he closed his eyes and let himself get into the music.

Tears came to Kate's eyes as she realized what he was playing. He had learned this song for her, she couldn't imagine how difficult and how much time he had to have put in to learn it by ear. The entire hatch was silent as they listened to the magnificent music coming from Jack.

The crowd cheered in amazement when he finished and he stood up, thanking everyone, signaling Sayid to go ahead.

"Forgive me everyone, I'm terrible with speeches. I always seem to say the wrong thing. Well, I can't say I have embarrassing childhood stories to share about Jack" he said, smiling when the crowed whined "I met Jack the first day we landed on this island. I could immediately tell that he was a good man, constantly trying to help people…since then, sure we've had our differences. But Jack is the most dependable man I've met; I've never seen him go at anything less than 100 percent. He's dedicated and damn, the man can play golf." He said half jokingly "I am grateful that we have Jack on this island with us, without him, I do not believe we would be here right now. So I would like to say congratulations and that I'm extremely happy for you Jack and Kate" he said, raising his glass in a toast as everyone congratulated him as well.

Kate stepped up and smiled at everyone "Thank you all for coming, I mean not that there's anything else to do on the island or anything right?" she laughed nervously "Like Sayid, I'm horrible at speech's, just bear with me. I for one, have an infinite amount of funny stories about Jack. So many infact that we don't have time for them all right now" she said with a smirk "The first time he met my friend Beth, and mind you, she _is_ a bit eccentric. She stood up as he walked into the apartment and completely freaked out over how hott he was…I swore I saw him blush, that moment…priceless. I mean how many times do you see Jack Shepard blush?" she said laughing in Jack's direction who was trying to glare at her but miserably failing. Kate cleared her throat and composed herself "Jack is the sweetest, most caring man I've ever had the pleasure of getting to know. The man snuck a pizza into my hospital room, how much better can you get?" she said with a grin "I for one, well okay I'm _not_ exactly ecstatic that we crashed on this hell hole. But I am truly happy I met all of you, and now because of this, we can all sue Oceanic when we get off of this hell hole!" she shouted as she took a long gulp from her glass grinning at Jack when the crowd cheered

The rest of the day was spent just mingling and partying. After everyone had left, Jack and Kate sat exhausted and slightly tipsy from all the champagne they had consumed. They sat on the couch in the living room which was strewn with gifts the survivors had given them. In addition they had given them full access to everywhere in the hatch for a week. Granted, they would have to push the button, but a full week alone.

"Hey sweetheart, you want to open some of these?" he asked stroking her cheek which was laying in his lap. Kate grinned up at him and nodded. She opened the first one and blushed. Why did she have to open Shannon's first?

Jack grinned when he saw it. It was a lit of positions, toys and ways to have sex they needed to try. "Aw, we might need this Kate, we have a whole week to cover" he teased

Kate blushed and smacked him, despite not being able to suppress a grin. "Married and you still blush" he teased

"Next!" she announced

Jack opened the next one and showed it to Kate who grinned "I love this album" She said

"I know" Jack said with a smile "How did Claire get it?" she asked

"Come on, she's going out with the islands very own record store" Jack said

They opened the couple more gifts they had and decided to go on to the bedroom once the button was pushed. Jack picked Kate up bridal style, while grinning and carried her over to the bedroom. He gently set her on the floor and stepped behind her, kissing her bare shoulder, his stubble tickling her slightly.

Jack smirked when he tried peeling the zipper off. "Kate" He mumbled while kissing her shoulder and back.

"Mmm" Kate hummed enjoying the sensations he was creating

"How did you get this on" He murmured grinning against her as he slowly unzipped it, feeling how tight it must have been on her.

"Shut up" Kate mumbled and stepped out of it as it fell to the floor. "Wow" Kate breathed out when he opened her eyes

"What?" Jack asked, still taking in her appearance to care about anything. She was wearing one of her lingerie outfits Shannon had given her. Kate looked around the room and saw how they had decorated it. They put a few candles they had found and a bottle of champagne and some water next to the bed.

Jack looked up when she didn't answer and grinned "They're amazing. Now back to you" he whispered

Kate grinned "You like it?" she asked shyly

Jack nodded and picked her up in one swift move, and gently laid her on the bed, crawling over her. "Mmm you look incredible Kate" he said softly

"Jack" She moaned when he took her earlobe into his mouth. She fumbled with the button on his pants and pushed them down with her legs as he covered her upper body in short sweet kisses. Finally she was able to get his shirt off and he grinned down at her. "I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" She said, her eyes sparkling. They rolled back into her head as jack lifted the white baby doll over her head and threw it to the side. Truth was, both of them were utterly exhausted but they wanted this. Jack lavished her breasts, licking and sucking every inch before closing his mouth around her rosy nipples. Kate moaned and held his head to her, never wanting him to stop.

"Jack oh god Jack" She moaned "Please in me" She begged

Jack grinned and kissed his way down to her center before kicking off his boxers and gently thrusting into her. "Oh god oh god" Kate moaned

"Hey baby." Jack said grinning as he slowly thrust in and out of her

Kate opened her eyes and looked up at his grinning face "Deeper Jack" She pleaded

Jack took one of her legs and hooked it over her shoulder, sending him deeper into her. "God I love you" She sighed when she felt him slide in deeper.

Jack groaned he was deep; he'd never penetrated a woman this deeply before. Afraid of hurting her he brought a hand up and stroked her cheek until she opened her eyes.

"You alright?" he asked softly, still maintaining his slow soothing speed.

Kate nodded "You're so deep" She whispered

Jack nodded "Yeah I am sweetheart. You alright? Tell me if it's too much okay?" he asked

Kate shook her head "You feel amazing" She said softly gasping slightly as she felt it building. Slowly but surely. She wanted to throw a full frenzied fit pleading him to go faster but she didn't, knowing that this tender moment would be ruined.

"Jack" She whispered, arching her back

"You close honey?" he asked softly

Kate nodded "Yeah. Come with me Jack please?" she whimpered

Jack nodded "Shh. I love you" he whispered and used her leg as leverage and he kept thrusting into her. Kate's head thrashed gently from side to side as she felt it approaching. "Jack…Jack please" She pleaded

Jack groaned as he felt her contract around him. He watched her as she came, the way her face scrunched up in pleasure, and her mouth formed an 'o' shape. It was the most beautiful sight ever. Not long after, he came along with her, spilling himself into her before collapsing on top of her limp body.

"Stay" She whispered when she felt him move

Jack grinned amused and kissed her forehead "You want me to stay like this?" he asked

Kate nodded "You feel so good" She said softly

Jack nodded and gently maneuvered them so she was on top of him. "We're married" Kate whispered, stroking patterns on his chest

"Yeah we are. I've never been happier" he said softly, stroking her bare back

"Thank you for playing Eisley for me Jack." Kate said sincerely

"You're welcome" he said, not knowing what to say

"No, I loved it. You must have put in so much work to learn that…" she said tearfully

"Hey. No more crying" he whispered "I'm glad you liked it"

"You are incredible Jack Shepard" She said quietly

"And _you_ are magnificent Kate Shepard" Jack said with a small grin

"Water?" he asked after a few moments

Kate nodded. "Okay. Just hold on" he said while he slowly turned them back so he was on top of her "This might hurt a little" he warned as he slowly pulled out of her making Kate groan at the loss of contact.

"You alright?" Jack asked

Kate nodded "Yeah" she whispered

"Okay. I'll be right back, just going to make sure the button doesn't need to be pushed" he said

"Yeah go ahead" She said, kissing him sweetly before letting him go

"Ka-ate" Jack sing songed as they laid in bed.

"Mm?" Kate hummed tiredly

Jack chuckled "Nothing go to sleep sweetheart…goodnight" he whispered

"Night" She mumbled and turned her head into his neck before almost instantly falling asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kate woke up the next morning to the sound of chuckling. She drowsily opened her eyes while slowly sitting up. "Jack?" She mumbled confused

Jack looked over at her, not noticing that she had waken up. He was looking through some things and grinned widely.

"What?" She asked hoarsely

Jack's grin never faltered as he held up the box he was looking through. "OH MY GOD" Kate screeched as she realized which one it was.

"I'm going to _kill_ Shannon!" she yelled

"Aw baby, its perfectly natural" He teased while holding up a vibrator

"Oh my god…" she mumbled in embarrassment

"Aw come on, we can have fun with this one especially" he said, trying not to laugh as he held up a small whip

"Oh my god! What _is_ that" Kate asked in shock

Jack laughed "What does it look like, don't make me use it on you" He said playfully

"Don't you dare touch me with that _thing_" she warned, crawling into his lap due to the cool air hitting her bare skin.

"There's a lot of stuff in here" He commented

"Yeah well, Shannon's sort of a sex fiend" Kate said, snuggling against him so her head was resting on his chest under his chin.

"I knew I always liked her" he remarked

"Jack!" Kate protested "Please don't talk about another hot woman while we're naked in bed together"

"Oh so I can talk about women, they just can't be hot?" he asked amused, holding back his laughter

"You're incorrigible" she huffed

"You love it" he challenged still looking on fascinated at the contents of the box he was rummaging through

"Would you _stop_" Kate groaned embarrassed

Jack laughed amused "Like I said, perfectly natural Kate. Come on, you've never used one before?" he teased

"Jack!" Kate squeaked her face growing hot making him chuckle

"Really? You haven't?" he asked again

Kate groaned "Of course I have" she muttered "But I had you now" she said, still blushing profusely

Jack grinned and nodded "Yes you do" he confirmed "But you know……we could probably find _some_ use for this" he said bemused

"No" Kate stated incredulously

"What?" Jack laughed, his shoulders shaking at the expression on his face

"I swear to god Jack." She huffed

"Fine fine." Jack surrendered and dropped the instrument. "I'll use it some other time" he muttered under his breath

"I heard that" Kate growled

"Aw it's so cute when you growl baby" He teased some more

"And you've just gotten worse now that we're married" She countered

Jack smiled sincerely "Yeah" he whispered "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm _so_ happy you had a tumor in your spine" he said

Kate laughed "Me too?" she whispered as if trying it out

"I'm pretty sure we sound terrible right now" Jack commented

"Yeah well, we're married. Who cares" She shrugged as if it meant nothing, but still the weight of her words didn't go unnoticed.

"We. Are. Married" he said happily, accentuating every word.

"Really? I was there" Kate grinning

"And you looked beautiful Kate" he said sincerely

"We're the cheesiest people ever…look at us" she said, laughing at herself

A/N: Okay, I'M SOOOOOO SORRY guys. I know it's been forever. But uhm here's the next chapter! Lol…please review…read…and we still have a whole week of smutt plus all those _lovely_ things Shannon included in the hatch for them!


End file.
